Il y a toujours un espoir!
by tete de noeud
Summary: La vie continue malgré la mort de Sirius.On découvre enfin une partie du role de la jeune fille. Harry et Ron se révoltent, nouveau look, nouvelle vie? Désolé du retard !
1. le début

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fanfic donc je vous en prie soyez indulgent !!!  
  
Tout les perso d'HP sont à JKRowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés ! ( Ben tiens !!)  
  
Chapitre 1 : Bonjour  
  
Le retour se fit en silence. Son cousin lui jetait de petits regards apeurés, son oncle ruminait dans sa moustache et sa tante pinçait tellement ses lèvres que celles-ci en étaient blanches. Harry Potter, lui, regardait par la fenêtre mais ce n'était pas le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux mais des visages, surtout celui de Sirius ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait pleurer mais était trop fier pour le faire devant sa « famille . Enfin arriver à destination, Harry empoigna ses affaires et couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour pleurer tout son chagrin.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ron et Hermione avaient regardé partir Harry avec tristesse, leur ami était au plus bas et ils ne pouvaient rien faire ! Ils se tournèrent vers leur famille. Mr Granger prit la parole :  
  
-Tu sais ma chérie, nous sommes vraiment heureux de te voir en bonne santé, tu nous as manqué !!  
  
Hermione sourit et enlaça son père.  
  
-Mais, continua t'il, avec ce qui se passe dans ton monde, tu n'es plus en sécurité avec nous et nous ne pouvons te garder cet été ! Tu resteras donc avec les weasley.  
  
Elle hocha la tête, elle comprenait très bien et ne voulait en aucun cas mettre sa famille en danger.  
  
-Nous nous verrons quand meme, la rassura Mme Granger, nous passerons tout les samedi ensemble, en dehors de la maison bien sur. Tu nous rejoindras devant le chaudron baveur et on improvisera, cela te va ? Elle enlaça sa fille.  
  
Hermione versa quelques larmes mais continua d'approuver.  
  
-Je vous aime ! Fini t'elle par lâcher et sa mère et elle éclatèrent en sanglot. Mr Granger pris les deux femmes de sa vie dans ses bras.  
  
-Nous aussi mon ange, on t'adore même !!  
  
Ils se séparèrent et après de rapides au revoir au reste de la troupe, les Granger repartirent sans leur fille.  
  
Ron passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et elle se blotti contre lui.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas lui murmura t'il, il ne leur arrivera rien !  
  
Elle lui sourit. Comment avait-il pu deviner ? Ils partirent alors tous pour Grimmaurt place.  
  
~=~=~= 1er juillet, 20 heure, quelque part en Belgique.  
  
-T'es sur que c'est ici ? L'homme observait une maison de 2 étages aux briques claires, serrée entre deux autres maisons.  
  
-Tu me prends pour qui Lupin ? Bien sur que c'est ici. Je l'ai espionné assez souvent, ronchonna son voisin.  
  
-Bon allons-y alors ! Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée.  
  
Remus frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune garçon brun ouvrait. Il était grand pour son age, environ 12 ans au visage, mais très gros.  
  
-Oui, demanda t-il, c'est pour quoi ?  
  
-Bonsoir nous voudrions parler à tes parents. C'est important !  
  
-Euh! Ok suivez-moi.  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers, et il les fit passer au salon, un homme d'environ 45 ans, les cheveux gris et portant une grosse moustache, le père était assis dans son canapé et regardait les deux étrangers avec méfiance. Il prit finalement la parole   
  
-Bonsoir messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
  
-Bonsoir je me présente Remus Lupin et voici mon collègue, Séverus Snape, nous sommes ici pour votre fille.  
  
-Pardon ? Que lui voulez-vous ?  
  
Séverus prit enfin la parole  
  
-Je crois monsieur qu'une discussion avec votre famille s'impose. Pouvez vous faire venir votre épouse et votre fille, s'il vous plait ?  
  
-Qui êtes vous ? Reprit le père de plus en plus méfiant.  
  
-Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, rassurez-vous, reprit Lupin. Mais nous devons parler.  
  
L'homme hocha la tête et son fils partit chercher sa mère et sa sœur. Elles arrivèrent rapidement. On aurait dit des jumelles. Ils s'installèrent sur les divans.  
  
-Voulez vous boire quelque chose ? Proposa la mère. Elle était petite comme sa fille mais autant les cheveux de la mère étaient rouges ceux de la fille étaient noir et court.  
  
-Non merci madame, nous n'avons pas le temps.  
  
-Bien que me voulez-vous ? La jeune fille avait parlé d'un ton calme mais décidé. Remus sourit.  
  
-Par ou commencer, dit le loup, croyez-vous à la magie ?  
  
-Non ! S'exclamèrent les parents, les enfants se regardèrent en hochant les épaules.  
  
-Bon, Remus sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le vase qui était sur la petite table jusqu'à lui. Ensuite il le brisa à terre et le répara d'un simple geste du poignet. Vous y croyez à présent ? Reprit-il ?  
  
La famille hocha la tête affirmativement.  
  
-Bien, donc, Vanessa, tu es une sorcière comme mon collègue et moi-même...  
  
-Mais, commença la jeune fille.  
  
-Chut, continua Lupin, pour une raison que nous ignorons, tes pouvoirs ont été bridés à ta naissance, c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas reçu de lettres pour rentrer à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbatons en France à tes 11 ans. Depuis quelques temps tu émets des sortes d'ondes, qui t'on fait apparaître dans le registre des nouveaux élèves de Poudlard, école d'Angleterre.  
  
-Comment, voulu protester la jeune fille, mais de nouveau Remus la fit taire.  
  
-Le problème c'est que tu as 19 ans, or les élèves sortant de Poudlard ont entre 17 et 18 ans  
  
-Stop ! S'écria Vanessa, qui vous dit que je veux rentrer dans votre école !  
  
-Tu es en danger, Snape parlait enfin, le monde sorcier est diviser en deux. Un lord noir te chercher aussi, tu n'es plus en sécurité ici et tu mets en en jeu la vie de ta famille aussi. En venant avec nous, tu vous protèges mais en plus, nous pourrons te rendre tes pouvoirs et t'apprendre à t'en servir. Il avait dit ça d'une traite, sans respirer.  
  
-Ma sœur est une sorcière, eh ben ça c'est une nouvelle. Tu dois y aller !  
  
-Julien tait toi, le coupa le père, Comment cela se fait-il qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait de magique jusque maintenant ?  
  
-Vous croyez, Remus se tourna vers Vanessa, combien de fois as-tu fais de rêves prémonitoires ?  
  
-Je ne les compte plus.  
  
-N'exagérons rien, c'est un peu fin vous ne trouvez pas ? Parla enfin la mère.  
  
-OK, autre exemple, Julien, prend ma baguette et vise les rideaux, lève et abaisse la main.  
  
Rien ne se produisit.  
  
-Vanessa à toi maintenant, reprit Remus, même bridé tes pouvoirs sont la, tu devrais arriver à faire quelque chose.  
  
Elle se leva et pris la baguette des mains de son frère, visa et abaissa son bras. Tout ce qui entourait la grande porte-fenêtre vola en éclat. La jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère en s'excusant. Severus sortit sa baguette et répara le tout, puis se tourna vers son collègue et souleva un sourcil interrogateur, Remus avait la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Elle était bien plus puissante que prévu. Snape fut le premier a se reprendre.  
  
-Vous nous croyez à présent ?  
  
La famille aquieça.  
  
-Donc miss Cornetto, pouvez vous aller faire vos bagages avec Mr Lupin, qui vous expliquera tout, pendant que j'arrange les derniers détails avec vos parents.  
  
Elle hocha la tête, rendit la baguette a Remus et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils montèrent au 2ème et entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Tout était dans les tons de bleu, sauf le lit qui était blanc.  
Remus regardait la pièce en souriant, cela respirait le calme et la sérénité, parfait pour dormir ! Il sortit alors un caillou de sa poche et tapota dessus avec sa baguette, et le caillou devint une malle bleue avec les initiales V et C dessus.  
  
-Voici ta malle, elle est magique, tout ce que tu mettras dedans rétrécira, on peut y ranger une maison !  
  
-Je peux donc prendre mon ordi, ma radio et mes cd ?  
  
-Je ne crois pas qu'ils fonctionneront à poudlard, à moins que..  
  
-Oui  
  
-Il faudra les trafiquer, mais c'est interdit.  
  
-S'il vous plait, je ne peux pas les quitter comme ça !!  
  
Remus avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, elle était trop marrante.  
  
-Ok mais vous n'en parlerez à personne !  
  
-d'accord si vous me tutoyez !  
  
-Si tu fais de même !  
  
-Marché conclu ! Tu crois que tu pourras me mettre internet ?  
  
-C'est quoi internet ?  
  
-C'est comme le téléphone, tu peux aller partout avec ton ordi, c'est une immense toile d'araignée qui relie tout les internautes entre eux. Exemple : quelqu'un a une chanson sur son ordi aux USA et moi peu la charger d'ici.  
  
-C'est cool !  
  
-Wai et je peux même parler avec lui si je veux. Ce sera plus facile pour parler avec mes parents !  
  
-D'accord je verrai ça avec les jumeaux.  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Tu verras, allez au boulot ! Remus releva ses manches.  
  
Pendant une demi-heuree ils remplirent la malle, tout y passa : chaussures cd, culotte, etc...Rémus lui expliqua comment se déroulerait sa scolarité. En très peu de temps, ils étaient devenus complices. LE loup arrivait à la mettre à l'aise en un sourire, triste certes, mais tellement doux.  
  
Quand finalement ils descendirent, Sevetus buvait du café avec les parents et discutait tranquillement.  
  
-Pouvons nous y aller ? Demanda le maître des potions.  
  
-Oui nous avons ENFIN fini, s'exclama Remus, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il se reçu une tape sur la tête de la part de Vanessa et ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, vite suivit du reste de la famille. Seul Snape ne riait pas ! Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche.  
  
-Ceci est un portoloin, expliqua t'il quand le calme fut revenu, il t'amènera chez les gens qui t'accueille pour l'été, ne le lâchez surtout pas sinon...  
  
-Je le prends avec elle, coupa Remus.  
  
-Ouf je suis soulagée, répondit Vanessa, une main sur le cœur, dans une imitation du naufragé.  
  
-Hé je te tiendrai, m'ai crainte jeune damoiselle ! Ajouta Remus en riant.  
  
La brune se dirigea alors vers ses parents et les embrassa longuement puis son frère et alla rejoindre Remus. Il tenait l'enveloppe de la main gauche et passa son bras droit autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Elle attrapa la portoloin a son tour et fut soudainement agrippée au nombril par un crochet invisible. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations l'effrayaient mais la grisaient par la même occasion. La main du loup la tenait fermement et se resserra encore, pour l'empêcher de tomber, lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent le sol. Elle avait fermé les yeux durant le voyage et les rouvrit avec crainte. Remus ne l'avait pas encore lâché. Ils étaient dans un salon. Elle ouvrit lentement les paupières et son regard s'encra dans des yeux bleu clair. Elle ne put regarder ailleurs.  
  
-Je vous présente Vanessa Cornetto, notre nouvel hôte !  
  
Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché mais la tenait moins serrée qu'avant. Aucun des deux ne semblait gêné par cette proximité. Mais Vanessa ne regardait que le beau roux aux yeux clair. Ils rompirent finalement le contact. Et elle regarda le reste de la famille en souriant légèrement.  
  
-Bonsoir, merci de m'accueillir, lâcha t-elle. 


	2. Bonsoir

Bonsoir, comme je n'ai rien à faire j'écris le 2 ème chapitre maintenant ! Mais je vous préviens que ce ne sera pas régulier ! Bon comme le premier chapitre a 1 peu foiré je vais essayer de m'amélioré promis !  
  
Aucun des personnages de HP n'est à moi ! Ils sont à JK Rowling sauf le mien !!!  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : Présentation  
  
Ron fut le premier à réagir. Il avança vers elle, la main tendue.  
  
-Salut, je suis Ron Weasley, le dernier des hommes Weasley ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il lui serrait la main.  
  
-Bonne poigne pour une femme, continua t'il, je vais te présenter le reste de la famille.  
  
Vanessa aquieça et Ron lui passa le bras autour des épaules (je sais ça devient une habitude mais il est tellement grand aussi !!!) la détachant ainsi de Remus. Ils avancèrent vers Mr et Mme Weasley. Ron se fit commentateur.  
  
-Voici mes parents, Arthur et Molly Weasley.  
  
Tout comme son fils Arthur tendit sa main, que Vanessa s'empressa de serrer.  
  
-Tu as raison Ron, bonne poigne, franche et solide, comme vous je l'espère ? Je suis enchanté de vous connaître, dit-il.  
  
-Moi de même monsieur, mais je vous en prie tutoyer moi et appeler moi Vanessa, et c'est pareil pour tout le monde, je suis assez gêner comme ça, n'en rajouter pas, admit-elle. Mr Weasley lui sourit et la laissa aux mains de Molly qui serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais tu m'appelle Molly alors ! Ok ?  
  
-Euh ! Ben c'est d'accord pour Molly mais le tutoiement pourra peut être prendre plusieurs jours !  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à cette annonce. Molly lui caressa la joue et approuva lentement.  
  
-A ton aise, je veux que tu te sentes comme chez toi, murmura t'elle.  
  
Ron repris possession des épaules de la jeune femme et la dirigea vers les autres.  
  
-Voici Bill, mon frère aîné et sa fiancée ( depuis seulement quelques heures) Fleur Delacour. Ici les jumeaux terribles, Fred et Georges Weasley, les heureux proprio d'un magasin de farces et attrapes, voilà Tonks, la super aurore et Ginny, ma petite sœur, la seule fille Weasley. Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie et Charly mon autre grand frère.  
  
Vanessa hochait la tête, serrait des mains et embrassait les filles, tout en essayant de retenir les prénoms mais il y avait beaucoup de monde !  
  
-Voici le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard et le professeur Mac Gonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, directrice de griffondor et professeur de métamorphose ! Ouf, vous êtes une femme occupée l'air de rien professeur, ajouta Ron.  
  
Mac Gonagall lui fit un de ses rares sourires, la fierté se lisait sur son visage.  
  
-Voici Alastor Maugrey, alias Maugrey fol œil.  
  
L'homme en question la regardait de ses deux yeux, mettant la jeune femme mal a l'aise.  
  
-Heu, enchanté monsieur, elle tenta de sourire en lui tendant la main.  
  
Maugrey fixa la main un long moment puis consenti enfin à la serrer.  
  
-Bonsoir mademoiselle, ravi de faire votre connaissance, articula t'il soigneusement.  
  
-Et voici Moldingus, Fini Ron, le plus filou des voleurs !  
  
-Pour vous servir mademoiselle Vanessa, il lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'elle lui serrait la main.  
  
Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'était un aurore mais se mit une note interne pour se rappeler de poser la question un jour !  
  
-Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses, dit Dumbledore. Tu vas aller t'installer dans ta chambre, ensuite tu nous rejoindras dans la cuisine.  
  
-Il y a un petit problème, dit Mme Weasley, je n'ai pu changer le lit de place, il semble souder !  
  
-C'est pas grave, lâcha Ron qui n'avait toujours pas lâché les épaules de la brune, elle peut dormir dans ma chambre.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard glacé, que bien sur, il ne saisit pas.  
  
-Voyons Ron, il n'en est pas question, continua Molly.  
  
-Moi ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai l'habitude de dormir avec des garçons, répondit vanes.  
  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, certains amusés, d'autres...  
  
-Mais non pas comme ça, bande de pervers, je veux dire que j'ai beaucoup de cousins, famille italienne oblige et que j'ai l'habitude de dormir dans les mêmes lits qu'eux, donc dans la chambre d'un gars, ça pose pas problème ! Sauf si tu ronfle ! Fini t'elle en se tournant vers Ron.  
  
-Je ne ronfle pas, affirma t'il.  
  
-Ca devrait aller alors lui répondit-elle.  
  
-Bon puisque ce problème est réglé, Ron peux-tu t'occuper d'elle avec Remus ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Ok, répondirent-ils en cœur.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Vanessa était dans la cuisine avec Lupin, Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall, Snape, Maugrey, et Arthur. La longue table de chêne était couverte d'un drap blanc et des bougies flottaient autour d'eux, le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée et un chaudron bouillait dedans. Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
-Très bien Vanessa, nous allons libérer tes pouvoirs, je te préviens ce sera douloureux et éprouvant.  
  
-Heu ! Finalement je crois que.. Commença la jeune fille.  
  
-Non, non pas de ça, Lupin s'était approcher en parlant, il pris la jeune femme par le bras et l'amena au centre de la pièce.  
  
-Pour commencer, reprit Le vieil homme, tu vas enlever tous tes vêtements et enfiler cette toge blanche. Oui tu peux garder ta culotte. Puis tu boiras cette potion, il désigna le chaudron que Snape remuait, et tu te coucheras sur cette table.  
  
-Et puis ? Demanda Vanessa.  
  
-Tu souffre en silence, plaisanta Remus.  
  
-Mon Dieu tu me rassure là ! J'ai cru que j'allai devoir courir un 100 mètres ! Lâcha t'elle ironiquement. Non franchement, et puis ?  
  
-Eh bien à peu près cela, vous verrez, tenez votre toge.  
  
C'était une longue robe blanche toute simple et droite avec des manches évasées et pratiquement aussi grandes que la toge.  
  
-Merci monsieur Dumbledore.  
  
Elle pris le paquet dans ses bras et le regarda longuement. Puis elle passa dans le cellier et enfila la toge. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit en tendit ses vêtements à Mac Gonagall qui les rangea de coté. Snape lui tendit un gobelet au contenu douteux et puant. Vanessa le but d'une traite et s'allongea sur la table. Remus vint se placer au niveau de sa tête et mit ses mains sur les tempes de la jeune fille. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et essaya de la calmer et la rassurer ainsi. Arthur et Minerva se placèrent de part et d'autre de la table, lui mirent les bras en croix et s'y accrochèrent. Snape et Maugrey prirent les jambes. Dumbledore se plaça entre le professeur de métamorphose et de potion et mit sa main au-dessus de la jeune fille, au niveau de l'abdomen. Ils se concentrèrent quelques secondes puis commencèrent l'incantation. Leurs corps s'illuminèrent tellement que Vanessa du fermer les yeux. Sa peau commença à chauffer agréablement, puis chaque parcelle de son corps sembla prendre feu, elle se mit à gigoter, se débattre pour se libérer mais ils la tenaient fermement, la douleur était telle qu'elle se mit à hurler, couvrant les voix des 6 sorciers qui ne s'étaient pas arrêté. Son cri résonnait dans toute la maison, réveillant les portraits et terrorisant les sorciers qui attendaient la suite des évènements. Une douleur fulgurante traversa alors le corps de Vanessa et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.  
  
Derrière la porte, Ron pleurait de douleur en se tenant l'estomac, tandis qu'à Privet Drive, Harry s'effondrait à cause d'une douleur affreuse à la tête.  
  
Quant Vanessa se réveilla, elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit de suite. Elle était dans un grand lit à baldaquin dans une chambre triste. Ensuite elle vit une tête rousse au-dessus d'elle et réalisa enfin ou elle était. Elle tenta de parler mais Ron l'interrompit et lui parla d'une voix douce.  
  
-Tu t'es évanouie sous la douleur, ça fait deux jour que tu dors. Tu vas boire cette potion revitalisante puis tu mangeras quelque chose. Maman viendra t'aider pour ta toilette et tu dormiras encore un peu, ok ?  
  
La jeune fille aquieça et Ron la souleva pour l'aider à boire. Elle portait toujours la toge. Il déposa le gobelet sur la table de chevet et prit un plateau repas. Il se mit à la nourrire comme un bébé mais s'arrêta soudain et la fixa. Il tendis la main et prit une mèche de cheveu noir entre ses doigts. Il la tira jusque sous son nez et la respira. Vanessa ouvrit de grands yeux tout rond. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs, ce n'était pas possible, il y avait au moins 50 cm entre Ron et elle. Le jeune homme capta son regard et sourit.  
  
-Oui, ils sont extrêmement longs. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui ai changé, ton visage est moins rond, ton nez n'a plus cette petite bosse, il est devenu bien droit et plus fin, et tes dents n'ont plus ce léger écart mais tes yeux sont toujours aussi grand et foncé et ta peau est encore mate.  
  
Vanessa avait touché les partie de son visage au fur et à mesure que Ron les décrivait. Et elle ne pouvait que constater que ce qu'il disait était juste.  
  
-Ton corps aussi à changer, continua t'il, tu as pris au moins 10 cm, tu dois faire environ 1m70 à présent. Tu as maigri et en fait tu as un peu comme une taille mannequin. En fait tu ressemble fort a fleur corporellement parlant.  
  
La jeune fille avait soulevé le drap et constaté encore une fois les dires de Ron.  
  
-On ne sait pas pourquoi, poursuivit-il, mais il semblerait qu'en enfouissant tes pouvoirs, ils aient enfoui aussi ta beauté, car je dois te le dire, tu es vachement canon. Pas trop mon style mais très jolie. Rassure toi tu es reconnaissable quand même !  
  
Vanessa lui sourit gentiment et voulu parler à nouveau mais Ron fut plus rapide et lui fourra un peu de nourriture dans la bouche.  
  
-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, dit-il, je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas encore, et toi encore moins que moi qui t'ai veillé les deux jours, mais tu connais cette impression de vide, comme s'il te manquait quelque chose. Et bien depuis que je t'ai vu je ne la sent plus. J'ai eu comme un coup de foudre quand j'ai croisé tes yeux.  
  
Ron s'arrêta un moment, il ne savait plus comment continuer. Vanessa avait hoché la tête pendant tout le reçis, oh oui qu'elle comprenait cette impression de vide, d'attendre quelque chose qui ne vient pas, de ne pas être à sa place, d'assister à sa vie plutôt que de la vivre. Elle avait pensé que lui rendre ses pouvoirs serait suffisant, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait ça n'était pas ça. Ron avait bien rempli un vide dans son cœur, mais il restait encore une place à combler. Qui ? Et puis les rêves qu'elle avait fait revenaient par éclair dans sa tête. Des voix qui lui parlait d'une mission, du temps qu'elle n'avait pas mais qui se contrôlait, des gens qui n'était pas là mais tellement présent.  
  
Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leur pensée qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte se refermé doucement et quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers. Car Hermione avait tout entendu, une larme coulait le long de sa joue et ses mains tremblait. Elle y avait tellement cru, à l'amour de Ron, à sa sincérité, à ses regards, ses crises de jalousie et maintenant son cœur se brisait, tout s'effondrait. Elle rentra en trombe dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, où ses larmes purent enfin couler librement.  
  
Dans l'autre chambre, Ron avait reprit son discours.  
  
-Ne te méprend pas, ce n'est pas l'amour avec un grand A, ce n'est pas non plus une simple amitié. C'est..  
  
-Comme si tu retrouvais une partie de toi, un double, un jumeau ! continua Vanessa  
  
-Oui, une personne que tu pourrais suivre n'importe ou, les yeux fermés, une personne à qui tu confierais ta vie sans te poser de questions. J'aime mes frères et ma sœur plus que tout, mais pas de cette façon ! J'ai déjà ressenti ça avec Harry, et je le ressens toujours, mais pas d'un coup comme avec toi ! Tu es d'accord avec moi ou je me fais des illusions ?  
  
-Ron nous étions deux à soutenir ce regard !  
  
Il lui sourit tendrement avant de lui fourrer une autre cuillère en bouche.  
  
-Je vois que tu vas déjà mieux si tu arrive à parler !! Dit-il en riant.  
  
-Qui est Harry ? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-Tu es déjà jalouse ? Plaisanta t'il.  
  
-Non mais tu voix, toi tu te sens enfin complet. Ron hocha la tête affirmativement. Eh bien moi non ! J'ai toujours un vide en moi. Et si toi tu es complet avec ce Harry comme jumeau, et que toi et moi sommes comme des jumeaux aussi, alors nous devons être des triplé !  
  
-Harry, c'est le grand Harry Potter! Le seul bébé qui ai survécu à Vold.....Vol.....  
  
-Dis le Ron ! Vanessa le suppliait du regard.  
  
-Voldemort, Ron lui fit un grand sourire, je suis fier de moi ! Puis il continua son récit, lui parlant des parents d'Harry qui s'étaient sacrifié pour leur fils, les 10 ans chez son oncle à dormir dans un placard, sa rentré à poudlard et leur rencontre, leurs aventures et finalement la mort de Sirius le maraudeur. Tout en ne cessant pas de la nourrire.  
  
-Et comment est-il ? Je veux dire Physiquement et mentalement.  
  
-Eh bien physiquement, il est à peine plus grand que toi maintenant, il a des cheveux noir jais en bataille et de grands yeux verts émeraudes. Il est très maigre et fort blanc. Mais mentalement, eh bien, il va mal, très mal et ça me rend malade car je suis impuissant et je suis aussi un imbécile car je n'arrive pas à lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. Ca lui ferait tellement de bien !  
  
-Envoie-lui une lettre pour lui dire tout ça.  
  
-Peux pas ! Les hiboux qui sortent d'ici sont compté pour ne pas attirer l'attention.  
  
-Des hiboux ?  
  
-Ben oui, c'est comme ça que nous les sorciers envoyons nos lettres, c'est plus rapide que la poste moldue !  
  
-Moldue ?  
  
-Tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier, tes parents sont des moldus et votre système de distribution du courrier est moldu.  
  
-Comment faites-vous pour avoir des nouvelles d'Harry alors ?  
  
-Un membre de l'ordre lui parle par la cheminée. Tu sais ce qu'est l'ordre ?  
  
-Oui Remus m'en a parlé quand nous faisions mes bagages.  
  
-Remus est le dernier maraudeur digne de ce nom encore en vie !  
  
-Demande-lui à parler à Harry toi-même la prochaine fois !  
  
-Oh oui c'est une excellente idée !  
  
Il ne pu continuer sur sa lancée car on tapait à la porte et Molly apparu avec un grand sourire et une serviette de bain.  
  
-Ron dehors et toi ma belle à la douche !  
  
Voilà c'est la fin de mon deuxième chapitre. Et je voudrais vraiment avoir l'avis de quelqu'un !! SVP SVP SVP Si une personne très gentille à 30 secs à me consacrer, je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante. 


	3. La vie de sorcière

Bonjour ! Et de 3 !!  
  
Je voudrais d'abord dire merci à Tecna et Marie-Pierre ! Tecna merci pour le petit truc, en fait je suis pas tellement douée avec tout ça, mais j'ai mis ton conseil à exécution et c'est arrangé ! Donc merci ! Et Marie- Pierre, ben j'ai répondu à ton mail !!  
  
Aucun des perso de HP sont à moi sauf ceux que j'ai inventé ( la bonne blague) !!  
  
Petit résumé : Nous sommes en été, après la 5ème année de nos héros ( Harry et co) et la tristesse est présente dans leurs cœurs. Une jeune femme arrive alors dans leur monde et est entourée de questions !  
  
Il y a toujours un espoir !!  
  
Chapitre 3 : La vie de sorcière.  
  
Harry regardait les étoiles, en cette douce nuit de juillet, au 4 privet drive, il pleurait. Il pleurait sa douleur, sa peine, sa honte, sa vie. Il pleurait le manque d'amour, le manque d'amis, la manque de famille. Il n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard, il ne sortait plus de sa chambre que pour se rendre au salon et donner des nouvelles à l'ordre par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée transformée de l'oncle Vernon. Sa tante lassée de crier après lui pour qu'il vienne manger, s'était résigné et lui apportait son repas dans sa chambre. La première fois, elle avait hurlé en découvrant la petite chambre dans un état pitoyable. La malle était ouverte en plein milieu de la pièce et des affaires étaient éparpiller partout, la cage d'Edwige était sale et ouverte, d'ailleurs la chouette était sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui n'était pas fermé non plus. Et Harry, couché dans son lit, recroqueviller sur lui-même, les yeux grand ouvert et rouge, fixant le vide, il était pale et tremblant. Que s'était-il donc passé cette année pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Qui l'avait blessé à ce point ? Oh, ce n'était pas qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, mais elle était curieuse de nature et apeurée, si les autres fous pensaient que c'était eux qui l'avaient rendu ainsi ! Elle l'avait secoué, hurler dessus, forcé à manger, se laver et ranger sa chambre. En fait elle lui avait fait du bien, elle lui avait ouvert les yeux, pas suffisamment pour vivre mais assez pour ne plus qu'il se laisse mourir. Car oui il s'était laissé mourir, de peine, de honte, de tout ! Et à présent, il était à sa fenêtre, il faisait nuit, il avait relu tous ses grimoires, il n'avait pas de devoir puisqu'il ne savait pas encore quelles matières il aurai l'année prochaine. Alors il pensait, à l'année écoulée, à la prochaine qui promettait bien des choses, à ce qu'il devait faire pour devenir plus fort, plus puissant pour vaincre le mage noir. Car oui, il voulait le vaincre ! Oh non, pas pour lui, pour Ron, Hermione, Ginny et tout les autres, amis ou non, pour venger ses parents, Sirius, pour que le futur soit clément et pour Remus, pour que le dernier maraudeur soit fier de lui.  
  
-Je fais le serment de tout faire pour vaincre Voldemort, Je le jure sur les étoiles !! Murmura t'il.  
  
Puis il descendit de sa fenêtre et se coucha dans son lit, pour essayer de dormir, essayer d'oublier la douleur de sa cicatrice qui lui brûlait sans cesse depuis le début des vacances, et oublier les visions d'horreur qui peuplaient ses nuits. Il s'endormait avec l'espoir d'une nuit sans rêves, l'espoir !  
  
Place Grimmault, l'ambiance n'y était pas non plus ! Cela faisait 2 jours qu'Hermione ne quittait plus sa chambre. Ginny lançait des regards furieux à Ron, qui n'y comprenait rien et qui ne cherchait même pas puisqu'il passait son temps dans sa propre chambre avec Vanessa. Les jumeaux partaient très tôt à leur travail et rentraient le soir tard et épuisé. Molly avait finalement fini de rendre la maison habitable et partait aussi en mission pour l'Ordre, Ordre qui avait doublé ses activités, si bien que c'était rare d'avoir un adulte présent toute la journée dans la maison. Et les 4 jeunes étaient laissés seul.  
  
Un matin, 2 jours après sa discussion avec Vanessa, Ron se décida à demander pour parler à Harry. Il s'était donc levé tôt et avait préparé un discours. Il était partit tremblant d'appréhension. Pour revenir une demi- heure plus tard, rouge pivoine, hurlant et tremblant de rage.  
  
-ILS NE VEULENT PAS !!! TROP DANGEREUX, WAI MON ŒIL !! MAIS ILS SE PRENNENT POUR QUI ??? J'EN AI ASSEZ D'EUX ET DE LEUR MANIGANCES JE SAIS QU'HARRY NE VA PAS BIEN MAIS ILS CROIENT QUOI QUE JE SUIS UN IMBECILE QUE JE VAIS LUI FAIRE PLUS DE PEINE QU'IL EN A DEJA !!!  
  
Vanessa n'avait pas dit un mot, elle se contentait de le regarder aller et venir dans la pièce.  
  
-Calme-toi Ron, comença t'elle.  
  
-QUE JE ME CALME T'EN A DE BONNES TOI ! Mais il s'interrompit, il regardait la porte où Ginny et Hermione étaient apparue, attirée certainement par les cris.  
  
-Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda Ginny.  
  
La respiration de Ron était saccadée et irrégulière, mais cela s'aggrava quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient rouges et de grandes cernes se dessinaient sous ceux ci. Il se tourna vers Vanessa, il n'aurait plus pu parler. La jeune femme comprit le message et répondit à la question de Ginny.  
  
-Ron a demandé à pouvoir parler à Harry, pendant une conversation de l'ordre. Il voulait le voir, lui parler, voir de lui-même où en était son meilleur ami. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
  
-Et ils ont refusé, c'est ça ? Continua Ginny.  
  
Ron et Vanessa hochèrent la tête.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.  
  
-Parce qu'ils pensent que..Commenca Ron.  
  
-Non, pourquoi veux-tu absolument lui parler ? Dit Hermione.  
  
-Eh bien, commença Ron, j'ai des choses à lui dire et j'ai besoin de le voir. Il me manque et je sais que je lui manque aussi. Et puis c'est une bêtise de ne pas pouvoir lui écrire de lettres, c'était tout ce qu'il avait les vacances passées et ça aussi ils lui retirent.  
  
-Que dois-tu lui dire de si urgent, cracha Hermione, tu dois lui parler de ta nouvelle petite amie, tu dois te vanter d'en avoir une plus vieille !  
  
Et elle partit en courant. Ron l'avait écouté la bouche ouverte, incapable de faire une phrase cohérente. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Il regarda Ginny qui semblait prête à être interrogée, puis il lui fit signe d'entrer. Il se tourna vers Vanessa qui semblait songeuse.  
  
-Vanes, Oh, Vanes! S'égosilla Ron.  
  
Elle immergeât de son monde.  
  
-Il y a 2 nouvelles Ron, une bonne et une mauvaise, et en prime une constatation.  
  
-Commence par la constatation.  
  
Ginny et lui s'assirent sur le lit de Ron.  
  
-Eh bien, commença Vanessa, nous avons été espionnés, voilà la constatation, et le jour de mon réveil. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là.  
  
-Oui mais elle a mal comprit ! Dit-il.  
  
-Non, tu m'as dit qu'elle était très intelligente et futée, ce n'est donc pas ça. Non, il semblerait qu'elle n'ai pas tout entendu.  
  
-Possible. La mauvaise nouvelle ?  
  
-Tu vas devoir aller t'expliquer, et tu vas avoir besoin de Ginny donc nous allons devoir tout expliquer à Ginny.  
  
Ron se tourna vers sa sœur. Celle ci les observait avec des yeux ronds, elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation mais ne comprenait rien.  
  
-Tu es prête à m'aider Gin ? Demanda Ron.  
  
La jeune fille aquieça. Ron se tourna vers Vanessa.  
  
-Bon et la bonne nouvelle ?  
  
-Elle est jalouse !  
  
-Non je t'ai demandé la bonne nouvelle !  
  
-Ron, elle est jalouse, insistât-elle, jalouse de moi, de nous ! Du fait qu'il y a un nous !!  
  
Ron se figea d'un coup, il avait comprit. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pour disparaître aussitôt.  
  
-Mais comment je vais faire ? Vous savez bien comment je suis face à elle ! Ca va pas être possible. Oh par Merlin, Gin il faut que tu m'aides, je peux pas, je veux pas la..  
  
-La quoi ? Demanda Ginny.  
  
Ron devint aussi rouge qu'un homard bien cuit et se leva d'un bond.  
  
-Vanes explique tout à Gin pendant que je réfléchis à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire.  
  
La jeune femme aquieça et raconta tout à Ginny dans les moindres détails. A la fin du récit la rousse en avait les larmes aux yeux et se jeta dans les bras de son frère pour se faire pardonner les 2 derniers jours. Elle se rassit, réfléchit 5 minutes puis fila rejoindre Hermione en lâchant un dernier.  
  
-Quand je t'appel Ron, soit prêt à te déclarer.  
  
Ron resta figé sur place. La bouche ouverte et les bras ballant dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe !  
  
-Ferme la bouche ou les mouches vont rentrer !  
  
Ron ferma la bouche et vint s'asseoir au coté de Vanessa.  
  
-Je veux pas me déclarer, c'est trop tôt, et j'ai même pas l'accord d'harry.  
  
-Pourquoi te faut-il l'accord d'Harry ?  
  
-Ben c'est sa meilleure amie à lui aussi, donc s'il trouve que je suis pas assez bien pour elle.. Et puis si lui aussi est amoureux d'elle, ben je la lui laisse.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire c'est très noble mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Il a tellement souffert, que je veux le voir heureux en amour, et si pour cela il veut Hermione et bien il l'aura.  
  
-Et tu crois qu'elle n'a pas son mot à dire ?  
  
-Si, mais tu sais Hermione nous adore tous les deux et je crois qu'elle a du mal à choisir.  
  
-Ron je peux te poser une question ?  
  
-Bien sur, tu dois même pas demander,, pose là et si c'est une question valable j'y répondrais.  
  
-Bon premièrement, il n'y a pas de bêtes questions, il n'y a que de bêtes réponses ! Et ma question c'est, ta dam roulement de tambour..  
  
-Arrête tes bêtises et viens en au fait !  
  
-Oui, Harry a-t-il déjà eu une petite amie ?  
  
-Oui il y a eu Cho Chang, ben l'année dernière justement.  
  
-Et comment Hermione a-t-elle réagit ?  
  
-Bien, elle l'aidait même a comprendre les filles, elle lui expliquait certaine des réactions typiquement féminines.  
  
-A-t-elle été une seule fois jalouse ou envieuse ?  
  
-Non, elle était heureuse pour lui.  
  
-Bien, à toi maintenant, elle croit que nous sortons ensemble n'est ce pas ?  
  
Ron hocha la tête affirmativement.  
  
-Et comment réagit-elle ?  
  
-Mal, tu l'as vu, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre, elle a du pleurer beaucoup, elle...  
  
-Oui, continue, l'incita Vanessa.  
  
Mais Ron était comme subjugué, foudroyé sur place. Hermione, son Hermione, sa Mione était amoureuse de lui, aussi sûrement que Malfoy était un crétin, elle l'aimait et avait le Cœur brisé par sa faute.  
  
-Faut que je lui parle absolument. Lâcha-t-il d'un coup avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la chambre en trombe pour courir dans celle des filles.  
  
Vanessa sourit et reporta son attention sur les gros grimoires qu'elle était en train d'étudier. Elle avait un mois pour connaître 5 années de magie à poudlard. Elle passait ses buses début août. Elle avait choisit cette option pour pouvoir passer 2 ans dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie avec Ron. L'autre choix était de passer les buses fin août et de continuer à étudier place Grimmault pour passer ses aspics fin octobre, sans passer par Poudlard. Elle pensait avoir fait le bon choix et tout le monde l'aidait mais à la vue de la pile de livres qui l'attendait, sa conviction vacillait. Seul Ron lui redonnait envie d'étudier. Il s'asseyait souvent avec elle et étudiait un grimoire qu'il n'avait pas comprit ou mal appris. Heureusement pour Vanessa, certaines matières avaient été éliminées d'office : Histoire de la magie, divination, étude des moldus et aritmancie, les math n'étant pas son fort. Il n'empêche que c'était encore conséquent ! Allez au boulot moussaillon !!  
  
Ron était arrêter devant la porte de la chambre des filles, son courage avait une faille, Mione ! Il n'entendait rien, Ginny devait lui parler à voix basse ou devait seulement encore la consoler. Il respira un grand coup, se calma et frappa à la porte. Gin vint lui ouvrir, elle lui fit un sourire triste et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
-Il y a un petit problème, elle m'en veut aussi. Elle ne me parle plus parce que je ne l'ai, pas suivie quand elle est partie et que je suis restée longtemps avec vous. Elle se sent trahie.  
  
Ron ne dit rien mais il écarta légèrement sa sœur du passage et entra dans la chambre. Tout était sombre, Hermione était couchée sur son lit et son corps était secoué de légers spasmes. Elle pleurait encore. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Hermione se redressa d'un bond et alla se réfugier à l'autre bout du lit. Elle ne disait rien mais son regard était meurtrier. Ron souffla un coup et parla.  
  
-Mione, tu n'as pas compris  
  
-Ah non, cria t-elle, tu me prends pour une imbécile maintenant, je te connais Ronald  
  
-Non justement, s'emporta t-il à son tour, tu ne me connais pas, j'ai changé moi aussi. C'est vrai que je suis toujours Ron le maladroit, l'ami fidèle, la tête de mule et le sanguin mais j'ai grandi et avec ce qui s'est passé au quidditch  
  
-Quidditch par-ci, quidditch par-là, tu n'as que ce mot la à la bouche tu ne peux pas  
  
-Non je ne peux pas, continua t-il de crier, si tu me connaissais si bien que ça tu saurais que le quidditch à une place importante pour moi et tu aurais remarqué combien j'ai été déçu pendant l'année, de moi et du sport, tu aurais vu combien j'ai souffert. Il n'y a pas qu'Harry qui a changé. La moindre chose bizarre chez lui et tous tes sens sont en alerte, mais des changements profond arrivent en moi et tu ne remarque rien. Ou peut être ne voulais-tu rien voir, c'est tellement plus simple et satisfaisant pour toi de croire qu'avec moi au moins tout ira bien. Mais tu as été aveugle et tu n'as rien vu venir pour une fois.  
  
Hermione l'avait écouté la bouche ouverte, toutes les répliques possibles mourraient dans sa gorge, depuis quand Ron parlait-il comme ça ? Depuis quand était-il si psychologue ?  
  
-Oh et puis j'étais venu pour te dire une chose, Vanessa et moi ne sortons pas ensemble et nous ne sortirons jamais ensemble ! Est ce assez clair ? Ou j'aurai encore droit à une de tes crises demain matin ?  
  
Hermione hocha la tête comme un automate, la bouche toujours ouverte et les yeux fixant le jeune homme avec tellement d'intensité. Ron fut satisfait de son discours et tourna les talons pour sortir quand il se ravisa. Il se retourna et dit.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, tu es déjà pardonnée mais je voudrais que tu en fasses à Vanes. Tu lui as fait de la peine l'air de rien, être haïe aussi fort alors qu'elle a besoin de tout le soutien nécessaire pour réussir ses études !  
  
Il la regarda une dernière fois, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Ginny l'attendait sur le palier, les yeux tout rond. Elle pris son frère dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis ils se séparèrent, Ron remontât dans sa chambre et Gin alla rejoindre Hermione.  
  
Et voilà, ça a été vite mais je sais pas quand viendra le 4 ème ! Je dois dire que les reviews ont aidé, ça m'a vraiment motivé ! Donc à bientôt ! 


	4. Travailler c'est trop dur!

Bon jour et de 4 !!  
  
Je suis super contente car je peux faire comme dans les autres fanfics et répondre aux reviews !!!  
  
Vaness : Oui Vanessa est un joli prénom puisque c'est aussi le mien !! Il est rare dans les fanfics et en plus il a plein de diminutifs !!! Oui tu as deviné, l'histoire va tourner autour d'eux trois (je dis pas les noms au cas où certaines personnes n'auraient pas encore compris, faut leur laisser la surprise !!) Merci pour la proposition, si j'ai un trou dans mon imagination, je te fais signe, promis !!!  
  
Phantme : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci. J'ai plein d'idées pour la rencontre Vanes/Harry, et ça ne saurai tarder ! Et pour nos 2 têtes de mules ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas les abandonner !!  
  
Il y a toujours un espoir !!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Travailler c'est trop dur !!  
  
Ron remonta dans sa chambre calmement. Lorsqu'il eut franchit le seuil, il surprit sa colocataire dans une intense contemplation d'un grimoire.  
  
-C'est pas comme ça que ça va rentrer dans ta tête ! Lui dit-il pour la réveiller.  
  
Une langue fusa dans sa direction. Il sourit gentiment. Elle lui répondit alors.  
  
-Tu as raison mais j'en ai marre !  
  
-Déjà ? Ca fait pas 2 jours que tu bosses à fond !! Allez prend ton courage à 2 mains et au boulot !!!  
  
Pour toute réponse la jeune fille plaça sa main droite bien à plat sur la couverture du bouquin et ferma les yeux. Ron s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
  
-Comme ça non plus ça march...  
  
Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Vanessa rentrait dans une sorte de transe, elle était agitée de légers soubresauts et son visage était contracté à cause de la concentration qu'elle fournissait ! Ron, paniqué essaya en vain de bouger la main de la jeune fille de sur le livre, mais elle semblait soudée. Le grimoire, se mit à vibrer aussi, et une onde d'énergie s'échappa du livre pour grimper dans le bras de la jeune fille, et se perdre dans son corps. Le garçon était pétrifié, il aurai voulu hurler, courir après de l'aide mais son corps ne réagissait plus et une partie de son esprit lui intimait l'ordre d'attendre. Attendre de voir ce qui allait arriver. Et aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, 15 minutes plus tard cela stoppa. Vanessa ouvrit ses yeux, légèrement brumeux au départ, pour se fixer et s'éclaircir dans ceux de Ron.  
  
-Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda ce dernier.  
  
-Interroge-moi sur ce bouquin ! Fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille.  
  
Ron lui prit le livre des mains et l'ouvrit en plein milieu. Il s'en suivit toute une série de question, de la plus simple à la plus vache, à laquelle la jeune fille répondit sans problème. Le roux était ébahi, c'était hallucinant et génial à la fois, il aurai tellement voulu avoir ce pouvoir !  
  
-Tu ne te sens pas trop fatiguée ? l'interrogea t-il.  
  
-Non, ça va je t'assure. N'en parle à personne ok ?  
  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête, leur premier vrai secret, il allait lui prouver qu'il était un homme de confiance, fois de Weasley !!  
  
-J'ai une idée, continua t-elle, passe-moi les bouquins que j'ai déjà lu, ils sont derrière toi. Je crois pas les connaître aussi bien que celui-ci.  
  
Ron se retourna, empoigna les 3 volumes et les dispersa sur la table. Vanessa posa une main sur la premier et entra directement en transe, mais cela dura moins de temps. Elle recommença avec les 2 autres grimoires, cela dura une demi-heure en tout. A la fin, Ron l'interrogea de nouveau sur les 4 bouquins. Tout était parfait. Le jeune homme n'en revenait toujours pas, la jeune fille non plus, mais c'était une chance inespérée de réussir ses buses sans trop se fatiguer et en allant vite en plus. Que veut le peuple !! Elle reprit 2 nouveaux livres, 2 de potion, (beurk, pensa Ron) et posa sa main sur le premier et 15 minutes plus tard sur le second. Elle réitéra le mouvement avec 4 nouveaux livres avant de s'arrêter.  
  
-J'en peux plus, j'ai mal à la tête, tu peux pas t'imaginer !  
  
-Oh tu sais chérie, moi je t'ai encore rien demandé !! Lui répondit-il, un sourire mi-pervers mi-coquin sur les lèvres.  
  
-T'inquiètes pas mon cœur, pour ça j'ai d'autres excuses, lui dit-elle sur le même ton.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Non franchement, il faut que j'arrête au moins une heure. Lui dit-elle plus calmement.  
  
-Ca tombe bien, il est midi, on va aller manger, ça te reposera et puis tu ne recommenceras pas tout de suite. Tu veux que je demande une potion calmante à ma mère pour toi ?  
  
-Je verrai, si c'est pas passé dans une heure, j'en demanderais.  
  
Ils se levèrent et se rendirent à la cuisine. Pour une fois tout les weasley étaient là, sauf le pauvre Arthur qui était débordé de travail au ministère.  
  
-D'ailleurs, pensa Ron, on nous cache quelque chose à ce propos. !  
  
Il y avait aussi Remus, plus pale que jamais et Tonks. Molly fut la première à prendre la parole.  
  
-Ah mes chéris vous voilà enfin, j'allais envoyer Ginny vous chercher. Pourquoi êtes vous si en retard ? Ron ton horloge interne serait-elle détraquée ? Tu es malade mon ange ?  
  
-Mais non maman, je vais bien, par contre il semblerait que mon horloge externe soit cassée puisqu'elle marque midi pile depuis 5 bonnes minutes. C'est à cause de Vanessa si on est tard, elle était tellement prise par le manuel de potion de deuxième année qu'elle ne voulait plus le lâcher ! Répondit-il, en se tournant vers Vanessa à la fin, avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
Il pouffèrent tous les deux, avant d'éclater franchement de rire. Les jumeaux et Ginny suivirent rapidement, ayant comprit (croyaient-ils) le sous-entendu. Le reste de la famille se tourna vers eux, attiré par les rires. Remus avait un sourire triste sur le visage, celui de quelqu'un qui se remémore un bon souvenir. Les deux retardataires s'assirent finalement, l'un à coté de l'autre, en face des jumeaux et une conversation s'engagea rapidement entre eux à propos du monde moldu. Car comparativement à Hermione, Vanessa, qui avait vécu plus longtemps et de meilleurs choses dans le monde moldu, avait un autre point de vue. Plus drôle, plus adulte, elle recherchait dans ses souvenirs des anecdotes et des trucs typiquement moldu qui auraient plus aux garçons. Le sport pour commencer, elle qui était fan de football, elle leur en parla longuement, le comparant aux autres sports tel le rugby, le football américain, le base-ball, le basket- ball qu'elle avait pratiqué quelques années. Bref des trucs de mecs en pleine force de l'age. Il n'était pas rare d'ailleurs que les autres hommes présents aux repas ne se joignent à eux pour écouter et apprendre. Ce jour là, pourtant, ils parlèrent de l'ordi, à pirater. Ils en parlaient tellement doucement et calmement qu'ils attirèrent l'attention de Molly, pas habituée à voir ses trois garçons, surtout ces trois là, si calme.  
  
-Que manigancez-vous encore ? Leur demanda t'elle.  
  
-Rien, on parlait juste doucement car Vanes à mal à la tête. Mentit-il.  
  
-Oh c'est vrai ma chérie ? Questionna la mère.  
  
-Oui, c'est à cause de potion, c'est immonde tout ça ! Renchérit la jeune fille.  
  
-Si tu as encore mal à la fin du repas je te donnerais quelque chose pour calmer la douleur.  
  
-Oui merci.  
  
-Et à propos de potion, il faudrait que tu fasses ces livres là en premier, Séverus viendra te donner des cours la semaine prochaine, vu qu'il ne faut pas de magie pour faire cela, il vaut mieux t'avancer pour que la dernière semaine soit consacrée à l'apprentissage avec baguette. Ca va ?  
  
Vanessa aquieça. Ron, Remus et les jumeaux étaient livide.  
  
-Par Merlin, pensaient-ils, des cours de potion privés avec Snape, la pauvre.  
  
Mais ils ne le pensaient pas tous pour la même raison.  
  
Les conversations reprirent normalement à la table, les jumeaux promirent de passer le soir même pour l'ordi, en compensation de la mauvaise nouvelle. Ginny, Fleur et Molly parlaient de Poudlard, Hermione écoutait distraitement, le nez plongé dans son assiette, Charly et Bill parlaient quidditch et Remus et Tonks parlaient doucement de la guerre. Remus était devenu un enragé de la lutte depuis la mort de Sirius et Tonks était l'une des seules à l'encourager dans cette voie, puisque elle-même l'empruntait depuis la mort de son seul cousin potable.  
  
-Tien où est Kreatture ? Demanda Ron. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je l'ai pas entendu ruminer.  
  
Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Hermione intriguée, releva la tête de son plat.  
  
-C'est qui Kreatture ? Demanda Vanessa.  
  
-C'est l'elfe de maison qui vit ici, répondit Ron.  
  
-Et c'est quoi un elfe de maison ?  
  
-C'est une sorte d'esclave, de serviteur. Ce sont des créatures pas plus hautes qu'1m20 avec de grandes oreilles, qui ont pour unique but dans la vie de servir leur maître ainsi que toute sa famille, génération après génération. Continua t-il.  
  
-Et c'est parfaitement odieux, le coupa Hermione.  
  
Voyant la dispute venir, Vanessa coupa court au débat en reposant la question de Ron.  
  
-Et il est ou ? Je voudrais le voir moi.  
  
-EH bien, commença Fred, il semblerait qu'il  
  
-Ai rencontré un loup en furie, termina Georges.  
  
Remus s'était tassé sur son siège, plus pale encore qu'avant. Hermione lui lança un regard assassin.  
  
-Puisqu'il n'y a pas encore eu de pleine lune depuis l'épisode du ministère, je présume que l'on ne peut pas mettre cela sur le dos de ta transformation ? Lâcha t'elle hargneusement.  
  
Remus déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
  
-Mais on peut le mettre sur le dos de la colère et de la tristesse ! Le défendit Ron. Apres tous ce que cette horrible bestiole à fait à Sirius et dit contre nous tous, et toi plus particulièrement, tu veux encore le défendre. Mais le sort ta plus atteint qu'on ne le pensait ma pauvre fille.  
  
Il avait fini sa phrase en hurlant, tout rouge et tremblant.  
  
Hermione se leva d'un bond et serra les poings. Elle lui répondit en hurlant à son tour.  
  
-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Ron, s'il avait été traité un peu mieux il n'aurai jamais agis ainsi, il aurai vu où était son bénéfice et vous n'avez rien fait pour lui. Et pour le remercier vous le tuez !  
  
-Mais t'es complètement barge ma parole, ce stupide elfe ne rêvait que d'une chose avoir sa tête accrochée dans la cage d'escalier et il n'avait de loyauté qu'envers les Malfoy. Tu as écouté les mêmes explications que moi ou tu rêvais de quelqu'un d'autre. Il était complètement fini et aurait représenté une menace pour l'ordre, une fois libérer de Sirius, le tuer est l'une des meilleures idées qu'ai eu quelqu'un de l'Ordre dernièrement !  
  
La dernière phrase n'était pas innocente de reproches et très lourde de sous-entendu !  
  
-Ah, maintenant c'est à l'ordre que tu t'en prends ! D'abord à Kreatture, puis à moi et puis à eux, et tout ça parce que monsieur ne peut pas parler à son ami !  
  
-Entre autre, mais aussi pour d'autres choses !  
  
Il était étonnant que personne n'ait encore rien fait pour les arrêter. Ginny avait bien lancé des regards apeurés à sa mère, mais celle ci lui avait fait signe de se taire. L'abcès devait être percé entre eux et elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Ron leur reprochait. Les jumeaux et Vanes écoutaient la dispute avec de grands sourires sur le visage, ils s'amusaient comme des fous !  
  
-Ah et quoi, de te protéger peut être, renchérit Hermione.  
  
-Non de nous surprotéger serait le terme exact, de nous caché une vérité qui nous concerne autant que cette guerre, et de ne nous donner aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur ni d'Harry ! Ils ont peur de quoi, que l'on raconte tout à qui ? On ne peut parler à personne, on est toujours entre nous, on ne peut même pas sortir !  
  
Hermione était abasourdie, c'est qu'il avait raison, et elle idiote de première elle les avait cru aveuglément, se disant que l'ignorance était peut être mieux que la peine. Mais c'était faux et Ron lui, avec son sale fichu caractère avait pointé du doigts leurs bêtises.  
  
-Tu as raison ! Souffla t'elle plus pour elle-même, comme si le dire tout haut avait renforcé sa conviction.  
  
-Bien sur que j'ai raison, reprit-il plus calmement, mais moi on ne m'écoute jamais, pour des raisons aussi minables que celles de l'Ordre.  
  
Les membres de l'Ordre étaient blancs, cadavérique, même. Les jumeaux ne savaient plus ou se mettre et Vanessa et Ginny regardaient autour d'elles lentement, fixant chaque personne longuement. Ron et Hermione s'étaient pas encore lâché des yeux, ignorant depuis le début de leur dispute le monde qui les entourait. La discussion avait pris des proportions gigantesques ! Bill fut le premier à prendre la parole.  
  
-Ron si on ne dit rien, c'est parce que l'on a peur que cela vous perturbe.  
  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Et Ron répondit de sa voix la plus dure.  
  
-Le seul qu'il faut ménager c'est Harry, et lui il reçoit la gazette du sorcier tous les jours ! Nous ne sommes plus des bébés et nous avons vécu plus de choses concernant Voldemort et ses esclaves que vous, moins que Harry mais plus que vous ! Alors nous ménager quand tout est fini ou plutôt non, quand on est en plein dedans, est très stupide. Et c'est un manque flagrant de confiance en nous. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, si Harry est en première ligne face à Voldemort, Hermione et moi serons à ses cotés, par derrière, juste à coté ! Est ce bien clair ? Ou vous avez encore des doutes quant à notre intégrité ?  
  
Ils étaient tous abasourdis, une fois de plus ! Ron avait résumé les pensées d'Hermione, et les avaient étalés à sa façon, sans passer par 4 chemins, il avait foncé et vider son cœur, comme on pouvait l'attendre d'un griffondor ! Hermione était sous le charme, son cœur était gonflé d'orgueil et de fierté à ce moment la, il était devenu un homme et c'est ça qui lui avait échappé. Elle était tombée amoureuse du gamin et aimait follement à présent le jeune homme !  
  
-Bien d'accord, répondit Remus, tout d'abord, ton père a été nommé vice Premier ministre de la magie, il n'a pas voulu du poste de Premier ministre et la laissé à Fudge à condition que celui ci lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Les aurores ont été confié à Maugrey, Azkaban a été déserté de ses détraqueurs, comme l'on s'y attendait mais les prisonniers sont toujours à l'intérieur, pour combien de temps, nous l'ignorons !  
  
Les jeunes avaient la bouche grande ouverte, Ron s'était rassis lourdement à la première annonce et Hermione s'était laissée glisser sur la chaise, doucement. Aucun d'eux ne quittait Remus du regard. Celui-ci continua d'ailleurs de parler avant d'être interrompu par Molly.  
  
-Le monde sorcier est au courant, et les effectifs des aurores ont été doublés. Une chasse aux partisans de Voldemort a été entreprise au sein du ministère, mais cela risque de prendre du temps. Grâce aux noms donnés par Harry et vous, les anciens sont déjà tombés, il ne reste plus que les sous fifres mais ils sont encore dangereux. Il y a eu des meurtres, mais peu encore, Voldemort reconstitue son armée. Les géants sont de son coté, mais les centaures nous ont promit de garder la foret pour Dumbledore. Tout est redevenu comme avant à Poudlard mais nous n'avons toujours pas de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM pour la suite), et ne vous inquiété pas ce ne sera pas Snape, ni moi d'ailleurs ! Pettigrow est recherché mais Sirius ne sera réhabilité à titre posthume que si ce sale rat est retrouvé et interrogé !  
  
La dernière phrase avait été dite avec tellement de haine, que toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce frissonnèrent. Comme il ne semblait plus vouloir parler et que personnes ne rajoutait quelque chose, les enfants en déduirent que la discussion était close. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Vanessa se levèrent et quittèrent la table. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre du garçon et s'assirent sur les lits. Vanessa fut la première à engager la conversation.  
  
-C'est quoi Azkaban et les détraqueurs ?  
  
Ce fut Hermione qui lui répondit gentiment.  
  
-Azkaban est la prison des sorciers, elle est située dans le Nord sur une petite île, et les détraqueurs sont les créatures qui gardent, gardaient, les prisonniers sur l'île. Ces créatures sont horribles, elles aspirent en toi toute joie de vivre et ne te laisse qu'un froid engourdissant et l'impression que ta vie est fichue, ils t'enlèvent l'espoir, l'amour et les souvenirs heureux et ne te laisse que ceux malheureux. Les prisonniers sont plus enfermés dans leur tête et leur douleur que véritablement dans la prison.  
  
-Mais c'est horrible, vous en avez encore beaucoup comme ça sur le monde sorcier car moi je suis pas sure de vouloir encore être une sorcière !! Entre la guerre, votre mage noir et les détraqueurs je me demande s'il est possible d'avoir pire !!  
  
-Tu plaisante, la coupa Ron, tu n'es pas sérieuse, ce monde est le tien à présent !  
  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! De toute façon, votre mégalomane fou m'avait repéré. Et me voulait à ses coté aussi paraît !  
  
-Tu plaisante, la coupa Ginny, pourquoi te voulait-il ?  
  
-Je sais pas, surtout que je n'avais pas encore mes pouvoirs !  
  
-Sirius, était à Azkaban, dit soudainement Ron, coupant la conversation qui n'aboutirait de toute façon nulle part. Mais il s'en est échappé, c'était le premier ! Il avait vaincu la folie, car ses pensées n'étaient pas heureuses, il voulait se venger et la vengeance est triste ! Puis c'est sous sa forme animagus qu'il s'est enfouit, c'était un superbe gros chien !  
  
-Euh, animagus ?  
  
-Ce sont des sorciers ayant la faculté de se transformer en un animal, leur ressemblant de part leur caractère, l'instruisit Hermione.  
  
-Mais t'es un vrai dico toi !!! Pourquoi un chien professeur Hermione ?  
  
Hermione lui sourit et pris un air pincé pour lui répondre. Elle redressa son dos et mis un doigt en l'air. Ca y était, elles s'étaient pardonné et tentaient de devenir amie.  
  
-Le chien représente la fidélité, mais aussi le caractère enjoué et taquin !  
  
-Hum, vous en êtes vous ?  
  
-Non, pas encore mais je crois que cette année nous allons y remédier, répondit Ron en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Mais c'est interdit Ron, répliqua Hermione.  
  
-Rappel moi les choses autorisées que nous avons faites et qui nous ont aidés ou apporté un quelconque bénéfice ?  
  
La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Mais elle se tourna vers Vanessa et la regarda longuement.  
  
-Puis-je te parler en privé s'il te plait ? demanda t-elle.  
  
-Oui, viens, on va dans le couloir.  
  
Une fois les deux filles sorties, Ginny voulu coller son oreille à la porte mais Ron l'arrêta.  
  
-Il suffira de leur demander ce soir avant de se coucher chacun de son coté, et elles répondront ne t'inquiète pas. Lui expliqua t-il.  
  
Vanessa rentra 5 minutes plus tard, seule, dans la chambre.  
  
-Par les fondateurs de Poudlard, Vanes tu l'as tuée, s'écria Ron en imitant une vieille sorcière au bord de la crise de nerf.  
  
-Mais non, répliqua Vanessa, elle est allée me chercher des livres pour que je puisse les étudier, ceux qu'elle a acheté en plus tout au long de ses années de sorcière, pour connaître son nouveau monde !!  
  
Et Hermione entra et vint déposer une pile de livre sur la petite table déjà bien pleine.  
  
-Bon, Ginny et moi allons vous laisser étudier ! Hermione insista sur les mots vous et étudier.  
  
Et elles partirent. Vanessa étudia les livres à sa façon tout le reste de l'après midi, elle se ménageait des pauses d'un quart d'heure toutes les deux heures pour prévenir les maux de tête. Ron se contentait de feuilleter les livres d'Hermione en attendant les pauses pour parler. A la fin de la journée, elle avait étudié la moitié de tous les livres présents dans la chambre et ne mettait plus que 5 minutes par livres. Ron ne tenait plus en place.  
  
-Bon, on va manger, j'ai faim !  
  
Vanessa venait de finir le dernier livre de potion. Elle lui fit une grimace et se leva pour suivre Ron qui dévalait déjà les marches.  
  
Lorsque le souper fut fini, ils remontèrent directement dans leur chambre avec les jumeaux. Leur impatience combinée avait donné une bataille de purée, qui détendit l'atmosphère tendue encore présente du repas de midi. Mais cela avait mis Mme Weasley dans une colère noire et elle les avait éjecté de la cuisine.  
  
-Enfin, on peut s'occuper de mon petit bébé, s'écria Vanessa.  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça devant les autres, la gronda Ron.  
  
Ce fut de trop et le fou rire qui avait commencé dans la purée se continua dans la chambre. Une fois le calme revenu, Fred demanda sérieusement.  
  
-Bon, il est ou le monstre ?  
  
Vanessa se dirigea vers sa malle et en sortit une par une les pièces de son ordi. Seulement elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il reprendrait son aspect originel si vite et elle s'effondra sous le poids de l'engin. Et les hommes Weasley, au lieu de l'aider, s'étaient remis à rire comme des fous. Elle se redressa donc seule, aussi dignement qu'elle put, fit un geste obscène aux garçons et plaça son ordi convenablement sur la table de travail. Intrigué par la machine, les garçons s'approchèrent. Elle commença à leur expliquer le fonctionnement du PC et ce qu'était internet. Les jumeaux se mirent au travail rapidement, Ron les regardait et leur donnait des idées, pendant que Vanessa ''lisait'' un livre en surveillant distraitement les opérations. Elle leur faisait totalement confiance. Ron empêchait les jumeaux de voir Vanessa, il s'arrangeait pour être dos à elle, pour la cacher ou lorsqu'il parlait aux garçons d'être justement à l'opposé. Tard dans la nuit, le travail était achevé et bien fait ! Les jumeaux exténués se traînèrent vers le lit de Ron.  
  
-Il est à qui ce lit ? Demanda George d'une petite voix  
  
-A moi, répondit Ron dans un bâillement.  
  
Les jumeaux se laissèrent tomber dans le lit sans rien ajouter d'autre que des :  
  
-Oh qu'il est confortable  
  
-J'aime ce lit si chaud  
  
-Vais dormir ici moi  
  
-Et moi à tes cotés  
  
Et 30 secondes plus tard, ils dormaient à point fermé. Ron et Vanessa enfilèrent leur pyjama en se tournant le dos, puis Ron se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
-Tu vas ou ? l'arrêta Vanessa  
  
-Ben dans leur chambre, tu veux venir avec moi ? Il y a deux lit la-bas.  
  
-Non, ce sont deux lit de camps pas confortables du tout et avec leur désordre, il nous faudra 2 heures pour les retrouver. Ne fais pas l'idiot et viens dans mon lit, il est assez grand pour deux.  
  
Ron aquieça, trop heureux, il n'avait pas osé lui demander, et il en avait tellement envie. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux d'un coté du lit, et se tournèrent le dos. Ron déposa sa montre, réparée par les jumeaux l'après- midi même, sur la table de chevet, après avoir mit le réveil pour ses frères. Il ferma les yeux. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas et pourtant ils étaient éreintés, la journée avait été difficile tant pour la tête que pour les nerfs. Mais non, le marchand de sable refusait de venir les voir. Alors ils se tournèrent, se retournèrent, massacrèrent leur pauvre oreiller. Mais rien ! Désespérée, Vanessa se tourna face à Ron et se blottit dans ses bras. Et après un bonne nuit murmuré, ils s'endormirent finalement, le sourire aux lèvres !  
  
Voilà, il est long, je sais mais j'avais pas envie de faire 4 chapitres pour une même journée !!2 ça suffit déjà ! Je ne posterais plus rien avant dimanche, car je suis pas chez moi jeudi et vendredi et il faut que je tape la suite. Si vous avez une critique à formuler, bonne ou mauvaise, je vous en supplie dites-le-moi !! SVP SVP !! Bon je déconne un peu mais ... 


	5. les leçons de la vie!

Et voilà le 5ème !!  
  
Tout les persos sont à JKR sauf ceux que j'ai inventé !!  
  
Merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit, je ne saurai rien dire d'autres que continuez à m'écrire !! Et oui moi je continuerai même si ça va prendre de plus en plus de temps à venir car c'est bientôt les exams et il faut que j'étudie !!!  
  
Chapitre 5 : les leçons de la vie !  
  
Un rire aigu résonnait dans la pièce noire et froide. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, mais je n'arrivais pas à me réchauffer. Je tends mes mains vers la source de chaleur et, horreur, ce ne sont pas les miennes. Elles sont trop pale, les doigts trop fin et squelettique et la peau à l'air décharnée. Oh non ! Je suis encore dans sa tête ! Laisse moi sortir, laisse- moi tranquille. Quelqu'un s'avance, petit, gros, Pettigrow ! Je le hais, et ma haine s'amplifie au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche. Ma cicatrice se met à brûler, de la joie, Voldemort est heureux que je déteste ce sale rat, il en est fier. Je lui fais signe de partir, il s'exécute et une autre personne s'avance. Plus fine, plus gracieuse. NON, pas elle, Bellatrix Lestrange, elle sourit mais c'est effrayant à voir. Je me demande lequel des 3 je déteste le plus, non c'est de la haine pure ! Qui ? Voldemort, l'assassin de mes parents, celui par qui tout a commencé, Pettigrow, le traître, la cause des 12 ans d'enfer de Sirius ou Lestrange, la cause des malheurs de Neville et l'assassin de mon parrain. J'ai mal à ma cicatrice, il est trop content de lui. Quelle brillante idée Tommy, me montrer chaque nuit les personnes que je déteste le plus au monde, vivante ! Il se fâche, OH Tommy, tu n'aimes pas ce petit surnom !? Et Voldy, t'en penses quoi ? Le lord noir est dans une colère de la même couleur, mais qu'est ce que tu peux être susceptible, mon chou !! TOC TOC TOC Quoi tu te tapes la tête au mur ?  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, c'était un hibou qui tapait à sa vitre. IL se leva et pris les 5 noises qu'il avait préparées sur son bureau et ouvrit au volatile. Il prit la gazette et mit l'argent dans la bourse de l'oiseau. L'animal repartit aussitôt. Harry resta debout devant la fenêtre ouverte, à regarder la rue, déserte, sombre, comme son cœur. Puis un lampadaire, une lumière dans la nuit, un ami. La lampe la plus proche, Ron, celle juste en face, Hermione, et ainsi de suite. Chaque source de lumière éclaire juste assez pour aider à avancer. Il lève les yeux vers la voûte céleste, Sirius, présent jour et nuit, même si c'est la nuit qu'il brille de mille feux. Pas de pleine lune, Remus dort tranquille cette nuit. Une larme coule sur la joue du survivant.  
  
-Tranquille mais pas paisible et rassurer, n'est ce pas ? Comme moi ! Dit- il tout bas.  
  
Il regarda son réveil, 6 heure, autant essayer de se rendormir un peu. Il déposa la gazette sur son bureau et se glissa dans son lit, ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul. La douleur à la tête était encore présente, lancinante, elle semblait dire : ''Ne m'oublie pas !'' Comme s'il pouvait oublier !  
  
Place Grimmault, l'ambiance était détendue, Hermione avait vu ses parents, Vanessa avait fini d'étudier, Ginny avait fini tous ses devoirs et Ron apprenait à se servir de l'ordinateur, grâce aux explications de la jeune fille pendant les longues heures de non-étude de celle-ci. Il avait vite comprit que le truc de la demoiselle c'était la musique. Rock, R'n'B, pop, variété, techno, français, anglais, espagnol et italien, il y avait de quoi trouver son bonheur sur le pc. Les jumeaux et lui avaient des goûts différents en musique moldue alors qu'en sorcier, ils étaient pareils ! Alors que Ron était plus Rock, voir pop-rock, les jumeaux étaient plus R'n'B ou hard rock, il fallait qu'ils bougent et sautent partout ! Ginny et Hermione avaient défini leur goût musicaux. Hermione à la surprise générale était très éclectique, aimant autant la musique classique, qui la calmait et l'aidait à se concentrer, que les autres styles sur lesquels elle se défoulait. Mais son groupe préféré était K'S Choice. Gin, elle était comme Vanes, elle aimait tout mais contrairement à son aînée, NO Doubt fut une révélation. Ils passaient tellement de temps sur l'ordi que les jumeaux avaient élu domicile dans la chambre de leur frère et que ce dernier en était ravi car il était obligé de dormir avec sa nouvelle amie. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et les cours privé de potion commencèrent en ce lundi matin.  
  
Ron prétexta ne pas avoir comprit les bases pour pouvoir assister au 1er cours, une journée enfermé dans la cave avec Snape. Ce fut l'horreur, le maître de potion n'arrêtait pas de l'humilier devant Vanessa. Mais celle-ci encourageait Ron silencieusement, le remerciant chaleureusement à la fin de la journée de l'avoir aidé dans cette épreuve.  
  
Le 2ème jour fut encore sauvé, grâce à Remus qui avait absolument voulu voir comment Snivellus donnait cours. La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son sauveur à la fin de la torture, Snape avait été odieux avec elle, et les 2 hommes en étaient venus aux mains, l'un pour défendre l'honneur des maraudeurs et l'autre pour se défendre ! Le maître des potions trouvait toujours le moyen de rabaisser la jeune fille : une fois elle avait été aidée par le loup, une autre fois elle était trop rapide, puis trop lente, pas la bonne texture, pas le bon bleu, enfin bref il était insupportable ! Et les 2 jours avec lui commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs.  
  
Le 3ème jour, il n'accepta aucun spectateur. Ils déjeunaient et tout le monde lançait des regards de soutien à Vanessa qui se dirigeait vers la cave, à la suite de son prof, le dos voûté et les pieds lourds. Même une fois la lourde porte fermée le silence ne se brisa pas, Ginny vint coller son oreille à la porte et resta la journée ainsi, se relayant parfois avec Ron. Le soir au souper, Vanessa gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette, toute trace de joie ayant déserté son visage, seule la peine et une grande frustration était visible. Les autres essayèrent de la consoler, mais rien n'y changeât, elle restait muette ! Remus ne disait rien, il se contenta de la suivre au salon et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer, en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.  
  
Le matin du 4ème jour, Vanes se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment, elle se recala dans les bras de Ron. ''Tiens comment suis-je arrivé ici ?'' Et tenta de se rendormir, pour oublier cette nouvelle journée. Peine perdue, les jumeaux la réveillèrent et elle les suivit jusque la cuisine pour prendre des forces avant le combat. Et ce fut pire que les autres fois, il lui disait des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les potions, cela avait commencé bêtement : Si vous ne traîniez pas continuellement avec des ratés peut être que vos potions seraient réussies ! Puis cela avait empiré : Traînez avec des garçons toute la journée, dormir avec eux, les défendre comme une pute défendrait son mac ! Mais peut être est-ce cela, vous n'êtes qu'une petite traînée qui défend son mec, ses mecs dans votre cas ! La jeune fille ne comprenait pas, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle dormait avec Ron et passait son temps avec les frères Weasley ? Mais surtout, elle ne les avait jamais défendus face à lui, jamais elle n'avait agi comme une salpe ! Et puis ses gestes, il la frôlait, lui prenait les mains et son regard, il la déshabillait littéralement du regard ! Ce fut de trop et elle sortit de la cave en courant, butant directement dans un corps. Elle leva la tête et reconnu Bill. Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux rouges et son regard apeuré, il resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille et la conduisit au salon, loin de son bourreau. Une fois sortit de la cuisine, Vanessa éclata en sanglot, Bill la tenait fermement pour la guider. Ils retrouvèrent Fleur au salon, elle se précipitât vers sa nouvelle amie (Ben oui, Fleur est française et Vanes est belge francophone, parler toutes les 2 la même langue ça rapproche !!) pour la prendre dans ses bras et la calmer.  
  
-Elle ne ma rien dit, elle a juste pleuré. Dit Bill.  
  
-Vanes, ma chérie, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! Je t'en prie, parle-moi.  
  
Elles se regardèrent un moment et Vanessa se décida à parler. Elle leur raconta tout, depuis le premier cours et les œillades suggestives du professeur jusqu'à maintenant et ses propos déplacés.  
  
-Mais je vous en prie ne dites rien !  
  
-Mais ça va pas, s'emporta Bill, je vais lui casser sa tête et puis j'en informe Dumbledore ! Tu te rends compte que ce fou est professeur dans une école pleine de jeunes filles, ce qu'il a fait avec toi qui me dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait avec d'autres !!  
  
-Pour la simple raison qu'il ne s'est jamais trouvé seul avec d'autres. Et puis il a l'air de m'en vouloir terriblement pour quelque chose, c'était horrible lorsque Remus était là !  
  
-En tout cas, termina Fleur, il est hors de question que tu assistes à nouveau à un cours seule ! Je resterais avec toi à chaque fois, même s'il faut faire une révolution pour cela.  
  
Cela ne souffrait d'aucune réplique et la discussion fut close, Bill sortit de la pièce pour s'arranger avec son ancien professeur et Fleur et Vanessa discutèrent encore un long moment. Des cris résonnèrent dans la cuisine puis Molly arriva en trombe dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle vit les yeux rougit de larmes de sa petite protégée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle retourna au pas de course dans l'autre pièce pour expliquer sa façon de penser à Séverus !  
  
Les cours suivants furent donné dans le plus grand calme, Fleur était prête à l'égorger s'il osait s'approcher trop près d'elles 2 ou même de faire une remarque qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Et enfin avec le samedi arriva le dernier cours et encore mieux la fin du dernier cours. Vanessa en aurait sauté partout de joie !  
  
-Bon mademoiselle Cornetto, votre niveau n'est pas fameux et je doute que vous continuiez potion une fois à poudlard, mais comme je ne peux plus vous donner d'autres leçons privées, car voyez vous j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, nous ne pourrons améliorer votre niveau avant vos examens. Je vous ai tout de même apporté un livre pour vous aider à vous améliorer un minimum.  
  
Il lui tendit un immense grimoire tout vieux et abîmé que Fleur lui arracha des mains.  
  
-Merci, dit Vanessa d'une voix neutre ses yeux fixés dans ceux de son professeur, insolemment.  
  
Il ne répondit pas et quitta rapidement la pièce.  
  
-C'est une vieille collection, ce livre est super rare, c'est un beau cadeau, mais tu n'auras jamais le temps de le lire ! Lundi tu vas acheter ta baguette avec Lupin et tu commences directement après à travailler avec lui !  
  
-Je vais te confier un secret Fleur, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire. Seul Ron est au courant. Ne m'arrête pas.  
  
Fleur hocha la tête. Vanessa posa alors sa main bien à plat sur le bouquin et ferma les yeux. Et le phénomène se produisit. 5 Minutes plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda fixement la vélane qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, à part la bouche qui était à présent grande ouverte. Elle se reprit bien vite et sourit à sa compagne.  
  
-Impressionnant ! T'en as d'autres comme ça ?  
  
-Non, je crois pas, enfin je sais pas ou je les ai pas encore découverts !  
  
-Tu te rends bien compte que tu n'es pas une sorcière normale !?  
  
-Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Pourquoi on a bridé mes pouvoirs ? Pourquoi j'émets des ondes ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?  
  
-Et Dumbledore ne sait pas ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, il dit qu'il ne sait pas mais en même temps il fait cette horrible chose qui m'énerve !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Il parle par demi-phrase, fais des tonnes de sous-entendus et te regarde comme s'il lisait en toi ! C'est comme s'il violait ton intimité !  
  
-Ca j'y ai eu droit, pour rentrer dans l'Ordre j'ai du passer au veritaserum et au regard de Dumbledore. Mais ce n'était pas si horrible que ça !  
  
-Quand tu sais le pourquoi du comment, certainement, mais quand tu te poses des tonnes de questions c'est  
  
-Oh les filles vous êtes vivantes ! S'exclama Ron. Comme on ne vous voyait pas remonter et que l'autre réserve d'huile était parti depuis longtemps, on a eu peur ! On s'est imaginé qu'il vous avait trucidée toutes les deux ou pire !  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas beauf ! Fleur lui fit un clin d'œil. On est coriace !!  
  
-Bon et bien mesdemoiselles, je vous offre mes bras pour vous guider vers le restaurant, non ne vous faites pas d'illusion, c'est seulement la cuisine ou les autres convives nous attendent pour commencer le repas !  
  
-Et bien Vanessa, il me semble que ce garçon mérite une récompense pour avoir fait preuve d'autant de savoir-vivre !  
  
-Hum oui, ce petit chou est à croquer !  
  
Et un clin d'œil plus tard les deux jeunes filles posaient simultanément un baiser sur les joues brûlantes de leur petit chou !  
  
-Je vais prendre le livre pour Mione, elle sera ravie ! Dit alors Vanessa.  
  
-Laisse, je vais le porter, il a l'air lourd ! Fit Ron en roulant des mécaniques.  
  
-Rêve pas trop beau roux, c'est fini les bisous !!Lâcha Fleur en rigolant.  
  
Un fou rire les pris alors, inexplicable, intarissable et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, sous l'œil bienveillant de Dumbledore.  
  
Le dimanche fut relativement calme, sauf quand le cri strident d'Hermione retentit à la vue de son cadeau. Et aussi lorsque la musique résonna dans la maison pendant quelques heures ! Enfin, il n'y eu pas de dispute, vu qu'avec 5 adolescents une maison ne peut être calme !!  
  
Le lundi, jour tant espéré par Vanessa, arriva enfin ! Elle se leva encore avec les jumeaux et prit de la poudre de cheminette.  
  
-Tu dis le magasin des jumeaux terribles et tu arriveras dans notre réserve. Fred passera avant toi et Remus et moi te suivrons. Ca ira ? Questionna Georges.  
  
-Pas de problème, j'ai déjà prit un portoloins alors la poudre de cheminette, c'est du gâteau ! Tenta de plaisanter la jeune fille. Mais son estomac était noué et elle avait la gorge sèche.  
  
Mais tout ce passa bien. Fred la réceptionna dans ses bras à son arrivé et la nettoya avec un sort. Et elle partit rapidement avec Remus. C'était impressionnant, non pas à cause du nombre de boutiques mais bien de leurs aspects, elle se serait cru à l'ancienne époque, limite médiévale ! Fantastique !  
  
-Viens c'est par ici, ne traînons pas. Dit Remus  
  
Ils entrèrent chez Ollivander, et un petit homme accouru aussitôt.  
  
-Bonjour, ah monsieur Lupin, quel bon vent vous amènes ? Vous n'avez pas de problème avec votre baguette j'espère ?  
  
-Non, elle est parfaite. Mais cette jeune fille n'en a pas elle de baguette. Pourriez vous lui faire essayer une baguette en bois de saule gris de 25 cm à poil de licorne ailée s'il vous plait ?  
  
-Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? Vous connaissez déjà ses pouvoirs ? Demanda le vendeur.  
  
-Heu non, bafouilla le loup, c'est juste que, heu, et bien, heu  
  
-Pouvez vous me donner ce qu'il vous a demandé monsieur s'il vous plait ? Nous irons plus vite ainsi.  
  
Le vieil homme partit dans sa réserve et Vanessa se tourna vers Remus.  
  
-C'était quoi ça ?  
  
-C'était Dumbledore, mentit l'homme, il s'est dit que pour un être exceptionnel il faut une baguette spéciale et c'est la plus rare !  
  
-Je ne te crois pas, j'ai lu que c'était la baguette qui choisissait son propriétaire, et à moins d'être une baguette Dumbledore n'a pas les capacités pour savoir cela !  
  
Remus était rouge, il gardait la tête obstinément baissée et fuyait le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille. Il fut sauvé par le vendeur qui revint avec une petite boite. Il l'ouvrit et la tendit à Vanessa, elle la prit de sa main droite et avant même qu'elle n'amorce un mouvement, la baguette s'illumina et des gerbes de couleur sortirent de la baguette. La nouvelle propriétaire de l'objet et le bout de bois furent alors entouré d'une aura blanche, aveuglante pour les 2 hommes qui durent fermer les yeux. Quand Remus se risqua à ouvrir un œil, tout était redevenu normal, mais Vanessa était allongée à terre, la main crispée sur sa baguette, inconsciente. Il se précipita à ses cotés et la secoua légèrement. Rien. Il la souleva et lui tapota les joues. Toujours rien.  
  
-Vanes, réveille-toi, je t'en prie ma puce, réveille-toi !  
  
Ollivander revint avec une lingette humide et Remus la passa sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il lui parlait toujours.  
  
-Petite princesse, allez fais un effort, ouvre les yeux !  
  
-Non.  
  
Elle venait de murmurer.  
  
-Quoi ? Interrogea Remus.  
  
-Mus ?  
  
-Oui c'est moi, je suis la, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez réveille-toi, on va rentrer !  
  
Elle ouvrit alors les yeux complètement et le loup la redressa. Mais elle ne tenait pas debout. Il l'assit sur une chaise et le vendeur lui offrit un verre d'eau. Remus se rappela alors de payer la baguette et le fit rapidement. Vanessa était toujours très faible. Le maraudeur la couvrit convenablement et la prit dans ses bras, le paquet logé dans le creux du ventre de la demoiselle. Il sortit et se dirigeât au pas de course jusque chez les jumeaux. Ils furent rapidement au QG de l'ordre et la malade dans son lit.  
  
-Tu dors un peu et je viendrais te réveiller pour manger. Ron restera avec toi si tu veux. Tu ma fais une de ses peurs.  
  
Et Remus sortit de la chambre, Ron entra et se coucha aux cotés de son amie, ils s'endormirent rapidement.  
  
Les jours suivants furent magnifiques, la magie était merveilleuse et ses nouveaux amis l'encourageaient sans cesse. Lancer un sort était pratique et utile et facile. DCFM était génial et Remus la mit au même niveau que les autres. Métamorphose était excitant et McGonagall était un professeur hors pair ! Le petit professeur Flitwick qu'elle connu pour l'occasion était trop drôle et ils faisaient des concours de blagues en même temps que leur cours. Bref contrairement à potion, ces cours là c'était quelque chose et la semaine passa en 1 éclair. Ce fut aussi cette dernière semaine que Hermione et Ron reçurent leurs buses. C'était le mercredi matin au petit déjeuner, ils étaient tous attablé, les Weasley au complet, Hermione, Vanessa, Fleur et Tonks. Remus dormait encore, la nuit dernière avait été une pleine lune. Le professeur MacGonagall arriva avec 5 enveloppes dans les mains et les tendis à leurs destinataires. 1 pour Ginny, la traditionnelle lettre de Poudlard et 2 pour Ron et Hermione. Ils les ouvrirent alors rapidement.  
  
-Wai, c'est super, hurla Ginny, je suis préfète maman !  
  
Les jumeaux grimacèrent et Molly prit sa fille dans ses bras pour une étreinte étouffante.  
  
-Oh ma chérie c'est magnifique, tout mes enfants auront été préfet !  
  
-Et nous, s'écrièrent les jumeaux, ça fait 2 fois, on va finir par croire qu'on a été adopté !!  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, madame Weasley était rouge de honte et bégayai des excuses pour ses fils. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les 2 autres, ils lisaient leur lettre avec avidité, un énorme sourire sue le visage. Ils se décidèrent à lire leur note tout haut et galanterie oblige Hermione commença.  
  
Miss Granger, Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer les résultats de votre brevet universel de sorcellerie élémentaire. Vous recevez en prime le prix du jury pour vos aptitudes à la magie. Nous sommes heureux de vous apprendre que vous avez réussi toutes vos buses. Une grande carrière s'ouvre devant vous. Voici les détails de vos points.  
  
Sortilège : Optimal Métamorphose : Optimal Botanique : Optimal Défenses contre les forces du mal : Effort Exceptionnel Runes anciennes : Optimal Potion :Optimal Soin aux créatures magiques : Effort Exceptionnel Astronomie :Acceptable Arithmancie : Optimal Histoire de la magie : Acceptable  
  
-Félicitation ! Va vite écrire les résultats à tes parents ! Ils seront heureux et fier ! Dit Madame Weasley.  
  
-Merci, j'irai après avoir entendu Ron. Répondit la jeune fille.  
  
-Bon quand il faut y aller !  
  
Monsieur Weasley, Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer les résultats de vos BUSEs. Nous sommes heureux de vous apprendre que vous avez réussi 7 buses. Voici les détails de vos points.  
  
Sortilège : Effort exceptionnel Métamorphose :Effort exceptionnel Botanique :Acceptable Défense contre les forces du mal : Effort exceptionnel Divination :Désolant Potion :Acceptable Soin aux créatures magiques : Acceptable Astronomie :acceptable Histoire de la magie : Piètre  
  
-C'est super, je vais pouvoir être aurore ! Clama t'il une fois la lecture finie.  
  
-Tu aurais pu faire mieux, surtout en histoire ! Le grondât sa mère.  
  
-Mais arrête un peu, chérie, félicitation Ron, je suis sur que tu feras un bon aurore ! Dit Mr Weasley.  
  
-Et puis à lui seul il a fait mieux que nous, félicitation frérot ! Dit Fred.  
  
Apres les embrassades et les mots encourageant, Hermione se dépêcha d'écrire à ses parents.  
  
Le lundi matin, 1er jour des examens de Vanessa, la tension était à son comble, passer les buses était déjà difficile en soi, mais en 1 semaine cela relevait du suicide ! D'ailleurs la jeune fille ne mangeait pas, l'estomac trop noué et Ron la fixait silencieusement, se contentant de la serrer dans ses bras de temps à autre.  
  
-Mais ça va aller, Vanessa, s'écria Molly, tout tes professeurs ont dit que tu étais douée, sauf Snape mais lui c'est un menteur.  
  
-Je sais mais je stress quand même, c'est si soudain, et si j'oubliais, je confondais ?  
  
-On va faire un pari, la coupa Molly, si tu réussis au moins 6 buses, je t'accorde une faveur. Ok ?  
  
Vanessa réfléchit un moment, puis fit un sourire carnassier à la femme.  
  
-Tout ce que je veux ?  
  
-Dans la mesure du possible, bien entendu.  
  
-Marché conclu.  
  
Elles se serrèrent la main. Arthur arriva et fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre. Elle se leva soudain moins sure d'elle et le suivit sans un regard pour les autres.  
  
( Je vais pas vous faire une description du ministère, ni des examens, il faut juste savoir qu'elle avait 2 examinateurs pour elle seule, que cela se passa dans un bureau et que cela fut très dur. Que le soir en rentrant, elle était épuisée et ne parla à personne durant cette période sauf pour les nécessités !)  
  
A Privet Drive, Harry aussi avait reçu ses buses. Il était tout excité et ouvrit précipitamment son enveloppe.  
  
Monsieur Potter, Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer le résultat de vos buses. Grâce à vos aptitudes en Défense contre les forces du mal vous recevez le prix du meilleur élève de cette catégorie, félicitation. Nous sommes heureux de vous apprendre que vous avez réussi 7 buses. Voici le détail de vos points.  
  
Sortilège :Optimal Métamorphose :Effort exceptionnel Botanique :Acceptable Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal avec mention Divination :Piètre Potion : Effort exceptionnel Soin aux créatures magiques : Acceptable Astronomie :acceptable Histoire de la magie : Désolant  
  
Harry aurait voulu sauter de joie, crier au monde qu'il avait réussi, mais personne n'était la. Ses parents auraient été si fier et Sirius, il aurai rit au nez de Snape, mais encore une fois, ils n'étaient pas là. Il se mit à pleurer doucement mais Hedwige attira son attention. Elle portait une missive. Il la prit et la lu immédiatement.  
  
Cher Harry, Tout d'abord félicitation pour tes buses, la carrière d'aurore s'ouvre à toi !  
  
-Si je vis assez longtemps pour ça, pensa t-il.  
  
Je voulais t'annoncer ton retour prochain parmi les sorciers avant que tu ne te sentes plus mal. Remus t'expliquera les détails lors de votre prochaine discussion. Mais tu fêteras ton anniversaire avec tes amis ! Amicalement  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Il remarqua alors une autre lettre, celle de Poudlard, il l'ouvrit, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.  
  
La liste des affaires à acheter, rien de neuf sauf bien sur les bouquins, tien il y aura encore un bal cette année, pensa Harry. Il vit alors une autre feuille.  
  
Cher monsieur Potter, Suite au départ de Mme Ombrage, toutes ses décisions sont annulées et vous réintégrez donc l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor. Toujours suite au départ mais de vos anciens camarades : Fred et Georges Weasley, Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet, votre équipe n'a plus de capitaine. Katie Bell ayant refusé ce poste et étant alors le plus expérimenté des joueurs restant, le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor vous revient. Félicitation. Veuillez répondre dans les plus bref délai. M.Mcgonagall  
  
La, c'était de trop, et Harry se mit à courir et sauter partout. La journée lui paru belle d'un coup. Capitaine comme son père et son regard s'assombrit, son père ne serait jamais fier de lui pour cela non plus ! Il se mit une gifle mentale et se dépêcha de répondre au professeur.  
  
Chère professeur de mon cœur,  
  
Non Harry, tu peux pas mettre ça ! Quoique, je parie que mon père a du le faire quand il était dans le même cas. Et puis Sirius m'aurai dit de faire pareil ! C'est décidé, fini le petit Harry timide, voici la réplique de James Potter, doublé de Sirius Black, le mélange sera détonnant ! Houla, ça ne plaira pas à Mione, m'en fout tant que Ron est d'accord ! Bon ou en étions-nous ?  
  
Chère professeur de mon cœur, C'est avec joie que j'accepte le poste ! En doutiez vous une seconde ? Je suis sur que mes deux partenaires se feront une joie de m'aider dans ma lourde tache ! Pourriez vous signifier à Ronald Weasley qu'il est adjoint au capitaine et je me chargerais d'instruire Katie Bell de son nouveau poste aussi. Au plaisir de vous revoir pour de plus amples informations. Amicalement Harry James Potter  
  
Il l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige qui s'envola aussitôt. Il écrit la lettre de Katie directement, mais dans un ton plus modeste, lui disant qu'il avait besoin de sa psychologie, de sa maturité et de sa partie féminine. Le soir, couché dans son lit, il repensa à son comportement, eh bien, totalement serpentard ! -) Peut être que son père aussi, aurai du aller à serpentard, mais père et fils représentaient le gryffondor typique ! Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de savoir si le choixpeau avait failli envoyer James Potter à serpentard !  
  
Place Grimmault, la nouvelle d'Harry avait été fêtée dignement et ils se promettaient de la fêter à nouveau, une fois le protagoniste auprès d'eux ! Ron jubilait, il savait pourquoi Harry le lui avait demandé. Premièrement, il aurait voulu être capitaine, mais c'est vrai qu'Harry était plus doué et deuxièmement c'était lui, le petit Weasley, le roi de la stratégie ! Il échafaudait déjà des tonnes de tactiques et prenait bien soin de les noter pour les montrer à Harry.  
  
Voilà ! le chapitre 5 est fini !!Je ne sais pas quand viendra le 6 ! Mais je crois que des encouragements m'aideraient à aller plus vite !! Mais dans une grosse semaine, promis, je vous fait signe !! 


	6. Nouvelles et projets

Et de 6 !!  
  
Chapitre 6 : Nouvelles et projets !  
  
Dimanche, jour béni de la grasse matinée pour les jeunes habitants de place Grimmault. Le samedi soir avait été terrible puisqu'ils avaient fêté la fin des examens, la musique avait résonné jusque tard dans la nuit, ils s'étaient amusé comme jamais, dansant, chantant et inventant même des chorégraphies ! Si, si, Ginny, les jumeaux et Vanessa avaient recopié la chorée de YEAH de Usher, en rajoutant quelques pas de leur cru ! Emotion garantie ! Ron et Hermione les avaient regardés un sourire moqueur aux lèvres pendant toute la répétition, mais durent avouer à la fin que c'était parfait !  
  
Donc, les 12 coups de midi venaient de sonner quand Molly Weasley les tira hors de leur lit ! Chose imprévue et catastrophique, puisqu'elle se mit aussitôt à hurler sur ses fils ! Les 2 plus vieux parce qu'ils étaient dans la chambre d'une jeune fille, dormant dans le lit de leur frère qui devait importuner sa voisine par leur faute, le plus jeune parce qu'il ne s'était pas plaint ou qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de dormir dans la chambre de ses aînés ! Bref, mal de crane au réveil, journée sans soleil ! Lorsqu'elle eu fini de crier, elle les pressa de s'habiller et de descendre manger avec tout le monde. Ils se levèrent difficilement, ils avaient la gueule de bois, car ils avaient bu ! Oui, oui, dès que Ginny et Hermione étaient partie se coucher, les jumeaux étaient partis chercher de l'alcool moldu, renseigné par Vanessa, et ils avaient bu à 4 le reste de la nuit ! Mais c'est surtout le mélange qui avait été fatal aux garçons ! Ils avaient voulu essayer le plus possible de boissons différentes, ne respectant pas la règle d'or et les conseils de Vanessa, qui est : Ne jamais mélanger trop d'alcool différent ! La jeune fille s'était contentée de trop boire, ce qui lui donnait mal à la tête, mais rien d'autre ! Les garçons restèrent d'ailleurs longtemps dans la salle de bain ! Lorsque finalement ils en sortirent, ils étaient blanc.  
  
-Je vous avais prévenu, mais non, nous sommes de grands buveurs, rien ne nous atteint ! Regardez-vous maintenant, vous êtes beau, votre mère va remarquer quelque chose ! Se moqua Vanessa.  
  
****Flash Back*****  
  
-Donc résumons-nous, avait dit Georges, Nous avons du Bacardi Breezer orange, citron vert, pamplemousse et cerise. Vanes, honneur aux dames, tu veux quoi ?  
  
-Citron vert, c'est mon préféré, je vous ferais goûter ! Ou est le décapsuleur ?  
  
-Ici, ça s'appelle une baguette magique, se moqua Fred. D'un tour de main il avait décapsulé les 4 bouteilles.  
  
-Je vous préviens, allez-y mollo, c'est léger, c'est vrai, mais avec ce qui suit il va y avoir trop de mélange. Dit encore la jeune fille.  
  
-Mais pour qui tu nous prends, s'offusqua Ron, on est les frères Weasley, c'est pas un petit alcool moldu qui va nous tuer ! Pas vrai les gars ?  
  
-Wai frérot, t'es le meilleur !!S'écrièrent les jumeaux en cœur.  
  
-Ok, bon Fred tu vois le verre qui est là ? Fred hocha la tête. Bien, continua Vanessa, transforme le en cruche de 1 litre et demi. Je vais faire les mélanges avec le jus d'orange. Transforme aussi le 2ème verre, ce sera pour la suite.  
  
Ils trinquèrent et se mirent à boire, les blagues fusaient et au fur et à mesure que le matin s'approchait, elles devenaient de plus en plus salaces ! A la fin, les jumeaux leurs racontaient ce qu'ils avaient fait avec leurs petites amies, et même Ron était étonné ! Apres le Bacardi, vint le Passoa, puis le blanc orange, du pisang, les garçons goûtèrent au pastis et bien sure la bière belge pour couronner le tout !  
  
*******Fin du Flash Back*******  
  
-Chuuut, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai la gueule de bois, je crois ! Dit Ron  
  
-Tu crois frérot, commença Fred, mais non, moi je suis sure !  
  
-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, continua Georges, on connaît quelques sorts et potions utiles pour cela !  
  
-Pour les potions laissez tomber, on n'a pas le temps, par contre pour les sorts dépêchez-vous ! Les pressa la jeune fille.  
  
-Ben, en fait, les seuls sorts que nous connaissions sont pour arrêter la confusion et la faiblesse du corps. Lâcha Fred piteusement.  
  
-Et, continua Georges, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais ce sont les seuls symptômes que nous n'avons pas !  
  
-Bon, alors on descend, comme ça ? Murmura Ron apeuré. Non, maman va comprendre et  
  
-On est mort, oui ! Constata Georges piteusement.  
  
Vanessa essaya de les encourager, à la façon d'une pom pom girls.  
  
-Allez courage gryffondor, vous n'avez quand même pas peur d'une confrontation, il y aura les autres membres de l'ordre, je suis sure que Dumby sera gentil et calmera votre mère !  
  
Ils se résignèrent lentement à leur destin et suivirent Vanessa jusqu'à la cuisine. Tout les 4 se tenaient la tête de la main droite, les garçons, le ventre de la gauche ! Tagada Tagada Voilà Les Daltons ! Rendu devant la porte, ils respirèrent un grand coup, placèrent leur bras le long de leur corps et rentrèrent. Le silence se fit à leur entrée et toutes les têtes convergèrent vers eux.  
  
-Vous en avez mis du temps, commença Molly. Mais elle s'arrêta à la vue des visages cadavérique de ses enfants.  
  
-Que vous arrive t-il ? Vous êtes malades ? Vous avez de la fièvre ?  
  
Des rires l'arrêtèrent, Bill et Charlie riaient à gorge déployée. Ils pleuraient même ! Remus et Dumbledore souriaient de toutes leurs dents tandis que Tonks, Arthur Weasley et Mondingus pouffaient de rire, tentant de garder leur calme ! Les filles, Fleur et McGonagall les regardaient, un air sévère sur le visage. Les autres avaient des sourirent de grands-pères gentils. C'est alors que Molly comprit !  
  
-NON MAIS ETES VOUS INCONSCIENT ? QUEL AGE AVEZ VOUS ? JE ME DEMANDE CE QUI VOUS PASSE PAR L'ESPRIT !ET CETTE FOIS C'EST PAREIL POUR TOI VANESSA ! VOUS ETES STUPIDES OU COMPLETEMENT BORNE ? QUI VOUS A DONNE CET ALCOOL ? REPONDEZ !  
  
Les 4 jeunes gens avaient gardé leurs regards baissés pendant tout le monologue de Mme Weasley. Essayant d'oublier leur tête qui menaçait d'exploser. Vanessa avait même tenté de se boucher les oreilles mais c'était inutile et cruellement impoli, elle avait donc abandonné. Ils se décidèrent à lever leur tête vers Mme Weasley et ouvrirent tout les 4 la bouche pour répondre mais Molly les arrêta, plus rapide qu'eux.  
  
-Vous me décevez, venant de votre part les garçons je ne m'attendais pas à mieux, mais toi Ron et toi Vanessa, comment avez-vous pu les suivres ?  
  
La jeune femme se décida à prendre les choses en mains.  
  
-Vous savez Molly, j'ai été à l'université moldu. J'ai vécu seule pendant un an, ne retournant chez moi que le week-end. Que croyez-vous que les étudiants font, une fois majeur, livrés à eux même, dans un endroit où tout est à portée de main, pas cher et où les soirées se comptent en double chaque soir de la semaine ? Je sortais la semaine, je sortais les week-end, je sortais pendant les vacances. J'ai essayé tout les alcools moldu possible, tout les styles de soirées imaginables, toutes les heures du matin. Rentrant à pied, en bus, en voiture, seule ou avec des amis. Et vous m'enfermez, ici, sans aucun répit depuis un mois ! Que croyez-vous que je fasse pour me détendre ?  
  
-Vanes arrête, commença Georges, c'est nous qui sommes allé acheter les alcools !  
  
-Ceux que je leur avais demandé ! Le coupa Vanessa.  
  
Molly l'avait écouté, sa colère tombait au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille parlait. Elle avait oublié, oublié ce que c'est qu'être jeune, oublié qu'elle à leur age elle sortait régulièrement avec Arthur dans des bals de village moldu et que plus d'une fois, ils étaient rentrés pompette. Mais l'époque n'est plus la même, lui dit sa conscience, il y a un fou en liberté maintenant ! Mais encore, ils ne sont pas sortit, ils ont bu ici, dans leur chambre ! Ils ont bien du sortir pour acheter l'alcool ! Du coté moldu et les jumeaux sont majeurs, ils risquent leur vie toute la journée sur le chemin de Traverse de toute façon. !  
  
-Très bien, les jumeaux et Vanessa, je ne peux rien vous dire.. Mais toi, Ron, Continua t'elle un air terrible sur le visage, tu es mineur, tu connais les règles de la maison et les sanctions qui s'y rapportent  
  
-Molly laisse tomber, la coupa Arthur, je crois qu'il est assez puni, regarde le, il est malade comme pas possible. Tu ne recommenceras plus n'est ce pas Ron ? Le questionna son père avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Ron secoua la tête avec une grimace, il aurait du répondre autrement, trop mal la tête, pas bien secouer la tête, elle doit rester droite et raide, note à moi-même, pensa t-il, se rappeler de ça pour la prochaine fois !  
  
Ils s'assirent finalement en bout de table, Charlie, remit de sa crise de rire, leur apporta un flacon à chacun. Ils le burent cul sec et se sentirent immédiatement mieux ! Georges se pencha vers son grand frère et lui parla à l'oreille.  
  
-Elles sont cachées ou ?  
  
-C'était les dernières, vous avez de la chance, répondit Charlie. Il faut en refaire.  
  
-Ok, on n'en refera au magasin et on les cachera dans notre chambre. Si t'a besoin, demande.  
  
Charlie ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère et repartit s'asseoir auprès de son père. Bill se leva alors et fit tinter son verre. Une fois le silence obtenu, il prit la parole.  
  
-Comme vous le savez, Fleur et moi sommes fiancé, et nous aimerions nous marier avant les prochaines grandes vacances. Mais, à cause de la guerre et de l'ordre, on ne sait pas si nous saurons faire une grande fête comme nous le souhaitons. Alors nous attendons vos idées.  
  
-On dit que les mariés de juin sont les plus heureux, se risqua Vanessa.  
  
-Oh oui, marier vous après les examens, dit Ginny, le 26 juin, sa sonne bien, non ?  
  
-Oui, c'est une jolie date et on est sur d'avoir du bon temps, commença Fleur, mais ou ?  
  
-Le parc de Poudlard est à votre entière disposition, dit alors Dumbledore, ainsi en plus vous ne risquez pas de vous faire attaquer pendant la cérémonie, et le repas est mon cadeau !  
  
-Oh merci, professeur, nous n'avions aucune idée de comment faire, lâcha Fleur en s'élançant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
  
Le directeur rougit, et tapota maladroitement la tête de la jeune femme.  
  
-Je voudrais seulement la liste de vos invités au plus vite pour pouvoir organiser calmement leur arrivé au château.  
  
Bill hocha la tête, trop ému pour faire autre chose. Les garçons se jetèrent alors sur Bill, alors que les filles s'agglutinaient autour de Fleur. Celle ci prit la parole, elle se tourna vers les 3 jeunes filles  
  
-Accepteriez vous d'être mes demoiselles d'honneur, avec Gabrielle ?  
  
-Oui, s'écrièrent t-elles en cœur.  
  
-Très bien, Vanes j'aurai un autre service à te demander.  
  
-Je t'écoute.  
  
-Voilà, j'ai toujours trouvé que les robes de mariée moldue étaient plus jolies que celle sorcière, tu voudras bien m'accompagner, à Noël, avec ma mère, pour choisir ma robe ? Il faut aller dans les boutiques moldue et je ne sais pas comment faire.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là, promis ! Répondit Vanessa la main sur le cœur.  
  
-Très bien, en plus tu choisiras les robes des demoiselles !  
  
Hermione et Ginny lui lancèrent des regards jaloux. Fleur et Vanessa se sentirent gênées et Vanessa cru bon de rajouter.  
  
-Vous m'aiderez pour le modèle, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, vous me direz vos goûts et je choisirais en conséquence. Ca va ?  
  
Elles aquiecèrent, et retournèrent manger.  
  
-Merci Fleur, j'avais presque réussi à gagner leur confiance. Lui dit la jeune fille en français.  
  
-Désolé, mais j'y peux rien moi, si on n'a le même age toutes les 2 ! Et que je t'adore ma petite belge d'amour !Répondit la Vélane.  
  
Elles retournèrent toutes s'asseoir et commencèrent à manger. Lorsque Dumbledore se rappela quelque chose.  
  
-Oh ! Vanessa, j'oubliais, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, si tu réussis tes buses, le ministère te prêtera une bourse magique jusqu'à la fin de tes études !  
  
-Merci, c'est gentil, mais c'est quoi une bourse magique ?  
  
-C'est une bourse, comme toutes les bourses de sorcier, à cela près que l'argent qu'elle contient est infini. Répondit le vieil homme.  
  
-Ce qui veut dire que je pourrais dépenser tout les sous que je voudrais, dans n'importe quoi, comme j'en ai envie, sans rembourser ?  
  
-Oui. C'est pour s'excuser de t'avoir oublié pendant toutes ses années.  
  
-Mais c'est super, c'est le rêve de toutes femmes sur terre ! Je paye toutes les fournitures scolaires de tout le monde et on va faire les fous sur le chemin de Traverse avant la rentrée ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Heu, il y aura moyen de la transformer pour avoir de l'argent moldu aussi ?  
  
-Ca devrait pouvoir se faire. Pourquoi ? Demanda le directeur.  
  
-Et bien avec tout les changements qui se sont opérés sur moi, eh bien, je voudrais refaire toute ma garde robe, car voyez-vous, même si Molly a gentiment ajusté tout mes vêtements, j'aimerais changer de style ! Et puis, vous vous rappelé votre promesse, Molly ?  
  
Celle ci hocha la tête en ronchonnant.  
  
-Eh Bien, j'aurai voulu emmener les garçons et Ginny et Hermione pour quelques jours de shopping du coté moldu. Sous surveillance de l'ordre bien sur, et vous pourriez aussi nous choisir un itinéraire. Je veux dire qu'il y a tellement de monde dans Piccadily Circus, que Voldemort ne nous attaquerait pas là ! Non ?  
  
Ils l'avaient écouté sans rien dire. Le directeur réfléchissait.  
  
C'était possible, certes, mais non moins dangereux. Cela se passerait après la mi-août, il y aura donc Harry, ce qui compliquait tout, car il ne voudra jamais rester ici, sans ses amis.  
  
-J'y réfléchirais, tu auras ta réponse en même temps que tes résultats. Répondit Dumbledore. J'ai autre chose à vous dire, Harry arrivera le matin du 31 juillet, c'est à dire mercredi. Soyez près à l'accueillir, il ne sera pas bien !  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête et mangèrent rapidement. Un fois le repas fini, ils filèrent à l'étage pour discuter de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant le déjeuner (dîner). C'était trop d'un coup pour leur petit crane fatigué, Hermione devait tout leur ré expliquer !  
  
-Bon, dit Ron, Bill se marie le 26 juin à Poudlard ?  
  
-Oui, répondit Fred, ce qui est bien car vous serez déjà sur place !  
  
-Charlie sera son témoin, et nous trois plus Harry seront les garçons d'honneur. Dit Georges. Galère, va falloir être sérieux ou maman nous étripe !  
  
-Hermione, Vanes et moi sommes demoiselle d'honneur avec Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur. Dit Ginny. Et Vanes l'aidera pour les robes.  
  
-Qui sera son témoin ? Questionna Hermione.  
  
-Sa meilleure amie, répondit Vanessa, elle s'appelle Marie, elle était avec elle durant le tournois, paraît-il, c'est une petite brune, non plutôt châtain, elles se connaissent depuis leur enfance, c'est l'une de ses seules amies. C'est Fleur qui m'a raconté !  
  
-Pourquoi l'une de ses seules amies ? Questionna Ron.  
  
-Les autres filles étaient jalouse, Fleur est belle, intelligente et forte, ça plait pas à tout le monde ! Mais comme Marie la connaissait depuis qu'elles avaient 6 ou 7 ans je crois, eh bien elle savait ses défauts et elles s'adorent ! Tout le bien que dit Fleur d'elle est révélateur, elles sont comme des sœurs !  
  
-Bon, la suite, toi Vanes, la bourse gratuite, les journées de shopping avec tout le monde, tu veux nous tuer ? Demanda Georges.  
  
-En plus on a la boutique nous ? Renchérit Fred.  
  
-Oh arrêter, s'écria Ron, vous la confirez à Lee et Angelina et viendrez avec nous, un point c'est tout.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir lorsque nous serons sur le chemin de Traverse, mais bien lorsque nous serons à Londres ! Les informa la jeune fille.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que nous irons sur le chemin de Traverse ensemble. Dit Hermione après un instant de réflexion. Pour ma part j'ai déjà acheté mes fournitures hier et même plus, mes parents ont voulu compenser notre séparation, j'ai pratiquement dévalisé la moitié des boutiques du chemin.  
  
-On ne t'a pas vu chez nous, lança Fred en riant.  
  
-Parce que je n'ai rien à acheter chez vous, c'est tout ! Ce que je cherche à dire c'est que du coté moldu, être ensemble c'est un avantage, mais du coté sorcier nous serions trop repérables ! Nous irons par groupe de 2 ou 3, et je ne crois pas qu'Harry pourra y aller !  
  
-Donc j'en déduis que Harry et toi resterez ici pendant que nous ferons nos achats, parla Ron. Il ne va pas être content ! Mais il n'aura qu'a me demander ce qu'il voudra et je lui achèterais. Mais ça va pas lui plaire, sauf si en compensation, il peut faire les magasins du coté moldu. Ron se tourna vers Vanessa. Tu l'inviteras aussi ?  
  
-Bête question, répondit celle-ci, j'ai dit les garçons, s'il est ici, il fait partie des garçons, donc oui, lui aussi devra venir !  
  
Ron lui sourit tendrement. Hermione se rappela soudainement les cris de Mme Weasley au réveil.  
  
-Pourquoi votre mère criait-elle ce matin ?  
  
-Oh et bien, vois-tu hier soir, commença Fred.  
  
-Je sais vous avez bu ! Mais encore ! Les coupa Ginny.  
  
-Et bien, on n'a pas eu le courage de remonter dans notre chambre et on a dormi ici ! Continua Georges.  
  
-ET lorsqu'elle est venue nous réveiller, la vision ne lui a pas plu, puisqu'il n'y a que 2 lits et que nous étions 4. Tu vois, on a dormi ensemble. Fini Ron d'une toute petite voie.  
  
-Ensemble comment ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Peut importe, la coupa Vanessa, elle voyait arriver la dispute, qu'est ce qu'on fait pour l'arriver d'Harry ?  
  
-Nous irons l'accueillir tous sauf toi, Vanessa. Oh ce n'est pas une vengeance personnelle, mais nous lui parlerons de toi avant de te présenter. En plus il voudra sûrement parler à ses 2 meilleurs amis sans personne dans les pieds. Fini Hermione.  
  
-Ce qui veut dire que moi aussi je dois aller voir ailleurs ! Coucou Harry, comment ça va ? Ben je te laisse, demande d'Hermione, à tantôt au souper ! Génial, et on jette la ptite 1,2,3 pouf à l'eau ! Lâcha Ginny de mauvaise humeur.  
  
-Et t'excite pas comme ça frangine ! Nous aussi elle nous vire ! Tu viendras avec nous, on te montrera nos secrets ! Fini Georges avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Ils parlèrent alors de tout et de rien. 


	7. Rencontre

Merci pour les reviews, c'est donc avec plaisir que je mets la suite !  
  
Désolé si ça prend du temps mais... je suis en blocus et je vais pas avoir le temps d'écrire. Donc patience et encouragements sont les maîtres mots !  
  
Chapitre 7 : Rencontre  
  
Harry était assis sur son lit, il attendait que 8 heure sonne pour descendre au salon. Il avait 16 ans depuis quelques heures, il n'avait plus eu un aussi mauvais anniversaire depuis qu'il était sorcier. Personne ne lui avait souhaité, Hedwige était partie hier soir pour la cachette de l'Ordre, et il n'avait même pas eu un bonjour ce matin au petit déjeuner ! Remus lui souhaiterait, il en était sur ! 7H50, Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Harry entendit Pétunia ouvrir la porte, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre, traînant sa lourde malle derrière lui. Une fois en haut des escaliers, il jeta un œil sur la personne en contre bas. Remus, lui souriait et il se précipitât pour prendre Harry dans ses bras.  
  
-Comme tu m'as manqué, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Au fait, bon anniversaire !  
  
-Merci, tu m'as manqué aussi ! Lui répondit le jeune homme, renforçant sa prise autour de la t aille du loup.  
  
-Tu es prêt à partir ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Il s'écartèrent et Remus rapeticit la malle et le balai d'Harry, ce dernier mit ses affaires dans sa poche.  
  
-Tu as ta baguette ?  
  
Autre hochement de tête.  
  
-Bien, nous pouvons y aller. Tu as tout comprit ? Nous nous rendons au Chaudron Baveur, Tonks et Maugrey nous y attendent. Tiens met cette cape, et rabat la capuche sur ta tête. Tu passe en premier et tu m'attends avant de bouger. Est ce clair ?  
  
Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Et Remus était si concentré sur sa tache qu'il ne semblait pas le voir ! Il mit donc la cape bleue nuit sur ses épaules et rabattit la capuche, il ne voyait rien.  
  
-Heu, Remus, je vois rien ! Dit-il finalement.  
  
Ils étaient dans le salon des Dursley et Remus s'activait autour de la cheminée. Il se retourna au son de la voix d'Harry et éclata de rire.  
  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !  
  
-C'est parce que tu ne vois pas justement ! Oh pardon Harry, mais je croyais que tu étais plus grand !  
  
-Pourquoi ? Tu m'as bien vu sur le quai, non ? Elle est à qui cette cape d'abords ?  
  
-A toi. Je te l'ai achetée en venant. Je croyais que tu étais plus grand car  
  
Mais il s'arrêta de parler. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Pas la vérité, non, c'est trop tôt ! Qu'aurai dit James dans un moment pareil ? Prongs était tellement doué pour se sortir du pétrin ! Mais oui, son père !  
  
-J'attends la suite Remus et je ne crois pas que nous ayons toute la matinée !  
  
-Car James était plus grand que toi, à 16 ans, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a grandit sur le tard, peut être que tu mettras plus de temps ! Mais tu vois comme vous êtes identique physiquement, je pensais  
  
-Que l'on était comme jumeaux, c'est ça ! Identique à tout point de vue. Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas mon père ! Fini doucement Harry.  
  
-Oh tu ne me déçois pas, je crois que le monde n'aurait pas supporté un second James Potter ! Surtout Snivelus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
-Il me prend de toute façon pour mon père, il me compare toujours à lui. « Aussi arrogant que votre père », « aussi prétentieux que votre père », « vous vous croyez fort tout comme votre père » ! Et j'en passe !  
  
Remus était écroulé de rire !  
  
-Tu l'imites bien ! S'il t'entendait, il serait furax ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais nous devons y aller ! Sinon, Maugrey va rappliquer !  
  
Et il se tourna vers la cheminée. Jeta encore quelques sorts et se mit à fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de la poudre de cheminette. Finalement il tendit une enveloppe à Harry.  
  
-Tiens prends la moitié, et rentre dans le feu.  
  
Harry s'exécuta et cria le nom du pub. Il atterrit quelques minutes plus tard, sale et tout retourné sur le sol de la taverne. Il ne se bougeât pas assez vite et Remus arriva comme une fusée sur son estomac. Apres des cris et quelques frayeurs, ils explosèrent de rire et se relevèrent tant bien que mal. Tout les clients les observaient. Heureusement que la cagoule d'Harry n'avait pas bougé. Remus les nettoyèrent tout les deux et ils sortirent de là. Tonks et Fol œil les attendaient. La jeune aurore se précipitât sur eux. Elle portait de court cheveux châtains et une robe d'été en coton blanche à mi-cuisse avec de longue manche, sans motif. Mais comme elle était sorcière et que rien ne la changerait, elle portait un sac en bandoulière en toile orange et des basket rouge ! Junkie !  
  
-Bon anniversaire mon grand ! Ca va, rien de casser ? Dit-elle.  
  
Remus la regardait interloqué, il lorgnait surtout sur les longues jambes de la jeune fille, ainsi nues et découverte.  
  
-Merci et ça va ! Remus m'a juste défoncé quelques cotes mais sinon ça peut aller.  
  
Maugrey le regardait de haut en bas, puis finalement s'avança vers lui, la main tendue.  
  
-Bonjour jeune homme et bon anniversaire.  
  
Harry serra sa main et le remerciât. Remus se reprit et alla siffler un taxi. Et ils montèrent dans une vieille Peugeot noir. Harry n'entendit pas la direction donnée par Maugrey mais il ne s'en inquiétât pas. Tonks parlait de tout et de rien, des jeunes qui l'avaient sifflé jusqu'au chat qui s'était frotté au vieil aurore comme s'il était son maître. Une demi- heure plus tard, ils étaient dans un vieux quartier résidentiel tout vieux et sale. Remus avait passé son bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon, Tonks marchait devant et Fol œil fermait la marche. Ils étaient silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient sortit du taxi. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent en vue de la Place Grimmault et Harry pensa au numéro 12, comme la première fois. Et la maison grossit devant ses yeux, Fol œil regardait dans tous les sens, et Tonks avait sortit sa baguette. Le soleil s'était mit à chauffer et Harry commençait à avoir chaud sous sa cape, de plus le loup le tenait tellement près de lui qu'il lui transmettait un peu de sa chaleur. Ils étaient devant la porte, elle s'ouvrit doucement, ils étaient attendu. Tonks s'engouffra à l'intérieur, mais Harry resta figé sur le pas de la porte. Remus accentua la pression de son bras pour le faire bouger mais le survivant ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Doucement, il se pencha à son oreille.  
  
-Harry, l'appela-t-il, je t'en prie, rentre ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien.  
  
Harry tourna son visage vers le maraudeur, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes et elles menaçaient de sortir à tout moment. Il articula silencieusement le mot Sirius. Le loup comprit et le serrât dans ses bras.  
  
-Il n'est plus là Harry, il n'apparaîtra pas en haut des escaliers ni derrière une porte. C'est ce que j'ai cru quand je suis revenu, je l'ai même cherché dans la maison. Mais il n'est plus là mon grand, nous devons nous y faire.  
  
Harry renifla et se sépara de l'homme. Il respira un bon coup et pénétra dans la maison, Lupin et Maugrey sur les talons. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Toute la famille Weasley était-la. Ron se précipitât sur son meilleur ami et l'étreignit avec force.  
  
-Harry tu m'as manqué mon gars.  
  
-Toi aussi Ron, mais dit moi, il s'écartât un peu de son ami, tu n'aurais pas encore grandit ?  
  
Ron lui fit un clin d'œil et le reprit dans ses bras.  
  
-Toi aussi tu as changé, trop peu mais tu as changé mon petit ! Lui murmura- t-il.  
  
-Ron, pense un peu aux autres, s'écria Hermione.  
  
Celui ci s'écartât à regret de son meilleur pote, regret partagé et Hermione sauta au coup d'Harry. Elle commença aussitôt sa litanie de questions.  
  
-Comment vas-tu ? Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? Tu penses beaucoup à Sirius ? Est-ce que tu dors la nuit ? Ils t'ont assez nourri ?  
  
Ce fut Madame Weasley qui intervint.  
  
-Mais enfin Hermione, laisse le respirer, et arrête de le questionner ainsi, on dirait que tu lui fais passer un interrogatoire !  
  
Rouge de honte, la jeune fille s'écarta de son ami sans avoir eu une seule réponse. Harry la regardait incrédule, comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça, elle savait pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'interroge et encore moins ainsi devant tout le monde. La jeune fille sembla comprendre son erreur. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux.  
  
-Pardon, lui dit-elle, j'ai parlé plus vite que je ne le pensais. J'étais si contente de te parler enfin.  
  
Mais pour Harry, ça n'était pas suffisant, elle avait ravivé trop de mauvais souvenirs d'un coup. Et il n'était pas prêt, Ni a revoir autant de monde d'un coup, ni à être dans cette maison, ni à répondre aux questions des gens ! Alors il fit ce que lui conseillait son cœur depuis le pas de la porte, il s'enfuit.  
  
Il se précipitât hors de la cuisine et couru vers la première porte qu'il vit. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce et, sans réfléchir, verrouilla la sortie avec un sort. Il se tourna et prit appuis sur le mur, il était essoufflé et les larmes menaçaient de revenir. Il était dans la bibliothèque. Mais il n'était pas seul. Une jeune fille le regardait, il avait du la déranger si on comptait le livre dans sa main et sa position par rapport au fauteuil, elle avait du se lever d'un bond. Elle était belle, de longs cheveux noirs, ondulé et brillant, un visage doux et fier, de grands yeux noirs, une bouche pulpeuse et rouge. Elle était grande et mince, elle portait un top sans manche blanc avec un pantalon de jogging gris anthracite large. Il s'approcha d'elle, ils avaient à peu près la même taille. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle et voulait la toucher mais une autre partie de lui voulait être seul. Il se posait tant de question, qui elle était, que faisait-elle ici, quel age avait-elle. Elle paraissait si jeune mais pourtant si mure. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans son accord.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Voilà, j'arrête ici pour le suspens ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! J'ai besoin d'être rassurée. Répondez-moi SVP ! Alors voilà : Comment trouvez vous l'intrigue, si vous trouvez qu'il y en a une ? Est-ce que c'est pas trop lourd, trop long, pas assez ? Merci et à la prochaine ! 


	8. Faire ta connaissance

Bonjour, me revoilà donc comme promis après une semaine !!!!  
  
Merci pour les reviews :  
  
Phantme : Ton impatience me comble !!( Mon dieu que c'est péteux !!) !  
  
Sanlylou : Merci, contente qu'il te plaise, j'ai cherché pour le trouver. Il fallait un nom italien, qui commence par C et qui était facile à retenir ! Si tu le trouve drôle, c'est un plus !  
  
Lily Potter : Ben merci en retard !  
  
Donc voici le chapitre 8, enjoy it (coca-cola) !! Je sais, je pète une case mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on étudie trop !!!!  
  
Chapitre 8 : Faire ta connaissance.  
  
Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans son accord.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
-Vanessa Cornetto. Vous devez être Harry ?  
  
Ils étaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, fixe. Une lueur de défi passa dans le regard d'Harry.  
  
-Quesqu'y vous fait dire ça ?  
  
Il croisa les bras, pencha la tête sur le coté et attendit. La jeune fille était surprise, il n'avait rien à voir avec la description que Ron lui en avait fait ! Il ne paraissait ni gentil, ni doux et encore moins timide !! Elle se décida à lui répondre.  
  
-Ron, il m'a souvent parlé de vous ! Et la description physique qu'il m'a faite de vous correspond.  
  
-Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?  
  
Elle commençait à être agacé par ses questions et la voix autoritaire qu'il employait pour les poser. Elle allait lui répondre vertement que ça ne le regardait pas quand un tilt se fit dans son esprit. Ce garçon venait de perdre sa seule famille, il venait de passer un mois horrible et sa présence ici signifiait que les retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas bien passées ! Il fallait être gentille et compréhensive. Elle prit alors sa voix la plus calme et douce pour lui répondre.  
  
-Depuis début juillet, Remus et Snape sont venu me chercher chez moi.  
  
-Tu les connais ?  
  
-Ben, pas trop. La première fois que je les ai vu, c'est quand ils sont venus me chercher. J'ai tout de suite sympathisé avec Remus, par la suite nous avons continué à faire connaissance et il a été un de mes profs, il est génial dans tout les sens du terme. Snape, a toujours été froid avec moi et les cours avec lui ont été l'enfer.  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu eu des cours ?  
  
Elle remarqua seulement le tutoiement. Ca n'était pas plus mal, pensa t- elle.  
  
-Je préparais mes buses, si j'ai réussis je rentre à Poudlard avec Ron, en 6ème année.  
  
-Quel age as-tu ?  
  
-19 ans.  
  
Harry ne dit plus rien. Mais les questions revenaient par centaines dans son esprit ! Au départ, il voulait juste savoir qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là ! Mais maintenant, elle l'intriguait et il voulait tout connaître d'elle.  
  
Il y avait autre chose aussi, cette envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Comme il avait eu envie et besoin de ceux de Ron.  
  
Vanessa ne supportait plus ce silence, il était plongé dans ses pensées et son visage reflétait toutes sortes d'émotions. Elle combla la distance qui la séparait de lui et s'arrêta juste en face de lui.  
  
Il sembla revenir à la réalité et fut surprit de la voir si proche. Puis il baissa les yeux et remarqua une main tendue. Il replongea son regard dans le sien et y lu de l'inquiétude. Elle prit finalement la parole.  
  
-Vu que nous venons de nous présenté, en fait que je viens d'être interrogée, je te propose que nous nous serrions la main. C'est ce que font toutes les personnes civilisées sur terre.  
  
Elle lui sourit gentiment pour ponctuer l'innocence de ce geste. Mu par une volonté propre, la main d'Harry se tendit et serra la main de son vis-à- vis.  
  
-Enchantée de te connaître, je me représente, Vanessa Cornetto, belge d'origine italienne de 19 ans, sorcière depuis un mois !  
  
Harry avait sourit doucement, elle l'amusait et faisait tout son possible pour détendre l'atmosphère ou peut être le détendre lui. Il décida de se prêter au jeu et lui répondit de la même manière.  
  
-Harry James Potter, anglais de 16 ans, sorcier depuis mes 11 ans !  
  
Elle lui sourit franchement, et Harry fut subjugué par le changement qui s'opérait en elle, elle rayonnait ! En fait pas littéralement mais son sourire avait transformé son visage, et autant elle était belle, maintenant qu'elle souriait, elle était magnifique. Il lui sourit en retour, mais d'un sourire un peu niais, un peu lointain mais tout à fait charmant ! La jeune fille ne put se contenir et éclatât de rire.  
  
-Tu te moque de moi, lâcha Harry sur la défensive.  
  
-Non, enfin si, mais pas méchamment ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que ton sourire était, comment dire, enfantin ! Mais parfaitement adorable !  
  
Ouf bien rattrapé, pensa t-elle.  
  
Elle regarda alors Harry plus attentivement. Il portait une longue cape bleue nuit sur ses épaules, en dessous il n'avait qu'un t-shirt noir et un jeans bleu aussi grand, délavé et déchiré, l'un que l'autre. Malgré tout il restait mignon. Et ses yeux émeraudes, elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil avant ! Sauf peut être dans ses rêves. Elle était captivée par son visage. Inconsciemment elle approcha sa main des cheveux d'Harry et se mit à tripoter une mèche. Le garçon ne la lâchait pas des yeux, puis il agit !  
  
Il l'enlaça, il avait besoin de chaleur, de tendresse et elle semblait parfaite dans ce rôle. D'abord surprise, Vanessa ne réagit pas, puis, un quart de seconde plus tard, elle le serrait à son tour. Elle le dirigeât lentement vers le canapé, ils prirent place et Harry se dégageât d'un coup.  
  
-Je suis désolé, je...  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle, je crois comprendre ce qui t'est passé par la tête.  
  
-Mais je ne te connais même pas ! Et j'agis avec toi comme le dernier des imbéciles. Je...  
  
-Viens !  
  
Elle tendis ses bras ouverts vers le jeune homme, l'invitant à y reprendre place.  
  
-Je vais te raconter qui je suis. Puis ce sera ton tour. Nous ferons ainsi connaissance. Ok ?  
  
Harry aquieça et se blotti à nouveau dans ces bras protecteurs et doux. Il ferma les yeux et se fit bercer par la voix de la jeune fille qui lui racontait sa vie.  
  
De l'autre coté de la porte, l'inquiétude était à son comble. Hermione s'était faite toute petite et n'osait plus rien dire. Contrairement à Ginny qui hurlait toutes sortes de vilaines choses à sa meilleure amie. Mme Weasley tripotait ses mains et essayait de calmer sa fille, sans grande conviction toutefois car elle avait elle-même envie de passer ses nerfs sur Hermione. Bill, Arthur et Charlie étaient reparti au travail, avec la consigne de les prévenir en cas de réel besoin. Les autres membres de l'Ordre présent étaient repartis en mission, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre, le temps c'est des vies !! Il ne restait plus que Ron et les jumeaux, l'oreille collée à la porte. Ron, étant le plus grand, était au-dessus à droite, juste en dessous à gauche se trouvait Fred et Georges était à genoux au centre.  
  
-Ginny vas-tu te taire, on n'entend rien ! Lui ordonna Fred.  
  
-Il n'est pas seul dans cette pièce ! Continua Georges.  
  
-Mais oui c'est Vanes, vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir, commença Ron.  
  
-On n'avait peur qu'elle fasse une gaffe ! Le coupa Ginny, ses yeux lançant des éclairs dans la direction d'Hermione.  
  
-Elle m'a dit qu'elle irait lire dans la bibliothèque ! Fini Ron. Harry n'a pas du la voir directement, ils doivent parler à présent ! D'ici une grosse demi-heure ils seront sortis, j'en suis sure !  
  
Si seulement il savait comme il se trompait ! Car raconter 19 ans d'une vie cela prend du temps, surtout quand la personne à qui écoute s'endort tout les 3 quarts d'heure et qu'il faut recommencer ! Et Harry était curieux aussi, il voulait tout savoir, la moindre anecdote, le moindre sentiment. Et Vanessa répondait et racontait comme une institutrice qui explique l'alphabet à un petit enfant !  
  
Dans le vestibule, ils avaient décidé d'établir des tours de garde. Au début Ron les avait calmés, les jumeaux étaient même repartis travailler, mais lorsque au souper, les 2 jeunes n'étaient toujours pas sorti, Molly avait paniqué et il avait fallu toute la conviction de son mari pour la calmer. Remus leur répétait de ne pas s'en faire, qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entre tuer et que lorsque la faim se ferait ressentir, ils sortiraient. Seulement, Vanessa avait prévu de passer la journée à la biblio et s'était préparé de quoi grignoter toute la journée, et en bonne italienne, elle avait pris de trop, c'est à dire assez pour 3 personnes !!  
  
A 11 heure du soir, elle acheva son récit. Harry somnolait, il était couché sur le divan, la tête sur les cuisses de la jeune fille.  
  
-A ton tour maintenant ! Je veux tout connaître de ta vie !  
  
-Maintenant ? Réussi à articuler Harry dans un bâillement.  
  
-Non, tu as raison, on dort un peu et tu commence. Marché conclut ?  
  
Il lui sourit pour prouver son accord. Ils s'allongèrent tous 2 confortablement et s'endormirent rapidement, sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte. Ils étaient comme isolés, ils n'entendaient rien de l'autre coté et ne s'en souciaient pas. Harry les couvrit avec sa cape et vint se nicher dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme.  
  
FIN   
  
Meuh non cte blague !! Je continue !!  
  
Charlie et Bill discutaient devant la porte de la biblio, ils ne comprenaient pas le temps que prenait Vanessa à calmer Harry.  
  
-Il faudrait qu'elle veuille le calmer ! Si ça se trouve, elle se venge d'Hermione !  
  
-Non Charlie, c'est pas son style !! Et puis à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent dormir ! C'est stupide cette garde, comme s'ils allaient s'enfuir ! Viens allons nous coucher !  
  
-Oui, une dure journée nous attend !  
  
Vers 3 heure du matin, nos 2 évadés du temps, s'éveillèrent. La cicatrice d'Harry recommençait à brûler et il s'agitait dans tout les sens ! Donnant coup de pied et de genoux à sa voisine, qui de mal et de peur, le réveilla rapidement. Harry prit quelques minutes pour immerger complètement. Il bu le verre d'eau que lui tendait la jeune fille et se rassit convenablement.  
  
-Tu es bien réveillée aussi ? Demanda t-il.  
  
-Vu la douleur de mon tibia, je ne saurai pas dormir !  
  
-Désolé !  
  
-Pas grave, c'était quoi ton reve ?  
  
-Cauchemars plutôt ! Oh rien de bien nouveau, D'abord les morts de Cédric et de mon parrain, puis Voldi qui s'invite dans ma tête avec le même rituel que chaque soir, et si j'ai de la chance quelques visions de ce qu'il fait !  
  
-Oh quelle réjouissance ! Si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ? Ron m'a parlé de toi mais pas de la façon dont j'aurai voulu.  
  
-Comment a-t-il parlé de moi ? En bien j'espère ?  
  
-Bêta, ben oui en bien ! Mais à la façon d'un ami qui prend trop à cœur certaines choses, qui en ignore d'autres ou qui n'attache pas d'importance à l'essentiel !  
  
-Bien, alors tout commence....  
  
Et Harry raconta les maraudeurs, les combats avec Voldemort de ses parents, la prophétie, la mort de ses parents, l'affaire Black, la vie chez les Dursley, Hagrid et les lettres de Poudlard.........  
  
Bref il vida son sac comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec un autre, même son parrain n'y avait pas eu droit ! Vanessa l'interrompait pour avoir certains éclaircissements ou posait des questions sur des points noirs de son récit. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait à elle, qu'il connaissait à peine, plutôt qu'à Ron ou Hermione ? La jeune fille restait très calme, ne pleurait pas, ne criait pas ou ne donnait pas son avis ! Voilà pourquoi il lui parlait, elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne pouvait donc pas être déçue de lui, ni lui faire de reproche puisqu'elle n'avait rien à dire et que ce n'était pas sa vie à elle ! Et surtout parce qu'elle comprenait cela et acceptait le fait de devoir se taire ! De temps en temps ils s'allongeaient, généralement à un moment du récit ou Harry avait la gorge trop nouée pour continuer ou lorsqu'il devait pleurer pour évacuer sa peine. Dans ces instants là, ils se rendormaient une heure ou Vanes consolait le garçon. Quand Harry eu finalement fini, il était au alentour de midi et leurs ventres criaient famine !  
  
-Voilà tu connais l'histoire de Harry Potter le survivant ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui en savent autant que toi !  
  
-Quelle vie ! D'un coté, il t'arrive plein de choses, d'aventures et tu peu mal de t'ennuyer.  
  
Harry fit une petite grimace. Elle continua.  
  
-Mais de l'autre je crois que je préfère la mienne de vie ! Avec ma famille et mes souvenirs heureux !  
  
-Tu vois, t'as tout compris, je n'ai presque pas de vie et si ça se trouve, je n'atteindrais pas ma majorité !  
  
-Bon changeons de sujet, ça devient trop lugubre. Tu dois pas faire pipi ?  
  
-Ben si et j'aimerais prendre uns douche ! Mais je veux pas les voir, pas encore, je ne suis toujours pas prêt !  
  
-Ecoute, à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent manger, ce que je te propose c'est qu'on file dans ma chambre, on fait ce qu'on doit faire en 4ème vitesse, puis on revient s'enfermer ici ! Ok ?  
  
-Et pour la nourriture ?  
  
-On fouillera dans les affaires de Ron, il doit avoir de quoi grignoter et on lui laissera un mot pour lui demander de nous apporter de l'eau et du pain.  
  
-Ok, attends que je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne.  
  
Harry s'approcha de la porte qu'il déverrouilla rapidement, il l'ouvrit légèrement et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite et tendis l'oreille en direction de la cuisine, des bruits de conversations et de couverts lui parvenaient. Il ouvrit complètement la porte et sortit rapidement, suivi de Vanessa qui referma la porte derrière elle. Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches et se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Les affaires d'Harry étaient là ! Vanessa ne tenait plus, elle se précipitât sur le cabinet, Harry la suivit, il se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche, tira le rideau, il actionna l'eau et...  
  
Un ange passa !  
  
Harry passa sa tête en dehors de la douche et regarda la jeune fille. Elle était assise sur le pot, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités, et fixait Harry incrédule.  
  
-Je.......Je......Tenta Harry.  
  
Vanessa se reprit et secoua la tête pour se réveiller.  
  
-Ca te dérange ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
  
Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, il avait agi sans arrière pensée, en fait il n'avait même pas réfléchit à ses actes. Il avait trouvé normal qu'étant pressé ils agissent tous 2 rapidement. Elle l'avait vu nu ! Et alors elle avait des garçons dans sa famille et dormait avec Ron et les jumeaux depuis 1 mois.  
  
-Non, ça ne me dérange pas et toi ? Répondit-il finalement.  
  
-Non plus, ce qui m'as étonné c'est la simplicité avec laquelle nous avons agis !  
  
Ils se sourirent et retournèrent à leurs occupations.  
  
-Tu peux me passer une serviette ? Demanda le jeune homme.  
  
-Tiens.  
  
Elle lui tendit et Harry pu sortir de la douche. Vanessa enleva alors son soutien gorge et sa culotte et rentra à son tour dans la douche. Harry ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux mais même si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une femme nue et que celle ci était très belle, il n'avait aucune réaction ! Il en avait eu en imaginant Cho et d'autres jolies filles de Poudlard, le soir dans son lit, et de très grosses réactions, mais elle, c'était comme s'il voyait sa mère ou sa sœur. Il voyait qu'elle avait un corps magnifique, il pouvait même critiquer mais pas d'arrières pensés lubriques de mecs bourrés d'hormones ! Il décida de penser à autre chose et se brossa les dents, puis alla prendre quelques affaires propres dans sa male et s'habilla. Vanessa avait fini sa douche et se brossait les dents à son tour. Lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle de bain, Harry venait de finir de lasser ses chaussures.  
  
-Tu veux bien écrire le mot à Ron pendant que je m'habille ?  
  
Il aquieça et attrapa un bloc note et un crayon qui traînait sur la table de chevet, certainement à la jeune fille. Il griffonna des excuses et la requête à l'intention de son meilleur ami, puis il déposa tout bien en évidence sur le lit. Vanes avait fini de s'habiller et fouillait à présent dans l'armoire de Ron.  
  
-HaHa, des chocogrenouilles et des paquets de gaufres !  
  
-On peut y aller maintenant ! Dépêche-toi avant qu'ils n'arrivent.  
  
Ils se précipitèrent dans la bibliothèque. Harry avait revêtu un short beige bien trop grand et un vieux t-shirt gris, Vanessa avait mit un débardeur blanc sans manche et un pantalon large de toile noire. Une fois à l'abri, Harry verrouilla de nouveau la porte et ils s'assirent sur la table pour se partager le festin dérobé au pauvre Ron !  
  
-Tu crois qu'il va être fâché ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
  
-Non, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé et je crois qu'il ferai n'importe quoi pour me faire plaisir en ce moment ! Et puis je lui en repaierai en double, comme ça il sera content !  
  
-C'est vrai que Ron est un estomac sur pattes ! Qu'est ce qu'il peut engloutir comme nourriture !!  
  
-Tu m'as pas raconté comment ça c'est passé avec lui ! Vas y on a tout notre temps.  
  
Et Vanessa raconta son coup de foudre, cette confiance presque aveugle et soudaine, ce besoin de toucher pour dormir, cette complicité. Harry écoutait tout religieusement, il comprenait bien sur, Ron était pour lui plus qu'un ami, c'était quasiment un frère, un jumeau, mais le besoin physique était quelque chose qui était apparu récemment. Et tout n'avait pas été d'un coup, ils leur avaient fallu du temps pour se connaître, quoique cela avait été rapide et leurs aventures les avaient soudé comme jamais. A la suite de cela, ils décidèrent de s'occuper un peu, Harry avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment dans sa vie. A 14 heure trois coups furent frappé à la porte, c'était le signal de Ron pour les prévenir que leur repas était arrivé. Ils attendirent quelque temps et Harry ouvrit la porte, Vanessa se pencha pour prendre le plateau repas, il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et Harry re- verrouilla le loquet. Ils mangèrent silencieusement puis se recouchèrent pour une petite sieste.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi entre discussions, lectures, blagues, constatations. Un moment donné Harry repensa à quelque chose.  
  
-Je t'ai parlé de la pensine de Snape ?  
  
-Non, de celle de Dumbledore. Mais tu m'as parlé des cours d'oclumencie.  
  
-Ah oui, bien il se vidait l'esprit dedans avant chaque cours, et un soir je suis allé faire un tour dedans !  
  
Vanessa reposa son livre brusquement et s'approcha d'Harry, avide de connaître les détails.  
  
Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu et les réactions de Snape.  
  
-Et toi, comment as-tu réagi ?  
  
-Je ne savais pas mon père ainsi.  
  
-Tu ne savais rien de ton père !  
  
-Oui aussi, mais ça m'a dégoûté. Je veux dire comment a-t-il pu faire cela seulement parce qu'il s'ennuyait ? Et ma mère qui le détestait !  
  
-Tu en as parlé à Remus ?  
  
-Oui, à Sirius surtout. Ils m'ont affirmé que mon père était quelqu'un de bien et que ma mère était amoureuse de lui quand ils se sont marié !  
  
-J'ai une théorie, coupe-moi si je m'égare ou si j'invente.  
  
-Ok, je t'écoute.  
  
-Bien, les maraudeurs détestaient Snape. Et ta mère engueulait ton père à tout bout de champ.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Que faisait Snape près des maraudeurs ? Pourquoi écoutait-il leur conversation ?  
  
-Je..... Tiens, je n'y avais jamais pensé !  
  
-Moi si quelqu'un me déteste et m'humilie à chaque rencontre, je l'évite si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Snape devait vraiment leur courir sur le haricot ! Il les espionnait, insultait, insultait la femme de la vie de ton père et à mon avis il a essayé plus d'une fois de s'en prendre à Remus ! Je comprends qu'il soit devenu leur cible préférée !  
  
-Ok, je suis convaincu ! Mais ma mère ?  
  
-Tu as dit qu'elle l'avait engueulé et lui avait sorti toutes les petites manies qui l'exaspéraient chez lui.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Quand quelqu'un m'énerve, je l'ignore. Et je ne saurai pas dire les petites manies des gens que je n'aime pas. C'est une observation que je réserve à ceux que j'aime.  
  
-Oui, mais...  
  
-Elle était aussi gamine que lui. Ton père lui plaisait comme à toutes les filles de son age mais d'un autre coté, il avait certains comportements qu'elle ne pouvait accepter. Regarde Ron et Hermione, elle passe son temps à se battre avec lui, mais elle aime ça et elle l'aime lui plus que tout !  
  
-C'est pour ça qu'ils sont sortis ensemble quand mon père c'est calmé !  
  
-Voilà, une fois la crise d'adolescence de James passé et son coté adulte apparu, elle n'a plus eu de raison de lui en vouloir autant. Je ne dis pas qu'il est devenu parfait ! Mais il a du renter dans les normes de ta mère et elle a finalement accepté de sortir avec lui. Et puis, lui avait l'air de l'aimer énormément, bien que maladroitement.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Mais de rien ! Je n'aime pas Snape, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de le descendre ! Si je vais à Poudlard, il faudra que l'on aille faire un tour dans sa pensine ! Je veux voir d'autres choses du style !  
  
-Ecoute, je ne crois pas que....  
  
-Harry, réfléchis un instant veux-tu ? Ce mec te pourri la vie depuis ta première année, il a pourri celle de tes parents et de ton parrain. Je ne dis pas que l'on va s'en servir contre lui, non, juste que ça me plairais de voir d'autres souvenirs de ce genre ! J'adore le cinéma !!!  
  
-Ok, mais il faudra élaborer un plan pour ne pas se faire prendre !  
  
-On aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard !  
  
Ils grignotèrent encore un peu et se rendormirent.  
  
Ils dormaient profondément, minuit venait de passer, quand des bruits réveillèrent Vanessa. Elle tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement d'où cela pouvait provenir. Quelqu'un appelait de l'autre coté de la porte et frappait doucement contre le bois de celle-ci. Elle se leva et s'approcha. C'était Ron qui implorait Harry de lui ouvrir. Il lui assurait d'être seul et d'avoir besoin de le voir. Le cœur de la jeune fille fondit instantanément et elle se dépêcha de réveiller Harry. Il écouta la complainte de Ron avant de lui ouvrir rapidement. Les larmes aux yeux, les deux garçons se regardaient sans oser se toucher. Ron entra dans la pièce et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Ils pleuraient à chaudes larmes à présent. Harry s'excusait de l'avoir fuit ainsi et Ron lui vidait enfin son cœur.  
  
Vanessa était restée derrière la porte, elle la referma doucement pour ne pas déranger les deux amis, mais surtout pour ne pas que quelqu'un vienne les déranger. Puis elle réfléchit, il fallait verrouiller la porte, mais elle n'avait pas sa baguette et Harry tenait fermement la sienne dans sa main droite. Elle fit, pour rire, un mouvement de la main qui mimait une clé que l'on tournait dans la serrure. Un déclic retentit, le même bruit que lorsque Harry fermait avec sa baguette. Intrigué et surprise, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte en appuyant sur la clinche. Fermé, la porte était fermée à clef !  
  
-Non, c'est pas possible, dit-elle tout bas.  
  
Elle fit alors le mouvement inverse, celui pour ouvrir la porte et le déclic se reproduit. Elle regarda les garçons mais ils n'avaient pas bougé, ils pleuraient encore et se serrait tellement fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre que l'on ne distinguait plus ce qui appartenait à qui ! Elle ouvrit la porte facilement, la referma, et la reverrouilla. Elle réessaya de l'ouvrir, fermé de nouveau à clef ! Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains et réfléchit. D'abord la lecture avec les mains, puis le verrouillage de porte. Elle releva la tête et fixa le verre qui se tenait sur la table à quelques pas d'elle.  
  
-Si j'arrive à le faire venir dans ma main, c'est que je fais de la magie sans baguette. Pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle tendit le bras et fixa le verre intensément. Il bougea d'abord imperceptiblement, puis il se déplaça en bout de table et enfin il s'éleva dans les airs pour venir se poser dans les mains de la jeune fille. Elle resta interdite, la bouche ouverte, ignorant le monde qui l'entourait, elle se perdit dans ses pensées.  
  
Les garçons avaient cessé de pleurer à présent. Ils se regardaient plutôt gênés et Ron arborait une superbe couleur tomate sur son visage.  
  
-Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé Ron. Je ne me sentais pas près à revenir. Et j'ai paniqué.  
  
-J'ai compris, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir retenu Hermione. Elle était excitée comme une puce, j'aurai du voir venir la bourde !  
  
-Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ?  
  
-Oui, tu es mon frère Harry, je t'aime comme j'aime chaque membre de ma famille ! Même plus, j'ai tellement besoin de savoir ...  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Bien tout ! Comment tu vas ! Ou tu es ! Ce que tu fais ! Mais je n'ose jamais poser les questions qui me turlupinent !  
  
-Je t'aime aussi, tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ! J'ai besoin de toi comme Fred à besoin de Georges !  
  
-Merci, moi aussi je crois, mais tu es tellement lointain ! Je sais rarement qu'elle approche prendre avec toi !  
  
-Sois-toi tout simplement c'est comme ça que je me sens le mieux !  
  
-Ok mais arrêtons-nous là !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Ben les déclarations d'amour je les réserve à Mione ! J'imagine bien un beau soir d'été, au bord du lac, la pleine....  
  
-Stop, j'ai comprit ! Rigola Harry. Mais j'avais besoin de te le dire. Ca ma fais du bien !  
  
-Moi aussi. Mais nous devrons encore parler de tout ça, quand les émotions des retrouvailles seront passées. Ok ?  
  
-Oui ! Tu dors avec nous ce soir ?  
  
-Volontiers, J'ai pas dormi la nuit passée et j'étais parti pour ne pas dormir cette nuit non plus ! Mais avant, j'ai faim ! Je vais prendre un truc à la cuisine tu veux que je vous rapporte quelque chose ?  
  
Harry fit signe que non, et Ron se dirigeât vers la porte. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais n'y arriva pas.  
  
-Harry tu veux bien déverrouiller la porte ?  
  
-Mais je l'ai pas fermé !  
  
Ils se tournèrent vers Vanessa. Elle était comme pétrifiée, non perdue, elle regardait dans le vague. Ils s'approchèrent lentement d'elle. Ron s'agenouilla devant et Harry s'assis à coté d'elle, posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua légèrement.  
  
-Vanes, tu es là ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle sembla immerger et regarda Ron dans les yeux.  
  
-C'est toi qui as fermé la porte ? Demanda le roux.  
  
Elle hocha la tête affirmativement.  
  
-Tu avais ta baguette ?  
  
Négativement.  
  
-Tu te moque de nous ?  
  
Négativement.  
  
-Tu l'as vraiment fait ?  
  
Affirmativement.  
  
-Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Ron.  
  
Elle le regarda incrédule.  
  
-Je ne me connais plus. Il y a un mois j'étais normale chez les moldus, et maintenant je suis anormale chez les sorciers ! Qui suis-je Ron ?  
  
-Pour ce qui est du pas normale, intervint Harry, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : Bienvenu au club ! Pour le reste, je vais faire mon Dumby : Les réponses viendront avec le temps !  
  
Ron regarda ses deux amis, un énorme sourire sur le visage.  
  
-Pour ma part, je dois vraiment être spécial pour avoir des amis comme vous !  
  
-Oh, mon cœur.  
  
Et Vanessa le prit dans ses bras. Harry ne voulant pas rester en dehors, enlaça la jeune fille. Apres quelques temps, elle rompit l'étreinte et regarda tour à tour ses deux nouveaux amis, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
-Bon, je suis épuisée, dit-elle, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.  
  
Harry regarda le canapé, ennuyé.  
  
-Il va falloir serrer les deux divans l'un contre l'autre. Ron, approche le second canapé pendant que je bouge la petite table.  
  
Un fois fait, il y eu un autre problème. La personne qui serait au milieu allait tomber dans le trou à coup sur ! Ils réfléchirent à la manière d'arranger cela.  
  
-Il faudrait les coller. Dit Ron. Mais comment ?  
  
-Mais oui, Ron ! Vanes, colle-les !  
  
-Comment ?  
  
-Par magie andouille ! Imagine ce que tu vas faire et colle-les !  
  
La jeune fille se concentra un moment, imaginant la meilleure façon d'obtenir un lit. Elle tendit les bras et les mains vers les deux meubles. Ils s'illuminèrent un instant et quand la lumière s'estompa, il y avait une sorte de petite barque à l'intérieur moelleux sur 8 pieds.  
  
-Parfait, dit Ron, au dodo maintenant !  
  
Vanessa s'allongea du coté droit, Harry vint se nicher dans ses bras, au milieu du lit et Ron à la gauche, et passa ses bras autour de son meilleur ami. Ils se couvrirent tant bien que mal avec la cape et s'endormirent rapidement.  
  
Voilà c'est fini !! La fameuse rencontre est enfin arrivée !! Alors satisfait ? Il m'a presque fallu 2 jours pour l'écrire ! Ca ma tué !! Bizzzzzz et à la prochaine 


	9. La fin du reve

Hello !!  
  
Cette semaine je vais essayer de mettre le plus de suite possible (c'est à dire cette deuxième ci, voir peut être une troisième avant dimanche) car après je ne sais pas si je saurai réécrire avant juin !!!!!  
  
Il y a longtemps que je le dis plus donc : aucun des persos ne sont à moi !! Sauf ma ptite chouquette = Vanessa.  
  
Math : Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu !! Mais je réserve un autre homme pour Vanessa ! Et je suis assez traditionnelle pour les autres couples ! Donc fais en tes déductions !!!  
  
Vaness et Sanlylou : Ben merci !!!  
  
Chapitre 9 : La fin du reve  
  
La nouvelle de la disparition de Ron fut accueillie avec joie au QG de l'Ordre, sauf peut être pour une jeune fille qui se sentait délaissée et seule sans ses deux meilleurs amis ! Mais Ginny, même si elle lui en voulait encore un peu, ne put se résoudre à laisser Hermione seule ! Les deux jeunes filles en profitèrent donc pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus. Molly était heureuse que son plus jeune fils ait réussi à se rapprocher d'Harry, car dans des moments de détresses comme celui-ci, un meilleur ami était le meilleur des remèdes pensait-elle. Et elle avait raison, depuis leur premier réveil à trois, Harry n'arborait plus sa petite mine triste, et de temps à autre Ron réussissait à le faire éclater de rire. Le nouvel adjoint au capitaine avait exposé ses nouvelles tactiques pour le quidditch, Harry l'avait écouté avec une vénération non feinte et avait approuvé toutes ses nouvelles résolutions. Ils avaient bien sur expliqué le sport plus en détail à leur amie, lui parlant des meilleurs balais et des nombreuses feintes répertoriées. Le surlendemain de l'arrivé de Ron dans la bibliothèque, Vanessa demande pour avoir son bébé.  
  
-Allez Ron, à nous deux on peut le déplacer ici !! Suppliait-elle. On n'y va pendant le dîner, comme ça ni vu ni connu, et le tour est joué !  
  
-Et quand allons nous nous laver ? Avant ou après le transport ? En plus, je crois pas que ma mère acceptera encore longtemps de nous servir de bonne, surtout si elle voit qu'on prend nos aises ! Non, franchement Harry, maintenant, il faut que tu te décide à revenir à la vie active !!  
  
Harry les avait écouté silencieusement, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
-D'un coté, dit-il, je me sens bien ici, de l'autre j'aimerais bien jouer avec cet ordi, et puis j'ai envie de voir Remus ! Et tu as raison, il faut arrêter de prendre ta mère pour notre servante !  
  
-Alors tu acceptes de sortir ? Demanda Vanessa. Tu te sens assez fort pour répondre aux questions ? Et n'oublie pas qu'il faudra que tu rassures Hermione, elle doit s'en vouloir à mort.  
  
-Si tu veux, je répondrais à la plupart des questions.  
  
-Non Ron ça ira. C'est gentil. Ne vous inquiété pas, je parlerais à Mione ! Donc, on va sortir.  
  
Ron ramassa toutes leurs affaires, c'est à dire la cape d'Harry, quelques bonbons encore in mangé et quelques revues. Vanessa s'était dirigé pour ouvrir la porte, Harry sur ses talons.  
  
-Bon tu es prêt Harry ?  
  
Le jeune homme en question avait les yeux fermé et prenait de grandes respirations. Ron posa sa main libre sur son épaule et la serra en signe d'encouragement.  
  
-Vas y. Murmura t-il presque pour lui-même.  
  
D'un tour de main, elle ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'extérieur, personne. Il montèrent à la file indienne dans leur chambre, le plus silencieusement possible. Une fois à l'intérieur, Vanessa verrouilla la porte. Harry se coucha sur son lit et se détendit, Ron se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche et la jeune fille fonça sur son PC. Deux minutes plus tard, la douce voix de Brian Adams s'élevait dans la pièce.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Brian Adams, Heaven en live. C'est magnifique, laisse toi bercer.  
  
Harry se recoucha et écouta. La porte de la salle de bain était restée ouverte et ils pouvaient entendre Ron accompagner la chanson.  
  
-Il a une assez belle voix !  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Ben Ron, pour le chanteur ça coule de source sinon il chanterait pas ! Répondit Vanessa.  
  
-J'avais jamais fait attention. Il chante toujours sous la douche, mais à Poudlard on est toujours pressés le matin ! Donc je n'avais pas prit le temps de l'écouter. Mais c'est vrai, il se défend bien !  
  
Au moment ou la chanson prenait fin, Ron sortit, une serviette nouée autour de la taille.  
  
-Au suivant ! Vanes, mets-moi un peu Ryan Adams. Je l'aime cette chanson !  
  
-C'est le même chanteur ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Non, répondit Ron, c'est un autre, le titre c'est So Alive, c'est trop bon !  
  
-Ok, mettez la assez fort pour que j'entende sous la douche. Fini Harry en se dirigeant vers l'autre pièce.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient lavés, habillé et prêt à descendre prendre leur dîner avec les autres. Ils étaient un peu tard mais cela éviterait les conversations de pré repas. Arrivé devant la porte de la cuisine, ils respirèrent un gros coup et Ron ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer la Dame, suivit du survivant et referma la porte derrière lui. Tout les visages étaient tourné vers eux, certains étonné, d'autres ravi. Hermione se leva et vint se placer face à Harry, elle le regarda un moment, puis lui dit pardon et l'enlaça. L'adolescent referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra à son tour. Ron et Vanessa aillèrent s'asseoir à leur place habituelle, c'est à dire face aux jumeaux.  
  
-Eh bien, vous travaillez pas souvent vous deux ! Lâcha la jeune fille.  
  
Ce fut le coup de départ, tout le monde se mit à rire et ils recommencèrent à manger. Harry vint s'asseoir à coté de Vanessa et se retrouva face à Ginny. Ils parlèrent tout les 6 de la saison de quidditch qui s'annonçait très dure à Poudlard. A la fin du repas Harry présenta ses excuses à toutes les personnes présente, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire selon eux, et partit discuter avec Remus dans le salon. Les autres jours furent assez calme, les enfants aidaient madame Weasley avec les taches ménagère et passaient le reste du temps dans la chambre des garçons, Harry en profita pour finir ses devoirs. Remus venait souvent chercher le jeune Potter pour discuter, ce que ce dernier adorait ! Vanessa dormait toujours avec Ron et Harry et les jumeaux re squattaient la chambre de leur frérot ! Mi-août, le 16 pour être plus précis, un hibou grand duc apporta une missive du ministère, qui était adressée à Miss Cornetto. Ce fut Ginny qui réceptionna la lettre, quand elle comprit, (c'est à dire directement) elle se mit à courir dans toute la maison en hurlant après Vanessa. Le boucan alarma toute la maison, et elle ne trouva pas seulement la jeune fille sur le palier menant aux chambres mais tout les habitants du QG. Essoufflé, elle tendit la lettre à sa destinataire.  
  
-C'est........tes..............buses ! Pfiou, je suis essoufflée moi !  
  
Vanessa prit sa lettre et l'ouvrit prestement, elle la lut directement à voix haute.  
  
Miss Cornetto,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer le résultat de vos B.U.S.Es. Nous sommes heureux de vous apprendre que vous avez réussi toutes les épreuves que vous avez présenté. Etant donné votre age et votre condition particulière, aucun prix ne vous sera accordé, mais vous êtes une élève très doué, félicitation ! Une grande carrière s'ouvre à vous ! Voici le détail de vos points :  
  
Sortilèges : Optimal  
  
Métamorphose : Optimal  
  
Botanique : Effort Exceptionnel  
  
Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal  
  
Runes anciennes : Effort exceptionnel  
  
Potion :Optimal  
  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Effort Exceptionnel  
  
Astronomie : Effort Exceptionnel  
  
Une fois la lecture finie, Vanessa releva des yeux humides du parchemin.  
  
-C'est génial, murmura t-elle, je vais à Poudlard !  
  
Puis elle se mit à pleurer de joie. Ron, Harry et les jumeaux se mirent à sauter et hurler dans tout les sens pour monter leur contentement, Ginny et Hermione se serraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre et Molly tentait d'arrêter les larmes de sa protégée avec l'aide de Remus. Quand ils eurent fini, ils décidèrent d'aller fêter dignement cela avec un copieux petit déjeuné. C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore arriva.  
  
-Bonjour, comment va ma nouvelle élève ? Tiens voici ta lettre de Poudlard avec tes fournitures, tu devras parler avec le professeur McGonagall de tes options.  
  
Il s'installa et se servit une tasse de thé.  
  
-Oh, j'allais oublier !  
  
Il lui tendit une bourse marron.  
  
-Voici ta bourse, elle est facilement transformable en portefeuille moldu et fonctionne des deux cotés !  
  
-Vous voulez dire que vous accepté mes journées de shopping avec tout le monde ?  
  
-Oui et non ! Du coté sorcier, tu iras faire les courses de tout le monde avec Remus et Charlie. Je suis persuadé qu'ils t'emmèneront partout où tu souhaites aller ! Et je t'accorde, 3 jours de shopping avec Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred et Georges du coté moldu. Mais attention Tonks et Lupin vous accompagneront et vous devrez rester sur l'itinéraire que nous avons décidé avec Arthur ! Est-ce bien clair ?  
  
Les adolescents qui avaient hurlé de joie à l'annonce de leur nom, approuvèrent frénétiquement la proposition de leur directeur.  
  
-Très bien, vous irez après demain. Tu iras du coté sorcier demain.  
  
Vanessa ne tint plus et sauta au cou du vieil homme, les garçons recommencèrent à sauter partout et Ginny et Hermione faisaient danser Molly. Snape arriva à ce moment précis, il fut d'abord horrifié puis un sourire mesquin vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers Albus et s'éclaircit la gorge pour se faire remarquer. Comme piquer par une sale bestiole, la jeune fille s'écarta d'un bond à l'opposé du maître des potions. Le directeur encore rouge leva les yeux vers son ami.  
  
-Oui, Severus c'est pourquoi ?  
  
-Je reviens de chez Voldemort, J'ai d'importantes nouvelles à vous confier et j'aurai besoin de quelques choses à lui mettre sous la dent !  
  
-Bien, les enfants voulez vous partir s'il vous plait !  
  
Ce n'était pas une question et Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry quittèrent la pièce rapidement. Vanessa resta sur place.  
  
-J'ai 19 ans, soit 1 an de plus que les jumeaux, je ne suis donc plus une enfant. Et par le simple fait que je réside ici, que je suis protégée par l'Ordre, c'est comme si j'en faisais partie, non ?  
  
Molly voulu intervenir mais le directeur l'en empêcha. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, et lui fit passer un mini test de confiance.  
  
-Très bien, mais rien de ce qui sera dit pendant les réunions de l'Ordre ne devra être répété. Est ce clair ?  
  
-Très clair ! Si je faisais cela pour le répéter aux autres, ce serai la catastrophe pour moi.  
  
-Bien assoie toi, je te ferai passer les autres tests plus tard.  
  
Snape ne semblait pas content du tout. Fred ferma la porte, en jetant un sourire plein de dent à Ron éberlué qui avait attendu Vanessa et donc assisté à toute la conversation.  
  
******** ******** ******** ******** ******* *******  
  
Le lendemain, Vanessa fut réveillée par les jumeaux pour sa première journée de Shopping ! Elle espérait que cela se passerait mieux que sa première visite au chemin de Traverse ! Elle s'habilla d'un jeans et d'un débardeur, prit la cape d'Harry et rejoignit Remus et Charlie dans la cuisine. Apres un bon petit déjeuner, ils utilisèrent la cheminée pour se rendre dans la boutique des jumeaux. Il faisait un peu gris et frais, mais ce fut un temps idéal pour dévaliser toutes les boutiques du chemin. Ils commencèrent par acheter les fournitures scolaires pour Harry, Ron, Ginny et Vanessa. Elle prit un surplus de livres exceptionnel. Ensuite ils aillèrent au magasin de quidditch et Vanessa perdit toute notion de la réalité : Elle acheta pour Ron, Ginny et elle-même, 3 nouveaux balais, des nimbus 2003, moins bon que l'éclair de feu, mais meilleurs que ceux des serpentards pensa la jeune fille. Ron lui en avait parlé longuement et il se désolait que sa famille ne puisse se payer de meilleurs balais ! Voilà qui était fait ! Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là puisqu'elle acheta des tenues complètes d'entraînement pour tous les quatre (même si elle ne savait pas si elle-même allait jouer dans l'équipe, c'était juste pour le fun ! L'idée de pouvoir dépenser autant de fric d'un coup lui montait au cerveau !!) ainsi que des protections améliorées (On ne ressent presque pas les coups, si, si, mademoiselle je vous assure !) Toujours pour eux 4 ! Elle refit le stock de potion, et les garçons lui choisirent même des ingrédients non demandés mais très utile pour les farces ! Lorsqu'elle entra chez madame Guipure ce fut la fin des Haricots ! Les hommes s'installèrent dans des sofas et attendirent calmement que la jeune fille ait fini sa séance d'essayage. Elle acheta des robes d'école, une robe de bal, des capes, des robes sorciers pour tout les jours, mais ne s'arrêta pas là, elle refit la garde robe de Ron, Harry et Ginny, elle avait bien prit soin de noter leurs mensurations avant de partir, ainsi que les couleurs qu'ils préféraient. Bref, 4 heures plus tard, ils purent enfin sortir. Ils rejoignirent les jumeaux pour manger à 14 heure, Vanes régalait dans le meilleur resto du chemin, puis ils se quittèrent pour continuer leurs achats. Les jumeaux repartirent avec tous les sacs des 3 autres, qu'ils enverraient par cheminée à l'Ordre. Vanessa acheta des présents pour toutes les personnes qui l'avaient si gentiment accueillie. Un bijou pour Molly, Tonks et Fleur, des livres pour McGonagall, Hermione et Lupin, pour Bill une nouvelle boucle d'oreille mais en forme de dragon, pour Charlie une combinaison complète de protection pour éleveur de dragon, pour Arthur, elle prit un nécessaire de bureau rouge et or, elle acheta un énième objet pour repérer l'ennemi pour Fol'œil, elle acheta 2 gourmettes magiques pour les jumeaux et Harry lui ayant parlé des chaussettes de Dumby, elle lui en prit 2 paires, une rouge et l'autre dorée ! En repassant devant la boutique de vêtement, elle vit leur reflet et fut attrister par l'air miteux des habits de Remus. Ni une ni deux, elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur et lui refit, à lui aussi, toute une garde robe, lui achetant même un pantalon moldu et un pull pour le lendemain. Il protesta, mais Charlie et Vanessa lui firent comprendre qu'ils s'étaient ligué contre lui et qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire ! Ils décidèrent ensuite de déguster une glace pour se remettre d'autant d'émotions. Des rumeurs leur parvinrent alors comme quoi l'allée des embrumes était plein de mangemorts. Charlie s'y précipita pendant que Remus accompagnait la jeune fille chez les jumeaux. Il la laissa devant la porte et repartit en courant dans l'autre sens. Elle y rentra calmement et resta figé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Plein, le magasin était plein, bondé, bourré, pire que les magasins de fringues pendant les soldes. Elle entra finalement et repéra Georges. Elle le rejoignit difficilement.  
  
-Hey, ben ya du monde ici !!  
  
-Tu rigoles, c'est la folie, Lee et Angelina nous aident mais on est quand même débordé ! Tiens où sont les autres ?  
  
-Paraît qu'il y avait des mangemorts du coté des embrumes, lui murmura t- elle, résultat ils ont filé ! Remus a juste prit le temps de me jeter ici en passant.  
  
-Ils t'ont dit de faire quoi ?  
  
-De rester en sécurité.  
  
-Ils t'ont pas dit de rentrer ?  
  
-Non !  
  
-Bien, va mettre tes paquets dans la réserve et enfile le tablier qui est sur le clou à coté de la porte du comptoir et viens nous aider. Tu connais un peu nos produits et ça suffit, en plus tu es déjà venue, tu te rappel des emplacements ?  
  
-Vaguement !  
  
-Pas grave tu te débrouilleras ! Allez au boulot !  
  
La jeune file s'exécutât au triple galop et se mit au travail. Elle distribuait des sourires aux enfants et parlait prix avec les parents. Une heure plus tard, la boutique n'avait pas encore désempli, Remus et Charlie revinrent. Ce qu'ils virent les stupéfièrent sur place, Fred et Georges en train de faire une petite démo, Lee qui conseillait une bande de gamin et Vanessa et Angeline, derrière le comptoir en train d'emballer et d'encaisser à une vitesse hallucinante, mais tous avaient des sourires franc et heureux aux lèvres. Ils rentrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Lorsque Vanessa les vit, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
  
-Ah, vous voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Alors c'était quoi ?  
  
-Effectivement, il y avait quelques mangemorts, ils étaient en repérage pour une prochaine attaque. Ils n'étaient que 4. 2 ont transplané directe quand ils nous ont vu, et un autre s'est un peu battu avant de partir à son tour ! Mais on en a attrapé un.  
  
-Et vous en avez fait quoi ?  
  
-On l'a confié aux bons soins des aurores qui surveillent le chemin de Traverse. Il n'était pas important, c'était une jeune recrue.  
  
-C'est bête !  
  
-Bon, tu as encore des choses à acheter ? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Non, elle doit travailler et vous aussi ! Coupa Fred. Regarder le monde dehors !  
  
Une mini file s'était formée devant les vitrines du magasin, les gens attendaient qu'une personne sorte pour entrer à leur tour. C'était impressionnant.  
  
-Ok, ptit frère, file-nous tes jolis tabliers.  
  
Et ils travaillèrent ainsi jusque tard dans la soirée. Lee et Angelina étaient partit plus tôt, lorsqu'il y eu moins de monde et deux heures avant la fermeture, les jumeaux étaient partit dans la réserve pour renouveler leurs stocks. Remus, Charlie et Vanessa avaient du se débrouiller jusque la fin. Le dernier client passa la porte et Charlie se dépêcha de fermer. Remus et Vanessa passaient un coup de balai. Charlie arrangea le peu de marchandises qu'il restait dans les étagères et après un rapide « bonne chance » aux proprios, ils repartirent pour La maison Black. Ils montèrent se coucher sans même souper !  
  
Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut très dur pour 4 personnes : Les jumeaux qui n'avaient dormi que 3 heures, Remus et Vanessa qui étaient courbaturé de partout. D'ailleurs Lupin pestait contre les séances d'essayage, qui atrophiaient les membres disait-il. Le déjeuner fut tout de même bruyant, ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient acheter et personne ne remarqua les nouveaux habits de Moony !  
  
Ils sortirent de la maison calmement et se rendirent au premier arrêt de bus, 5 minutes plus tard ils embarquaient sur la ligne 71 qui les conduisait directement au centre ville. Ils parlaient gaiement et le voyage passa rapidement. La journée promettait d'être belle et ils portaient tous des tenues décontractées d'été : Une jupe et un top pour les filles un short ou pantalon léger et un t-shirt pour les hommes. Tonks avait, pour une fois, sa vraie apparence, de longs cheveux bruns lisse, des yeux bleu clair et un visage en cœur tout à fait charmant. Remus en perdait son latin !  
  
Ils furent effrayés par le monde qu'il y avait en ville. Mais Hermione et Vanessa prirent rapidement les choses en mains et les dirigèrent vers le premier magasin : un H&M de 6 étages ! Ils y passèrent toute la matinée, et tout le monde y passa ! Ils dévalisèrent tout les rayons et les garçons purent même aider à choisir la lingerie fine, un plaisir pour les jumeaux qui s'amusaient comme des fous et bonne séance de bronzage pour les 3 autres ! Remus dut se coltiner une autre séance d'essayage, et ils repartirent tous les bras chargés ! Ensuite le magasin de sport, baskets, casquettes, tenues de sports et tenues décontractés pour tout le monde. Vanessa dirigeait cela d'une main de maître et les vendeurs accouraient pour les servir, elle donnait ses ordres et payait rapidement pour pouvoir changer de magasin ! A 6 heure, ils reprirent le bus du retour, ils n'avaient fait que 5 magasins !  
  
-Punaise ! S'écria Ron. On est chargé comme pas possible et on a fait seulement  
  
-5 magasins, continua Harry, Et demain on remet le couvert !  
  
-On va devenir fou, gémit Remus !  
  
-Oh arrêter ! Vous n'êtes pas content de ce que vous avez acheté ? Répondit Hermione.  
  
-Si, mais c'est suffisant non ? Demande Ron.  
  
-T'es fou ! J'ai repéré quelques magasins que je me réjouis de faire demain ! Dit Vanessa.  
  
-Lesquels ? Demanda Tonks avidement.  
  
-Un american Jeans et une boutique spécial cuir, plus encore 2 de chaussures !  
  
-Cuir ? S'effraya Remus.  
  
-Chaussures ? S'offusqua Ron.  
  
-Arrêter ça va aller ! Tenta de les rassurer Ginny. Le cuir ça peut pas être pire que les vestes des jumeaux !  
  
-Hé, s'offusquèrent ces derniers, elles sont très jolies nos vestes !  
  
-Vanes, quand comptes-tu leur donner ce que tu as acheté hier ? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Ben ce soir, vu qu'à cause de toi ya plus de surprise !  
  
-Oups pardon ! Dit ce dernier.  
  
Mais il n'était pas désole, c'était une basse vengeance de sa part pour les journées de dingue qu'elle lui imposait. Et il lui tira la langue. La jeune fille répondit en boudant et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ron ne tint plus.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu nous as acheté ?  
  
-Des tas de choses !  
  
-Mais encore ? Demanda Ginny.  
  
-Vous verrez ! Ce soir après le souper, il y aura distribution de cadeaux !  
  
-C'est noel! S'écria Harry.  
  
-Chouette, comme ça on en profitera pour t'offrir tes cadeaux d'anniversaire Harry. Dit Hermione.  
  
Harry fut tout gêner d'un coup et baissa la tête. Ils rigolèrent tous de ce brusque changement.  
  
Apres le repas, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon. Vanes avait mit tous ses paquets sous une plante et les autres avaient fait de même avec les cadeaux d'Harry. Ils commencèrent par ces derniers. Ce fut Ginny qui distribuait les présents.  
  
-Celui ci est D'Hermione.  
  
Harry déballa un gros livre : Les meilleures Aurores de Grande Bretagne.  
  
-Merci Mione.  
  
-Il est tout nouveau ! Et si tu regarde à la lettre P, tu risque d'avoir une bonne surprise ! Mais pas maintenant, ouvre plutôt le reste, je suis impatiente de voir mes propres cadeaux !  
  
Devant une telle preuve d'immaturité tellement rare chez elle, Harry ne put qu'aquièçer et rangea le livre sur le coté.  
  
-Celui ci est de ma famille au complet Harry.  
  
Il ouvrit le gros paquet, et y trouva les habituelle confisseries de ses amis mais aussi une boite plus petite. Il l'ouvrit à son tour et ne put retenir un cri de surprise.  
  
-Woaw ! Elle est magnifique !  
  
-C'est une montre magique Harry. Tu peux savoir l'heure et la date, le temps qu'il fait, il y a un chronomètre mais en plus tu peux savoir la situation des gens que tu aimes en nombre illimité, comme la vieille horloge de grand-mère. Il suffit que la personne fasse couler une goutte de son sang sur le cadran, toute ma famille l'a déjà fait. Il ne reste plus que les autres. Dit Ron. Tu veux que je la fasse passer à qui ?  
  
-Vanessa, Remus, Hermione, Tonks et Fleur! Pour les autres on verra à l'école!  
  
Il tendit la montre à Ron qui la fit passer aux personnes concernées, ils laissèrent tous couler une goutte de sang magiquement et il la rendit à Harry qui l'attacha directement à son poignet.  
  
-Celui là est de Remus.  
  
Ginny lui tendit un paquet. Harry découvrit 3 livres : Manuel du parfait Aurore, La Défense contre les forces du mal Edition spéciale, Les plus viles créatures magiques comment les vaincre.  
  
-Merci Moony, tu tiens à ma sécurité toi ! C'est gentil.  
  
Il se leva et le pris affectueusement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacé une grosse minute puis se séparèrent avant de pleurer.  
  
-Voilà de Tonks et Maugrey.  
  
Harry l'ouvrit sur une tenue de duelliste sorcier rouge et noir. Il était ébahi, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs, elle était magnifique ! Il remercia chaleureusement les 2 aurores.  
  
-Et le dernier de Hagrid. Il est désolé de ne pas être présent mais il a à faire à Poudlard.  
  
C'était une boite ronde avec plein de trou, une drôle d'odeur s'en échappait. Harry l'ouvrit précautieusement et découvrit..............Un chat rouge et doré!  
  
-Un chat ? S'étonna Ron.  
  
-Mais non Ron, es-tu aveugle à ce point ? Répondit Hermione. C'est un Griffon.  
  
-Mais c'est une créature rare et magique et protégée et immense ! S'écria Molly.  
  
-Il y a une carte, dit alors Harry, je vais la lire, il s'expliquera peut être !  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Bon anniversaire !  
  
C'est un bébé Griffon male ! Prends en bien soin, c'est un animal très rare (C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a aidé à l'avoir). Tu dois certainement savoir que c'est une créature magique et protégée car il est en voie de disparition. La particularité de cet animal, c'est qu'il est totalement dévoué à son maître et donnera sa vie pour lui. Il peut grandir jusqu'à trois mètres d'envergure.  
  
(petit cri dans la pièce)  
  
Mais peut prendre la forme d'un gros matou si tu l'aide à apprendre bien sur. Donne-lui vite un nom et soit franc, gentil, honnête et juste avec lui et il te sera toujours fidèle.  
  
Amitié, Hagrid.  
  
Apres un instant de silence pour encaisser ces paroles, Harry repris la parole. Il porta l'animal à hauteur de ses yeux et dit.  
  
-Bon, joli petit Griffon. L'animal lui lécha le nez. Je vais t'appeler Godric ! Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
Pour toute réponse l'animal lui relécha le nez. Harry le posa alors sur ses genoux où il se roula en boule et s'endormi.  
  
-Je sais même pas ce qu'il mange ! S'écria Harry.  
  
-Pour l'instant qu'il est encore Bébé, il va boire beaucoup de lait et manger comme un chat. Ensuite, il faudra le nourrire avec 5 kilos de viande par jour ! Dit Remus. Heureusement tu seras à Poudlard et tu pourras donc te servir dans les cuisines !  
  
Les cadeaux pour Harry étant finis, Ginny alla se rasseoir. Vanessa se leva à son tour et fit face au groupe.  
  
-Voilà, dit-elle, je vous ai fait des cadeaux à tous pour vous remercier de m'avoir accueilli si gentiment et pour m'avoir tant aidé.  
  
Elle se tourna et prit le premier paquet.  
  
-Oh, les affaires scolaires de Ginny ! Excuser moi j'ai tout mélanger !  
  
Ils rirent tous devant la tête de Ginny. Elle avait cru un instant que son cadeau serait cela !  
  
-Tiens, et ne t'inquiète pas tu auras autre chose. Tout à été rétrécit, il faudra que vous demandiez pour les faire agrandir une fois dans vos chambres.  
  
Ginny la remercia et prit son paquet sur ses genoux. Vanessa se tourna et prit les affaires scolaires de Ron et Harry.  
  
-Tenez avant de vous faire des fausses joies, vos affaires scolaires.  
  
Ils la remercièrent en riant et déposèrent les paquets à leurs pieds.  
  
-Remus, ta nouvelle garde robe sorcier !  
  
-Merci, grommela celui ci dans sa barbe.  
  
-Harry, voici la tienne.  
  
Il fut étonné et prit le paquet en la remerciant.  
  
-Tu as décidé de nous rhabiller tous ou quoi ?  
  
-Ben oui ! Tiens Ron, ta garde robe sorcier !  
  
Ron lui sauta au cou pour la remercier. Molly ne dit rien mais elle était secrètement soulagée de cela. Car même si Arthur gagnait à présent beaucoup plus, ils avaient du rembourser leurs dettes et leurs frais avaient augmenté considérablement, les gardes robes et matériels scolaires nouveaux ne faisaient donc pas partie de leurs priorités.  
  
-Tiens Ginny, voici la tienne.  
  
La jeune fille hurla de plaisir et se jeta au cou de son amie, elle ne la lâcha que pour la laisser respirer.  
  
-Merci, mais fallait pas. J'ai rien payé du tout, j'y ai seulement pensé !  
  
Elle prit quatre petites boites. Elle les tendait au destinataire au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait les noms.  
  
-Donc nous avons Molly, Fleur, Tonks et Bill.  
  
Molly fondit en larme devant le collier de perles magique et protecteur, Fleur et Tonks lui sautèrent au cou en hurlant merci pour leur bracelet protecteur (Ben oui, on est en guerre, il faut bien protéger ceux qu'on aime) Et Bill attendit pour la remercier à son tour pour sa boucle d'oreille anti-sirène.  
  
-Oh, ces deux paquets sont pour les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore. Remus tu voudras bien leur envoyer par cheminée.  
  
-Oui, ma puce je le ferai.  
  
-Bien, voici pour vous Maugrey.  
  
Il observa le cadeau de son œil magique puis le prit en la remerciant sobrement.  
  
-Voici pour toi Mione. Heu ouvre le dans ta chambre aussi, il faudra l'agrandir.  
  
Hermione la remercia à son tour.  
  
-Voici pour vous Arthur. Un vice Premier ministre qui se respecte se doit de posséder cela.  
  
Arthur éclata de rire en découvrant le nécessaire de travaille. Et remercia la jeune fille.  
  
-Fudge sera jaloux de moi ! Ca va pas aller !  
  
-Charlie, voici pour toi.  
  
-Mais quand as-tu pu l'acheter, je n'ai rien vu ! Dit-il en prenant le cadeau.  
  
Il le déballa et dit.  
  
-Woaw, merci ! J'ai comprit quand tu l'as prit, c'était un coup monté avec Remus.  
  
Ils éclatèrent tout trois de rire en se remémorant la technique de diversion qu'avait utilisé le loup.  
  
Elle prit ensuite deux longs paquets d'où dépassaient des brindilles de balai.  
  
-Gin, Ron, voici vos nouveaux balais !  
  
Ils se précipitèrent sur leur cadeau et hurlèrent et sautèrent dans tout les sens. Ginny en pleura de joie et Ron se mit à serrer sont amie dans ses bras sans plus vouloir la lâcher.  
  
-Un nimbus 2003, oh Vanes, un super nimbus 2003, oh je suis si heureux !  
  
Ils se séparèrent finalement souriant comme un fou et Vanessa prit deux autres petites boites.  
  
-Les jumeaux, voici de quoi rester continuellement en contacte l'un avec l'autre.  
  
Elle leur tendit les boites, qu'ils déballèrent rapidement.  
  
-Ce sont des gourmettes magiques, gravée à vos prénoms et date de naissance. Vous devez porter celle qui porte le nom de votre frère, ainsi vous serez toujours en contacte mental l'un avec l'autre, c'est très utile lorsque vous êtes séparé ou s'il y a trop de monde autour de vous pour parler tranquillement.  
  
Remus eu un sourire triste. James et Sirius en possédaient une aussi. C'est James qui l'avait offerte à Sirius pour son anniversaire en 4ème année. Il n'avait pas été jaloux et avait même approuvé cela, ainsi ils ne couraient presque plus aucun danger. Mais Sirius ne la portait plus lors de sa sortie d'Azkaban.  
  
-Vanessa, que t'as dit le vendeur dessus ? Demanda le loup.  
  
-Eh bien, que une fois attaché, il est impossible de l'enlever, que plus le lien de parenté est fort, plus le pouvoir du bijou l'est et que si une des deux personne meurt les bracelets pénètrent dans la peau et se fondent dans l'ossature pour la solidifier.  
  
Moony fut rassuré, et récupéra bien vite le sourire.  
  
-Tiens Rem's un autre cadeau pour toi. Tu auras de la lecture quand nous ne serons plus là !  
  
Il la remercia et mit le cadeau de coté.  
  
-Voici donc les derniers cadeaux ! Mais à qui sont-ils donc ? Mais à mes trois petits choux bien sur, Ginny, Ron et Harry. A ouvrir dans vos chambres !  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Une surprise !  
  
Ils montèrent tous dans les chambres pour voir les cadeaux agrandit. Ginny, Hermione, Molly et Fleur dans la chambre des filles Ron, Harry, les jumeaux, Vanessa et Remus dans celle des garçons, les autres étant partis travailler pour l'Ordre. Des cris leurs parvinrent de la chambre des filles et ils se décidèrent à ouvrir leurs paquets, Remus agrandit tout, même ceux de Vanes, et bientôt la chambre ressembla à un énorme capharnaüm, où personne ne savais ce qui leur appartenait. Harry et Ron sautèrent tout de même de joie en découvrant leurs affaires de quidditch, et s'extasièrent devant leurs nouvelles robes de sorciers.  
  
Ils passèrent la soirée à ranger toutes leurs nouvelles affaires et ne se couchèrent pas trop tard pour ne pas être épuisé le lendemain. D'ailleurs les deux autres jours de shoppings furent harassants et Remus jura qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus ! Ils achetèrent de quoi se vêtir pendant 6 ans. Les filles étaient aux anges et les garçons, ma foi, pas mécontent de leur nouveau look.  
  
Le reste des vacances servit à la préparation de la rentré scolaire. Ils rangèrent leur males, qui débordaient à présent, Vanessa 'lut' tout les livres présents dans la maison, Ron et Hermione se reprochèrent encore un peu, pendant que Ginny apprenait des tas de jeux sorcier aux deux autres.  
  
Le dernier soir, les professeurs de Poudlard dînèrent avec eux. C'était Vanessa qui avait préparé un repas spécial Italie, celui spéciale Belgique avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt. ( Frites, moules, compote et pdt). Au menu, entré froide : Jambon de parme avec une tranche de melon, entrée chaude : pâtes à la bolognaise, Plat de consistance : Escalopes milanaises et dessert : Tiramisu ! Les vacances s'achevaient donc sur une note ensoleillée. Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
-J'aimerais organiser quelque chose de spécial cette année à l'école pour rapprocher les maisons. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire, ni de comment car nous n'avons pas le temps.  
  
Ils se mirent tous à réfléchir. Vanessa leva alors timidement la main.  
  
-Oui, tu as une idée.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas faire comme moi aujourd'hui ? Je vous ai fait découvrir mes pays. Pourquoi chaque maison ne se ferait-elle pas découvrir ainsi ! Les élèves organiseraient des petites soirées ou les qualités des maisons seraient mis en valeur. Une soirée par maison, le tout organisé par les élèves, ainsi les professeurs sont libres, et cela obligera les élèves à chercher plus en profondeur dans les qualités respectives de leurs maisons !  
  
-Mais oui, c'est une excelente idée ! Je voulais aussi organiser un bal, mais ainsi c'est inutile, puisque au moins une maison aura cette idée.  
  
Le professeur plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Et continua.  
  
-Tu as une idée pour Gryffondor n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Ben oui, mais vu que je n'y suis pas c'est un peu déplacé je trouve.  
  
-Je ne doute pas de ton appartenance à cette maison. Parles mon enfant.  
  
-Et bien voilà, l'une des principales force de cette maison, c'est qu'elle accepte tout le monde, moldu comme sorcier, et nous sommes dans une école ou certains élèves ne connaissent rien de ce monde, alors je pensais à une soirée spéciale moldu. Où le repas serait cuisiné et servit par les élèves de cette maison, sous la responsabilité d'Hermione, il faut quelqu'un d'organisé ! Un repas moldu bien sur. Suivit d'un concert de chansons moldues, chanté et joué par les élèves.  
  
-Sous ta responsabilité bien sur.  
  
-Pas forcément, mais je crois avoir la plus grande culture musicale vu que je suis plus vieille et j'ai déjà le matériel.  
  
-Vanes, demanda Ron, tu veux dire que nous devrons chanter et jouer d'un instrument moldu devant toute l'école ?  
  
-Oui ! Bien sur, il faudra répéter des mois et il faudra du matériel moldu, puisque aucune simplification sorcière ne doit intervenir pour la crédibilité du spectacle.  
  
-Mais c'est un travail de grande envergure qui nécessitera des mois de préparation ! S'exclama Hermione.  
  
-Ce qui est d'autant plus beau ! Coupa le professeur McGonagall. Vous devrez soumettre cette proposition aux autres élèves de la maison, mais pour ma part c'est d'accord. J'aurai seulement une requête Albus.  
  
-Allez y elle vous est déjà accordée !  
  
-Je voudrais que cela se passe en fin d'année, après les examens.  
  
-Hum, pourquoi pas le 25 juin ?  
  
-Mais le 26 il y a le mariage de Bill ! S'exclama Ginny.  
  
-Oui, ainsi toute votre famille sera présente pour assister au spectacle !  
  
-Oui, mais nous serons épuisés ! Gémit Ron.  
  
-Le mariage se passe l'après midi, Ron. Dit Bill.  
  
-Les autres élèves ne vont pas crier au favoritisme ? Demande Hermione.  
  
-Peut être, mais ils seront les invités du Directeur, l'année scolaire sera finie et donc ils n'auront rien à dire ! Répondit le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Bien, Hermione à la cuisine et Vanessa à la soirée. Vous vous arrangerez pour les autres taches et me ferez parvenir la liste de matériel nécessaire le plus vite possible. Trancha McGonagall.  
  
Le reste du repas fut bruyant, tout le monde parlait de la soirée et des idées qu'ils avaient. Ils se couchèrent tard mais s'endormirent rapidement. Demain ils rentraient à Poudlard, demain sonnait la fin des vacances. Les chambres semblaient vide tant elles étaient bien rangées et la dernière pensée de Harry avant qu'il ne s'endorme fut que ce mois d'août compterai comme un de ses plus beaux. Il se resserra davantage contre Vanessa et ferma les yeux.  
  
Douce nuit petits habitants de la Place Grimmault.  
  
Voilà, je pense pas qu'il y en aura un autre cette semaine ! Désolé pour le faux espoir. Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de m'écrire !! Biz à la prochaine ! 


	10. 1 er septembre

Ola tout le monde !

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai commencé mes examens et je profite d'un jour de repos pour écrire le plus de suites possibles pour mes fics ! 1 suite par fic bien sur ! Donc MINERVE va enfin avoir la réponse à sa question ou peut être pas !!

Chapitre 10 : 1er septembre.

**Debout là dedans !!**

Le cri de Molly Weasley fit sursauter toute la chambrée endormie des garçons (et de la fille).

En fait la matrone râlait car les adolescents avaient encore verrouillé la porte pour ne pas qu'elle y entre, mais c'était inutile puisqu'elle savait très bien qui couchait où et dans quel lit. Ils se levèrent donc et se dirigèrent, en pyjama, vers la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Il n'y avait que Ginny, Hermione, Fleur et Molly lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent.

-Asseyez vous et mangez vite, vous n'êtes pas en avance. Lee vous a envoyé une lettre. Dit Mme Weasley en tendant une lettre à Fred.

Il la lut silencieusement puis resta pensif la bouche close, en fait il parlait avec Georges. Quand ce fut fini ils mangèrent rapidement et sortirent en trombe de la pièce, 10 minutes plus tard ils transplanaient au magasin.

Hermione finissait un livre moldu, un roman historique sur l'histoire révolutionnaire en Angleterre. Elle avait décidé d'agrandir sa culture moldue, puisqu'elle était fille de moldu avant tout ! Ginny jouait avec Godric et le nourrissait en même temps qu'elle-même. Ron dormait à moitié et mangeait de l'autre moitié, ce qui donnait un garçon les yeux à moitié fermé, mastiquant ses œufs avec la bouche bien ouverte et la tête légèrement penché en avant, comme si elle était trop lourde pour son pauvre cou ! Harry étalait de la confiture sur son toast et mangeait calmement pendant que Vanessa engouffrait ses céréales au chocolat.

-Vous irez jusqu'à la gare en portoloin, je vous accompagnerais avec Remus. Il y aura des aurores sur le quai, pour protéger les élèves d'une attaque surprise. Donc ne soyez pas effrayé. Les prévint Molly.

-Cela fait 2 mois que je vois des aurores presque tout les jours et les autres ont vu des mangemorts de près, arrêtez donc de nous surprotéger Molly.

Ladite Molly voulu protester mais Vanessa continua sans lui en laisser le temps.

-C'est adorable et réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiète à ce point de notre bien être, mais ne nous étouffé pas, nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! Cela en devient…

-Exaspérant, continua Ron qui venait de se réveiller. Je t'adore M'man, mais j'ai 16 ans, je ne suis plus 1 béb !

-Tu seras toujours mon bébé, au même titre que Ginny et les autres ! Tu crois que Bill fait ce qu'il veut ?! Répondit Madame Weasley d'une voix un peu fâchée.

-Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi il est partit si loin et pourquoi Charlie l'a imit ! Questionna Ginny.

La bouche de Molly chercha de l'air pendant quelques secondes avant que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux. Ron et Ginny furent dans ses bras en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire chocogrenouille, et la serrèrent à l'en étouffé.

-Je suis désolé maman, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, on t'aime tous à la folie tu le sais bien ! Lui dit Ron pour la consoler.

-Tu sais bien qu'on pourrait pas vivre sans toi ! On aime bien être materné, mais il y a des limites ! Continua Ginny.

Vanessa se leva à son tour et pris la place des enfants Weasley.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Ce n'est pas le fait que vous nous ayez mis au courant qui était dérangeant, c'est la dernière phrase : Ne soyez pas effray ! Vous avez une bien piètre opinion de nous !

-Oh non, je sais que vous êtes tous des sorciers extraordinaires ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour vous, vous êtes mes petits enfants !

Harry et Hermione vinrent l'enlacer à leur tour pour lui témoigner leur gratitude. C'était bon de se sentir aimer comme ça ! Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin prêts à partir. Ils se rejoignirent dans le hall où Remus les attendait avec un cerceau multicolore en plastique.

-Tu veux nous montrer tes prouesses au houla houp ? Demanda sérieusement Vanessa, avant d'éclater de rire, suivit d'Hermione et Harry.

Les autres les regardaient sans comprendre. Hermione s'approcha de l'objet.

-Il est déjà prêt ?

-Non, il ne s'enclenchera que dans 10 minutes.

-Très bien, donnez-le-moi.

Elle le passa par-dessus sa tête et le maintint au niveau de ses hanches, puis commença à le faire tourner et se mit à onduler. Harry et Vanes applaudissaient pendant que les 4 autres la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ron en aurait bavé si sa mère n'était pas à coté de lui.

-Eh bien ma vieille, je ne te savais pas si, commença Vanes.

-Sensuelle, continua Harry ! Tu tiens combien de temps ?

Hermione s'arrêta puisque l'anneau était tombé et leur fit un grand sourire.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais chronométr !

-Bon, coupa Remus, on va bientôt y aller. Etes vous prêt ? Vos valises sont dans vos poches ? Ou sont vos animaux ?

-Les hiboux sont partit ce matin seul pour Poudlard, Pattenrond est dans mon sac d'école et Godric dans celui de Ginny. Ron et Harry ont nos valises et les leurs en poche et Vanes à la sienne aussi dans sa poche. Répondit Hermione en lui rendant le cerceau.

-Bien, que tout le monde s'accroche alors. Dit Molly.

Ils agrippèrent le fin tube de plastique et quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient à King's Cross.

Il y avait un monde fou. Les parents avaient tenu à accompagné leurs enfants pour être sure qu'ils montent sain et sauf dans le train. Certains demandaient au chef machine si le train sécurisé, d'autres questionnaient les aurores pour savoir où en était les préparations à la guerre. Les autres aurores patrouillaient, les mains croisées dans le dos mais l'œil aux aguets. Tonks fonça droit sur eux dès qu'elle les vit.

-Bonjour mes petits cœurs !

Remus rougit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas aux filles.

-Bonjour Tonki Tonk, répondit Ron. C'est ta tenue d'aurore ? Elle est classe !

La jeune femme tourna sur elle-même pour se faire admirer des jeunes.

-Hein oui ! Dommage que cela soit noir ! Mais il paraît que cela va changer ! Je vous dirais quoi quand je saurais ! Mais vous êtes tous aussi très beaux avec vos nouveaux habits.

Elle tentait desepérément de regarder tout le monde mais elle passait trop souvent sur le corps, le visage et les pieds de Remus, qui avait trouvé un plaisir certain à regarder partout ailleurs que dans la direction de sa Némésis !

-Bon les enfants allez chercher des places, puis vous reviendrez nous dire au revoir. Dit Molly.

-Moi je vous dis déjà bye ! Tonks embrassa les filles et serra les garçons dans ses bras. A bientôt et prenez soin l'un de l'autre !

Et elle partit rejoindre son co-équipier. Les « enfants » se dépêchèrent de prendre des places au fond du train, dans un wagon vide, ils sortirent leurs valises de leur poches, les agrandirent et les placèrent dans les filets. Hermione regardait Vanessa curieusement depuis quelques minutes. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la noire haussa un sourcil en une question muette.

-Je me disais juste que tu es très proche de Remus.

-Pas autant qu'Harry.

-Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Toi tu es plus complice.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Ils écoutaient tous à présent. Harry et Ron s'étaient assis sur la banquette qui faisait face aux filles restée debout devant la porte. Ginny s'était assise sur la petite tablette devant la fenêtre.

-Il t'appelle par plein de petit surnom affectueux. Continua La brune. Ma puce, Chérie, Princesse, et j'en passe. Pourtant vous ne vous connaissez pas depuis longtemps.

-C'est vrai, la coupa Ron, en plus tu peux lui faire faire ce que tu veux ! Regarde pour les vêtements, avant il aurait refusé n'importe quelle aide ou charité.

-Mais c'est pas de la charit ! Je l'adore et ce n'est pas mon argent que je dépense, mais celui du ministère, qui a grand chose à voir dans la pauvreté de Rémy !

-Tu vois ! Tu le tutoie et lui donne aussi des surnoms. Personne d'autre que Sirius n'agissait ainsi avec lui.

-Bon coupons court ou Molly va s'inquiéter. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu lui parles à propos de Tonks !

-Oh c'est pour ça ! Je l'aurai fait quand même !

-Maintenant !

-Comment ça maintenant ? Mais que...

-Tut tut tut ! Maintenant ! Sinon c'est reporté à Noël et par courrier c'est pas assez personnel.

-Ok, allons-y. Dites-lui au revoir et laissez-moi seule avec lui.

Ils sortirent rejoindre les 2 adultes. Harry enlaça Remus avec beaucoup de tendresse, ils restèrent ainsi assez longtemps pour permettre aux 4 autres de dire bye à Mme Weasley. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, ils avaient des larmes aux coins des yeux.

-Tu feras bien attention ! Dirent-ils en même temps. Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

Ce fut enfin le tour de Vanessa, elle attacha ses bras autour du cou du loup et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Merci, Rem's !

-Mais de rien ma puce ! Ce fut un plaisir.

-Je tiens beaucoup à toi tu sais !

-Déjà, tenta t-il de plaisanter.

Mais le regard de la jeune fille dans ses bras était sincère au possible. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

-Tu n'es pas..

-Oh non, je ne t'aime pas comme Tonks, Oups merde ! Je veux dire, je t'adore comme un ami.

-Jolie tentative de diversion, mais qu'as-tu dit ?

-Que je t'adorais ?

-Avant !

Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la sorcière.

Vanessa fit la fille super gênée et chercha du regard les autres, ils discutaient calmement quelques mètres plus loin autour de Molly, laquelle lui tournait le dos. Elle regarda et croisa le regard jaloux de l'aurore Tonks. Sa décision fut prise. Elle mentirait s'il le fallait, Heu non il le fallait ! Quoique ce ne serait pas tellement mentire !A l'attaque.

-Oui j'avoue, reprit-elle, Tonks t'aime comme une folle, elle n'arrête pas de dire que tu l'as remarque pas ! Que tu portes le deuil de Sirius comme une veuve éplorée qui ne peut plus vivre sans son amour ! Et elle n'a pas tort ! Elle est belle, intelligente, puissante, pleine de vie…

-Et la moitié de mon age !

-Quoi c'est ça qui te retient ?

-Oui, non, c'est plus dur que tu ne le crois !

-Ah oui ? Moi je ne vois pas ou ?

-Tu veux que je t'explique en détail peut être ? Je suis vieux, elle est jeune. Elle est une femme superbe, je suis un pauvre type. Elle est normale, je suis un loup-garou. Elle mérite les plus belles choses du monde et je n'ai même pas un travail ! Il t'en faut d'autres des exemples ?

-Non, mais je peux démentir toutes tes stupides petites excuses !

-Mais vas'y ne te gêne pas voyons !

-L'age n'a pas d'importance en amour et encore moins dans le monde sorcier puisque vous vivez plus longtemps, en plus elle a moins que la moitié de ton age ! Elle a 24 ans quand même et toi seulement 38 ! Tu es super mignon, arrête de te rabaisser comme ça, et elle a l'air de te trouver à son goût ! Elle n'est pas normale et sait ce que c'est que de se sentir différent, elle doit te comprendre mieux que quiconque ici bas ! Et enfin, elle n'est pas matérialiste, elle veut juste être avec toi, si elle veut quelque chose, elle a de quoi se le payer ! Arrête de chercher des excuses pour justifier ta peur. Que tu ais peur d'un refus, c'est logique, mais ça n'a plus de raison d'être puisque tu sais qu'elle veut la même chose que toi. Et je peux te jurer qu'elle a aussi envie d'une relation sérieuse ! Tu l'aurais entendue parler avec Fleur de mariage, de don de soi, d'amour avec un grand A ! Elle sait que c'est toi, tu la complète, la comprend et vous êtes tellement complémentaire ! Crois-moi, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble !

-Ca va t'as fini !

-Tu râles, hein ?

-Non !

-Si, tu râles que j'ai raison !

-Non !

-Rémy, ne sois pas têtu !

-D'accord, t'as gagné, je râle que tu te mêles encore de ma vie privée !

-Encore ?

-Non, je veux dire comme ça ! Se reprit rapidement Remus. Que tu te mêles comme ça de ma vie privée ! Et si j'ai pas envie moi de m'attacher !

-C'est donc ça ! Parce que tu crois que tu seras moins triste si elle meure sans que vous ne soyez ensemble ?

-Non, mais si moi je meurs, elle ne sera pas triste !

-Mais t'es horrible de parler comme ça !

Elle s'était dégagée de ses bras et commençait à hausser le ton.

-Tu crois que c'est mieux, peut être ! Mais t'es pas seul dans cette histoire ! Et si tu lui demandais son avis avant de jouer au preux chevalier, hein ? Peut être qu'elle, elle s'en fout ! Non, elle s'en fout, ce qu'elle veut c'est donner et recevoir de l'amour, elle préfère pleurer un amant mort, qu'un amour tué dans l'œuf !

-Arrête ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Une gifle s'abattit sur la joue de l'homme.

-Si c'est une façon de me dire que je ne sais pas ou n'ai jamais aimé, c'est réussi, bravo ! Lui dit-elle calmement. Maintenant écoute-moi bien car je ne le dirais pas une seconde fois. Elle t'aime comme tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts, et elle t'aime malgré tout, malgré la guerre, malgré la mort qui rôde et malgré la différence d'age. Mais toi, es-tu capable de l'aimer comme elle le mérite ? Tu viens de me prouver que non, j'espère me tromper, car cela voudrait dire que toute les raisons, qui m'ont fait t'apprécier si vite, sont basées sur des mensonges. Prouve-moi que tu vaux mieux que Snape, prouve-moi qu'Harry et moi avons raison de te prendre comme modèle.

Remus la reprit dans ses bras brutalement et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille. Une litanie de pardon s'échappait de sa bouche. Vanessa lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Bien sure que je te pardonne mon cœur, mais promet moi de la rendre heureuse, c'est ta dernière chance.

-Promis, je te le promets sur ma vie.

Il releva la tête et posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Ils rougirent aussitôt et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre prestement.

-Désolé, reprit-il, c'est la façon des Maraudeurs de sceller une promesse.

-Ah d'accord, je suis soulagé la !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire !

-Tu le feras Rémy ?

-Si tu te dépêche de monter dans le train, oui, sinon..

-D'accord, je cours.

Elle lui planta un petit baiser sur la joue meurtrie et couru vers le train dans lequel étaient déjà les 4 autres. Arrivé dans le wagon, elle se laissa choir peu élégamment sur la banquette à coté d'Harry. Tout les regards braqués sur elle.

-Mission accomplie ! Je suis trop forte !

-Non, Tonks vous a vu ! Répondit Hermione.

-Je sais, et rien de tel que la jalousie pour précipiter les choses, n'est ce pas Ron ?

-Tu devrais le savoir Mione ! Continua Ginny, un sourire coquin sur le visage.

Hermione rougit et Ron sourit rêveusement. Ginny et Vanes étaient fière d'elles même !

-Pourquoi t'a t-il embrassé sur la bouche ? Demanda Harry, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

-Il a dit que c'était la façon des maraudeurs de sceller des promesses. Il m'a promit de rendre Tonks heureuse.

-Et tu l'as cru ? Demanda Hermione incrédule.

-Ben le geste était tellement fluide, pas calculé du tout, si naturel, que je le crois !

-Je le crois aussi, continua Harry, c'est bien le style des maraudeurs de faire des trucs comme ça !

-Bien, puisque c'est réglé nous pouvons y aller. Gin prête pour ta première réunion de préfet ? Demanda Hermione.

Ginny approuva et elles sortirent du wagon suivi de Ron qui traînait des pieds.

-A tantôt les gars, faites pas de bêtises sans moi ! Et il referma la porte.

Harry se cala confortablement dans son siège et Vanessa s'appuya sur lui. Elle lui prit sa main et commença à caresser doucement la paume. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Ils furent réveillés par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, ils se tournèrent rapidement vers l'entrée.

-Pardon, je voulais pas vous réveiller. Dit un jeune garçon blond, le visage en forme de lune.

-C'est rien Neville rentre.

Il entra et s'assis en face des 2 jeunes.

-Nev, je te présente Vanessa Cornetto, elle rentre en 6ème à Poudlard cette année. Vanes, voici Neville Longbottom, un copain de dortoir.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

-Heu dis-moi Harry, heu, t'aurais pas vu Ginny.

-Pourquoi tu veux la voir ? Répondit Harry un peu sèchement.

-Heu c'est pas moi c'est Dean. Il voulait lui parler pour essayer de recoller les morceaux.

-Recoller les morceaux ? Interrogea Harry.

-Elle n'est pas là, Neville. Elle est préfète et est donc à la réunion des préfets en début de train.

-Ah merci. Je vais le dire à Dean tout de suite.

Il se leva et sortit rapidement du compartiment.

-Recoller les morceaux ? Ré-interrogea Harry.

-Ils s'écrivaient cet été puisqu'ils ne pouvaient se voir et un jour elle a envoyé Hedwige. Ils se sont disputés par courrier pendant 2 semaines et finalement, la semaine passée, elle l'a plaqué.

-En quoi Hedwige a provoqué une dispute ?

-Pas ta chouette, toi ! Il a commencé à demander des nouvelles de toi et des autres et à la fin ne lui en demandait plus d'elle et ne cherchait même plus à savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'est vexé, le lui a dit et ça a dégénér ! En plus elle a voulu le rendre jaloux avec toi et ça a pas trop marché, elle en a déduit qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez.

-Comme Cho a fait avec moi !

-Oui sauf que lui avait des raisons d'être jaloux, tu es vivant contrairement à l'autre qui voulait te rendre jaloux d'un mort ! Pauvre tarte cette fille !

Harry rigola, soulagé.

-Quand Ron le saura, il sera trop content ! Je peux lui dire ?

-C'est ton meilleur ami, bien sure que tu peux lui dire ! C'est même pas la peine de me le demander !

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

-Il me manque, dit soudainement Harry.

-Je m'en doute.

-Mais à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru possible ! Je pense à lui jour et nuit. Et des que quelqu'un dit ou fait quelque chose, je fais automatiquement le rapprochement avec Sirius.

-Il faudra du temps, c'est déjà bien que tu ne pleure plus dès que tu penses à lui.

-Serais-je encore capable de pleurer ? Et d'aimer si fort ?

-J'ai l'immense bonheur de t'annoncer que oui et oui !

Il planta son regard dans le sien et lui sourit doucement.

-Je veux un câlin !

-Bien maître !

IL se jeta dans ses bras et se calla confortablement. Vanessa se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux et son dos. Il se ré endormit, elle décida de veiller.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent 1 heure plus tard et se laissèrent tomber sur la banquette en face d'eux.

-C'est toujours si long ? Questionna Vanessa.

-Non, mais on a beaucoup parlé sécurité, avec le retour de Voldy chéri. Répondit Ron d'une voix fatigué.

-Et puis Malfoy a encore fait des siennes. Continua Hermione.

-Qui est exactement Malfoy, je ne me souviens plus très bien.

-C'est bien fâcheux, coupa une voix traînante venant de la porte, tu dois être une sang de bourbe pour ne pas savoir qui je suis !

Voyant la tête de Ron et surtout la mine de dégoûté d'Hermione, Vanessa décida de contre attaquer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et elle ne connaissait même pas ce garçon, mais pour être si prétentieux il ne devait pas être si gentil !

-Si un gamin comme toi à la coupe de cheveux passée de mode était si important, je l'aurai su. Donc ce n'est pas grave mais si important soit -tu, tu pourrais commencer par te présenter ! C'est la moindre des politesses ou ton statut de V.I.P t'en exempt ?

-Je m'appel Draco Malfoy, unique héritier de la plus grande fortune d'Angleterre, et sorcier de sang pur !

Harry se réveilla et fixa la scène d'un œil absent, trop content que la fouine ne le remarque pas.

-C'est aussi la fouine la plus blanche que Poudlard ait compté en ses murs, continua Ron, et l'éternel adversaire d'entraînement d'Harry.

-Comment oses-tu ? D'entraînement ? Je fais de sa vie un cauchemar !

-Mais comme tu es prétentieux ! Répondit Mione. Tu te crois aussi fort que Voldemort ? C'est pas bien, ton petit papa chéri va pas être content que tu te compare à votre maître !

-Sache sang de bourbe que je n'ai pas de maître !

-Et sache la fouine que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un gamin immature, et Harry n'en a rien à foutre de toi.

-Ca c'est vrai Ron, intervint enfin Harry, mon éternel adversaire c'est Voldy, il était là bien avant toi et te survivra certainement ! Et des cauchemars, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Les cauchemars que je fais sont pires que ce que ton petit cerveau n'a jamais pu imaginer ou voir comme horreur.

Malfoy fit un pas en avant pour rentrer dans le compartiment et provoquer Harry. Ce dernier ne s'était même pas levé. Vanessa remarqua enfin les 2 mastodontes qui se tenaient derrière le blond platine.

_Comment ai-je pu les manquer ?_

-Sors d'ici gamin, dit alors l'aînée, va voir ailleurs si y a pas des petits de ton age mental à traumatiser. Peut être que tu feras une bonne chose dans ta vie en les dissuadant de devenir comme toi !

Hermione pouffa alors que Ron et Harry éclataient franchement de rire. Draco se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Question politesse, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom !

-Oh oui, Cornetto, Vanessa Cornetto, je rentre en 6ème à Poudlard cette année.

-Tu as mon age, alors ne m'appel plus jamais gamin, es-ce clair ?

-Non, je suis plus vieille de 3 ans, alors **Gamin**, retourne voir ta mère !

Draco, vexé, se tourna et sortit du compartiment, mais avant de claquer la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois et regarda haineusement le petit groupe.

-Vous faites une belle brochette d'imbécile. Dommage que vous deviez mourir, comme ton cher clebs Potter, je me serai bien amusé avec vous !

Et il claqua finalement la porte.

Les filles restèrent pensives tout le reste du trajet, et ne furent interrompue que par le chariot de confiseries, Ron essayait vainement de changer les idées d'Harry. Finalement le survivant se blotti dans les bras de Vanessa et pleura un peu, avant de s'endormir, épuisé de lutter.

-Je me demande si les paroles de Malfoy avaient un double sens. Lâcha Hermione pour briser le silence.

-C'est ce que je me demandais aussi, mais je ne le connais pas assez bien pour juger.

-C'est le « s'amuser » qui vous travaille ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, répondit Hermione, ça a été dit comme un regret. Comme s'il avait voulu faire marche arrière !

-Rêve pas trop Mione, ce mec pouvait parler de torture aussi ! Tu sais comme sa famille est dingue, le père, la tante et l'oncle sont des évadés d'Azkaban n'oublie pas, tous des malades !

Hermione approuva silencieusement mais cette idée avait germée dans sa tête et rien ne pourrait l'en déloger avant qu'elle n'en ai vu le bout !

Le reste du voyage fut tranquille, ils réveillèrent le dormeur, juste avant d'entrer en gare et ils enfilèrent leur robe d'école. La nuit était tombée comme une grosse Chappe noire et Ron et Hermione partirent plus tôt pour aider les plus jeunes à descendre du train.

Harry prit la main de Vanessa et ils sortirent rapidement, le brun voulant éviter la foule. Il aperçu Hagrid et lui fit de grand signe.

-Les première année par ici, suivez-moi ! En rang par deux ! Ha Harry comment vas-tu ?

Ils s'approchèrent difficilement du géant.

-Bien merci et vous ? En fait merci pour le cadeau, il est génial, je l'adore !!

-Oh mais de rien, il faudra que tu viennes me voir avec lui un de ces jours !

-Promit ! Je vous présente Vanessa Cornetto.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour, appel moi Hagrid, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Ho suis-je bête ! Vous devez rester avec moi miss, ordre de Dumbledore, pour la traversé du lac.

-Ok, tantôt mon cœur, tu survivras sans moi ?

-Mmm, oui si je trouve les autres.

-Bouffon

-Harry Vanessa, enfin vous voilà. Bon on y va ?

Le trio partit vers les diligences. Vanessa regarda les petits de première année, effrayé par Hagrid. Elle leur fit de gentils sourires et leur parla pour les réconforter. Un préfet en chef amena un petit garçon, tout petit, il le portait dans ses bras et le tendis à Hagrid. Vanessa tendit son cou pour voir s'il était endormi, mais même pas il souriait timidement au géant. Hagrid sembla soupeser un moment sa grosse lanterne et le garçon puis appela Vanessa.

-Miss Cornetto pouvez vous vous charger du petit jeune homme ?

-Bien sure, donnez-le-moi.

Il était tout léger et il s'accrocha au cou de la jeune fille avec une force déconcertante.

-Salut, je m'appel Vanessa et toi ?

-Matt, désolé de t'encombrer !

-Mais y a pas de problème mon grand, accroche-toi bien, on démarre.

La file se dirigea vers les barques, la jeune fille restait au coté d'Hagrid, il faisait plus clair, il était donc moins dangereux de marcher avec son fardeau.

-Bien, la voix tonitruante du garde chasse résonna, 4 par barque, sauf dans la mienne, et dans celle de la jeune fille ici à mes cotés : seulement 2 élèves.

Ensuite il aida Vanes et Matt à monter dans leur bateau, deux garçons les suivirent en bousculant tout le monde sur leur passage. Et une fois pleine, les barques s'avancèrent magiquement vers le château. Les yeux brillants des nouveaux élèves étaient fixés vers l'avant et quand ils aperçurent le château, des exclamations ce firent entendre.

-Woaw, regarde ça, c'est magnifique !

-Tu l'as dit frérot, c'est trop d'la balle !!

-Heu dites-moi les gars, questionna Vanessa, Vous êtes jumeaux ?

-Elémentaire mon cher Watson !

-Hé heu, je vous avais pas vu avant ! Donc on se moque pas ! C'est quoi vos petits noms ?

-Moi c'est Ralph, dit le brun aux cheveux lisse.

-Et moi Igor, continua le brun aux cheveux en spike.

-Salut moi c'est Vanes et voilà Matt. Vos parents ne sont pas sorciers ?

-Exacte, comment tu sais ça ? Questionna Ralph, qui semblait la plus pipelette des 2.

-Ben c'est trop d'la balle, c'est pas sorcier !

-Ah ok, on s'est vendu alors ! Rigola Igor.

-Elémentaire mon cher !

-Dis Matt, pourquoi tu marche pas ? Demanda Ralph.

-J'ai jamais marché de ma vie. Mes parents non plus sont pas sorcier. Ma mère a été malade quand elle était enceinte, elle a prit un mauvais médoc et je suis né avec les muscles des jambes atrophiés.

-Oh c'est triste, dit Igor avec une petite moue adorable.

-Comment vas-tu faire à Poudlard ? Demanda Vanessa.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a prévu une chaise roulante spéciale, elle peut monter les escaliers et rouler partout même dans le sable, y a que monter à l'échelle que je saurai pas faire !

-C'est super, s'exclama Ralph !

-Bon les gars on arrive, les jumeaux vous sortez d'abords et m'aidez ensuite.

-Oui chef, s'écrièrent-ils en cœur !

Hagrid les abandonna au pied d'un grand escalier de marbre. Ils commencèrent l'ascension. Finalement Matt n'était pas si léger que ça et au bout de 3 volées de marche, les reins de la jeune fille commencèrent à devenir douloureux. Elle s'arrêta pour se les frotter, avec l'infime espoir de les soulager un peu, mais niet ! Matt était désolé et s'excusait à chaque marche.

-Ca va arrête ! C'est pas grave, je te promets. Tu saurais te faire encore plus léger ?

Le jeune garçon s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la jeune fille.

Deux petites filles qui suivaient le duo depuis le début de l'ascension, placèrent leurs petites mains sur le bas du dos de la jeune fille et la poussèrent.

-Heu merci les filles, c'est vraiment gentil, mais pas trop viiteuuuuuuuuuu ! Je vais me casser la tête !

Ils explosèrent de rire mais continuèrent d'avancer. Arrivé en haut des marches ils virent le professeur Mc Gonagall qui les attendait.

-Bien vous voilà enfin ! Voulez-vous que je le prenne Miss Cornetto ?

-Non merci professeur, le plus dur est passé, je survivrais jusqu'à la fin ! Tenta t-elle de plaisanter.

Le professeur hocha la tête et se tourna.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard !Suivez-moi.

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte en bois.

-Ceci est la grande salle, vous y prendrez tout vos repas et toutes les fêtes et réunions se tiendront ici. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la grande salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les même cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune.

-Effrayant, glissa Matt à l'oreille de son porteur, qui pouffa légèrement.

-Les maisons sont au nombre de 4, continua le professeur. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'entre elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous apporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La cérémonie de la répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tout les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qu'il vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Son regard s'attarda sur les jumeaux qui sifflotaient innocemment.

-Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence.

Avec un dernier regard pour Vanessa, elle les quitta.

-Merci les filles c'était gentil de votre part, dit Vanessa en regardant les 2 chipies qui l'avaient aidées.

-De rien, répondit la blonde, je m'appelle Katia et voici ma nouvelle amie Mélanie.

La dite Mélanie, une petite boulotte aux cheveux roux clair leur fit un léger sourire.

-Moi c'est Matt et voici Vanessa, répondit le sac de patate soudain très sure de lui.

-Ah vous voilà, s'écrièrent les jumeaux en arrivant, on voulait pas vous attendre mais quand on vous a pas vu on s'est dit qu'on aurait ptetre du !

-Ola tout doux mes cafards, ne parlez pas en même temps.

Ils voulurent répondre mais le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva et les fit taire par sa seule présence. Une fois le calme plat obtenu, elle poussa les deux battants des portes et pénétra suivie d'un troupeau d'élèves ébahi par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Vanes et Matt fermaient la marche sous les yeux amusés et critiques des élèves plus vieux.

La vieille femme posa un tabouret sur l'estrade ou se trouvait la table des professeurs. Elle y déposa un chapeau tout usé et attendit, le silence était étourdissant. Finalement une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

En ces jours sombres et solitaires 

_Moi le choixpeau millénaire_

_Je vais vous répartir_

_Pour le meilleur et le pire_

_Dans les quatre maisons_

_Qui vous envoie leurs salutations ! Vous irez à Gryffondor_

_Si vous êtes courageux et fort_

_Pour être à Poufsouffle réparti _

_Il faut être juste et loyal pardi_

_Les Serdaigles sont érudits_

_Vous y serez sages et réfléchi_

Par Salazar à Serpentard 

_Irons les malins et les roublards_

_Laissez moi vous guider_

_Mais avant de vous nommer_

_Retenez bien ce message_

_L'union fait la force lorsqu'on est sage_

_Ne laisser pas la peur et l'incompréhension_

_Dicter vos comportements et actions_

_A présent jeunes sorciers_

_Sur votre tête vous devez me poser._

Le professeur déplia un long parchemin et dit :

-Lorsque je citerais votre nom vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et poserez le choixpeau sur votre tête. Attorney Jérémy.

Les enfants défilèrent et étaient envoyés équitablement dans les différentes maisons.

-Quentin Mattew.

-C'est mon tour, dit Matt.

Vanessa s'avança et assis le garçon sur la chaise.

-Poufsouffle, s'écria le chapeau.

Vanes reprit le jeune garçon et se dirigea vers la table supposée. Un préfet vint à sa rencontre et la déchargea, il s'appelait Ernie McMillan et avait l'air très gentil, il promit de s'en occuper jusqu'au dortoir. La jeune fille fit une bise à Matt et retourna vers l'estrade. Il ne restait que les jumeaux et elle.

-Zellweger Igor

-Gryffondor

-Zellweger Ralph

-Gryffondor

Une fois que les garçons furent assis et le silence atteint. Le professeur Mc Gonagall reprit la parole :

-Bien, voici un cas exceptionnel, Miss Cornetto Vanessa rentrera directement en 6ème année. Elle expliquera elle-même, si elle le souhaite, comment cela peut arriver. Veuillez l'accueillir chaleureusement, avancez-vous Miss.

Vanessa s'assit gênée de toute cette attention et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Oh, fit le choixpeau, je vois la un grand potentiel et une intelligence pure !

FINI pour today

Ca m'a prit une journée pour écrire !! Il ne se passe rien de spécial dans ce chapitre je sais, mais il fallait le faire ! Les autres seront plus intéressant promis ! Je n'ai eu qu'une review pour le précédant chapitre, était-il si mauvais ? Rassurez-moi SVP !

Biz


	11. Poudlard

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comment ça va bien ? Voilà enfin la suite, cette fois vous saurez enfin où va aller Vanessa ! Mais retenez bien, que même si je parle beaucoup d'elle, c'est Harry le centre de cette fic !**

**Minerve :** Tu as tout à fait raison ! Même une petite review ou on dit « c'est bien, continue ! » Fait très plaisir ! Je voulais pas que tu sois triste, mais je voulais mettre un peu de suspens ! Tu sauras now où elle va aller, promis ! Pour les jumeaux, peut être bien, mais pas cette année scolaire-ci ! Elle va être trop chargée pour nos héros, je crois pas que je vais développer l'histoire des jumeaux Zellweger ! Zibou

**Gh()st :** Merci, j'attendrais avec impatience ta review **à chaque chapitre** ! Lol ! Non, je ne mettrais pas Vanessa avec Harry ou Ron ! Elle est plus vieille et surtout les considères comme des frères ! Tu sais des fois, une personne peu en consoler une autre sans que ça tourne au sexe ou à une histoire d'amour ! Car une histoire d'amour basé sur le besoin de chaleur, de protection et de présence ne peut que finir mal ! Car ce ne sont pas les bonnes bases, quand un des 2 profites de l'amour de l'autre. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Pour Matt, je sais pas encore, j'aimais bien l'idée qu'il drague les filles en les transportant d'une classe à l'autre sur ses genoux ! Mais si tu tiens absolument à ce qu'il marche, ça pourra se faire mais pas immédiatement ! Je verrais selon les reviews qui m'en parlent !

**Vif d'or :** Je parie que tu ne te doutes même pas de qui elle est ! Dis-moi à qui tu penses et je te répondrais, mais je parie, ben une review, que tu te trompes ! Marché conclu ? Merci de m'écrire et Zibou !

J'aimerais faire une constatation, cette fic, ma première, compte 10 chapitre et n'a que 16 reviews donc une moyenne de 1.6 review/chapitre. Mes autres fic, qui sont des slashs (Pour l'amour d'Harry n'est pas compté) ont une moyenne de 4.6 review/chapitre. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Soit cette fic est moins bonne ( sans fausse modestie, j'en doute, elles ont toutes le même niveau), soit il n'y a presque personne qui lit cette fic (et là je pleure !), soit ben je sais pas et ça m'énerve un peu ! Un peu, parce que je reçois quand meme quelques reviews et elles me font très plaisir. C'est juste que j'ai remarqué que les slashs recevaient plus de reviews et c'est dégeu ! Parce que d'autres très bonnes fic, non slashs, ont très peu de reviews ! C'est injuste ! Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, meme un « super, continue » peut faire extrêmement plaisir ! Alors mettez des reviews à nos fic sans slashs, SVP, ça prend 30 secondes !

**Merci d'avoir lu mon mini coup de gueule !**

****

****

**Il y a toujours un espoir !**

****

****

****

**Chapitre 11 : Poudlard.**

****

****

**-**Oh, fit le choixpeau, je vois là un grand potentiel et une intelligence pure !

-Oh non, pas Serdaigle. S'il vous plait.

-Hum, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas très travailleuse.

-Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Je suis fainéante au possible. De toute façon, je n'irais bien qu'à Gryffondor.

-Oh oh, et comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Bien, vous l'avez dit vous meme, je ne suis pas une Serdaigle. Je n'ai rien à prouver et ne recherche pas le pouvoir, donc, pas à Serpentard. Et je ne suis pas assez passive, docile et juste pour aller à Pouffsoufle !

-Hum, laisse moi voir. Oui, c'est exact. En fait, tu as des qualités de chaques maisons fort développées, mais c'est vrai que les qualités de Gryffondor dominent légèrement. Je vais donc t'envoyer à..

-Attendez ! J'ai envie des les ennuyer un peu !

-Comment cela jeune fille?

-En les faisant patienter ! Vous aimez les blagues ?

-Ma foi, oui ! Tient cela me rappel quelque chose. 2 élèves m'avaient demandé la meme chose.

-Ah oui, qui ?

-Attends que je me souvienne, cela date ! Hum, oui voilà, James Potter et Sirius Black ! Bien que Black ait passé plus de temps à me supplier de l'envoyer à Gryffondor, un peu comme vous ! Mais leurs blagues étaient très bonnes !

-Bon, alors j'ai de la concurrence ! Connaissez-vous le monde moldu ?

-Un peu.

-Savez vous ce qu'est une voiture et un hélicoptère ?

**-**La voiture oui, mais pas l'autre.

-Pas grave. On s'en passera. Bon, elles sont pas franchement bonnes ! Monsieur et madame Térieur ont 2 fils, comment s'appellent-ils ?

-Hum, je l'ignore.

-Alain et Alex. Car Alain Térieur et Alex Térieur !

-Hi Hi, cela plairait certainement à notre directeur !

-Connaissez-vous l'histoire de Paf le chien ?

-Non.

-Ben c'est un chien qui traverse une rue, arrive une voiture et…….Paf, le chien !

-Ho Ho Ho !

Ce que Vanessa ne savait pas, c'est que le rire du choixpeau se répercutait dans toute la salle, sous les yeux ébahis des élèves et professeurs. Seul le professeur Dumbledore souriait en secouant la tête de lassitude amusée !

-Et sproutch la grenouille !

-Oh, ha ha ha, rien qu'au bruit j'ai comprit !

-Et l'histoire des patates ?

-C'est le meme style ?

-Hum, non, un peu différent. Voilà, c'est 2 patates qui traversent la rue, soudain une patate se fait écraser par une voiture, et l'autre s'écrie « Purée ! »

-Ho ho ho ha ha ! Bon, mademoiselle, je crois qu'il est temps!

-Oh oui, Ron doit être en train de mourir d'hypoglycémie !

-Bien, j'adore crier le nom des maisons, savez-vous ! **Gryffondor !**

La jeune fille enleva le chapeau et le tendit à sa nouvelle directrice de maison qui la regarda avec exaspération. Elle se précipita aussitôt aux cotés de ses amis.

-Mais pourquoi ça a prit autant de temps ? Chuchota Ron.

-Oh, on se racontait des blagues.

Hermione du se retenir de tomber, Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et la mâchoire de Ron voulu tâter la dureté du bois de la table.

-Tu plaisante ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, il a bien aimé la blague des patates.

Ce fut trop pour les garçons qui partirent dans un fou rire fort bruyant. Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains, maudissant tout les Saints d'avoir hérité d'une amie comme celle là. Leurs voisins de table les regardaient en pouffant légèrement de rire. Ils se rendirent compte peu de temps après que toute la salle les regardait et que Dumbledore attendait qu'ils se calment pour commencer son discours ! Ils se calmèrent instantanément.

-Bien, commença le directeur, je suis heureux de vous voir tous sain et sauf, et surtout d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves parmis nous ! Je ne vais pas faire long car certain d'entre vous attendent le repas avec impatience (clin d'oeil à Ron), mais j'aurais de grandes nouvelles à vous annoncer après le repas. Laissez-moi juste vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, madame Justine Crown.

Une petite sorcière entra par la porte qui se trouvait à coté de la table des professeurs. Elle était châtain clair et très bien pour une femme de son age, environ 50 ans, mais une énorme cicatrice lui barrait le visage, et défigurait légèrement ce visage qui avait du autrefois être beau. Elle fit un petit signe à l'assistance.

-Madame Crown a abandonné sa carrière d'aurore pour venir vous enseigner, elle est donc plus que qualifiée pour ce poste et je vous prierais de l'écouter attentivement ! Sur ce bon appétit !

Alors que les tables se couvraient de mets fabuleux, Hermione se pencha prestement vers ses amis.

-Elle était une très bonne aurore,chef de section, mais a abandonné son poste après avoir été attaqué chez elle cet été. Son mari est toujours dans le coma à St Mangouste depuis l'attaque. Elle en a été traumatisée et ne veut plus se battre, c'est pour cela qu'elle est ici. On a de la chance que Dumbledore ait pensé à elle ! Elle peut nous apprendre beaucoup de choses !

-Pourquoi ne fait-elle pas partie de l'Ordre ? Demanda Vanessa.

-Je crois qu'elle y est entrée vers la fin des vacances. Elle en veut au Ministère de leur avoir caché tout ! Mais elle ne voulait rien faire avant. La perte de son mari a tout déclenché en fait ! Continua Hermione. Je crois qu'elle en fait partie, mais tu sais les membres de l'Ordre sont plus nombreux que ce que nous avons vu. Nous connaissons seulement les membres principaux, la tête pensante de l'Ordre ! En fait, je crois que les membres sont divisés en groupes de 10, et chaque personne qui se trouvait aux réunions est le chef d'un groupe. Sauf l'horrible homme des cachots dont personne ne connaît l'existence en dehors des chefs.

Elles avaient murmuré entre elles la fin de la conversation. Les autres étaient tellement occupés à manger qu'ils ne s'étaient pas souciés d'elles. Elles décidèrent de remettre à plus tard cette conversation et Hermione reparla normalement pour expliquer encore une fois à Vanessa, le déroulement de la vie à Poudlard. Lorsque les desserts se furent évaporés de la table, Dumbledore se leva pour reprendre la parole.

-Mes biens chers élèves, je voulais avant tout vous rassurer ! Les décisions et actions de Madame Umbridge sont désormais nulles ! Pas de punition corporelle, plus de décrets sur l'éducation, toutes ses interdictions sont levées et plus de brigades d'élèves ! Tout redevient comme avant ! Je vais donc vous rappeler les interdictions habituelles : La foret interdite est toujours interdite ! Le couvre feu est à 21 heure et aucune dérogation n'est possible. Mr Rusard a une fois de plus agrandit la liste des objets interdit, vous pouvez toujours la consulter dans son bureau. Tout élèves ne respectant pas ces simples règles seront durement sanctionnées car il pourrait mettre en danger la sureté de l'école ! Vous ne devez pas ignorer les conflits extérieurs, ces mesures sont prises pour votre sécurité et non pour vous ennuyer! Nous avons aussi décidé d'organiser certaines activités extra scolaire pour adoucir un peu l'ambiance interne et rapprocher les différentes maisons! Vos directeurs de maisons viendront vous expliquer tout en détails dans vos salles communes ce soir à 21 heure pile. Soyez donc à l'heure. N'oubliez pas que l'union fait la force ! Un petit pays européen en a fait sa devise ! Imitons-le ! Sur ce, bonne soirée !

Tout les élèves se levèrent d'un coup et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Hermione et Ginny s'occupaient des premières années, Ron discutait avec Seamus et Harry avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Vanessa pour la diriger plus facilement dans toute cette cohue. Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame très vite et Hermione du attendre un long moment pour avoir le silence et enfin donner le mot de passe : Ciao.

Harry se pencha vers Vanes et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Je crois que Dumby te souhaite la bienvenue !

La jeune fille pouffa et ils entrèrent finalement dans la fameuse salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry fut tout de suite happé par Katie Bell.

-Oh Harry, felicitation!

-Merci, mais ça aurait du être toi!

-Non, je n'ai pas assez de voix pour vous crier dessus ! Merci pour le poste d'adjoint, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

**-**Bien vois-tu, tu es très expérimenté, et tu es la seule poursuiveuse. Tu devras former et coacher les 2 nouveaux joueurs poursuiveurs. Ron et moi nous occupons des stratégies et les jumeaux m'ont filé quelques trucs pour les batteurs. Tu es aussi la seule fille, et des fois, ben j'aurais besoin de ta sagesse toute féminine. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Mmm, oui je vois, compte sur moi !

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et partirent chacun pour leur dortoir, ranger leurs affaires avant l'arrivé du professeur McGonagall. Vanessa avait abandonné Harry des que Katie avait ouvert la bouche, elle préférait le laisser seul lorsqu'il faisait son capitaine !

Une heure plus tard tout les élèves se trouvaient dans la salle commune pour attendre le professeur McGonagall. Ron et Harry étaient assis sur un canapé, Ginny et Vanessa respectivement sur leurs genoux et Hermione sur l'accoudoir. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien avec les autres Gryffondors de 6ème, Hermione leur avait déjà expliqué en gros ce que McGo allait raconter et s'était assurée de leur soutient. Et Vanessa racontait pour la seconde fois le pourquoi du comment elle rentrait à Poudlard seulement maintenant. La directrice de Gryffondor fit sont entré et la salle se tut immédiatement.

-Bien, vous êtes tous la ? Demanda t'elle.

-Oui madame, je m'en suis assurée. Répondit la préfète de 7ème année.

-Bien, L'école a décidé d'organiser des activités pour vous divertir. Malheureusement le corps enseignant n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de cela. Nous avons donc décidé que chaque maison organiserait sa propre soirée.

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans la salle. Le professeur leur laissa quelques secondes puis s'éclaircit la gorge pour les faire taire.

-Chaque maison organisera sa soirée et invitera toutes les autres maisons, et vous serez obligés d'aller aux autres soirées ! Chaque maison doit faire découvrir aux autres les principales qualités qui font sa fierté. Je me suis permise de choisir, nous sommes fort et courageux, mais nous tirons aussi profit de notre diversité. J'ai donc opté pour une soirée moldue. Tout devra se faire sans magie : le repas pour l'école, les décorations et le spectacle ! J'ai opté pour un concert, chanté et organisé par les élèves, chansons moldues et moyens techniques moldus bien sure ! Cela vous plait-il ?

Un murmure se fit entendre parmis les élèves. Un élève leva la main. McGonagall lui fit signe de parler.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais cela va prendre du temps à organiser et je ne suis pas sure que nous sachions comment faire !

-Si vous acceptez l'idée, elle regarda longuement les élèves, j'aurais certaines propositions à vous faire pour vous aider à vous lancer. Et n'ayez crainte, nous donnerons la dernière soirée, le 25 juin, vous aurez donc le temps.

Elle laissa l'idée germer dans la tête de ses élèves. Puis Harry et Ron se levèrent et dirent tout haut et en cœur.

-Moi ça me va !

Puis se rassirent. Les autres élèves se turent et réfléchirent encore un peu. Dean et Seamus se levèrent à leur tour et ce fut comme le signal. Tout les élèves hurlèrent leur soutient à cette idée. McGonagall sourit puis les fit taire d'un geste de la main.

-Bien, en fait je suis heureuse de votre accord, nous allons leur montrer que l'union fait la force.

Les élèves crièrent à nouveau.

-J'aurais souhaité que Miss Granger, élève modèle et extrêmement organisé, s'occupe du repas et de l'organisation de celui ci. Votre avis ?

Un autre cri de guerre lui répondit que oui. Hermione était rouge de bonheur.

-Pour l'autre partie, je sais que je vous demande de me prêter une confiance aveugle, mais je souhaiterais que Miss Cornetto, la nouvelle élève, s'occupe du spectacle et de tout le service technique.

Les élèves de 6ème crièrent en cœur leur accord. Les autres suivirent. Vanessa gardait les yeux baissés de gêne.

-Pour les autres sous parties, décorations, costumes et autres détails, Miss Granger et Cornetto, délègueront les taches à qui elles désireront. Bon, elles vont vous exposer leurs idées et la date de la première réunion et ensuite tout le monde au lit ! Il est déjà tard et les cours commencent demain !

Sur ce la directrice repartit. Une fois la porte close tout les regards convergèrent vers les 2 responsables du spectacle. Ron les conduisit de force jusqu'à une table, sur laquelle il les fit grimper. Hermione prit la parole.

-Avant de commencer, je suis sure que vous voulez connaître un peu plus Vanessa. Vas-y, présent toi.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Vanessa Cornetto, j'ai 19 ans, et en fait je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière avant le mois de juillet. J'ai passé mes buses début août et je viens faire les 2 dernières années ici, pour m'immerger dans mon nouveau monde. Vous vous doutez que j'ai une grande connaissance du monde moldu et que c'est pour ça que le professeur McGonagall m'a désigné.

Les élèves approuvèrent, mais certain voulurent poser des questions Hermione les coupa.

-Je suis sure que Vanessa se fera un plaisir de vous répondre demain. A présent que les présentations sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses. Notre prochaine réunion se fera samedi à 14h ici meme. Nous allons devoir répartir les élèves. Ceux qui préfèrent s'occuper de la cuisine avec moi, ceux là serviront aussi à table et seront les plus nombreux, et ceux qui vont s'occuper de la décoration de la salle et du montage du matériel, avec Vanessa. Nous allons aussi essayer de joindre d'autres maisons à la préparation de la fête, si l'union fait la force, nous le démontreront jusqu'au bout. Vanessa vous donnera alors la date du rendez-vous pour le choix des chansons.

-En fait, continua Vanessa, j'ai un ordinateur avec plus de 700 chansons moldues en mémoire. Je vais les classer par genre et samedi, je vous ferais écouter une chanson par style, et selon vos goûts, vous choisirez une ou plusieurs chansons à chanter dans la catégorie de votre choix. Je vais aussi mettre les clips vidéo. Heu, comment expliquer ça aux sorciers ? Ben se sont des photos avec le son, qui durent le temps de la chanson et où le chanteur, ou le groupe, met en scène l'histoire qui se dit dans la chanson ou l'ambiance qu'il veut communiquer. Est ce clair ? Bien, donc je mettrais aussi les clips vidéos pour que vous sachiez à quoi ressemble l'interprète et comment il agit et chante, ses expressions, des fois la chorégraphie de la chanson, etc.… Je ne veux pas que vous les imitiez mais que cela puisse vous inspirer si vous n'avez pas d'idées.

-Tout le monde a comprit ? Bien, alors bonne nuit !

Tout les élèves se dirigèrent alors vers leurs dortoirs, Hermione et Vanessa dirent bonne nuit aux garçons et imitèrent les autres élèves. Une fois en haut, les questions de leurs compagnes de chambre les assaillirent.

Les garçons étaient épuisés, même Harry, qui avait pourtant dormi une bonne partie du trajet, tombait de sommeil. Ils finirent de ranger leurs malles et se dépêchèrent de se mettre en pyjama. Chacun se glissa dans son lit et la lumière s'éteignit rapidement. Mais Ron et Harry tournaient et se retournaient dans leur lit sans trouver le sommeil. Le roux, après 1 heure de lutte et en désespoir de cause se glissa dans le lit de son meilleur ami. Ils se tournèrent à 2 cette fois ! Exaspéré, Harry sortit de son lit et descendit dans la salle commune pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il voulu se jeter dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée mais une forme sur ce dernier l'en empêcha.

-Vanes qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

-J'arrivais pas à dormir, je faisais trop de bruit alors Hermione m'a chassée !

-Nous non plus on y arrive pas ! Viens, tu nous manques.

Il tendit sa main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se lever et ils se rendirent dans le dortoir des garçons de 6ème année. A part Ron, les autres dormaient à point fermé. Harry la dirigea vers son lit ou Ron les attendait en comptant les dragons.

-J'en étais à 150 ! Où étiez vous ?

-Et du calme coco ! J'allais pas m'inviter comme ça !?

Ils s'allongèrent et s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par des fous rires, ceux de Dean et Seamus qui les observaient depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Dean fut le premier à reprendre sa respiration.

-Alors comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer l'un de l'autre meme pour une courte nuit ?

-Exact mon cher, mais je vous prierais de ne pas ébruiter cette nouvelle ! Lui répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

-Hum, cela se paiera. Que diriez-vous d'un petit marché cher Potter ?

-Cela dépend duquel ?

-Bon, les gars c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais je vais y aller ! A tantôt !

Et Vanessa se leva et partit pour son dortoir. Les garçons, une fois remit de leurs émotions, partirent se doucher à leur tour. 20 minutes plus tard, ils descendaient dans la salle commune pour attendre les filles. Hermione y était déjà, et elle ne semblait pas très heureuse.

-Bonjour Mione, ça va ? Demanda Ron.

La jeune fille se contenta de les fixer sans répondre.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Harry.

-Vanessa a déjà découchée !

Les garçons devinrent livide.

-Oui, elle est venue dormir avec moi. En fait, je le lui avais demandé, elle m'évite les cauchemars. Mentit légèrement Harry.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de les regarder longuement, tentant de les sonder au rayon X de ses yeux. Puis elle souffla de désespoir.

_De toute façon, pensa t'elle, rien ne changera, c'était ainsi au QG et ce sera ainsi ici aussi._

Elle leur fit un léger sourire, qui se termina en une bouche pendante. Elle était tellement omnubilé par la colère, qu'elle n'avait pas vu à quel point ils étaient beaux ! Ils n'avaient pas encore mit leurs robes d'école et portaient leurs nouveaux vêtements, qui leurs seyaient parfaitement ! Ron était à couper le souffle et Harry était Waow !

-Eh ben les gars, vous êtes superbes !

-Merci Mione, toi aussi ! Répondit Ron. Que fait Vanes ? J'ai faim moi !

**-**J'arrive ventre sur patte !

Vanessa finissait de descendre les marches en attachant ses cheveux.

-On attend Ginny ou on y va ? Demanda t'elle, un fois aux cotés de ses amis.

-On y va. Répondit Hermione.****

Ils partirent alors pour la grande salle. Des qu'ils arrivèrent, la préfète de 7ème donna les horaires des 6ème à Hermione. Vu que les élèves avaient des cours différents en 6ème, les horaires étaient personnalisés. Hermione farfouilla dedans et tendit les horaires à ses 3 amis, prit le sien et commença directement la distribution aux autres. Pendant ce temps, Ron s'était jeté sur les plats, et Harry et Vanessa regardaient les horaires horrifiés.

-On a presque tout nos cours avec les Serpentards ! Sanglota théâtralement Harry.

-C'est possible de faire tout ça en 1 seule journée ? Demanda Vanes.

-Oh ça va toi ! Tu connais déjà tout tes cours par cœur et meme plus ! Imagine-toi qu'après ces longues journées, il nous faudra encore faire nos devoirs et recherches ! Râla Harry.

Ron avait éloigné le parchemin de l'horreur de lui et mangeait doucement à présent, comme pour retarder l'instant fatidique où il découvrirait la porte des enfers.

-Bon, reprit Vanessa, nous commençons donc par 2 heurs de potions avec serpentard, suivit de 2 heures de sortilèges avec serdaigle. Ensuite 2 heures de métamorphose avec serpentard et 2 heures de botanique avec poufsouffle.

-Et ce n'est que le lundi ? Demanda Ron avec effarement.

-Oui, mon frère. Répondit Harry.

-Je vais me suicider directement après le petit déjeuner ! Lâcha Ron avec tristesse.

-Mardi, continua Vanessa, 2 heures de DCFM, ça c'est bien mais avec serpentard ! Puis 2 heures de libre, ensuite midi et 2heures de SCM (soin aux créatures magique) toujours avec serpentard et pour finir 2 heures d'astronomie en commun avec les 4 maisons. Dites ça va toujours par paire les heures ici ?

-Pas toujours ! Répondit Hermione en s'asseyant. Nous avons Runes anciennes ensemble le mercredi matin Vanes.

-Oui, pendant que ces 2 ci pourront dormir !

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Ron. Bon, la suite.

-En fait, vous n'avez presque rien le mercredi, après nos 2 heures de Runes toutes maisons confondues, nous avons 2 heures de Sortilèges toujours avec serdaigle et puis vous avez votre après midi de libre.Continua Hermione.

-Génial ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois Ron.

-Mais le jeudi tue, continua Vanessa, 2 heures de potion, 2 heures de métamorphose et 4 heures de DCFM !

-Ben en fait ça dépend du prof ! Répondit Harry. Si ça avait été Remus, 4 heures de cours avec lui ne m'auraient pas déplu ! Vendredi, nous avons 2 heures de sortilèges, 2 heures de métamorphose, 2 heures de potion puis 1 heure de botanique et 1 heure de SCM. L'horaire est bizarre !

-Non, répondit Hermione, nous avons 6 heures des cours principaux, c'est à dire Potion, sortilège, métamorphose et DCFM. Ensuite 3 heures des cours secondaires, sauf pour ceux qui les ont prit en cours intensif, c'est à dire botanique et SCM, ensuite 2 heures des cours à options : astrologie, divination, Runes anciennes, arithmancie, etc. Neville par exemple, il n'a plus potion, mais à 8 heures de botanique et de SCM, et moi J'ai 4 heures d'arithmancie, 4 de Runes anciennes et 2 heures d'histoire de la magie en plus !

-Mais Mione, comment vas-tu faire ?

-Mais normalement, vos 6 heures de fourches sont mes 6 heures de cours supplémentaires !

-Bref, tes journées sont bien pleines ! Lâcha Vanessa.

-C'est exact ! Mais comme je n'ai ni Quidditch, ni activités extra scolaire, ça ira. C'est vrai que pour vous, les garçons, ça aurait été de trop !

-Merci, Mione, de ta compréhension, rigola Ron. Bon, finissons vite de manger pour ne pas être en retard !

Ils se dépêchèrent de terminer leur petit déjeuner et se rendirent dans les cachots. En fait tout les gryffondors de 6ème se levèrent ensemble, seul Neville leur fit un faible aurevoir de la main en se rendant à son cours de botanique appliqué. Les serpentards n'étaient pas encore là, et la porte était close. Ils s'adossèrent au mur et attendirent en silence le début du cours. Harry s'était collé contre Vanessa et avait glissé sa tête sur son épaule, essayant vainement de dormir encore 5 minuscules petites minutes. Mais les gloussements de Parvati et Lavande se répercutaient en échos dans le sombre couloir, empêchant toutes tentatives de calme. Snape arriva alors, suivit de tous les Serpentards, ils passèrent devant eux, non sans remarques acerbes et mines dédaigneuses, et rentrèrent directement dans la classe. Les Gryffondors suivirent et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, c'est à dire le plus loin possible du professeur et des serpentards. Ron s'assit à coté d'Hermione et Vanessa aux cotés d'Harry. Ils sortirent leurs affaires et se préparèrent à assister au cours le plus détestable de l'école.

-Bonjour. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez réussi vos buses avec de très bonnes notes, bien que je doute encore des résultats de certains d'entre vous !

Son regard s'attarda sur les gryffondors.

-J'attends de vous la perfection ! A partir de maintenant, je vous coterais comme si vous passiez vos aspics à chaque cours et à chaque devoir.

Ron se pencha vers Hermione pour lui murmurer de façon sarcastique.

-Tu crois que les examinateurs font aussi des préférences pour les serpentards ?

-Mr Weasley, je doute que ce que vous disiez soit si intéressant ! Je vous prierais donc de ne plus déranger votre voisine. A propos, j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas décidé de prendre la place de Longbottom à tous les points de vue ?

-Heu, non monsieur. Répondit Ron d'une petite voix.

-Bien, alors taisez-vous ! Recopiez la liste des ingrédients et la préparation et ensuite au travail. A la fin de l'heure la potion doit être prête !

Le cours se passa en silence, Snape passait entre les bancs mais se retenait de faire la moindre remarque. L'incident des cours de potion de vacances avait fortement énervé les membres de l'Ordre et il avait reçu un avertissement du directeur lui meme. Comme par miracle, aucun chaudron n'explosa ! Il faut dire aussi que tout les « cas » étaient partit ! Et Potter et Weasley semblaient avoir fait des progrès, où alors leurs voisines les dirigeaient de main de maître ? Il penchait plus pour cette hypothèse, connaissant le caractère des 2 jeunes filles, les gryffondors avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreaux ! 5 minutes avant la fin de l'heure, il leur rappela de se dépêcher. Harry était abasourdi, non seulement il avait réussi sa potion, bon il avouait que Vanes y était pour quelque chose, mais en plus il n'avait eu à subir aucun sarcasme de la part de son professeur ! Jour à marquer d'une croix blanche !

Finalement la journée se passa sans trop de mal. Elle fut longue et épuisante mais, mis à part les remarques des serpentards, rien n'était à déplorer ! Hermione et Vanessa partirent faire un tour à la bibliothèque avant le souper et y retournèrent après. Les garçons, eux, passèrent la soirée à faire une affiche pour la prochaine sélection de Quidditch. Le professeur McGonagall avait transmit la date à Harry à la fin de l'heure de cours. Le dimanche, juste après la réunion pour le spectacle sera donc un dimanche sport pour la maison Gryffondor, la directrice avait réservé le terrain à partir de 14 heure. Ils se couchèrent tout de suite après le couvre-feu. Vanessa ne chercha meme pas à dormir seule et se rendit directement dans le dortoir des garçons, sous l'œil étonné de Neville. Le lendemain fut une journée à peu près similaire, sauf que Vanessa entraîna les garçons à la bibliothèque avec elle pendant leurs 2 heures de fourches. Le soir, ils commencèrent à faire leurs devoirs et les filles s'arrangèrent pour passer encore une heure à la bibliothèque.

Le mercredi matin, Vanessa dut abandonner le dortoir encore totalement endormit des garçons pour se rendre à son cours de Runes anciennes avec Hermione. Lorsqu'elles retrouvèrent les garçons en sortilège, ils avaient l'air d'extremement bonne humeur.

-Eh bien, c'est dormir qui vous met dans un état pareil ? Demanda Vanessa.

-Non, répondit Ron, on a eu vent d'un truc chez les Serpentards, et devine quoi ! Malfoy a parié, avec un 7ème de sa maison, qu'il serait le premier à sortie avec toi.

-Eh ben, il est vachement prétentieux ! Répondit Vanessa.

-Ca pourrait être drôle, avança Hermione. Imaginez jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour sauver son honneur !

-Hum, c'est vrai que ce sera intéressant. Concéda Harry. Mais s'il l'approche de trop près, je lui refais le portrait !

-Mais quelle violence mon petit cœur ! Lâcha Vanessa en faisant des mimiques.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Les prochains jours allaient être intéressants. Apres le dîner, Vanessa se rendit seule à la bibliothèque, Hermione ayant cours et les garçons préférant aller s'entraîner au Quidditch. Elle entra dans la bibliothèque, vide à cette heure ci, et erra dans les allées au gré de ses envies. Elle était plongé dans ses pensé, ses doigts caressaient les livres, son cerveau enregistrait les informations à une allure vertigineuse. Elle mettait à présent moins d'une minute pour connaître un livre par cœur. Et elle pouvait penser à autre chose en meme temps. Et elle y pensait à cet autre chose : Ses rêves.

Toujours les mêmes, toujours plus net, ces voix qui lui répétaient sans cesse la meme chose :

_La vie est un miracle et ta mission est importante ! Pense à ces absents qui sont tellement présent ! Mais n'oublie pas le temps ! Tu ne le possède pas, mais le contrôle! Viens à nous, trouve l'entrée_ !

Ensuite elle voyait un tableau, une femme au milieu d'une foret, la foret était sombre et la femme tellement lumineuse ! Mais elle n'illuminait rien dans les alentours ! La femme avait une main levé vers le ciel et l'autre était posé sur son ventre, mais le regard était droit et fier. Mais où pouvait-elle trouver ce tableau. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, Poudlard en regorgeait, mais il pouvait très bien être ailleurs !

Elle fut soudain sortie de sa rêverie par un livre. Oh il était facile à lire, elle l'avait meme fini, mais quelque chose venait de lui sauter aux yeux, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça ! Un sortilège ! Elle prit immédiatement le livre et passa l'enregistrer près de Mme Pince. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch. Ron et Harry étaient en pleine discussion, assis sur leur ballet, à 20 mètres du sol. Harry avait le souaffle en main et expliquait quelque chose à Ron. Elle siffla pour attirer leur attention. Ils tournèrent la tête et l'aperçurent, ils volèrent à sa rencontre.

-Coucou ma belle ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite, avec….un livre ! Fini Ron dégoûté. Je vais finir par croire qu'Hermione a déteint sur toi ! C'est horrible, je n'en supporterais pas 2 comme elle !

Harry partit à rire, vite suivit par son meilleur ami.

-Bon, c'est fini ! Oui je veux lire tout les livres de la biblio, mais je devrais avoir fini dans 2 semaines ! Mais si je suis venue avec ce livre, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé un truc qui nous intéresse !

-Comment vaincre Voldy ? Demanda Harry innocemment.

-Mais non patate! C'est un sortilège spécial que j'ai trouvé.

-Fidélitas ? Demanda à nouveau Harry.

-Mais tu vas me laisser parler oui ! Tenez, lisez, ce sera plus simple. Il y a 4 pages. Fait pas cette tête Ron, t'as 10 min pour lire.

Elle ouvrit le livre à la bonne page et le tourna pour que les garçons puissent lire en meme temps.

**_Frères de sang_**

**__**

_Il existe dans le monde sorcier, tout comme dans le monde moldu, une coutume qui fait de 2 êtres non familiers, des frères._

_ C'est le mélange du sang._

_Il est plus fort chez les sorciers, car il lie la magie des êtres. Et tout le monde sait que la magie est intimement liée aux émotions !_

_ Généralement, les personnes qui ressentent ce besoin, s'aiment d'un amour fraternel, entier, définitif, exigeant et réel ! Ces personnes ont eu le coup de foudre amical l'une pour l'autre, et ne peuvent désormais plus se passer l'une de l'autre. Le vide de leur cœur et de leur être a été rempli par cette seconde personne, les faisant se sentir entier, comme ayant retrouvé un jumeau ! Elles se lient donc pour se prouver leur amour, comme lors un serment de mariage._

_Le célèbre sorcier grec, Andréa Manouki (1546-1610), trouva une formule qui, en plus de lier magiquement et sanguinement__ les personnes, les lie aussi aux 4 éléments : la terre, l'eau, le feu et l'air, mais aussi aux astres (soit la lune et les étoiles, les étoiles seules, la lune seule ou le soleil)._

_Malheureusement, cette formule n'est pas accessible à tout les sorciers et il faut réunir plusieurs conditions pour l'accomplir._

_1) __Il faut que les sorciers soient de puissance plus ou moins égale (s'ils sont 2, cela est absolument nécessaire, s'ils sont 3, et c'est la limite, il peut y avoir de légères variations, mais pas trop grande)_

_2) __Il faut qu'ils n'aient jamais fait ce serment avant, magiquement ou non !_

_3) __Il faut qu'ils n'aient plus aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre, car lors de la liaison, les personnes sont mises à nu et tout est dévoilé à l'autre (cela évitera les disputes si une chose désagréable est découverte) De plus ce sortilège est basé sur la confiance aveugle que se portent les protagonistes !_

_4) __Il ne doit pas y avoir de sentiments confus ou d'amour entre les protagonistes. Si l'une des personnes cache un sentiment amoureux pour celle avec qui elle se lie, soit le sortilège ne fonctionnera pas, soit il y aura des effets secondaires très néfastes._

_5) __Ils doivent avoir créé leur serment avant la cérémonie, de préférence ensemble pour pourvoir faire de ce sortilège un flot ininterrompu de parole !_

_Lorsque toutes ces conditions sont remplies et que tout les protagonistes auront prit connaissance de ceci, il leur suffira d'attendre. Car c'est le sortilège qui choisit le moment et l'heure et non pas les sorciers. Il leur faudra profiter du temps qu'il leur est impartit pour approfondir leur connaissance de l'autre et créer le serment dans lequel ils demandent à être lié._

**_Effets du sortilège _**

_Lors de la création du lien, beaucoup de choses changent, d'ailleurs la durée de création du sortilège le prouve, entre 10 et 12 heures. Les pouvoirs se mêlent, se mélangent, se copient et se redistribuent. Les pouvoirs seront augmenté par les pouvoirs de l'autre meme s'ils sont plus faibles. Les capacités de l'un deviendront les capacités de l'autre. Les corps, cœur et âmes ne feront plus qu'un. Corps, car les sensations physiques de l'un deviendront les sensations physiques de l'autre. Cœur, car tout ce que l'un désire, aime, affectionne, deviendra ce que l'autre aime, désire et affectionne. Ame, car les principes et la noblesse de l'un deviendront les principes et la noblesse de l'autre. Il est donc souhaité que les sorciers aient eu une certaine expérience de la vie, pour pouvoir enrichir l'autre et non pas l'appauvrir. _

_Le croisement avec les éléments fait que les pouvoirs et les capacités augmentent aussi. Le maniement de ces éléments fera des sorciers des mages puissants et les enfants de ces différents éléments._

_ Les différents astres sont de pouvoirs différents. Les étoiles seules sont les plus faibles, mais lié à la lune, elles forment le pouvoir le plus grand. Le soleil ne peut être prit que seul, mais son pouvoir est égal à la lune._

_L'occlumencie (qui regroupe le pouvoir de fermer son esprit et celui de pénétrer dans celui d'un autre) et la télépathie seront des pouvoirs acquit, et l'un pourra plonger dans le corps de l'autre sans difficulté, mais aussi, dans ceux des personnes étrangères, seul ou à deux, selon la puissance des frères._

**_Déroulement de la cérémonie_**

****

_Comme il faut s'en douter, la cérémonie se passe en extérieur, près d'un plan d'eau, sur la terre et avec un feu à proximité._

_Les protagonistes doivent s'ouvrir les index avec le meme couteau. Ensuite ils doivent appuyer leurs index, l'un sur l'autre. Une fois l'index tourn vers le bas, l'autre fois l'index tourné vers le haut. Signe de dominance et de soumission égale à l'autre. Puis ils commencent à réciter la formule, autant de fois qu'il est nécessaire, à voix haute et les yeux dans celui de son futur frère. La magie interne, celle du cœur, opérera seule à partir de ce moment. Il vous suffira de vous laisser guider._

_La tranquillité et l'absence d'interruption sont nécessaire au parfait déroulement de la cérémonie._

_Une fois ce sortilège accompli, rien ne pourra plus séparer les frères, ni la distance et ni l'amour d'un conjoint !_

Une fois leur lecture terminée, les garçons regardèrent Vanessa avec une drôle de lueur au fond du regard.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle intrigué.

-C'est magnifique, c'est ce que tu penses de nous ? Demanda Ron.

-Ron, tu le sais bien ! Nous en avons parlé à mon réveil. Et pour toi Harry, oui c'est ce que je ressens. Et je suis sure que c'est ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre.

-Et aussi ce que je ressens pour toi ! Compléta Harry.

-Bien, alors nous devons parler ! Allons nous installer sur les gradins. Proposa Ron.

-Avant il y a une chose que je voudrais. Commença Vanes. Pendant votre lecture, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Il nous faudrait devenir des animagus avant la cérémonie ou du moins déjà posséder notre propre animal. Il nous faut un animal qui nous corresponde personnellement et non un qui soit le même pour nous 3 et qui corresponde à ce que nous sommes une fois uni.

-Mmm, oui c'est vrai. Dit Harry. Mais nous devons faire des recherches pour les animagus, et le compte à rebours du sortilège est lance !

-La salle sur demande ! S'écria Ron. On n'a qu'à demander une salle avec tout ce qu'il faut pour être des animagus. Ainsi, nous pouvons nous y rendre dès ce soir et commencer tout aujourd'hui. Tant que nous n'aurons pas écrit le serment, et c'est toi qui t'en chargeras Vanes, le sortilège attendra.

-Pas mal Ron, tu vois que tu sais réfléchir des fois ! Se moqua Harry. Mais il ne faudra rien dire à Mione ! Pas avant d'avoir fini la cérémonie.

-Ah tu m'as fait peur, je pensais que tu parlais des animagus ! Parce que là, j'ai bien l'intention de la faire venir avec nous, et Ginny aussi ! Répondit Vanes. Au fait c'est quoi la salle sur demande ?

-Je vais t'expliquer.

Et Harry commença ses explications pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les gradins. Une fois assis, la discussion dévia sur eux. Leurs vies, leurs doutes, leurs peines, leurs joies et leurs projets. Enfin bref, ils apprirent à se connaître. En fait, ils continuèrent le travail commencé Place Grimmauld, lors de leur enfermement dans la bibliothèque. Ils ne s'interrompirent que pour aller souper et discuter avec Hermione et Ginny du plan de la soirée.

Voila ! J'espère avoir bien avance ! Vif d'or, je t'aide vachement dans ce chapitre pour le pari ! Il m'a encore fallu plus de 2 jours pour écrire ce chapitre! J'y arrivait pas ! Pourtant les idées sont la ! Mais j'arrive pas à les coucher par écrit ! J'espère que vous avez tout comprit, des fois je suis assez brouillons, sinon ben demandez le moi, et je vous expliquerais plus en détail dans uen review!Bref, j'aimerais vraiment vos avis ! Zibou


	12. Animagus

**Ola !!**

**Comment ça va bien ? **

**J'ai été voir Harry Potter 3, vendredi, et j'ai été légèrement déçue ! Bien sûr, c'est magnifique, bien sûr les acteurs sont géniaux, bien sûr l'histoire est bien ! Mais les acteurs qui font Remus et Sirius sont pas comme je les avais imaginé.! Et ça gâche un peu ! Et puis le réalisateur a changé certaines choses dans le scénario et ça m'a perturbé.! Bref, je n'étais pas totalement satisfaite ! Mais sinon, c'était pas mal du tout !**

**Gh()st : **Merci pour tes remarques toujours très pertinentes ! Je m'explique : Ron aime Hermione mais de l'amour avec un grand A. C'est un amour unique, qui n'accepte aucun partage, et puis si Harry et Vanes tombent aussi amoureux, Ron ne pourra aimer 3 personnes, d'un amour avec un grand A. Oui Vanes et Harry vont adorer Hermione, moins que Ron mais plus que la normale, mais cela ne posera pas de problème. Ce sera juste une amitié plus importante, plus exclusive. Tu vois ? Pour l'expérience, la vie ne se résume pas à la guerre. Harry a l'expérience de la douleur, du combat, de la peur. Mais Ron a l'expérience de la famille, des frères, de l'amour, du monde sorcier. Et Vanessa a celle du monde moldu, de l'amitié, de la famille, de la vie en solitaire, et puis elle a une toute autre expérience de la vie. Donc non, Harry ne perd pas au change, il va justement apprendre à connaître des mondes qu'il ignore totalement ou qu'il ne connaît pas bien ! Ca va ? Ensuite, ben si désolé, je vais mettre Harry avec Ginny, mais pas tout de suite et je vais essayer de développer leurs caractères respectifs avant. Et pour Vanessa, tu verras ! Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu. Ciao

**Minerve : **Satisfaite ? Non, pas en louchant ! S'ils étaient 2, c'était dans les yeux ! Vu qu'ils sont 3, ils devront juste se regarder l'un l'autre ! Mais je le décrirais pendant la cérémonie ! Merci pour ta réponse à mon coup de gueule ! Mais ça n'a pas changé grand chose ! 4 reviews pour ce chapitre seulement ! C'est mieux qu'avant mais c'est quand meme peu ! Merci d'être toujours là.! Zibou.

**Aperce : **Bienvenue ! Et Merci ! T'inquiète pas, j'abandonne pas Mione, je l'adore aussi, mais elle ne sera pas là pendant la cérémonie. Elle sera plus présente par la suite !

**Vif d'or : **Raté.! Aucun lien de parenté avec Sirius et sa magie s'est déclarée avant sa mort. Au début j'ai dit qu'elle émettait des ondes depuis quelques mois, or c'était début juillet quand ils lui ont dit et Sirius est mort fin juin. Ce n'est donc pas ça ! Continue de chercher! Je ne tricherais pas, promis! Merci et gros Zibou aussi !

**Chapitre 12 : Animagus ?**

****

****

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, murmura Ginny, ce soir nous allons devenir des animagus ?

-Non, Gin, continua Hermione, nous allons commencer l'entraînement pour en devenir. On y va à quelle heure ?

-Eh bien, commença Harry, avant le couvre feu. Juste après le repas, Ca va ?

-Hum, non, je dois finir mon essai de métamorphose. Répondit Hermione.

-Mione, c'est pour dans une semaine ! S'écria Ron.

-Moi je n'ai pas de devoir. Dit calmement Ginny. C'est donc ok.

-Bien, coupa Harry, on rentre au dortoir, je prends la carte des Maraudeurs et on y va. Sans commentaires Mione!

-Mais, voulu s'insurger Hermione.

-4 contre 1, la majorité l'emporte ! Coupa Vanessa.

Hermione grommela à la façon de Ron et bouda tout le repas.

Quand ils eurent enfin fini leur repas, il fallut retenir les garçons, qui ne tenaient plus en place, de courir dans les couloirs et ainsi se faire remarquer. Harry couru chercher la carte et rejoignit les autres dans la salle commune. Ils sortirent discrètement et Harry visualisa la carte et ils purent emprunter le chemin calmement. Une fois arrivé, Harry fit les aller retours nécessaires et une porte apparu à leur plus grand soulagement. Ils entrèrent et furent étonnés.

La salle était de taille moyenne et divisé en 3 parties : un coin potion à droite, des coussins au centre et une énorme bibliothèque à gauche. Ron ferma la porte derrière lui mais malheureusement ne la verrouilla pas.

-Bon Vanes, il te faudra combien de temps ? Demanda Harry en désignant les livres du menton.

-Hum, une heure ! Répondit Vanessa. Expliquez leur pendant ce temps.

Ron et Harry emmenèrent une Hermione et une Ginny abasourdie vers les poufs, pendant que Vanessa plongeait sur les livres. Hermione regardait la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds tout en écoutant les explications des garçons. Elle ne pouvait croire à cela et pourtant elle la voyait agir ! Une heure après, la noire vint les rejoindre avec un petit livre dans les mains.

-C'est le plus complet, le meilleur et le plus utile. De plus, il a déjà été utilisé par certaines de vos connaissances.

Elle le tendit à Hermione qui le feuilleta et montra aux autres certaines remarques écrites à l'encre sur la dernière page du livre.

_Nous remercions ce bouquin, qui a permis aux Maraudeurs de devenir ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Bonne chance aux suivants !_

-Mais c'est extrêmement compliqué. Continua l'aînée. Il faut faire une potion très complexe, mais Hermione et moi pouvons y arriver ! Il faut créer une liste avec nos qualités et nos défauts. Puis boire la potion et réciter une formule tout en gardant notre liste de traits de caractère en tête. Il faut rester très concentré, nous allons tomber dans une sorte de sommeil artificiel, qui va nous permettre de trouver notre animal. Une fois l'animal trouvé, si nous y arrivons ce soir, il faudra faire plusieurs heures de méditation par semaine, de sports aussi, pour se rapprocher de notre animal. Cela va prendre des mois ! Et toute une nuit rien que pour la première partie !

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous serons patients et nous y arriverons. Bon toi et Mione, au chaudron, je m'occupe des mecs et de leurs défauts ! Finit Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

Les 2 jeunes filles se levèrent et se rendirent près du chaudron, il y avait des tas d'ingrédient. Hermione posa le livre sur le support prévu à cet effet et Vanessa l'ouvrit à la bonne page.

-Bon Mione, il y a certains ingrédients qu'il faut découper au fur et à mesure, mais d'autres qu'on peut faire en avance.

-Je m'en occupe, dit Hermione.

Vanessa déposa devant elle toute une série de plantes et créatures mortes.

-Celle-ci, elle fit un tas à droite, en rondelle, celle-là, un tas au milieu, tu épluches seulement, et ceux-là, un tas à gauche, en tranche.

Hermione se mit directement au travail pendant que Vanessa remplissait le chaudron et commençait la préparation.

Du coté des garçons, l'humeur n'était pas parfaite.

-Comment ça : je suis ronchon ? S'énerva Ron.

-Oh Ron, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Contra Ginny. Tu crois être en train de faire quoi, là peut être !

-C'est vrai Ron, tu es ronchon, têtu, fainéant et très jaloux ! Enuméra Harry.

-Sans parler du reste. Concéda Ginny.

-Mais tu as aussi un très grand cœur, tu es courageux, téméraire, intelligent quand meme, persévérant et très noble ! Tenta de rattraper Harry. En plus, tu es capable de pardonner, tu sais donner leurs chances aux gens….

-Wai, n'exagère quand meme pas Harry ! Le coupa Ginny. Tu es un bon frère, gourmant, presque toujours souriant, très drôle, un vrai clown des fois, naïf et aussi très fidèle !

-Bon, je crois qu'on peut arrêter là. ? Demanda Ron, partager entre la joie des compliments et la honte des défauts.

-Oui, pour toi c'est fini. Répondit Ginny. Bon, à toi Harry. Alors, tu es assez solitaire, tu as tendance à jouer aux héros,…

-Heu, Gin, arête! Ordonna Ron. Je vais continuer. Bon, alors, très aimant, courageux, noble, fort, meneur, intelligent, tu aimes t'amuser, mais ce n'est pas ta nature première. Heu, têtu, borné même, oui solitaire, secret même, nerveux, tu sais faire abnégation de toi au profit des autres, mais justement tu as tendance à trop t'effacer. Tu aimes ta liberté et ne supporte plus d'être enfermé. Fidèle aussi, mais tu sais te diversifier et aussi naïf que moi ! Voilà, c'est assez complet ?

Harry, rouge de honte, garda les yeux obstinément baissés. Ginny souriait en secouant la tête de désespoir devant leurs aires d'enfants.

-J'ai oublié, extrêmement timide pour tout les 2 ! Dit-elle finalement. Bon à moi !

-Alors, on peut dire timide aussi, bien que cela ait changé depuis un certain temps. Courageuse, noble, têtue, mais on est trop pareil ! Pas fainéante, mais très maternelle ! Tu sais aimer et pardonner, écouter les gens mais tu es très féroce quand on touche à tes affaires ou que l'on t'ennuie ! Une vraie tigresse ! Des fois tu es un vrai garçon manqué, ça doit être de notre faute ! Ben je vois plus ! Dit Ron.

-Souple et sportive, continua Harry toujours rouge de honte, très sauvage comme fille, douée, tu apprends vite, heu, intelligente, mais pas travailleuse, plus que ton frère quand même, mais moins que Hermione. Très drôle aussi, nous en avons eu un aperçu cet été, jalouse mais pas comme Ron. Heu, c'est tout.

-Ben merci. Voilà, tout est noté.! Si nous commencions ceux de Vanessa et Hermione ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui, Hermione, on la connaît mieux. Répondit Ron. Alors, intelligente, têtue, noble et courageuse, droite et juste, travailleuse, logique, patiente, douce et très maternelle.

-Oui, continua Harry, nerveuse, discrète, elle se contrôle totalement, aimante, bavarde, heu, je vois plus !

-Très sensible, elle écoute les autres, et je crois que ça suffit. Bon Vanessa ? Demanda Ginny.

-Alors fainéante, aimante, têtue, noble, intelligente, pas jalouse du tout, serviable, quand même un peu timide, patiente, complètement folle, solitaire, douce, protectrice et sauvage. Fini Harry.

-Ca te suffit? Demanda Ron. Elle est aussi courageuse, c'est une gryffondor, fonceuse, provocante, dépensière, attentive et, heu, voilà, c'est tout je crois.

-Et ça ne fait que 2 mois que vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Ginny de façon malicieuse.

-Je crois qu'on peut ajouter coquine pour toi ! Répondit Ron.

Ginny lui tira la langue et ils éclatèrent de rire. Malheureusement quelqu'un qui passait par-là, entendit ce rire, et décida d'aller voir. Il se rapprocha de la source des rires et colla son oreille à la porte. Reconnaissant les Gryffondors, il décida de leur faire peur et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Mais personne ne le vit. Ginny, Ron et Harry étaient toujours mort de rire sur les coussins et Hermione et Vanessa tournaient le dos à la porte et étaient concentrées sur leur potion.

-Alors c'est ici que traînent les Gryffondors ? Demanda t'il à voix haute.

-Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fais là.? S'écria Harry.

-J'allais vous poser la même question. Je ne connais pas cette pièce.

-Dégage d'ici ! Cria Ron.

-Non ! Répondit Draco.

Il s'approcha des étagères et prit un livre qu'il feuilleta, puis un autre et un autre. Les Gryffondors le regardaient en silence. Le blond se mit à lire tous les titres des livres et se tourna finalement vers eux.

-Animagus ? Vous êtes en train de devenir des animagus ! Vous savez que c'est interdit ! Et que Snape serait content de l'entendre ! Le ministère aussi, il vous chasserait de Poudlard ! Oh oui, j'y vais de ce pas !

Il se dirigea vers la sortie quand :

-Attend ! S'écria Vanessa.

Il se retourna et arqua un sourcil en la fixant.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Lui dit-elle.

-Et pourquoi ne vous enfoncerais-je pas ? J'ai attendu une opportunité pareille depuis ma première année !

-Tu ne préférerais pas en être un aussi ? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant.

Draco réfléchit un long moment. Puis sourit victorieusement.

-Non ! Quand vous serez parti, je reviendrais et le ferais seul !

-Parce que tu crois qu'ils laisseront les livres ici, une fois qu'ils nous auront prit ?

Malfoy resta interdit devant cette constatation. Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes puis s'avança vers elle.

-Et qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me rouler ?

-Nous sommes des Gryffondors ! Répondit Hermione. Nous n'agissons pas de la sorte. Tu nous tiens et nous te tiendrons si tu acceptes. Ainsi la menace s'annule.

Il la toisa quelques instants du regard et accepta finalement d'un simple hochement de tête.

-Bien ! Répondit Vanessa. Va t'asseoir avec les autres et fais une liste de tes traits de caractères.

Il s'exécuta, sans savoir pourquoi il l'écoutait et s'assit à coté de Ginny. Il entendit à ce moment là Ron dire à sa sœur.

-Je crois que tu peux ajouter rusée à toutes les 2 !

Trouver les qualités de Malfoy fut très difficile, premièrement parce qu'il était très narcissique et en rajoutait tout le temps, deuxièmement, parce que les garçons lui trouvaient toujours un défaut plus gros que la qualité.! Mais finalement, après l'engueulade de Ginny et les excuses des 2 garçons, Draco se calma aussi et ils purent trouver tout le plus calmement possible. Ensuite, Harry lui expliqua ce qui allait suivre.

2 heures après, ils en étaient arrivés à lire des livres tellement ils s'ennuyaient. La potion n'était toujours pas finie ! Vanessa et Hermione étaient toujours très concentrées, bien que la plus vieille émette de plus en plus souvent des soupirs d'exaspérations. Elles ne se parlaient que très peu, mais leurs gestes se synchronisaient tout à fait, et aucune des 2 ne gênait l'autre ! Finalement, Vanessa lâcha un cri de victoire !

-Ouais, c'est fini !

-Pas encore, dit Hermione, il faut la laisser se reposer pendant une demi-heure.

-Pfou, t'es chiante ! T'aime bien casser les gens comme ça !

Hermione, légèrement vexée mais amusée par le ton enfantin de la jeune fille, lui sourit.

-Bien, t'as gagné.! On a fini !

-Merci ! Répondit la plus vieille.

-Bon, nos qualités à présents ! Lâcha Hermione.

-Ou plutôt nos défauts ! Continua Vanessa.

-Tout est fini ! Les coupa Ginny qui voyait arriver la joute verbale, amicale bien sûr, mais longue et inutile.

Elle leur tendit la feuille des traits de caractère. Les jeunes filles se mirent à la lire, souriant et grognant tour à tour.

-Bon, je vois qu'on a été passé au peigne fin ! Lâcha Hermione.

-Je vais vous dire la formule et vous allez l'apprendre pendant que la potion chauffe.

_Par tous les animaux du ciel et de la terre,_

_Que vienne à moi votre sagesse millénaire,_

_Apprenez-moi à qui de vous je ressemble,_

_Et faites de moi votre image, votre double,_

_Faites de moi, humain sans importance,_

_Un animagus plein de bon sens._

_Je vous en conjure, animaux du ciel et de la terre !_

-Voilà, vous avez compris ?

-On doit vraiment dire tout ça ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, l'esprit qui doit nous guider est un esprit très spécial, susceptible et moqueur. Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec lui, ne vous moquez pas de lui, ne trembler pas et ne soyez pas impoli ! Parlez toujours clairement et gardez les yeux ouverts, qu'il puisse lire dans votre âme ! Répondez à toutes ses questions et ne vous énervez surtout pas.

-Bon, au travail ! S'exclama Ginny.

Pendant les 20 minutes qui suivirent, tous répétèrent les paroles et les apprirent par cœur.

Vanessa s'occupa du chaudron, et quand la demi-heure fut passée, elle prépara 6 gobelets et versa la potion qu'elle amena au centre du cercle. Elle s'assit à coté d'Harry et prit un gobelet, Ils l'imitèrent tous.

-Asseyez-vous confortablement, couchez vous même. On ne sait pas combien de temps prends le choix de l'animal. Rappelez-vous bien vos traits de caractères ! A votre santé.!

Ils burent tous cul sec leur potion et se mirent à réciter la formule à voix haute. Plus leur concentration était au point, plus vite ils tombaient dans leur songe. Hermione fut la première à partir, suivie de Draco, Ginny, Harry, Vanessa et finalement Ron.

_Harry atterrit plutôt rudement dans une clairière. Il faisait nuit, mais une douce lumière éclairait les alentours. Il était occupé à admirer les reflets de la lumière sur l'herbe, quand une voix lui parla_.

_-Ton nom, jeune étranger._

_-Harry James Potter._

_-J'ai connu un James Potter. Etes vous de la même famille ?_

_-Je suis son fils._

_-Es-tu comme lui ?_

_-Non._

_-Quelles sont tes qualités ? Tais-toi, laisse moi te sonder._

_Harry ne savait que faire ou dire. La voix venait de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Il regardait partout mais ne voyait rien, personne. Il se toucha la tête, aucun choixpeau ! Finalement la voix reprit._

_-2 Personnalités habitent en toi. Il te faudra bientôt les lier. Je voix beaucoup de peur en toi. Mais du courage et une ténacité hors norme ! Dis-moi, quelles sont les qualités que tu trouves les plus importantes ? Attention, seulement 2 et tu dois être honnête._

_-Mon courage et……._

_Harry bloqua, il se rappela alors la liste et chercha la dedans ce qui aurait pu le définir. Toutes ses qualités lui revinrent d'un coup. Mais quelle était celle qui était la plus importante à ses yeux ?_

_-Et mon talent de meneur._

_-Et tes 2 défauts ?_

_-Je suis trop secret et j'ai tendance à trop jouer les héros._

_-Bien, comment tes amis te définissent-ils ?_

_-Ils disent que je suis le parfait gryffondor, Un vrai lion._

_Aussitôt un rugissement sauvage se fit entendre dans le lointain._

_-Lève-toi, et va rencontrer ton animal._

_Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le rugissement._

__

_Ron regardait autour de lui avec appréhension. _

_-Ton nom jeune inconnu._

_-Ronald Billius Weasley._

_-Quelles sont tes qualités. Laisse moi te sonder._

_Ron regardait partout frénétiquement. Finalement la voix parla à nouveau._

_-Je vois beaucoup de courage mais une certaine crainte quant à ton avenir. Dis-moi quelles sont les 2 qualités que tu trouve importante en toi ?Soit sincère._

_-Ma force et ma gourmandise._

_Un rire clair s'éleva dans la clairière._

_-Pourquoi ta gourmandise ?_

_-Il y a un proverbe qui dit : quand l'appétit va, tout va ! Souvent je rassure mes amis rien qu'en disant que j'ai faim ! Et puis, quand on mange bien, on est en pleine forme !_

_-Tu es immature, mais très drôle ! Tes 2 défauts ?_

_-Hum, je suis colérique et ronchon._

_La voix éclatât à nouveau de rire. Jamais elle n'avait eu à faire avec un énergumène pareil._

_-Comment tes amis te définissent-ils ?_

_-Hermione dit souvent que je suis un ours mal léché._

_Aussitôt un grognement bestial sortit des profondeurs de la foret._

_-Va, rejoins ton animal et fais sa connaissance._

_Ron se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la foret._

__

_Hermione étudiait attentivement le décor dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tout était féerique mais en même temps, aucun éléments n'était là pour faire rêver._

_-Ton nom jeune fille._

_-Hermione Mary Granger._

_-Quelles sont tes qualités, laisse moi te sonder._

_Hermione, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, se tut instantanément. Ses yeux regardaient partout et bougeaient rapidement dans ses orbites._

_-Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais tu as tendance à énerver tes amis, fait attention ! Je vois une intelligence hors norme et un amour caché. Dis-moi quelles sont les 2 qualités que tu trouve importante ?_

_-Mon intelligence et mon esprit logique._

_-En voici l'exemple. Et tes 2 défauts ?_

_-Je suis trop nerveuse et j'ai trop tendance à vouloir protéger mes amis._

_-Comment tes amis te définissent-ils ?_

_-Ils m'appellent Miss je sais tout, et disent que j'aurais du être à serdaigle !_

_Et un cri perçant d'aigle retentit dans la plaine. Hermione suivit le vol de l'oiseau des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le perde dans la foret._

_-Va rejoindre ton animal, et apprend-le._

__

_Draco était outré, il se tenait debout au milieu d'une prairie avec ses chaussures en peau de dragon pur ! Il allait les salir ! En plus cet endroit lui filait la chaire de poule !_

_-Ton nom jeune étranger._

_-Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_-Fils de Lucius Malfoy ?_

_-Oui._

_-J'espère que tu seras meilleur que lui. Il n'a jamais réussit à apprivoiser son animal. Es-tu comme lui ?_

_-Un peu._

_-Non, tu dois être différent! Quelles sont tes qualités. Laisse moi te sonder._

_Draco aurait bien voulu savoir d'où provenait cette fichue voix ! Cornetto avait dit d'être sage et poli, il allait devoir faire un effort sur-humain pour y arriver. Il voulait réussir là où son père avait échoué.! Il voulait lui prouver que lui, il était un vrai Malfoy. Son père s'était bien caché de le lui dire qu'il avait raté.!_

_-Quelles sont les 2 qualités que tu trouves importante en toi ? Soit honnête, je sais tout de toi._

_-Ma ruse et ma force._

_-Tes défauts ?_

_-Je suis solitaire et j'aime les luttes de pouvoir, j'aime trop me mesurer aux autres, leur prouver qu'ils sont faibles !_

_-Ils sont énormes tes défauts ! Comment tes amis te désignent-ils ?_

_-Je n'ai pas d'amis !_

_-C'est dommage, tu devrais ! Bien, comment te décrirais-tu ?_

_-Je suis un parfait serpentard._

_Puis il réfléchit un moment._

_-Il y a un proverbe qui me définit parfaitement : L'homme est un loup pour l'homme !_

_Et un hurlement de loup se fit entendre dans le lointain. Draco trembla un moment puis se rassura en se disant que cela ne pouvait être que son animal._

_-Va rejoindre ton animal et apprivoise-le._

_Il se tourna avec difficulté vers la foret noire et profonde qui se dressait à présent devant lui. Il respira un bon coup et fit un pas. Il lui fallu beaucoup de temps pour y parvenir, encore plus pour y entrer. Mais finalement, l'idée de faire mieux que son père fut plus forte que sa peur et il accéléra l'allure._

__

_Ginny faisait face à la foret. Devait-elle entrer ou rester sur place ?_

_-Ton nom jeune inconnue._

_-Virginia Margaret Weasley._

_-Ouvre ton esprit, laisse moi te sonder._

_Ginny regardait partout, elle essayait de voir à travers le lourd rideau d'arbre, mais ne distinguait rien._

_-Je vois beaucoup de confusion en toi et énormément d'amour. Quelles sont les 2 qualités que tu préfère en toi ?_

_-Mon courage et ma ténacité. Répondit-elle vivement._

_-Et les 2 défauts ?_

_-Je réagis au quart de tour et je suis possessive._

_-Comment tes amis te définissent-ils ?_

_-Ils m'appellent souvent Ginny la tigresse._

_Et un rugissement se fit entendre. Ginny se tourna vers le lieu de départ du bruit mais ne vit rien._

_-Va rejoindre ton animal et apprend-le._

__

_Vanessa était assise calmement dans l'herbe, elle regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité._

_-Ton nom jeune femme._

_-Vanessa Cornetto._

_-Laisse moi te sonder._

_Vanessa attendit les instructions : Comment pouvait-elle la sonder sans la voir ? Mais rien ne venait, elle regarda à gauche puis à droite, mais rien !_

_-Beaucoup de questions, de grands pouvoirs aussi mais surtout de l'amour. Oui tu as une capacité à aimer énorme. Quelles sont les 2 qualités que tu affectionne chez toi ?_

_-Intelligente et patiente._

_-Tes 2 défauts ?_

_-Fainéante et solitaire._

_-Comment tes amis te définissent ils ?_

_-Alors là, bonne question. Ils m'appellent souvent maman, mais aussi des fois la sauvage._

_Un miaulement sauvage, plus comme un rugissement se fit entendre. Vanessa sursauta et regarda partout mais ne vit rien._

_-Rejoins ton animal et apprivoise-le !_

__

Un à un ils refirent surface. Vanessa fut la première à s'éveiller, suivit rapidement des autres. Ils gardèrent le silence et se rassirent convenablement. Hermione fut la première que la curiosité combinée à l'impatience fit parler.

-Alors ? Quels sont vos animaux ? Oh, c'était super !! Quelle expérience merveilleuse !

-Mione, tais-toi si tu veux qu'on te réponde ! La coupa Ginny.

Hermione rougit de honte et les autres se mirent à rire.

-Bon quels sont vos animaux ? Demanda plus calmement Vanessa. Draco ?

-En quoi cela vous regarde t'il ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir pour nous ? Demanda Ginny.

-Bon d'accord, un loup blanc. Et vous ?

-Un aigle! S'écria Hermione. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à ne plus avoir le vertige!

-Une tigresse toute rouge ! Répondit Ginny avec amusement.

-Un nounours tout de feu vêtu ! S'extasia Ron avec emphase.

-Un ours ? Redemanda Hermione.

-Oui, paraît que la gourmandise et le sale caractère font un ours. Répondit-il.

-Moi, c'est un énorme lion à la crinière noire ! Lâcha Harry. I'm the king of the jungle!

Il bomba le torse, qui se dégonfla devant le sourire mesquin de Malfoy.

-Quoi ? Demanda t'il méchamment au blond.

-Rien, rien, parfait petit gryffondor !

Hermione coupa court à une dispute qui aurait pu les faire repérer.

-Et toi Vanes ? Demanda Hermione.

-Une panthère noire, protectrice et solitaire. Bon, c'est bien joli mais il est tard. Demain, après le repas, ici, pour la suite !

-La suite ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

-Ben oui, il va falloir vous entraîner. Pour permettre de trouver votre animal facilement au début de l'entraînement, il y a une autre potion. Elle permet de se concentrer. Ensuite, cela viendra tout seul. Il va falloir faire des exercices physiques pour que votre corps se prépare à la transformation, mais il parait que c'est votre animal qui vous dira quoi faire. Faites attention pendant les prochaine 48 heures, l'animal est en train de prendre possession de votre corps, si votre rencontre à fonctionnée, et il se pourrait que vous réagissiez comme lui, instinctivement, dans certaines situations. Donc contrôlez-vous ! Voilà, à présent bonne nuit et à demain !

Ils se levèrent et Draco sortit rapidement de la pièce. Harry déplia la carte des maraudeurs et regarda si la voie était libre. 15 minutes plus tard, ils étaient confortablement couché dans leurs draps. Et s'endormirent rapidement. Chacun rêvant à son animal.

Voilà, chapitre fini. Je sais que les animaux étaient un peu trop faciles à trouver ! Mais je n'avais pas trop d'idées ! Ca vous a plu ?


	13. Apprendre à se connaitre

**Ola !**

**Comment vont mes quelques lecteurs ?**

**Ben oui ! J'ai décidé de prendre ça avec philosophie ! **

**Pour tout ceux qui veulent continuer à me parler, en dehors des reviews, voilà mon adresse msn : tetedenoeud13hotmail.com. Envoyez-moi un mail avant, en spécifiant bien votre pseudo et la raison qui vous amène. C'est juste que j'ai tendance à refuser ce que je ne connais pas, et ce serai dommage de vous vexer à cause d'une habitude !**

**Minerve :** Oui, je pouvais pas le laisser en dehors de tout ça ! Il va continuer à prendre de l'importance par la suite ! J'y avais pensé au serpent ! Mais comme je vais le changer un peu, il fallait que je l'éloigne du cliché serpentard ! Merci de ton soutient ! Zibou

**Gh()st :** Merci pour l'ours, il y avait longtemps que j'y pensais ! Mais où as-tu lu que j'allais mettre Draco et Vanessa ensemble ? Il n'en est pas question ! Rassure-toi ! Merci et Ciao

**Phantme : **Et oui, tu as deviné, je suis belge !! Je trouve aussi que notre devise est l'une des plus intelligente et toujours d'actualité (bien que...) ! Tu ne trouve pas chère compatriote ? Merci pour les animagus, moi aussi j'en ai lu beaucoup et à chaque fois j'étais un peu frustrée ! Si ça t'a plu, c'est super ! Ciao

**Vif d'or : **Merci ! Mais tu abandonne déjà la recherche de l'identité de ma petite Vanes ? Tant mieux, ça aurait tout gâché si tu l'avais appris trop tôt ! Zibou

**Ninajedusor : **Merci pour les compliments** ! **J'espère pouvoir continuer à te contenter ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, je l'adore aussi et je ne vais pas la laisser tomber, bien que son rôle sera un peu moins important dans cette fic. Mais je ne la renie pas et je ne nie pas non plus l'importance qu'elle a dans l'histoire ! Ne sois pas en colère, stp ! Ciao

**Il y a toujours un espoir !**

****

**Chapitre 13 : apprendre à se connaître.**

****

Jeudi, journée aussi éprouvante que le lundi et le vendredi, mais sans les avantages de ces 2 jours. Le lundi bénéficiait du calme du week-end passé et le vendredi de l'excitation que ce même week-end procurait. Mais pas le jeudi !

Ils s'éveillèrent difficilement, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, Ron refusait d'ailleurs d'ouvrir les yeux, et Vanessa et Harry durent ruser pour le sortir du lit.

-Ron, si tu te lèves, je te montre mes seins ! Dit Vanessa.

Dean et Seamus s'esclaffèrent pendant que Neville prenait une teinte rouge brique. Mais cela ne marcha pas ! Ron continuait de dormir.

-Oh salut Mione ! S'exclama Harry. Waow, elle est mini ta jupe, aujourd'hui ! C'est….

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de continuer que Ron s'était redressé et regardait partout après Hermione.

-Bande de salaud ! Elle est même pas là.! Râla t'il.

Personne ne s'offusqua de l'insulte tant ils étaient morts de rire ! Ils se dépêchèrent de quitter le dortoir, toujours mort de rire, car Ron avait entreprit de les tuer un à un. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous habillé, sauf Vanessa qui rejoignit le dortoir des filles.

20 min plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

-Ron, tu peux me passer le choco s'il te plait ? Demanda Vanessa.

Un grognement lui répondit. Dean et Seamus, qui pensaient que Ron l'avait fait exprès car il râlait toujours, repartirent à rire. Par contre, Hermione, Ginny, Vanessa et Harry, comprirent que l'ours en Ron venait de se faire entendre. Il n'avait pas support d'être éveillé de la sorte, et à présent que Ron n'était pas concentré, pour cause d'ingurgitation trop rapide de nourriture, il venait de le supplanter. Mais Ron se reprit rapidement et passa le choco à son amie.

-Merci.

Hermione le regardait suspicieusement, puis alors qu'elle finissait son café, ses yeux se mirent à observer la salle frénétiquement, notant les moindres détails, suivant les moindres mouvements. Harry dut la secouer pour qu'elle réagisse.

-Mione, arrête ! Ils croient que tu les épies !

-Désolé Harry. Ce n'était pas moi.

-Je sais, mais contrôle-toi.

-Vous ne semblez pas avoir d'ennui avec Vanes.

-Ginny non plus !

-Si, elle a grogné sur une des filles de sa chambre parce qu'elle voulait lui emprunter un pull. Elle a rattrapé le coup en inventant un bobard.

-Ah ! Fut la seule réponse d'Harry.

Malfoy arriva alors, suivit des autres serpentards de son année. Quand son regard croisa celui d'Harry, ils ne purent empêcher un grognement de gorge de leur échapper. Ce fut court et discret, mais les futurs animagus purent l'entendre, l'ouie étant une particularité commune aux animaux. Hermione décrocha un coup dans les cotes d'Harry, pendant que Vanessa attirait l'attention du blond. Draco se reprit finalement et alla s'installer à sa place habituelle. Hermione se tourna vers Vanessa.

-J'ai beau savoir que c'est normal et que tu contrôles, il n'en demeure pas moins que je veux en savoir autant que toi. J'irai là-bas après les cours pour lire un peu avant le repas. Ne prends pas ça comme une insulte ou un manque de confiance, c'est juste que …

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je comprends, tu as besoin de tout contrôler aussi. Je ne me vexe pas, je viendrais même avec toi !

Hermione lui sourit et la discussion fut close. Harry et Ron, qui avaient retenu leur souffle durant l'échange, soufflèrent de contentement. L'amitié entre elles sera dure et laborieuse, mais elle partait sur de bonnes bases !

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans les cachots. Le professeur n'était toujours pas là.! Les élèves espéraient qu'il en ferait une habitude. Mais il arriva, suivit de ses élèves préférés, les, si doué, serpentards. Ils passèrent devant les gryffondors sans un regard et entrèrent s'asseoir directement. Ils les suivirent.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir vos 5 années d'études. Je donnerais une potion par élèves et vous devrez la réaliser, sans l'aide de votre grimoire. Tous les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire. La potion dure normalement 1 heure, et vous avez droit à 2 essais, après c'est un zéro pointé.

Tout les élèves, sans exception, soufflèrent et s'indignèrent. Une interrogation surprise, coté, sur leur ancienne matière, le professeur était vache ! Snape passa alors dans les bancs et distribua des petits bout de papier à chaque élèves.

-Les potions sont de même niveau, ainsi nos cher gryffondors ne crieront pas au favoritisme ! Commencez votre potion et en silence ! Fini t'il d'une voix froide.

Hermione se mit directement au travail, Ron lisait et relisait son papier pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était marqué dessus. Au bout d'un moment, Snape étant occupé et leur tournant le dos, Hermione, dépité, lui souffla les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin, ainsi que le début de la préparation. Ron s'exécuta directement et, comme par enchantement, le reste lui revint en mémoire. Vanessa et Harry, eux, s'échangeaient, depuis le début du cours, des petits messages en dessous du banc. Quand finalement, Harry eu toutes les indications, ils se levèrent et se mirent au travail. Bien sur, le fait que leur potion sembla sur la bonne voie, ne plu pas au professeur et il leur fit bien remarquer.

-Potter, votre feu est trop vif ! Vous voulez faire sauter la classe ? 5 points en moins pour gryffondor.

-Granger, cessez immédiatement de souffler à votre voisin ! 10 points en moins.

-Weasley, il faut découper en rondelle, pas hacher les ingrédients ! 5 points en moins.

-Cornetto, que je ne vois plus votre main s'égarer sous la table. 5 points en moins.

La dernière réflexion, valu aux gryffondors, les ricanements des serpentards. Seul Malfoy pinça les lèvres, indigné. Il ne voulait pas que Potter lui gâche son plan. Cornetto était à lui, et à personne d'autre ! Il en allait de son honneur. Il lui ferait savoir ce soir. Le reste du cours passa de la même façon, Snape ayant toujours quelques chose à redire.

Finalement, après leurs potions réussies, le quatuor quitta les donjons pour suivre les cours les plus intéressants, selon eux !

Harry adora les 4 heures de DCFM, la prof était géniale et connaissait vraiment bien son métier. Ils eurent 1 heure de théorie, 1 heure de question-réponse et 2 heures de pratique. Bien sur, les membres de l'AD présent à ce cours furent les meilleurs et apportèrent de nombreux points à leur maison. Si bien, qu'à la fin de la journée, ils avaient cumulé plus de points qu'ils n'en avaient perdu avec Snape.

Des que l'heure fut finie, les 2 filles faussèrent compagnie aux mecs, et se dirigèrent rapidement au 3ème étage pour pouvoir profiter de leurs 2 heures un maximum.

Hermione se dirigeât directement vers la bibliothèque pendant que Vanessa retournait au coin potion. Hermione s'en étonna.

-Pourquoi fais-tu une potion ? Je croyais que nous la ferions ensemble plus tard ?

-En fait, j'ai décidé de la préparer en avance, ainsi nous irons plus vite et nous pourrons nous coucher tôt ! Je te dis pas le mal qu'on a eu à sortir Ron de son lit. En plus, je dois préparer une autre potion de révélation, enfin 2.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour qui ! Les jumeaux, je vais leur envoyer avec les instructions et l'autre potion. Ils vont râler s'ils apprennent que Ron en est un et pas eux !

-Mais c'est dangereux ! Qui va les contrôler ?

-Et qui nous contrôle ?

-Mais nous ! Chacun de nous contrôle son voisin !

-Ce sera pareil pour eux. Bon, Mione, j'ai besoin de silence pour travailler et toi pour lire, alors au travail ! Tu crois que je devrais en faire pour Lee ?

Hermione la regarda avec exaspération. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que non, Lee n'en avait pas besoin et que devenir animagus était quelque chose de très dur et d'assez risqué. Mais à chaque fois, elle entendait la voix de Vanessa contredire tout ses arguments dans sa tête. Et puis Lee avait toujours tout fait avec les jumeaux, il travaillait avec eux et n'allait sûrement pas tarder à rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phœnix. Alors elle hocha la tête, oui Lee en aurait envie aussi.

Vanessa lui sourit doucement et se remit au travail. Hermione la regarda encore un moment. Qui était cette fille ? Un coté voulait lui faire confiance, et l'autre lui criait de percer tout ses mystères. Mais Ron lui avait certifié que même elle ne savait pas qui elle était. Alors sans plus d'autres solutions que la patience, Hermione se remit au travail.

Quand vint l'heure du souper, Vanessa n'avait fini aucune potion. Hermione partit donc sans elle, mais en lui promettant de lui ramener de quoi manger ensuite. 40 minutes plus tard, elle était de retour avec les 3 autres gryffondors, elle leur avait déjà expliqué l'idée de la jeune fille. Ils approuvèrent pleinement et le dirent à Vanessa. Draco arriva 15 minutes après les autres.

-Tu aurais pu être à l'heure Malfoy ! Lâcha Ron dès qu'il mit un pied dans la salle.

-Et aussi crier sur tout les toits que je fais des trucs avec vous et que je vous suis comme un petit chien ! Weasley, réfléchis un peu des fois !!

-Il n'a pas tord Ron. Reprit Hermione. Plus nous serons discrets sur nos relations, plus nous garderons notre secret en sûreté.!

-Eh bien Granger, je ne pensais pas que tu me donnerais raison un jour !

Ron fut vexé mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

-Bien, contente de vous avoir, enfin, tous sous la main ! Commença Vanessa. J'ai déjà les potions pour la suite.

Elle leur donna 2 flacons à chacun et Hermione suivit avec un goblet par personne.

-Il y en a assez pour 4 fois. Continua Vanessa. Un demi-flacon par jour, à prendre de préférence le soir, quand vos compagnons de chambrés dorment. Vous verrez aujourd'hui comment se passe l'entraînement et quelles sont les consignes pour la suite. Il faudrait que vous ayez une excuse toute faite pour les autres s'il vous arrive un problème. Si je vous donne les flacons maintenant, c'est parce que justement, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous voir tout les soirs, à l'abri des autres, pour nous entraîner, sans que cela ne se remarque ! Nous sommes trop nombreux et trop hétéroclites : 5 gryffondors, dont 3 filles et un serpentard, ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! En plus avec la reprise du Quidditch et la préparation des spectacles, cela serai devenu quasi impossible de trouver une date pour tout le monde ! Installez vous et santé.!

Ils s'installèrent confortablement, comme la dernière fois, et burent la potion d'une traite.

.

_Harry arriva dans un endroit chaud, extrêmement chaud et sec. Il leva les yeux et ne vit qu'une terre brûlée, à perte de vue, une plaine jaune immense, sans point d'eau, sans montagne. Il visitait l'habitat de son animagus, la savane._

_Il se leva et chercha le lion du regard, il ne le vit pas. Il écouta alors les sons qui s'offraient à lui. Le vent inexistant, le craquement du sol trop sec, le bruit des animaux qui détalent, les sons lointains des cris des animaux. _

_Il commençait à avoir très chaud, la sueur perlait sur son front, sa chemise commençait à lui coller au corps, ses mains devenaient moites et sa bouche s'asséchait._

_Soudain tout ses sens furent en alerte, quelque chose s'approchait par derrière. Les cheveux de sa nuque se hérissèrent et son corps se tendit. Il chercha sa baguette mais ne la trouva pas. Alors il se tourna doucement, sans gestes brusques et il le vit._

_Un lion superbe et majestueux se trouvait à 2 mètres de lui. Il était debout, mais calme et serein. Harry l'observa longuement, c'était le même que la dernière fois. Grand et fort, il n'était pas gros, mais on pouvait voir les muscles danser sous la peau. Une crinière noire de jais toute ébouriffée et des yeux émeraude, le reste de sa robe était jaune orangé, presque beige. Des pattes puissantes et un regard profond complétaient le tableau._

_Harry tendit la main mais n'avança pas, il inclina la tête mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Et le lion s'approcha, le renifla, le bouscula légèrement et finalement lui lapa une fois la main. Ensuite le noble animal s'assis face à lui et Harry fit de même. Le lion plongea alors son regard dans celui de l'homme et une connexion se créa. L'animal ne pouvait parler mais pouvait se faire comprendre. Harry apprit bien des choses cette nuit-là._

_._

_Ron se trouvait dans une foret luxuriante et vivante. Le soleil brillait à travers les arbres, les oiseaux chantaient, l'eau clapotait quelque part, le vent remuait les feuilles et les animaux vaquaient à leurs occupations. Il cherchait son animagus mais ne le voyait ni ne l'entendait nulle part. Soudain un grognement caverneux résonna dans la foret. Ron sursauta et se tourna vers les rochers à sa gauche. L'entrée d'une grotte était à peine visible, cachée sous la verdure, mais bientôt, celle-ci s'écarta et laissa passer un ours aussi rouge que le sang._

_L'animal s'approcha doucement, de la démarche si singulière qu'ont les ours, et se planta devant le jeune homme. Les yeux bleu et doux, le poil lisse et rouge, la carrure grande et imposante, il était fort et élancé. Il renifla Ron sous toutes les coutures, et le lécha finalement puis s'assis. Ron fit de même et l'animal le regarda droit dans les yeux._

_._

_Hermione failli hurler. Elle se trouvait au sommet d'une immense montagne. Elle pouvait à peine voir ce qui se trouvait en contre-bas et elle avait peur. Le rocher, sur lequel elle se trouvait, n'était pas bien large et un pas de travers aurait pu la faire tomber facilement dans le vide. _

_Elle tenta de se calmer et d'observer attentivement l'habitat de son animal, puisqu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Plus les secondes passaient, plus la panique reprenait ses droits. Mais bientôt, un cri perçant se fit entendre et Hermione leva les yeux. Un aigle dessinait des cercles dans le ciel, de plus en plus serré, de plus en plus bas. Tant et si bien, qu'il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune fille et continua de l'observer en volant autour d'elle. Finalement, il se posa sur un rocher en face d'elle et Hermione s'assit pour être à sa hauteur et l'examiner soigneusement._

_Il n'avait pas changé, les plumes marrons et douces, la tête blanche et les yeux noisettes. Le regard intelligent et le port noble. Hermione avança la main et l'animal y glissa son cou. Puis il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille._

_._

_Draco pestait. Toutes les merdes étaient pour lui ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il atterrisse dans la neige !! Bien sur son animagus ne pouvait pas vivre dans la ville !! Il était enfoncé jusqu'à mi-mollet dans la neige et il avait froid !! La tempête se levait et la neige tourbillonnait autour de lui. Il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et ne pouvait rien entendre, le vent assourdissant tout les autres sons !_

_Soudain, il eu peur, très peur, quelque chose approchait. Il tournait la tête dans tout les sens pour voir si quelque chose arrivait, mais rien. Alors il abandonna et se concentra sur lui, pour ne pas mourir de froid. Il leva les yeux et vit une forme s'approcher, c'était dur de la distinguer, mais il la voyait car la neige buttait sur elle, brisant ainsi les tornades parfaites qu'elle décrivait auparavant._

_Un loup s'arrêta à ses pieds et d'un geste vif de la tête, lui attrapa le pantalon. L'animal se mit à le tirer pour l'obliger à le suivre. Draco était pétrifié par la peur et le froid. Il avait eu peur 30 secondes que l'animal ne veuille le mordre et avait été incapable de se défendre. Il n'avait même pas eu la volonté.!_

_Alors il le suivit. L'animal le tira au début, puis vint se placer à ses cotés, juste un peu en avant, pour qu'il puisse le voir et le suivre sans le perdre. Il le mena jusqu'à une tanière, il n'y faisait pas beaucoup plus chaud, mais ils étaient à l'abri du vent. Draco dut se baisser pour entrer ,mais une fois à l'intérieur, il se plaça debout au milieu et attendit. Le loup le renifla alors, le regarda de haut en bas, et s'assit finalement en face de lui. Draco l'imita quelques secondes plus tard. Il pu enfin détailler l'animal, grand, élancé, l'air glacial, les yeux gris, le pelage blond presque blanc et une stature noble, puissante, imposante. Il aimait déjà cet animal. Alors, doucement, il tendit la main et laissa l'animal le renifler, puis il le caressa, il le flatta et lui gratta derrière les oreilles. Il lui faisait presque oublier le froid. L'animal se laissa faire quelques instants puis repoussa la main d'un coup de tête. Draco n'eu pas le temps de s'inquiéter que déjà, le loup plongeait son regard dans le sien._

_._

_Ginny regardait partout. De hautes herbes vertes, un soleil resplendissant, des arbres et des montagnes au loin, le tout respirant la tranquillité mais aussi la pauvreté. Ce décor lui était inconnu, mais tellement familier. Elle devait déjà l'avoir vu quelque part, L'inde !_

_Elle ne voyait rien mais pouvait sentir toute l'agitation qui courrait au niveau du sol. Elle sentait aussi le vent jouer dans ses cheveux, et elle admirait les nuages s'accrocher dans la montagne à la neige éternelle. Le décor était enchanteur, pittoresque, on aurait dit une carte postale._

_Soudain un frisson lui parcouru l'épine dorsale. Une énorme bête sortit de l'ombre que procurait les arbres, et se faufila jusqu'à elle. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire : Quidditch, un énorme fauve était face à elle._

_Elles se jaugèrent du regard pendant un long moment et Ginny en profita pour la détailler entièrement. La robe de feu strié de noir, les yeux noisette, le corps svelte et souple, musclé et gracieux. Le regard droit et fier, mais le pelage semblait si doux._

_Doucement, la jeune fille tendit la main. Encore plus lentement, l'animal s'approcha et lui senti la main, puis longea le bras, et la renifla partout. Ginny ne bougeait pas, elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer pour qu'elle s'enfuie ou qu'elle l'attaque. La tigresse revint vers la main et se positionna pour que celle-ci lui caresse le haut de la tête. Et Ginny ne se fit pas prier, elle caressa et gratta longuement la tête de l'animal. Celui-ci s'assit et obligea ainsi la jeune fille à en faire de même. La tigresse plongea son regard dans celui similaire de la rousse._

_._

_Vanessa regardait partout et faisait bien attention de ne pas se faire manger par quelque chose d'horrible ! Il faisait chaud et humide, le soleil devait être au zénith mais les feuillages très épais ne permettaient pas à la lumière de passer. Ses habits lui collaient à la peau et la sueur coulait le long de son corps. L'air était quasi irrespirable tant il était moite. La foret tropical n'était pas une partie de plaisir !_

_Elle tenta de se calmer et de trouver son animal mais la jungle était pleine de bruits, de cris et de mouvements. Elle regarda dans les arbres, la panthère ayant la faculté de grimper dans ceux-ci, et croisa son regard._

_Il brillait dans la pénombre et la fixa sans ciller. La jeune fille s'approcha et se tint au pied de l'immense arbre, elle leva la tête et la main, en même temps, vers l'animal. Celui-ci la jugea pendant quelques secondes puis se décida à descendre. Il rejoignit la terre ferme en quelques bonds souples et s'arrêta derrière Vanessa. La gryffondor se tourna lentement vers l'animal, la main toujours tendue. La panthère la renifla, senti les autres parties de son corps et s'assis finalement à 50 cm de la jeune fille. Vanessa s'agenouilla et caressa tendrement la tête de la bête, puis s'assis en tailleur. L'animal était aussi noir que la nuit, un corps fin et svelte, élancé et musclé, les membres fins mais puissant, le pelage aussi doux que de la soie et le regard noir, brillant et intelligent._

_La panthère la détaillait comme pour marquer à jamais les traits dans son cerveau, puis se releva et s'approcha. Elle vint poser sa tête sur les chevilles de la jeune fille et plongea son regard dans le sien._

_._

Revenir à la réalité fut plus dur, et se rendre compte que l'on avait pas bougé de la petite pièce, un cauchemar. Draco était frigorifié, il fallu 10 bonnes minutes de séchage et frottage aux 3 filles, pour qu'il récupère des couleurs convenables ! (C'est à dire autre chose que du bleu) Vanessa et Harry étaient en sueur et puaient la transpiration, ce que leur fit gentiment remarquer Ron. Hermione tremblait encore un peu et avançait à pas de loup, de peur de tomber dans le vide. Ginny et Ron, eux, avaient eu chaud mais sans plus, ils étaient heureux, les paysages avaient été magnifiques et l'expérience enrichissante. Ils se rassirent finalement et parlèrent un peu de leurs expériences, Draco fut moins réticent, il savait qu'il serait mort d'hypothermie si les filles n'avaient pas été là.!

-Je suis arrivée au sommet d'une montagne, raconta Hermione, j'ai eu si peur de tomber ! Et je ne voyais ni ne sentait rien ! Regarder en bas était proscrit et regarder en haut aurait pu me faire tomber ! Puis elle est arrivée ! Un aigle royal, magnifique, noble et sage. Elle m'a rassurée et nous avons pu discuter calmement !

-Je crois que je suis arrivée en Inde ! S'exclama Ginny, impatiente de parler. C'était magnifique, les montagnes, le ciel, l'herbe et même la foret ! Tout était sublime et si riche, naturellement parlant, et tellement enchanteur ! Ma tigresse était, waow, toute rouge avec des lignes noires et elle était superbe !!

-Je suis arrivé dans une foret magnifique, je n'en ai jamais vu de si belle, toutes sortes de vert et de bruns, l'eau était limpide, la terre solide, bref, le décor de rêve ! Parla Ron. Puis il est arrivé, rouge, gros et effrayant ! Superbe en somme !

-Ben vous avez eu de la chance ! S'exclama Draco. Je suis tombé dans une tempête de neige ! Si mon loup n'était pas arrivé, je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Il était grand et blond en fait, presque blanc, comme moi ! Il avait l'air si fort et si courageux !

-Je parie que Vanes et moi sommes tombé dans le même décor ! J'étais en Afrique, dans la savane ! Tout était brûlé et jaune, presque pas d'eau, presque pas d'arbres ! Et lui au milieu de tout ça, roi d'un royaume déchut, noble et fier, un magnifique lion à la crinière noire !

Harry était devenu poète pendant 30 secondes. Cela fit bien rire ses compagnons !

-Non mon cœur! Draco grogna. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés dans le même décor ! Je suis tombé dans la foret tropical ou amazonienne, au choix ! Il faisait chaud et humide, c'était irrespirable. Et ma panthère m'attendait, perché dans son arbre, noir comme la nuit, douce comme la soie, puissante et agile ! Enfin bref, mon portrait tout craché.! Fini Vanessa en tirant la langue.

-Que vous ont-ils dit pour vous entraîner ? Demanda Hermione. Moi, c'est course à pied, régime, abdos et pompes ! Enfin bref, la totale pratiquement !

-Moi aussi ! S'exclamèrent en cœur ses compagnons.

-Bien, continua l'aînée, alors à partir de maintenant, chacun pour soi et Merlin pour tous !

Sur ce, ils se saluèrent et repartirent chacun dans leur dortoir. Draco sembla sur le point de dire quelques chose mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et ils s'endormirent après une bonne douche !

Sauf Vanessa, qui avec l'aide d'Harry et de sa cape d'invisibilité, se faufila jusqu'à la volière. Elle accrocha soigneusement un paquet à la patte d'Hedwige et lui donna l'ordre de ne le donner qu'aux jumeaux et qu'elle devait le porter au magasin du chemin de Traverse. Ils se couchèrent un peu plus tard mais heureux d'avoir mêlé leurs amis à ce petit mensonge !

Le lendemain fut très difficile ! Le lever fut terrible et Hermione dut venir en personne pour réveiller Ron. Ils grognèrent chacun leur tour et perdirent plus d'une fois le contrôle. En métamorphose pour Draco, en potion pour les gryffondors. Ce qui leur valu une belle perte de points ! Vanessa profita de la pause de midi pour écrire le serment de fraternité. Mais Hermione le remarqua, surtout quand Ron et Harry le regardèrent, et se mit à poser toutes sortes de questions, plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres, et qui, n'obtenant pas de réponses, fini par lui causer une mini crise d'hystérie. Il fallu la calmer, et donc lui dire la vérité. Ils avaient oublié combien Hermione était maligne, oublié combien elle adorait ses amis, combien elle était protectrice, combien elle avait peu confiance en Vanessa. Enfin bref, pour sauver sa future relation amoureuse, Ron les persuada de lui dire la vérité. Cela se passa pendant le cours de SCM.

-Mione, faut pas nous en vouloir tu sais. Commença doucement Ron.

-Vous me cachez des tas de choses depuis qu'elle est là.! Et tu voudrais que je ne m'énerve pas. Vous savez le don que vous avez de vous mettre dans la merde ! On ne sait même pas qui elle est !

-Elle fait partie de l'Ordre ! S'énerva tout doucement Harry. Tu crois que Dumbledore l'aurait laissé être si proche de moi si elle était mauvaise !

-Elle sait très bien mentir !

-Mione, arrête d'être de si mauvaise foi ! La coupa Ron. On va tout te dire, mais tu dois te taire, et ne rien cafter à personne.

Ils lui racontèrent alors tout. Le coup de foudre amical, le besoin physique de se toucher, l'envie de se connaître, la sensation de ne faire qu'un, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours attendus, la confiance absolue dès le premier regard, et la cérémonie qui devrait se dérouler bientôt.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez vous rien dit plus tôt ?

-On avait peur de te vexer ou que tu veuilles t'en mêler, ce qui est bien sur hors de question. Répondit Harry.

-Mais pourquoi ? J'ai toujours été avec vous ! Je vous ai toujours soutenu et je vous adore aussi !

-Mais nous aussi Mione ! Mais c'est différent, c'est tout. Conclu Harry.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Hermione n'en démordait pas. Elle voulait en être, comme d'habitude ! Pourquoi devait-elle s'effacer pour une étrangère !

-Parce que Mione ! C'est ainsi à présent, ne viens pas tout gâcher !

-Tout gâcher ! Mais depuis quand, Harry, est-ce que je viens tout gâcher !?

-Tu veux que je te le rappel peut être ?

Ils avaient fini tout haut. Hermione était même montée dans les aigus. Toute la classe les regardait à présent, Hagrid ne savait pas bien ce qu'il devait faire et Ron était devenu rouge ! Harry et Hermione allaient se disputer et lui ne pouvait pas agir. D'un coté, Harry avait raison, de l'autre, il ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances avec Hermione.

Hermione fulminait, comment Harry avait-il osé lui rappeler cet épisode ! Elle s'était excusée des centaines de fois et Harry lui avait affirmé que c'était oublié.

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ?

-Ne me répond pas par une question !

-Et toi arrête de crier !

Ils s'étaient redressé et criaient tout les 2 à présent. Les serpentards ricanaient et les gryffondors commençaient doucement à paniquer. Jamais ces 2 là ne s'étaient disputé de la sorte, cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon !

Ron jetait des regards désespérés à Vanessa, mais elle ne pouvait pas agir, cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Elle se tourna vers Draco et le supplia silencieusement de faire quelque chose. Au début, le blond refusa de s'en mêler, il savourait trop ce moment. Puis, la gryffondor joignit ses mains et lui fit une petite moue désespérée. Et Draco, pensant ainsi qu'il serait plus facile pour lui de la conquérir après ce sauvetage, accéda à la demande.

-Et bien, et bien ! St Potty qui se dispute avec sa sang de bourbe ! Ca n'était jamais arrivé, cela annonce t'il une cassure ? La saga du survivant, qu'arrivera t'il au prochain épisode ?

-Ta gueule Malfoy ! Murmura rageusement Harry.

-S'il te plait ! Un peu de politesse ! Que t'arrive t'il ? Ta vie est si ennuyeuse que tu t'en prends à tes propres amis ?

-S'ils ont tord et qu'ils persistent, oui !

Hermione pinça les lèvres et devint toute blanche d'un coup !

-Mais Ron dit quelque chose ! Le supplia t'elle.

Mais le roux fit non de la tête.

-Mais pourquoi bon sang ! Pourquoi pas moi ?

Elle avait oublié le reste de la classe, elle avait oublié que cela devait être secret. Hermione réagissait à l'instinct et celui-ci hurlait en elle qu'il ne voulait pas être abandonné. Vanessa se rapprocha de Ron et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Hermione le vit, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comme prévu, elle dirigea sa colère contre l'intruse.

-Toi, cria t'elle, toi, tu es venue tout gâcher ! Tu as tout détruit ! Je le savais, depuis le début, tu m'as tout volé.! D'abord Ron, puis Harry, quand me prendras-tu Ginny ? Hein ! Répond espèce de garce !

-Mais calme-toi ! S'énerva Vanessa, qui n'avait pas supporté l'insulte. Je ne t'ai rien prit, puisqu'ils ne sont pas ta propriété.! Et c'est toi qui les as éloignés !

-C'est faux ! Hurla la brunette. Tu m'as tout prit !

-Je ne t'ai rien prit ! J'ai même essayé de réparer tes erreurs !

-C'est faux, tu m'as toujours enfoncé.! Et tu essayes de les lier à toi !

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas y participer, techniquement, c'est impossible !

-Et pourquoi, hein, c'est impossible ?

Harry tourna sa tête vers Ron, Vanessa ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux, Ron pinçait ses lèvres si fort, qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne. Toute la classe les regardait la bouche ouverte, même Malfoy et Hagrid qui n'en revenaient pas.

-Parce que je t'aime !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la voix grave qui avait dit ça avec tant de dureté. Hermione ne put plus parler pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu….Quoi ? Demanda t'elle finalement.

-Je t'aime ! Il faut te le dire en quelle langue. Je ne ressens pas que de l'amitié pour toi, ça te suffit ou il faut encore t'expliquer ! D'ailleurs cette dispute ne rime à rien, nous ne sommes pas ta propriété et si nous voulons faire des trucs avec d'autres personnes que toi, c'est notre choix et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler !

Apres cette tirade, Ron se tourna vers Hagrid.

-Hagrid est ce que votre cours est terminé.?

Il fallu un certain temps au professeur pour se ressaisir, surtout qu'il avait vu les larmes couler le long des joues de sa petite Hermione. Il hocha finalement la tête et congédia de ce fait les élèves. Ron attrapa son sac et partit précipitamment, suivit d'Harry. Les autres élèves regardèrent une dernière fois Hermione, certains d'un air compatissant, d'autres en ricanant, puis partirent raconter à l'école ce qu'ils avaient vu. Hagrid voulu consoler Hermione mais Vanessa l'arrêta, c'était à elle de faire cela. Alors il rentra chez lui. Hermione continuait de pleurer, la tête baissée. Vanessa rangea leurs affaires et s'approcha d'elle.

-Je suis désolé que ça en soit arrivé là, je ne le voulais pas. Commença la noire. Nous ne voulions pas te rejeter, c'est juste que…

-Promet moi une chose ! La coupa Hermione.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Ne leur fait jamais de mal. Jamais, tu m'entends ! Sinon tu auras à faire avec moi !

-Je te le promet Hermione! Je les adore, au moins autant que tu adores Harry!

Hermione lui sourit légèrement, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas dit Ron !

-Ce qu'ils ont essayé de t'expliquer c'est qu'un phénomène très rare s'est produit entre nous. C'est une sorte de fusion, Harry et Ron m'ont confié des choses qu'ils n'ont jamais dit à personne, même pas à toi. Même si tu en as deviné certaines, il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas ou qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à dire.

-Comme l'amour de Ron pour moi ? Et j'ai tout gâché.!

-Mais non !! En plus je crois que tu n'est pas totalement responsable de tes actes. Tu as agi à l'instinct, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Si j'avais réfléchit un peu, j'aurais reporté cette discussion à plus tard. Apres le cours, loin des autres. Je vais être la risée de l'école.

-Oui ! Mais Ron aussi, si ça peut te rassurer !

-Pourquoi Ron ?

-Tu as déjà entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il aimait une autre personne avec autant de dureté.? Ils vont s'imaginer que vous êtes des sado-maso !! Franchement, c'était folklorique ! Si je n'avais pas été mêlée de si près, j'en aurai bien rit !

-Arrête de te moquer !

-Arrête de te méfier autant de moi ! Je ne suis pas un traître, ni un espion !

-Je sais, c'était juste que ça me donnait raison. Que j'avais tout les droits de te haïr. C'était juste de la jalousie. Ce n'est pas digne d'un gryffondor !

-Tu sais, tu seras une gryffondor 7 ans sur toute ta vie. Je ne crois pas que cela soit un bon modèle.

-Non, c'est faux. J'ai toujours été une gryffondor, seulement je ne le savais pas ! Et j'en serais toujours une, j'agirais toujours de la sorte. Lorsque quelqu'un me définira, il dira de moi que je suis une gryffondor. Elle respira un bon coup. Je t'en veux encore tu sais.

-Ce sera dur à oublier. Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à m'avoir dans les pieds. Car à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais toujours là. Je vais devenir l'égale de Ginny dans le cœur de Ron, peut être même plus ! Et nous allons devenir une véritable famille pour Harry, Ron et moi serons l'égal de Sirius, même plus. Nous serons ses frères, ses jumeaux, ses doubles. Et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Cela peut paraître lugubre, comme un maniaque délaissé, mais ce sera merveilleux.

-Est-ce qu'il y aura de la place pour moi ?

-Bien sur ! Ron est amoureux de toi ! Notre relation ne changera rien, il t'aimera toujours ! Il aimera toujours sa famille avec la même force ! La seule différence, c'est que nous partagerons tout. Et puis, tu es toujours la meilleure amie d'Harry ! Moi je ne serais que sa sœur ! C'est dur à expliquer. Nous le ferons plus facilement une fois que la cérémonie sera passée !

Hermione sécha ses larmes et lui sourit. Ils lui avaient tout dit, mais elle avait encore des doutes. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui faire totalement confiance ? Quelque chose en elle lui criait que Vanessa finirait par les faire souffrir un jour. Mais à cet instant, elle semblait si calme et si sure de son amour pour eux. Elle décida de laisser venir, elle ferait confiance au destin.

-C'est vrai qu'il est amoureux de moi ? Demanda la jeune gryffondor d'un air mutin.

-Et comment ! Il ne parle que de toi ! C'est lui qui a insisté pour te mettre au courant ! Bon, et si nous rentrions ?

Elle retournèrent lentement au château. Ginny vint à leur rencontre et fut rassurée quand elle vit le sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres de son amie et l'air satisfait de l'autre. Elle les agrippas chacune par un bras et les força à accélérer l'allure. Elles avaient été longues, nom d'une Weasley !

Harry faisait les 100 pas dans la salle commune, sous les regards des autres gryffondors, et leur sauta dessus quand elles arrivèrent.

-Pardon Mione, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Chut, elle lui mit un doigt sur la bouche, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'ai été qu'une imbécile ! Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Où est Ron ?

-Dans le dortoir. Il n'osait plus regarder personne en face.

-Tu crois que je peux aller le voir ?

-Bien sur, c'est la meilleur chose que tu puisses faire.

Elle partit directement rejoindre son roux. Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et attira Vanessa sur ses genoux, Ginny s'assit à coté, et l'aînée leur raconta ce qui avait été dit.

Hermione frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse. Ron était couché à plat ventre sur son lit, il avait tourné la tête de façon à ne pas voir la porte.

-Ron, c'est moi, je peux entrer ?

-Tu l'as déjà fait de toute façon.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas comprit, j'ai été stupide ! Pardonne-moi.

Ron se releva et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Hermione qui admettait avoir tord, c'était quelque chose. Mais il n'aurait pas dû, elle s'était remise à pleurer et il ne pouvait supporter ça ! En 2 enjambés, il était près d'elle et l'enlaça.

-Pardon Ron, pardon. Je m'en veux tellement, je n'ai pas réfléchit, j'avais tellement peur de vous perdre !

-C'est rien Mione, ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Arrête, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état là.!

Hermione sécha ses larmes et leva la tête pour le regarder en face. C'est qu'il était grand le Weasley !

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ?

Ron redevint rouge en un quart de seconde. Il voulu détourner la tête mais Hermione plaça ses mains de chaque coté de son visage. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et avança son propre visage à quelques millimètres de celui du roux.

-Est-ce vrai ce que tu m'as dit ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui. Souffla Ron franchissant l'espace qui les séparait.

Hermione se laissa faire et eu droit à un tendre baiser. Ron se recula et attendit une réponse.

-Oh je t'aime tellement Ron !

Et sans le laisser faire un quelconque mouvement, Hermione reprit ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi, debout, au milieu du dortoir à s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne vienne les chercher pour aller souper.

Ils descendirent tout les 3 avec d'immenses sourires sur les lèvres. Dire qu'ils étaient heureux aurait été bien peu ! Ginny sauta dans les bras de son frère et Harry prit la main de Vanessa pour l'amener avec lui dans la grande salle.

Leur entrée fut très remarquée ! Ron et Hermione se tenant la main, Vanessa et Harry faisant de même et Ginny qui était dans les bras de son nouveau petit copain, un pouffsoufle, furent les attractions de la soirée.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur chez les gryffondors qui firent plus de bruit que d'habitude. Par contre chez les serpentards, Draco ruminait sa rage et insultait quiconque essayait de lui parler. Les élèves retournèrent dans leur dortoir très tard ce soir là. Le vendredi avait toujours un avant goût de festin et les professeurs les laissaient veiller plus tard.

Arrivé dans la tour, Hermione et Ginny montèrent directement s'entraîner dans le lit de la préfète. Elles fermèrent les tentures magiquement, lancèrent un sort d'intimité, et burent rapidement leur potion, pour rentrer en transe.

Les 3 autres lisaient un long parchemin et changeaient quelques fois quelque chose d'écrit dessus. Ils le cachèrent précipitamment quand Lavande et Parvati vinrent leur parler.

-Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? Demanda Lavande.

-Bien et vous ? Répondit Vanessa.

-Très bien ! En fait nous voulions féliciter le nouveau couple ! Mais vu qu'Hermione est déjà allée se coucher…. !

-Elle était très fatigué.! Ce fut une journée éprouvante pour elle ! Défendit Harry.

-Vous savez, ça doit être la pleine lune ! Coupa Parvati.

-La pleine lune ? Demanda Ron.

-Bien oui ! Ce soir c'est la pleine lune ! Continua Parvati. Les sens sont développés, les femmes accouchent, les loups-garous se transforment, etc…. Cela a dut interagir sur son comportement !

-Oui, ça doit être ça ! Coupa Vanessa. Merci beaucoup d'avoir trouvé la solution, ça explique tout maintenant !

Elle essayait de les chasser mais les 2 filles semblaient vouloir rester.

-Oui et je dirai à Mione que vous êtes passée ! Continua Ron qui semblait avoir comprit les intentions de son amie.

Les filles comprirent le message et se partirent rejoindre un petit groupe un peu plus loin.

-Heu, les gars, j'ai besoin d'air ! On se retrouve plus tard ! Je vais faire un tour.

Et Vanessa passa le portrait de la grosse Dame en un temps record. Elle arriva dans le parc avant le couvre feu et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

Dans la tour, Harry et Ron discutèrent encore un peu puis montèrent se coucher. Une fois dans leur dortoir, Le brun sentit comme une pression au niveau du cœur.

-Ron, je te laisse la carte. Je vais faire un tour aussi avec ma cape. Ok ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, Harry enfila sa cape, jeta la carte dans les mains de Ron et sortit de la tour des gryffondors.

Vanessa longeait le lac à présent. La lune et les étoiles éclairaient le parc, elle chercha donc un endroit reculé, loin des regards indiscrets. Elle trouva un coin, caché par des rochers, où la terre n'était pas molle, où un arbre poussait, où le lac n'était qu'à 1 mètre. C'était assez grand pour contenir plusieurs personnes mais assez petit pour ne pas être remarqué. Vanessa s'assit et commença à empiler des morceaux de bois mort pour passer le temps et chasser le froid. Harry arriva 15 minutes plus tard, il s'assit à ses cotés, d'un coup de baguette il alluma un feu pour réchauffer sa compagne, et toujours dans le silence, il attendit. Ron les rejoignit 10 minutes plus tard, le feu crépitait, la lune brillait, les étoiles scintillaient, le lac ondulait paresseusement et le roux s'assit de l'autre coté de Vanessa.

Ils étaient à présent réunit, entouré des 4 éléments, sous la bienveillance des astres.

**Voilà, prochain chapitre : la cérémonie ! Je sais que ça va vite, mais il faut que cela se mette en place ! Vos avis sont les bienvenus !**


	14. La cérémonie

Ola, 

**Mes quelques lecteurs, comment allez-vous !!**

**3 Reviews pour le dernier chapitre, vous croyez que c'est parce que c'est les vacances ?**

**Gh()st :** Wai et une grotte quand il est grognon !! Je sais que la savane n'est pas aussi déserte, mais je voulais un environnement dur, comme la vie d'Harry. Tu sais le style d'image qu'on voit pendant les sécheresses. Pour Draco, je le trouve trop immature pour sortir avec Vanessa, mais tu sembles décidé à la caser ? Ne vas pas si vite ! Merci et Zibou !

**Vif d'or :** Ok, c'est toi qui vois ! Merci aussi de me lire et Zibou !

**Aperce :** Merci et à bientôt !

**A partir de maintenant, certains personnages vont se parler par la pensée ou dans l'incantation, ils vont parler chacun à leur tour. Plutôt que de mettre à chaque fois : dit untel pensa untel lui dit en pens etc… Je vais mettre le nom de la personne qui parle avant la réplique. Exemple: Harry: bla bla.**

**Il n'y a que dans ce chapitre que cela servira pour l'incantation qui est dite à voie haute. Sinon cela sera quand ils se parleront en pensée. J'espère avoir été claire ?**

**Il y a toujours un espoir.**

****

**Chapitre 14 : la cérémonie.**

****

Ron s'assit calmement et sortit un couteau de sa poche. C'était le canif que Sirius avait offert à Harry, les jumeaux l'avaient fait réparer au chemin de Traverse. Harry et Vanessa se positionnèrent pour former un cercle autour du feu. Ron s'ouvrit les 2 index puis passa le couteau à Vanessa, qui l'imita et passa le canif à Harry. Celui ci le rangea dans sa poche une fois l'action accomplie. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, comme pour chercher l'approbation dans le regard de l'autre, et tendirent leur bras. L'index droit d'Harry était pointé vers le bas, dominant ainsi l'index gauche de Vanessa. Le droit de Vanessa dominait le gauche de Ron et le doigt de la main droite de Ron dominait l'index gauche d'Harry qui était pointé vers le haut. Ils soufflèrent un bon coup et commencèrent l'incantation.

**Harry :**_ Par la terre et l'eau_

**Ron : **_Par le feu et le ciel_

**Vanessa : **_Par la lune et les étoiles_

**H : **_Qu'en cette nuit éclair_

**R : **_Notre vœu soit exhauss_

**V :**_ Magie du cœur, du corps et de l'esprit_

**H :**_ Faites de nous des frères de sang_

**R : **_Faites de nous vos enfants_

**V :**_ Et qu'à jamais nous soyons unis_

**H : **_Sous la garde des étoiles, nos marraines_

**R : **_Avec la bénédiction de la lune_

**V **: _Et sous la tutelle des éléments_

**H **: _Joignez nos âmes_

**R **: _Joignez nos cœurs_

**V** : _Joignez tout notre être_

**H **: _Que mes blessures soient leurs_

**R **: _Que mes peurs soient leurs_

**V** : _Que mes pouvoirs soient leurs_

**H **: _Qu'à jamais uni nous soyons_

**R **: _Et que jamais désuni, nous ne puissions_

**V** :_ Faites de nous des triplés magiques_

**H** : _Et donnez-nous vos pouvoirs implicites_

**R** : _Ô mère la Terre douce et tendre_

**V** : _En ton sein fait nous grandir_

**H** : _Ô Ciel libre et rebel_

**R **: _En ton antre fait nous voler_

**V** : _Ô Eau fraîche et apaisante_

**H **: _En ton fond abreuve-nous_

**R** : _Ô feu chaud et puissant_

**V** : _Avec tes armes, défends-nous_

**H** : _Lune ronde et éternelle_

**R** : _Maîtresse cruelle de la nuit si belle_

**V** : _ De ton aura, enrobe-nous_

**H **: _Ô étoiles, chantantes et belles_

**R** : _De votre lumière, apaisez-nous_

**V** : _En cette nuit irréelle de grâce naturelle_

**H:** _Nous, Harry James Potter_

**R**: _Nous, Ronald Billius Weasley_

**V**: _Nous, Vanessa Cornetto_

**H **: _Demandons de toute notre voix_

**R** : _Prions de tout notre être_

**V** : _Implorons de toute notre âme_

**H **: _Que cet enchantement fonctionne_

**R **: _Que nos destinées se collent_

**V **: _Je leur offre mon sang et mon cœur_

**H :** _Je leur offre mes pouvoirs et mes pleurs_

**R **: _Je leur offre mon âme et mon amour_

**V** : _Je leur offre ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis_

**H **: _Je leur offre ce que fera de moi l'avenir_

**R** : _Je leur offre ce que fait de moi mon pass_

**V :** _Que notre amour grandissant_

**H** : _Soit éternelle et puissant_

**R** : _Ici et maintenant que s'achèvent nos tourments_

**V **: _Astres et éléments faites de nous vos enfants_

**H, R, V** : _Je désire être toi !_

Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa. Puis les étoiles et la lune semblèrent briller davantage, le vent se leva, la terre trembla, le lac s'éveilla et le feu gonfla. Les 3 adolescents ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, les 2 étant toujours dans le champ de vision du 3ème. Leurs doigts étaient comme soudés et le sang qui s'était écoulé des coupures, semblait rentrer à l'intérieur des blessures. Puis un grondement sorti des entrailles de la terre et le sol devint mou, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Ils prirent peur mais ils ne pouvaient bouger, leurs doigts étant toujours soudés. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense grotte, un lac de boue en son centre, et de la verdure accrochée aux parois. Leurs doigts s'étaient décollé mais inconsciemment ils lièrent leurs mains. Harry chercha sa baguette mais ne la trouva pas. Ils avancèrent un peu puis furent stoppés par une voie.

-_Mes enfants, votre désir est noble. Trouver ses frères dans l'adversité et les aimer comme s'ils étaient votre vie est une tache ardue. Mais vous l'avez réalisé avec bravoure et je réponds à votre demande. A partir de cette nuit, vous ne faites plus qu'un. Vos sentiments seront ceux de vos frères, vos peurs, celles de vos frères, vos espoirs et vos rêves, ceux de vos frères. Vous souffrez, vos frères souffrent, vous riez, vos frères rient et ainsi de suite. Peu importe la distance ou l'époque, à partir de maintenant vos âmes, cœurs et corps se confondent. Touchez vous et rien ne pourra vous arriver. Je suis aussi très fière de vous, je vous adopte donc, à présent vous êtes les enfants de la Terre, et son pouvoir est vôtre._

Ils se trouvèrent projeté vers le lac de boue et furent engloutis par celui-ci. Mais ils n'avaient plus peur. Ils se retrouvèrent au fond du lac de Poudlard, la boue ayant fait place à une eau fluide et transparente, enfin autant que peut l'être l'eau la nuit. Des sirènes s'approchèrent d'eux et les séparèrent. Ils furent entraînés vers le fond, ils se débattaient, et l'air commençait à se faire rare.

Les sirènes leurs enlevèrent leurs habits, les laissant aussi nu qu'à leur naissance. Puis elles les placèrent au centre du village, et les maintirent assis sur 3 rochers différents. Et un immense triton arriva, noble et majestueux, prince de ce village. Il pointa son trident sur eux et des éclairs jaillirent des 3 dents pour toucher nos trois amis. Les 3 sorciers purent enfin respirer normalement, c'est à dire, respirer dans l'eau ! Les sirènes les relâchèrent et leurs offrirent des habits. Ron se vêtit rapidement d'une chemise à longue manche et d'un pantalon, la couleur était inexistante et pourtant la chemise n'était pas transparente ou blanche. Harry enfila une blouse large à longue manche de la meme matière que la chemise de Ron mais avec un col arabe. La blouse était brodée mais de nouveau aucune couleur. Un pantalon, identique à celui de Ron terminait l'ensemble. Vanessa revêtis une robe bleue. Elle arrivait au-dessus des genoux et était constituée de plusieurs voiles. Les épaules étaient dénudées et les manches courtes étaient en forme de pétales, la robe était très décolletée et des perles étaient brodées sur les contours du vêtement et soulignaient la fin de la poitrine. La taille était finement dessinée mais les hanches étaient cachées sous les multiples épaisseurs. Une fois prêt, ils se regardèrent attentivement, Ron releva son col, Harry lissa son pantalon et Vanessa compta le nombre de voile contenue dans sa jupe. Une vois les fit sursauter.

-_Enfants de la Terre, bienvenu. Je suis, Neptune, roi des mers et des océans. J'ai entendu votre prière. Quel noble requête que l'amour d'un frère ! Noble et pure, comme l'eau. Vos esprits seront fermés aux autres, comme les mystères de l'eau le sont toujours aux humains. Toi, fille de la Terre, ton potentiel est fabuleux et l'eau est ton élément. Je te choisis parmis tant d'autre comme ma fille, princesse Neptune, princesse des mers et des océans. Tout mes pouvoirs te sont acquis et, par le lien crée et approuvé par moi même, tes frères possèdent aussi mes pouvoirs, mais tu reste dernier juge. Mes sujets sont à présent vôtre et leur langue est vôtre aussi. Vous êtes à présent les enfants de l'eau, et son pouvoir est vôtre ! Qu'il en soit ainsi !_

Ils furent expulsés hors du village. Ils remontaient à la surface aussi vite que des boulets de canons et une vague les jeta haut hors de l'eau. Alors qu'ils étaient encore en l'air, une bourrasque de vent se transforma en tornade et les englouti.

Ils tournoyaient de plus en plus vite, comme si le vent avait décidé de les sécher entièrement. Puis ils stoppèrent, ils étaient au centre de la spirale, mais elle ne cessai de tournoyer autour d'eux. Ron regarda ses mains, les coupures étaient toujours présentent et ouverte, mais le sang ne coulait plus. Une voix les interrompit.

-_Enfants de la Terre, princesse Neptune et ses frères. Quelle joie de vous accueillir en mon sein. J'ai entendu votre prière et elle m'a émue. Je suis Uranus, maître du ciel. Votre demande ne peut être qu'acceptée. Je lie vos destinées ensembles et qu'à jamais, vous soyez uni. Vos pouvoirs vont se mélanger, tenez-vous les uns aux autres._

Ils joignirent leurs mains et un courant les transperça de part en part. C'était douloureux, mais cela ne durait qu'un quart de seconde. Ils se sentirent vidé de toute énergie, puis virent apparaître 3 boules brillantes devant eux. Celle devant Harry était éclatante et énorme, celle devant Vanessa était plus petite et doré et celle de Ron était encore plus petite et bleu clair. Elles se joignirent et se fondirent l'une dans l'autre. Des étincelles jaillirent de l'amas de lumières. Puis l'énorme boule formée grossit et grossit encore. Elle se sépara en 3 nouvelles boules plus grandes que celle de base d'Harry. Elles étaient pratiquement identiques, seul la couleur changeait, sinon elles avaient la meme taille. Celle d'Harry possédait une ligne dorée et une ligne bleu clair, mais le blanc dominait toujours. Celle de Ron possédait une ligne dorée et une ligne blanche mais le bleu clair dominait et celle de Vanessa était principalement dorée avec 2 lignes de la couleur de ses frères. Les boules rentrèrent dans leurs propriétaires et ils sentirent leur énergie revenir.

_-Jeune survivant, tu es déjà le fils du vent et le ciel est ton domaine et je suis fière de faire de toi mon héritier. Prince Uranus, Je te lègue tout mes pouvoirs et par la même tes frères le possèdent aussi, mais tu reste dernier juge. Vous êtes à présent les enfants du ciel, que mon pouvoir soit vôtre._

Ils furent brutalement rejetés sur la terre ferme. Mais étrangement, ils n'eurent pas mal. C'était comme si la terre s'était adoucie pour les accueillir. Ils se trouvaient à leur point de départ devant le feu. Celui-ci grossit et grossit encore, il finit par les entourer, formant ainsi un cercle fermé fait de flammes immenses.

Vanessa remarqua alors que les habits d'Harry possédaient à présent une couleur. C'était une sorte de vert pale mêlée avec du bleu très clair, c'était la couleur du vent !

-_Enfants de la Terre, princes Neptune et Uranus, bienvenu dans ma fournaise. Le feu est un élément singulier, il fait peur mais il fascine, il est indispensable mais redouté, il est traître mais tellement prévisible. Il s'emporte pour un coup de vent mais se calme pour une larme, et seul les bras de la mère l'apaise. Ce soir, j'ai entendu votre prière, supplique spéciale et unique. Et j'ai été touché par tant d'amour et de fièvre, et je vous réponds oui. Oui, votre prière sera exhaussée. Tendez votre bras droit et dénudez votre épaule._

De fines flammes sortirent du mur et virent lécher la connections entre le bras et l'épaule. Vanessa cria de couleur, Ron et Harry serrèrent les dents. Mais les flammes ne cessaient de danser sur les peaux dénudées. Quand elles se retirèrent finalement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de contempler la brûlure que déjà la voix reprenait ses droits.

-_Vous êtes à présent lié par le feu. Je suis utilisé pour donner des alertes, mais je vous offre le moyen de vous parler par la pensée. Peu importe les distances et les obstacles, vous serez toujours en contact. Toi, dont les cheveux sont de la couleur de mon âme, je te choisis comme mon fils, moi le maître des flammes des enfers. Tes frères par-l même, te suivent sur cette voie, mais tu reste seul juge. Vous êtes à présent les enfants du feu, que mon pouvoir soit vôtre !_

Et le feu les engloba totalement. Mais il ne les brûla pas, au contraire, il les apaisa. Lorsqu'il se retira et retourna brûler les bûches de bois, ils les laissa pantelant et essoufflé. Les habits de Ron étaient à présent rouge sang et dans son regard brillait une flamme nouvelle. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais ne purent aller plus loin. Un rayon de lune les illumina et une douce voix leur parla.

_-Enfants des éléments, moi la lune, je souhaite aussi vous apporter mon aide. Je suis le déclencheur de nombreuses choses, horrible, comme les transformations des loups-garous, mais aussi très belles, comme les naissances des enfants. Je vais donc enclencher chez vous une transformation. Je vous ai observé et je sais l'entraînement secret auquel vous vous plier. Je ne peux achever votre transformation mais je peux vous aider. Les entraînements physiques sont à présent loin de vous. Votre corps se modifie pour faciliter votre transformation._

Alors qu'elle parlait, les 3 gryffondors pouvaient sentir tout leur corps leur faire mal. Ils grandissaient, certains muscles se développaient et les formes se dessinaient pour que leur corps soit prêt à se transformer en leur animal. Vanessa s'écroula à genoux de douleur, Ron du poser une main à terre et Harry émettait de légers gémissements plaintifs. Quand la douleur partit, ils se relevèrent, le rayon de lune les éclairant toujours et leur apportant ainsi chaleur et énergie.

-_Mes petits enfants, j'accepte volontiers le rôle de marraine. Et mon premier présent est une surprise ! Vous le découvrirez dans les jours à venir ! Que mon pouvoir soit vôtre !_

Le rayon de lune sembla rentrer dans l'aura entourant cette dernière. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu réagir, des tintillements de cloches se firent entendre. Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et écoutèrent. Chaque son de clochette était en phase avec l'illuminement d'une étoile. Puis des voix lointaines d'enfants se firent entendre. Au début ce n'était que des rires, puis des bonjours, ils entendaient les étoiles. Puis elles se mirent à chanter.

_-Enfants des éléments et de la lune, votre vœu est rare et sublime. Ne faire qu'un était votre complainte et maintenant que c'est fait, que vous reste t'il ? La vie est pleine d'épreuves et de bonheur, le plus important est d'apprendre de son passé. L'esprit est tumultueux, mais si vous l'étudiez ensemble, le voile se lèvera sur ses mystères. Fondez-vous l'un dans l'autre, laissez vos esprits se confondrent et le bonheur sera à porté de main. Nous, astres solitaires, vous aidons à ne jamais l'être, et à partir de cette nuit, par l'esprit à jamais vous serez uni. Touchez vous et plongez dans les méandres de vos pensées. Voici le cadeau des étoiles, vos bonnes marraines, que nos pouvoirs soient vôtres !_

Quand les étoiles s'éteignirent dans leurs têtes, ils se regardèrent un long moment. Puis Vanessa s'approcha et leur prit les mains, ils tombèrent aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

Ron se réveilla dans un lieu sombre.

-Hou hou, y'a quelqu'un ?

-Crie pas si fort Ron, je suis juste à coté de toi ! Répondit Harry. Et Vanessa est dans mes bras.

-On est où.? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi on a éteint la lumière ? Demanda intelligemment Ron.

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre et se mirent debout. La lumière fut.

-On est au Terrier ! S'exclama Ron. Mais c'est impossible !

-Si c'est possible. Répondit Vanessa. Si on est dans ton esprit Ron, c'est possible. Ca doit être l'endroit où tu te sens le mieux.

-La feinte, c'est chez moi ici ! C'est normal que ce soit l'endroit où je me sens le mieux !

Ron s'avança jusqu'à la maison puis il se retourna pour les appeler mais les mots ne franchirent pas sa bouche.

-Ron qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

-Derrière vous.

Ils se retournèrent et restèrent aussi stupéfaits. Dans le coin le plus sombre du paysage se tenaient des portes. De grandes portes de chênes brun-foncé et barrées par d'énormes planches en bois. Harry et Vanessa s'approchèrent, Ron voulu les rejoindre mais il resta bloqué à 2 mètres des portes.

-J'arrive pas à avancer !! Il y a comme un mur invisible qui me retient.

Les 2 autres haussèrent les épaules et étudièrent les portes de plus près.

-Il y a de la poussière dessus. Ron t'es un gros cochon ! Quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu es venu faire le ménage ? Demanda malicieusement Vanessa.

-Ha Ha très drôle ! C'est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de plonger dans quoi d'ailleurs ? Mon subconscient, inconscient ?

-Je dirais subconscient. Mais je suis pas sure ! On est dans ton esprit, ça c'est une certitude. Répondit Vanessa.

Puis la jeune fille s'approcha d'une porte et la toucha partout.

-Il y a une plaque de fer dessus. Comme des écriteaux, tu sais Harry, sur lesquels on met les noms des gens.

Harry hocha la tête et alla vérifier que toutes les autres portes en possédaient un aussi. Vanessa frotta la poussière sur le bout de fer. Quelque chose était gravé dessus.

-Punaise ! Il fait trop noir pour lire ce qu'il y a dessus ! Ron tu peux faire de la lumière ?

-Et comment ? Demanda le roux.

-Je sais pas, on est dans ton esprit, pas le mien ! Répondit la noire.

Ron ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le soleil se leva alors dans son esprit, il éclairait la maison, et les champs l'entourant, avec ardeurs, un rayon vint se perdre dans leur direction et illumina les portes. Et ils purent lire.

-Ici il est marqué.: souvenirs oubliés des 36 premiers mois. Ce sont tes souvenirs d'avant 3 ans. Normalement nous n'avons aucun souvenirs de cette époque là. Les spécialistes disent que le cerveau n'est pas encore assez formé pour retenir ces choses là.! Comme quoi, ils ont eu tord ! Mais comment faire pour ouvrir cette porte ? Se demanda Vanessa.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, intrigué.

-Tu veux dire qu'il se rappellera sa naissance ? Mais c'est insensé.!

-Ecoute, ce n'est qu'une déduction. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ! Et puis la naissance, c'est peu probable, mais ses premières impressions seront peut être dedans ou des images. Harry ce serait super !

Mais il ne répondit pas et chercha un moyen d'ouvrir la porte.

-Il faut arracher les planches. Lâcha t'il finalement.

Il agrippas la première, mais il n'avait pas assez de force. Vanessa vint se placer à ses cotés et tira avec lui. Le morceau de bois commença à bouger.

-Ron vient nous aider ! Appela Harry.

-Je voudrais bien, mais je ne peux pas vous approcher !

Harry et Vanessa se regardèrent puis tirèrent d'un coup sec, combinant leurs mouvements. Et la planche céda. Le gryffondor la jeta loin d'eux et failli toucher Ron.

-Et mollo ! S'écria le futur ours.

-Excuse! Dit Harry.

Ils arrachèrent ensuite les 2 dernières planches et Vanessa tourna la poignée lentement. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. De la lumière s'échappait de l'ouverture, et quand elle fut totalement ouverte, une bourrasque de lumière aveuglante sortit et fonça droit sur Ron. Harry et Vanessa, qui étaient dans le chemin, la reçurent de plein fouet. Mais ce ne fut pas douloureux, au contraire, un sentiment de bonheur les envahirent alors qu'ils voyaient défiler devant leurs yeux la vie d'un bébé roux, mais sa vie vue avec ses yeux de bébé. De grands éclats de rires remplirent tout l'espace et le soleil sembla briller davantage. La lumière alla mourir dans la poitrine de Ron. Et un sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage.

-Je me souviens ! Les jumeaux m'adoraient et Ginny a toujours été la plus belle. J'ai dormi dans son berceau avec les jumeaux, ils m'avaient aidé à monter dedans et m'ont rejoint directement. Maman en a pleuré de joie, mais on avait pas d'appareil photo à l'époque. Dommage, c'était un beau souvenir.

-C'est bizarre, dit Harry, je m'en souviens comme si ça m'était arrivé. Et je pourrais même lui en raconter d'autres sur lui-même.

-C'est normal, nous ne faisons plus qu'un, dans tout les sens du terme! Répondit Vanessa. Vos vies sont devenues les miennes et vice versa. Bon, les autres portes!

-Celle-ci, est celle des espoirs déçus. Lu Harry. On ne risque rien d'autre qu'une petite larme!

Ils durent forcer davantage pour l'ouvrir, comme si la porte refusait de se laisser faire. Harry s'enfonça une écharde dans le doigt en tirant une planche et une autre planche s'émietta quand Vanessa posa ses mains dessus.

-Ron, n'ai pas peur! Rien de grave ne va arriver! Laisse toi faire. Lui dit l'aînée.

Ron souffla un bon coup et tenta de faire disparaître sa peur. Les morceaux de bois vinrent plus facilement. Le même phénomène se produit, sauf que la sensation n'était pas de la joie mais de la déception. Harry partit à rire.

-Ron, tu voulais être ministre de la magie, comme Percy ?

-C'est pas drôle! Grogna le roux. Percy a été mon modèle à une époque très lointaine!

-Bon la suite ! S'impatienta Vanessa. J'ai comme dans l'idée que l'on est pas prêt d'avoir fini !

-Quoi ? Mais il ne reste qu'une porte ! Répondit Ron.

-Oui, mais après, je crois qu'on passera chez nous ! Répondit Harry.

Vanessa lut le dernier écriteau.

-Les peurs inavouées. Bon, on sait que tu as peur des araignées, mais il doit y avoir des peurs que tu juge indigne ou dont tu ignores les fondements. Ce qui fait qu'elles ne sont pas présente dans ta vie.

-Ben, c'est bien ? Non ? Demanda Ron.

-Non. Répondit calmement Harry. Il faut vaincre toutes ses peurs pour être plus fort.

-Ben, ouvrez la, alors !

Mais à peine avaient ils touché la porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup. Ils furent éjectés sur le cotés et une épaisse fumée noire se développa dans un cri perçant. Ron fut entouré par la fumée, et celle-ci devint opaque et se durcit, l'emprisonnant dans une bulle de peur. Harry et Vanessa se jetèrent désespérément sur le mur, dans l'espoir de rejoindre Ron ou de l'aider à en sortit. Mais tout comme Ron n'avait pu les accompagner vers les portes, ils restèrent bloqué à l'extérieur. Ils crièrent et l'appelèrent, mais rien ne semblait parvenir ou sortir de cette prison. Puis Ron cria, il hurla de désespoir, mais les paroles qu'il disait étaient incompréhensibles. Petit à petit la voix diminua, Vanessa pleurait et Harry paniquait comme pas possible. Soudain des flammes sortirent de terre et s'attaquèrent au mur, le transperçant de part en part, déchirant la fumée comme on déchire du tissu. Et finalement la fumée se dissipa et ils purent rejoindre Ron. Celui-ci était couché à terre, inconscient.

-Ron, réveille-toi. Le secoua Vanessa.

Harry lui tapota le visage, puis la panique le reprit et il asséna une violente gifle à son frère. Frère qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-Mais ça va pas de frapper aussi fort ! Cria Ron en se massant la joue.

-Oh tu es vivant ! Sanglota Vanes en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Que c'est il passé.? Demanda Harry.

-Toutes mes vieilles peurs et d'autres que je n'osais même pas imaginer sont venus tournoyer autour de moi. J'ai dû les combattre et trouver des raisons de ne pas les croire ou de les accepter.

-Je crois qu'on a fini ici. Ajouta Vanessa. Comment fait-on pour sortir de ta tête ?

Ron haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à lui répondre quand ils furent projetés dans un autre esprit.

Ils se relevèrent et poussèrent des cris d'émerveillements. Ils étaient dans une île déserte magnifique, l'eau était limpide, des palmiers poussaient un peu partout, une cascade coulait de la montagne. Des milliers de plantes, d'arbres et de fleurs différentes coloraient cet endroit, presque enchanteur. Et une petite cabane de bois finissait de décorer l'endroit.

-Je connais cet endroit, c'est l'île du film :Seul au monde ! Oh, nous sommes dans mon esprit. Commenta Vanessa.

-Oui et tu as plus de portes que moi ! Répondit Ron.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le pied de la montagne. Il y avait 5 portes. Comme Ron dans sa tête, Vanes ne put s'approcher.

-Eh ben, pour une fille t'es pas très propre ! T'as autant de poussière que moi ! Lâcha Ron.

-Arrête tes bêtises et dépêchez-vous d'ouvrir ces portes !! S'impatienta Vanessa.

Les garçons sourirent diaboliquement et enlevèrent la poussière des plaques calmement puis discutèrent pour savoir quelle porte ils allaient ouvrir en premier. Vanessa se mit à leur hurler dessus et piétiner d'impatience. Les 2 mufles eurent pitié et ouvrirent la porte des souvenirs d'enfances. Comme pour Ron, un sentiment d'amour et de béatitude les envahit. Puis la porte des espoirs déçus. Apres avoir été parcouru par la rafale, Harry se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Tu ne voulais pas être princesse ? S'étonna t'il.

-Ben, non. J'ai jamais été une vraie petite fille, j'étais plus un garçon manqué.!

-Ben, c'est plus drôle qu'une fille qui joue à la mariée, ça je peux vous le dire ! Surtout que c'était moi qui devais jouer le mari avec Ginny ! S'exclama Ron.

Les 2 autres lui rigolèrent au nez. Puis les garçons se dirigèrent vers la 3 ème porte.

-Science infuse. Lu Harry.

-Heu, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Ron.

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit, alors ils ouvrirent rapidement la porte. Quelques éclairs en jaillirent pour aller directement frapper la jeune fille. Elle s'effondra sous le choc mais se releva rapidement.

-Ca va ? Demanda Harry.

-Heu, oui, je crois. Je me sens juste plus….

-Intelligente ? Proposa Ron.

-Non, plus instruite. Compléta Vanessa.

-Bien, suivante. Dit alors Harry.

Ron dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour épousseter l'écriteau.

-Rêves oublié. Heu, c'est pas comme les espoirs déçus ? Demanda Ron.

-S'il y a une porte exprès, non, c'est pas la même chose ! S'énerva Vanessa.

Les garçons se dépêchèrent d'ouvrir la porte avant que leur sœur n'explose de curiosité. Comme la porte d'avant, des éclairs en jaillirent et touchèrent la jeune fille. Elle vascilla mais ne tomba pas cette fois.

-Alors ? Demanda Ron.

-Heu, je vais avoir du travail une fois rentrée à Poudlard. Je crois Harry que tu n'es pas le seul à faire des rêves bizarres et utiles. Mais les miens ne concernent que moi. C'est assez spécial.

-Bon, dernière porte. Tes peurs secrètes. Es-tu prête ? Demanda Harry.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et ils ouvrirent les portes. La fumée noire tant redoutée en sortit et enroba la jeune fille. Aucun cri n'en sortit, aucune plainte. Les garçons savaient ce qu'il se passait mais ils n'étaient pas rassurés pour la cause. Et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus ils avaient peur.

-C'est trop long. Murmurait Harry de plus en plus paniqué.

-Le temps à l'intérieur semble éternel. Lui dit Ron.

Apres 10 longues minutes, la pluie se mit à tomber sur l'île, puis se fut un véritable déluge qui dissipa la fumée. Vanessa était étendue sur le sol, trempée et inconsciente. Les garçons la secouèrent prudemment. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Ron.

-C'était horrible !

-Je sais. Murmura Ron. Calme-toi, c'est fini, tu as réussi.

Elle se calma et prit Harry aussi dans ses bras, pour une étreinte à 3.

Un tourbillon les emporta dans le dernier esprit.

Ils se relevèrent dans la tour gryffondor.

-Harry ? Pût seulement dire Ron.

-Je sais. Mais c'est ici que je me sens le mieux. Vient ensuite le Terrier, mais en ce moment j'ai trop peur qu'il arrive quelque chose et que nous ne soyons pas en sécurité dedans.

-C'est pas grave Harry. Le rassura Vanessa. C'est même très bien. Tiens Ron, je vois les portes, allons-y vite.

Il possédait aussi 5 portes. Ils époussetèrent les plaques et commencèrent par la porte la plus rassurante : Les souvenirs.

Harry en pleura de joie. Il possédait enfin des souvenirs de ses parents autre que celui de leur mort. Bien sur, celui-ci était encore plus complet, mais il pouvait se rappeler aussi des pitreries que faisait son père pour le faire rire ou les chansons que lui chantait sa mère pour l'endormir. Il se rappela Sirius se disputant avec Remus pour savoir lequel des 2 le bercerait.

Puis la porte des espoirs déçus. Ron et Vanessa versèrent une larme de pure douleur.

-Tu le souhaite toujours n'est ce pas ? Demanda Vanessa. Que tes parents reviennent à la vie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Murmura Harry d'une voix rauque. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé, et je ne sais plus ce que je veux réellement.

-C'est pas grave, le rassura Ron, ça reviendra avec le temps. Il faut juste que tu refasses le point.

-Oui, certainement. Murmura Harry.

Ron et Vanessa se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte suivante.

-Prophétie et conséquences. Lu Ron. Harry Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Harry releva la tête d'un coup et commença à paniquer. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

-Ouvrez, vous verrez bien.

Une fois la porte ouverte, des voix résonnèrent dans la pièce. Une énonçant la prophétie, et l'autre, celle d'Harry, répétant inlassablement : soit je meurs, soit je deviens un meurtrier. Ma vie ou la sienne.

Les 2 gryffondors étaient horrifié. Le poids des mots affaissait leurs épaules et s'incrustait dans leur cerveau. Ron était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, Vanessa ne comprenait que trop bien la raison de cette peur.

-Tu ne seras jamais considéré comme un meurtrier, Harry. Tenta la jeune fille.

-Moi, je me considérerais comme tel. S'énerva Harry. Je me moque du regard des autres, seul m'importe le vôtre ! Mais je ne pourrais vivre avec ça ! J'aurais tué un homme.

-Non Harry. Répondit calmement Ron. Tu auras détruit un monstre. Et puis ce ne sera pas le premier. Dois-je te rappeler Quirrel ? Sans le vouloir, tu l'as tué aussi.

-Mais c'était un accident.

-Dont tu ne te sens pas coupable, et tu as raison. Cela doit être pareil pour Voldemort. Ce ne sera pas de ta faute.

-Si j'y arrive.

-Et puis, continua Ron, tu ne dois pas penser à la vie que tu prendras ce jour là, mais aux vies que tu sauveras par ce geste même.

Vanessa regardait Ron avec des yeux énormes, elle était soufflée par sa maturité.! Harry aussi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda t'il d'une petite voix.

Ron hocha la tête affirmativement. Plus une parole ne fut échangée et ils se tournèrent donc vers la 4 ème porte.

-Peurs inavouées. Lu Vanes. Oh, le grand Harry Potter nous cache t'il ses plus grandes peurs?

La tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère fut un flop majeur et Vanessa se contenta de tirer de toutes ses forces sur les planches en bois. Harry regarda une dernière fois sa nouvelle famille avant de se faire happer par le nuage noir. Cela dura encore plus longtemps que pour Vanessa, mais aucun des 2 ne paniqua. Au bout de 20 minutes d'énormes rafales de vents vinrent percuter le mur, détruisant des pants entier en quelques coups. Et Harry apparu, debout mais faible. Ron fut près de lui rapidement et le brun s'écroula dans ses bras.

-Ca va vieux ? Demanda le roux.

-Ouais ! Donne-moi juste 30 secondes pour récupérer.

Harry parvint finalement à tenir debout seul et Ron put rejoindre Vanessa devant la dernière porte.

-Projets avortés. Lu l'aînée. Vous ne pensez pas que ce sera comme les espoirs déçus ?

-Non, puisqu'il y a une porte exprès ! L'imita Ron.

La noire lui tira la langue et posa ses mains sur la première planche. Ils parvinrent à l'ouvrir facilement et des veloutes de fumées blanches rentrèrent dans Harry lentement.

-J'ai souhaité être plein de choses : pompier, policier, docteur, etc… Mais quand j'ai comprit ce que serait ma vie avec les Dursley, j'ai tout oublié, je me suis contenté de survivre. Je savais très bien qu'ils ne m'aideraient pas à réaliser mes rêves.

-Mais maintenant tu en as de nouveaux, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Vanessa.

-Oui. Lui sourit tristement Harry.

Harry pu enfin les rejoindre puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucune porte, et ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mais un tremblement de terre les sépara et ils tombèrent dans le vide et furent séparés.

Harry se releva dans une pièce obscure, elle semblait immense mais minuscule à la fois.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Ron ! Vanessa !

-Arrête de crier ! Lui répondit une voix qui lui était très familière. Tu vas nous donner mal au crane !

-Nous ?

-Ben oui ! Je suis toi et tu es moi. Nous sommes à cotés de ta cicatrice. C'est à partir d'ici que le monde extérieur peut rentrer en toi.

-Où sont mes frères ?

-Dans leur propre tête. Maintenant écoute-moi. Tu n'as pu continuer l'occlumencie et c'est dommage. Mais à présent tu vas te constituer un rempart pour empêcher quiconque de venir dans ta tête.

-Mais Ron et Vanessa le peuvent, eux.

-Alors tu devras trouver une solution pour que seul eux puissent parvenir jusqu'à ton esprit.

Harry se mit à réfléchir, mais un phénomène étrange se produisit. A chaque pensée qu'il avait ou discussion interne, sa voix se répercutait autour de lui.

-Harry ne soit pas stupide. On est dans ta tête, c'est normal que tu penses tout haut.

Il ne s'écoutait déjà plus et pensa à un moyen de bloquer son esprit.

-Il faudrait un mur, mais Ron et Vanessa doivent pouvoir le passer. Dons il faudrait une porte dans ce mur, mais s'il y a une porte, il faut pouvoir la fermer. Mais comment l'ouvriront-ils ? Oui ! J'ai trouv ! Il y aura 3 portes, une pour Ron, qui sera toujours ouverte, une pour Vanessa, qui sera toujours ouverte et une pour le reste du monde que je condamnerais !

-Très bonne idée. Maintenant concentre-toi pour les faire apparaître.

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer les portes. Il commença à suer tant l'effort produit était grand et sa bouche ne ressemblait plus qu'à une fine ligne. Puis la lumière fut et Harry se retrouva à nouveau dans la tour Gryffondor. Mais à la place de la porte menant à l'extérieur de la salle commune, il y avait une énorme porte noire. Harry fit apparaître une clé et ferma à double tour l'entré. Ensuite il fit apparaître des planches en bois et les cloua pour solidifier la porte. Une fois le travail accomplit, il regarda à gauche et vit 2 porte cote à cote. Une était bleue et le mot Vanessa brillait en argenté dessus. L'autre était rouge et le mot Ron brillait en doré dessus. Il avait réussit, il avait fermé son esprit. Il se concentra et sortit de sa tête.

Ron et Vanessa étaient allongé à coté de lui, toujours inconscient. Harry remarqua alors qu'il portait toujours les vêtements donnés par les sirènes. Il chercha ses habits et les trouva posé à terre, près du feu et sec ! Il voulut se rhabiller mais il n'arrivait pas à enlever les autres vêtements qu'il portait déjà.

-Ils ne s'enlèvent pas comme des vêtements ordinaires. Lui dit Vanessa. Il faut que tu les fasses rentrer en toi.

Harry regarda sa sœur, pas trop sur d'avoir comprit. Vanes ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant. La robe s'illumina et rentra doucement dans son corps. La jeune fille se retrouva nue devant lui.

-Maintenant passe-moi mes habits.

Harry se retourna pour les prendre. Et Ron se réveilla.

-Waow ! Quel réveil ! Je veux une vision de Vénus nue tout les matins ! S'exclama t'il.

Harry rigola avec lui et leur passa leurs vêtements. Il montra directement à Ron comment se changer. Une fois rhabillées, ils se rassirent autour du feu.

-J'ai 3 portes dans mon esprit. Dit Harry.

-Et seules les 2 vôtres seront constamment ouverte. Fini Ron.

-Prenez vos baguettes. Ordonna Vanessa. Tenez les comme ça.

Elle plaça sa baguette à la verticale, la poignée vers le bas. La main droite à plat, horizontalement, paume vers le bas sur le bout supérieur de sa baguette. La gauche, paume vers le haut, placé sur le bout inférieur de la baguette.

-Placez la à la hauteur de votre cœur, le long du sternum. Maintenant imaginez votre baguette rentrant progressivement dans votre corps, comme les habits. Fermez les yeux. Ensuite vous imaginerez votre baguette se dissoudre dans votre corps.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent. Mue par une volonté propre leurs mains se raprochèrent d'eux, jusqu'à appuyer leur baguette entre leurs pectoraux. (ou seins)

Un trou apparu dans leurs vêtements, révélant leur peau, puis une fine cicatrice apparu. Elle s'ouvrit à son tour, mais au lieu de sang, ce fut de la lumière qui apparu. La baguette rentra progressivement dans la peau, laissant les mains à plat sur les pointes de la cicatrice. Quand la baguette fut totalement rentrée, la cicatrice se referma, et aucune trace ne paraissait. Seul une bosse de la forme d'une baguette pouvait prouver ce qui venait de se passer. Leurs mains retombèrent le long de leur corps, comme si elles étaient trop lourdes. Et à l'intérieur d'eux, le bout de bois se liquéfia, puis une fois totalement fluide, elle se répartit dans tout le corps, s'accrochant et se mêlant à tout ce qui faisait un homme. Ils rouvrirent finalement les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? Demanda Ron.

-Tu sais que je fais de la magie sans baguette. Nous venons d'augmenter notre potentiel et en intégrant nos baguettes à nos propres corps, eh bien, tout notre corps peut faire de la magie. Notre volonté suffit à présent à enclencher notre magie.

-Mais ma baguette était plus précieuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air ! S'exclama Harry. Elle était la jumelle de celle de Voldemort, c'était mon seul moyen de le maîtriser !

-A présent ton corps est le jumeau de la baguette de Voldemort. Cela ne changera rien.

-Comment avons nous pu faire ça ? Comment savais-tu qu'il fallait faire ça ? Demanda Ron.

-Science infuse. Répondit l'aînée.

-Il faut tester nos pouvoirs ! S'exclama Harry.

**Vanessa :** **Si nous commencions par tester autre chose ?**

Ron tourna sa tête, incrédule, vers sa nouvelle sœur.

-C'est bien ta voix que j'ai entendu ?

**Harry :** **Bien sur !!! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?**

**Ron : Je sais pas. C'était juste pour m'en assurer !! ****Waow, j'y arrive.**

**Harry: Bon, testons nos pouvoirs à présent!**

Harry se mit debout et leva ses 2 bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il se concentra un moment les yeux fermés. Une légère brize vint les effleurer, puis elle tournoya autour d'eux. Elle joua quelque temps avec le feu puis au moment où le vent allait disperser les flammes, Ron tendit la main et replaça le feu dans son socle. Vanessa, mutine, fit bouger le lac, puis des vagues vinrent mourir sur le rivage et finalement, une gerbe d'eau éteignit le feu. Ils se relevèrent et repartirent vers Poudlard. Peut être auraient-ils le temps de finir la nuit. Mais ils avaient dépensé beaucoup d'énergie et la nuit avait été longue. Aussi quand ils provoquèrent un mini tremblement de terre, juste pour rire, cela les vida de toutes leurs forces. Et au moment où l'école s'éveillait secoué par la terre, les 3 gryffondores s'effondrèrent de fatigue, au beau milieu du parc, les mains jointes, en cercle.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !! Ciao**


	15. Solutions

**Bien le bonjour mes chers lecteurs !!**

**Comment ça va bien ? Je suis drôlement contente, j'ai eu plus de reviews que d'hab pour ce chapitre !! Voici vos réponses !! **

**Je vous rappel que les initiales en gras avant la réplique veulent dire qu'ils parlent par la pensée.**

**Cyrca : **Et bien merci !! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !! Zibou !

**Minerve :** Alors comment répondre à ta question sans trop te dévoiler la suite….Peut être qu'Hermione n'a pas tord mais pas comme elle l'imagine ! Pour la baguette, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre-ci ! Merci de toujours être la !! Zibou et Ciao !

**Basile :** J'ai répondu à tes mails, sauf le dernier parce que j'avais rien à dire je crois. Merci et continue de m'écrire de la façon que tu veux ! Ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Ah ça pour être surpris, ils vont l'être ! Merci de toujours me dire un mot gentil ! Zibou et Ciao !

**Leen :** Merci beaucoup !! Contente que mes fics te plaisent, j'espère continuer sur la même voie ! Zibou et Ciao !

**Gh()st :** Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Ciao !

**Il y a toujours un espoir !**

**Chapitre 15 : Solutions.**

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur un plafond blanc.

**H :** Oh bonjour l'infirmerie ! Ca faisait trop longtemps que je t'avais quitté.!

**R :** Même au petit matin, tu fais de l'humour ?

**H :** Y'a pas d'heure pour être sarcastique ! Regarde Malfoy ! Je parie que même dans ses rêves, il est horrible !

**V :** Il vous obsède à ce point ? Parce que la je sens approcher

**R :** Dumby, oui on sait. Il pourrait au moins essayer de cacher son aura !

**H :** Ronny chéri, depuis quand on sait voir ou sentir les auras ?

**R :** M'appel plus jamais Ronny chéri ! Mon gros poussin me suffit !

Et c'est en rigolant que nos 3 jeunes amis se redressèrent, sous l'œil soupçonneux de l'infirmière. Dumbledore passa la porte, accompagné du professeur McGonagall. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air heureux du tout !

-Et bien je vois que vous êtes réveillé, commença le Directeur d'une voix calme, vous nous avez fait peur.

**H :** Ben tient!

-Désolé professeur. Répondit Vanessa en baissant la tête pour masquer son sourire.

-Pouvons nous savoir ce que vous faisiez dehors après le couvre feu ? Demanda sèchement McGo.

**R :** Ca se voit pas ! Une sieste sous les étoiles !

-Nous n'avions pas sommeil et nous nous promenions sur les terres de Poudlard ! Répondit Harry en essayant de garder son sérieux.

-Vous saviez pourtant que c'est interdit ! Trancha McGonagall. Surtout qu'il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi avec ce tremblement de terre !

**R :** Le vilain tremblement, il allait nous manger tout cru !

**H :** Prochaine question : et que vous est il arrivé pour que l'on vous retrouve ainsi ?

-Pourrions nous savoir ce que vous faisiez pour vous retrouver étendu au sol ?

**R : **Loupé mon frère ! Tu me dois 15 mornilles !

**H :** On n'avait même pas parié.! Tricheur ! T'aura rien du tout !

**R : **Hé ho, humour !!

-Eh bien, nous nous sommes endormis. Répondit Vanessa d'une petite voix.

-En plein milieu du parc ? Demanda sarcastiquement le professeur de métamorphose.

**V :** Oula, on dirait Snape !

**H :**La comparaison n'est pas flatteuse !

-Nous n'avons pas eu le courage de remonter. Répondit Ron.

Les professeurs et l'infirmière soulevèrent les sourcils d'interrogation et Pomfresh prit finalement la parole.

-Ils n'ont rien. Juste un gros coup de fatigue mais ils ont déjà récupéré. Par contre, messieurs Weasley et Potter ont drôlement prit en muscles et en taille en un seul été. Dit-elle suspicieusement.

-Que voulez-vous ! Répondit Ron. A notre age le corps est en pleine croissance, on change vite !

-Levez-vous messieurs. Demanda le professeur McGonagall. Je vous ai vu tout l'été, et vous n'aviez pas changé tant que ça. Allez, debout !

Les garçons se levèrent de mauvaise foi.

-Oh par Merlin ! S'écria le professeur. Albus, ce n'est pas possible ! Miss Cornetto, levez-vous !

Vanessa se leva et rejoignit ses frères dans l'espoir de paraître comme avant.

-Explication ! Tonna Dumbledore qui avait perdu patience.

Il faut dire aussi qu'il essayait de rentrer dans la tête de ses protégés sans y parvenir depuis le début de l'entretien. Et il commençait à avoir un sérieux doute.

-C'est assez simple. Commença Vanessa. J'ai beaucoup changé en une seule nuit, mais j'ai continué à changer progressivement depuis que je suis ici.

**H :** Oh le gros mensonge !

**V :** Parce que tu comptes dire la vérité.?

-Très bien. Vous Potter !

-Voyez vous j'ai été mal nourri et maltraité pendant mon enfance. Mais ça fait quelques années que j'ai une vie plutôt normale. Je pense qu'il a fallu à mon corps une période d'adaptation et qu'il vient de rattraper son retard. Et puis Remus m'a dit que mon père avait beaucoup grandi à 16 ans aussi.

Harry avait donné sa réponse avec un ton de reproche, le tout légèrement tourné vers Dumbledore. Celui ci se sentit mal à l'aise quelques instants puis tourna la tête vers Ron.

-J'ai toujours eu une croissance rapide. J'ai beaucoup grandit et très vite, mais depuis l'été et mon poste au Quidditch, je prends en muscles. C'est tout. Il est arrivé la même chose à Bill !

-Pas en une seule semaine monsieur Weasley !

-Mais ça fait depuis le début de l'été que c'est comme ça ! Demandez à ma mère.

-Très bien, monsieur Weasley, nous vérifirons. Maintenant, où sont vos baguettes ? Nous ne les avons pas trouvé, ni sur vous, ni dans vos affaires. Miss Granger a fouillé partout.

-On les a cachés. Répondit Vanessa.

-Où.?

-Dehors. C'était un jeu. On les cachait et tout le monde devait trouver sa baguette. Mais on s'est endormi avant de les trouver. Continua Vanessa d'une petite voix.

**R :** Woaw ! T'en a toi de l'imagination ! J'aurai jamais pu inventer un bobard pareil en si peu de temps !

-Ce n'est pas très intelligent de votre part ! Mais bon, puisque vous pouvez sortir je vous conseil d'aller directement les chercher ! Et ce sera 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Les 2 professeurs sortirent, et l'infirmière les chassa de l'infirmerie, en leur faisant promettre de bien manger au petit déjeuner. Ils se précipitèrent dans le parc et frissonnèrent de froid.

**R :**Il faisait meilleur hier !

**H :**Bon, on les trouve où nos baguettes ?

**V :** Dans la foret ! Rappelez-vous la couleur exacte de votre baguette, ainsi que de sa taille. Et cherchez un arbre qui lui corresponde, faites vite !

Ils se précipitèrent dans la foret interdite, de peur d'être suivit et coururent le long du sentier, tout en jetant des coups d'œils rapides aux arbres.

**R :** J'ai trouvé.! Comment je fais maintenant ?

**H :** Tu utilise ta tête !

**V :** Et la magie sans baguette pour faire sortir du tronc, un morceau de bois ressemblant à ton ancienne baguette. La même forme, la même taille et la même souplesse !

45 minutes plus tard, ils sortirent du bois et se rendirent dans la grande salle. Bien sur la nouvelle de leur nuit avait déjà bien circulée et tout les élèves se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils franchirent la lourde porte en bois. Ils se dirigèrent innocemment vers la table des gryffondors et commencèrent à manger. Le bruit habituel recommença. La seule différence fut le regard noir qu'Hermione leur lança.

-Et je pourrais savoir ce que vous faisiez dans le parc ? Demanda t'elle.

-Ce que je t'ai dit qui ne devrais pas tarder et auquel tu ne pouvais pas participer. Répondit Vanessa.

-C'est déjà fait ? C'était comment ? Demanda Hermione soudain plus en colère du tout.

-Pas ici Mione ! La coupa Ron. Et tu voudrais pas me dire bonjour ?

Tout le monde fixa Hermione avec curiosité, celle ci se leva et se dirigea vers Ron pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. La table des gryffondor se mit à rigoler au détriment du nouveau couple et le reste du déjeuné se passa sans encombre. Ensuite, ils se hâtèrent de remonter dans la tour pour préparer la réunion qui aurait lieu début d'après midi.

Hermione attaqua dès qu'ils eurent fermé la porte du dortoir des garçons.

-C'était comment ? Pourquoi avez vous autant changé.? Pourquoi vous êtes vous endormi dans le parc ? Que c'est-il passé.?

-Hermione, la dernière fois que tu m'as interrogé de la sorte, je suis resté 3 jours enfermé dans la bibliothèque ! La taquina Harry. Pourrais-tu s'il te plait nous laisser en placer une !

Hermione se tut, rouge et confuse. Ginny ricana, et Ron et Vanessa se regardèrent avec une lueur de malice qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Pour commencer, c'était génial !! Nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus et encore moins vous donner de détails, mais c'était une expérience extraordinaire ! Commença Vanessa.

-Si nous avons changé autant, c'est parce qu'un cadeau nous a été fait. Continua Ron. Vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous transformer directement en notre animagus, ils nous ont facilité la tache en nous supprimant l'entraînement physique. Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous concentrer entièrement sur le mental.

-Oh la chance ! Bouda Ginny.

-Qui sont 'ils' ? Demanda Hermione.

-On ne peut pas le dire. L'informa Vanessa. Si on s'est endormi dans le parc, c'est parce que nous avons trop dépensé notre énergie d'un coup, la cérémonie et le premier essai, je vais dire, nous ont coûté beaucoup.

-Mais je peux te rassurer en te disant que notre petit Harry ne fera plus jamais de cauchemars concernant Voldi chéri ! S'exclama Ron.

-Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée. Continua Harry. Je veux dire, mes rêves ont quand même sauvé la vie de ton père.

-Mais ils ont coûté celle de Sirius. Le coupa Hermione. C'est une très bonne chose !

-On peut faire un essai sur vous les filles ? Demanda Vanessa. Laissez nous pénétrer dans votre esprit.

Mais alors qu'elle posait la question, et sans attendre la réponse, Ron et Harry étaient déjà parti à la rencontre des esprits des 2 jeunes filles. Harry dans l'esprit d'Hermione et Ron dans celui de sa sœur, pour éviter des disputes, enfin croyaient-ils !

-Hermione, je t'interdis d'aller dire quoi que ce soit à Dumbledore ! Même si tu penses que c'est pour mon bien ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir décider de ce qui est bon pour moi ou non ! Est ce clair ?

-Mais Harry…

-Pas de mais ! Si tu insiste, je t'effacerai la mémoire, sans remord ! Tu as comprit ?

-Oui. Répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Quant à toi ma sœur, enchaîna Ron, tu as intérêt à penser à autre chose qu'aux mecs cette année si tu veux réussir tes buses ! Demande à Hermione un plan de révision pour l'année.

-Oh, Ron ! N'exagère pas ! Même toi tu ne l'as pas fait !

-Et je regrette petite sœur. Si tu revois tout tes cours pendant l'année, tu seras moins stressée pendant la période de révision et tu seras plus calme et prête pour les examens !

-On verra ! Trancha Ginny. Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu viens dans mon esprit ! Est ce clair ?

-Oui, mon petit canard en sucre rose !

-Arrête ! Je déteste ce petit nom !!

Ron et Vanessa se mirent à rire, mais Harry regardait Hermione durement et celle ci n'osait plus relever la tête. Elle croisa finalement le regard du brun et il repartit dans son esprit. Au bout de 5 minutes, il revint à lui et la prit dans ses bras. Ils avaient fait la paix car Hermione avait décidé de ne rien dire.

Ron et Harry descendirent l'ordi de Vanessa dans la salle commune pendant qu'elle et Hermione mettaient au point les derniers détails.

A 14 heure précise, la salle commune des gryffondors était bondée. Hermione et Vanessa se tenaient debout sur une table et attendaient le silence pour commencer. Ce fut un gros '**silence' **de Ron qui calma finalement les élèves.

-Bonjour ! Commença Hermione. Tout d'abord, je vais vous parler de la cuisine. Bien, j'ai mit une boite à idées près de l'entrée de la salle commune. Comme son nom l'indique, vous devrez y déposer vos idées concernant le spectacle. Mais en premier lieu, vos idées concernant le menu. J'aimerais vous rappeler que nous ferons tout, de l'épluchage des légumes, jusqu'au service aux tables. Donc j'ai dans l'idée qu'un buffet de plat froid serait une excellente idée car nous pourrons nous avancer le jour avant et il nous sera plus aisé ainsi de servir aux différentes tables. Bien sur, vous pouvez nous faire part d'autres idées et nous verrons si elles sont réalisables. Vous pourrez déposer dans la boite vos idées de menus ainsi que des recettes ou autres idées d'accompagnement ou de décorations de nourritures. Je tenais aussi à vous dire que seules les personnes qui travailleront à la décoration de la salle et ses dérivés seront exempts de cuisine. Tout les autres devront obligatoirement être aux cuisines et au service le jour-J ! Est ce clair ? Bien sur une liste sera tenue et les élèves ne faisant pas leur part de contrat se verront attribuer des retenues ou une diminution des points.

-Mais l'année sera finie ! S'exclama un 7ème année.

-Oui, ce sera trop tard pour des retenues pour les 7ème mais pas pour l'année d'après, pour les points, dois-je vous rappeler que l'année se fini réellement le 29 juin ?

Elle se tut et dévisagea les élèves qui réfléchissaient aux conséquences de leurs actes.

-Vanessa s'occupera de tout ce qui concerne le spectacle, un responsable des décorations de la salle sera élu, ou plusieurs, et des groupes vont être formés. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas nous occuper convenablement de vous tous et des autres détails, et ne pas devenir folles avant la fin de l'année ! La grande salle sera disposée de manière assez simple : une scène sera placée à la place de la table des professeurs car la pièce juste derrière servira de vestiaires pour les artistes. Les professeurs et invités seront répartis aux différentes tables, bien sur nous espérons un métissage des élèves, mais nous savons que c'est beaucoup demander, c'est pourquoi après le repas, les tables seront enlevées et poussées sur le coté, où un bar et un buffet, pour les éternels affamés, seront disponible tout au long de la soirée. Voyant cela, qui se sent capable, et possède assez d'imagination, pour décorer cette pièce, de manière moldue évidemment ? Je rajouterais que Vanessa aura son mot à dire et que toutes les décisions seront prise au final par elle.

Quelques élèves levèrent timidement le doigt.

-Bien, les élèves qui ont levé le doigt, vous allez donner votre nom à Ginny, qui les notera sur un parchemin, vous êtes à présent le groupe décoration. Bien sur, vous ferez tout, de la création des déco jusqu'à leur installation. Tout sans magie du début à la fin, et n'oubliez pas que la grande salle est comme son nom l'indique, très grande ! Vanessa à toi.

-Bonjour ! Bien pour commencer, je voudrais savoir si certain d'entre vous ont des parents qui travaillent dans le spectacle et qui vous ont enseigné leur art ?

1 garçon leva la main.

-Bien, tu es affecté à la préparation du spectacle. Vas voir Ginny et donne lui ton nom. Je voudrais créer un groupe de musique. Y a t'il des musiciens jouant d'instruments moldu parmis vous ?

1 garçon de 4ème leva la main.

-Je m'appel John. Je joue du violon. Dit-il.

-Bien, c'est très bien. Tu feras partie de l'orchestre, donne ton nom à Ginny. Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ?

Mais personne ne levait la main et pourtant Vanessa avait besoin de musiciens.

-Voyons Ron, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas que tu es guitariste ? Et toi Harry, je sais très bien que tu joues de la basse !

Les garçons la regardèrent un moment puis sourièrent ayant comprit où elle voulait en venir. Ils s'approchèrent de Dean et Seamus et les accrochèrent d'une façon qui voulait dire: dis oui et tais toi!

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais nous ne voulions pas nous mettre en avant.

-Mais voyons, quelle idée ! Et toi Dean, j'ai aussi besoin de quelqu'un sachant utiliser une table de mixage ! Quant à toi Seamus, je sais très bien que tu t'entraîne depuis des années à taper sur des percussions, la batterie sera parfaite pour toi ! Allez donner vos noms dépêchez-vous !

Un petit de 2ème leva alors timidement la main. Vanessa lui fit signe de parler.

- Je m'appel Marc. Ca fait 3 ans que je fais de la guitare, je suis pas fameusement bon, mais je pourrais faire une 2ème guitare ?

-Très bonne idée !! Tu es engagé.! Va voir la jolie rousse et donne lui ton nom !

Hermione et Ginny regardaient Vanessa avec interrogation. Celle ci ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua son exposé.

-Je ne vais pas faire écouter toutes les chansons à tout le monde. Seules les personnes qui désirent vraiment chanter ou danser les écouteront dans le but de trouver la ou les chansons qui leurs correspondent ! Vous aurez jusqu'à Noël pour venir vous inscrire pour les chansons qui ne nécessite pas le groupe de musiciens, et jusqu'à fin octobre pour les autres. Je vais vous faire écouter toutes sortes de musiques différentes, différents styles, horizons, époques. J'aimerais beaucoup que les élèves parlant une langue étrangère chante une chanson dans cette langue. Tout les élèves peuvent chanter, même ceux participant à la création des décors et ceux s'occupant de la cuisine. Allons-y !

Elle s'approcha de son ordinateur et mit les chansons l'une à la suite de l'autre. Elle disait juste le nom du chanteur, le titre, l'année et le style.

Coolio: Gangsta paradise, Anastasia: I'm out of love, Alicia Keys: Fallin, Avril Lavigne: Complicated, Beattles: Let it be, Evanescence: Bring me to life, Brian Adams: When a man loves a woman, Britney Spears: I'm a slave 4 you, K's Choice: Not an addict, Madonna: Like a virgin.

Elle continua ainsi pendant plus de 2 heures. Certains élèves, qui connaissaient déjà les chansons, chantaient avec la musique, les autres écoutaient fasciné.

-Bon, je vais arrêter-la ! Le thème de la soirée, enfin du spectacle est : Nous ne sommes pas **que **de gentils Gryffondors ! Je vous demanderais donc de choquer ! Nous devons les impressionner sur tout les points ! Est ce clair ?

-Oui !! Répondirent tout les élèves en cœur.

-Une salle de classe a été mise à notre disposition, il s'agit d'une grande pièce, au 2ème étage, assez grande pour vous tenir tous et pouvoir répéter. J'y serai très souvent ! A la fin de la première semaine de novembre, j'afficherais un horaire des répétitions et les élèves, chanteurs, danseurs ou musiciens, y viendront à ces heures la et seulement à ces heures fixes ! Je refuse de vous voir continuellement traîner la bas. D'un coté, car cela nuirait à vos études, de l'autre, car je veux garder la surprise quant aux numéros qui seront présenté. Je compte donc sur votre discrétion. Je me rendrais, avec l'ordinateur, dans cette pièce directement après avoir fini de parler. Suivez-moi si vous êtes intéressé ou rester ici, mais ne venez pas pour rien. Je prends dès à présent vos inscriptions pour le spectacle. Une affiche va être collée dans l'entrée principale et dans chaque salle commune pour inviter les élèves des autres maisons à faire partie du spectacle. Je vous demanderais donc de les aider et les accueillir gentiment. Bien, j'ai fini je crois.

Elle descendit de la table et aussitôt une élève de 7ème lui fonça dessus.

-Je m'appelle Sandra Guiner, et je voudrais chanter 'Like a Virgin' de Madonna.

-Très bien ! Attends que je prenne le papier, voilà, je note ton nom et la chanson. Je te demanderais de venir répéter après les vacances de Noël, puisque tu n'auras pas besoin de l'orchestre. Tu peux toujours répéter pour toi, ce n'est pas perdu. Il doit y avoir certains Walkman dans la pièce pour que tu puisses répéter ici, sans déranger tout le monde. Suis-moi, je te donnerais aussi les paroles.

Ron et Harry, prirent une nouvelle fois l'ordinateur et ils sortirent de la salle commune, bientôt suivit par une trentaine d'élèves. Ils arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard devant la salle de répétition et entrèrent. Des poufs étaient disposé un peu partout, des tas de feuilles traînaient tout autour, les walkmans étaient dans un coin et certains instruments de musiques gisaient au fond de la salle.

**V :** Et bien, McGo n'a pas fait ça à moitié.!

**R :** Je peux déjà m'essayer à la guitare ?

**V :** Non, attend. Il faut d'abord que tu saches en jouer !

Vanessa s'approcha de son frère et lui posa la main sur la tête, elle se concentra un moment puis donna une claque sur le front du roux.

**V :** Voilà, tu sais jouer !

**H :** C'est de la triche !

**V :** Pas tout à fait ! Tout sera fait de façon moldue, maintenant, nos connaissances ou le moyen de les acquérir ne regarde que nous !

Ron se dirigea vers la guitare électrique et la brancha à l'ampli, il se mit aussitôt à jouer et faire son malin. Un solo de guitare électrique rempli la salle et tout les élèves se turent et observèrent le roux.

Harry s'approcha discrètement de Vanessa et elle lui donna une claque sur le front.

**V :** Vous savez à présent jouer de tout les instruments moldus. J'ai lu un livre sur le solfège et une méthode d'apprentissage. Ensuite il y avait d'autres livres pour apprendre à jouer dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, section art moldu. Je l'ai dévorée !

**H :** Donc tu veux dire que je saurais aussi jouer du piano et de la harpe ?

**V :** Exactement ! Mais pour que les élèves ne se doutent de rien, vous ne jouerez que de ces 2 instruments devant eux. Pour les autres je vais leur faire seulement leur instrument désigné, ce sera moins suspect. Cela durera toute votre vie et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous savez à présent chanter. Il y a des sorts sorciers pour le même résultat, mais ils ne durent pas longtemps et seraient repéré par les professeurs. Harry fait moi la même chose avant de partir.

Harry tapa le front de sa sœur avec la paume de sa main puis parti vers Ron. La jeune fille alla rejoindre Dean et Seamus et leur tapa sur le front avec sa baguette. Ils la regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds mais sentirent quelque chose changer en eux.

-Allez-y les gars. Mais motus et bouche cousue, sinon gare !

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs instruments et en 10 minutes un petit bœuf prit place. John et Marc prirent leur courage à 2 mains et se mêlèrent à eux. Vanessa leur jeta un sort de silence, une sorte de mur transparent empêchant les sons de passer, et se tourna vers les autres élèves.

-Je branche l'ordinateur et je suis à vous. Il y a des listes près des poufs, avec le style de musique et les différents renseignements concernant les chansons. Je vous demanderais de jeter un coup d'œil avant, pour ne pas écouter tout le répertoire plusieurs fois.

Les élèves se dispersèrent et Vanes en profita pour brancher l'ordi, elle prit ensuite la liste et y inscrit des tas de choses pendant plus de 10 minutes. Ensuite, elle partit retrouver Hermione et Ginny qui regardaient une liste.

-Pas besoin de chercher. Je vous ai déjà inscrite et pour plusieurs chansons.

-Mais, voulurent protester les filles.

-Pas de mais ! Les garçons, vous et moi, devons montrer l'exemple. Ce sera du rock, voir pop-rock avec l'orchestre. Gin, tu chanteras 'No Doubts', Hermione ce sera 'The Cranberries', les gars 'Linkin Park' et moi 'Evanescence'. Bien sur vous pouvez encore choisir d'autres chansons.

-Je peux chanter 'Left oustside alone' d'Anastasia ? Demanda Ginny.

-Ok, je t'inscris. Oh, je vous ai aussi choisi une chanson chacune de K's Choice. Hermione tu chanteras 'Not an Addict' et toi Gin 'Everything for free'.

-Mais Vanes, déjà, je n'aime pas qu'on choisisse pour moi! Ensuite, je ne peux chanter autant de chansons !

-Tu n'en chanteras que 5 ou 6. Faut voir si tu oseras chanter 'Zombie'. Sinon, je le ferais, mais j'en aurais déjà beaucoup, donc je préférerais que ce soit toi. Tu peux changer avec Gin et lui donner 'Ode to my family' des Cranberries mais alors tu chanteras 'Dad' de K's Choice. Oui, on va faire comme ça !

Vanessa changea les noms sur sa liste, puis réfléchit encore un peu.

-Voilà, ça va ? Demanda t'elle aux 2 filles.

Ginny hocha la tête mais Hermione refusait de faire quoi que ce soit et la regardait avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle céda finalement face aux regards implorants de Ginny et Vanessa et hocha la tête, vaincue.

-On peut aller écouter les gars ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui, il vous suffit de passer le mur, la limite est un mètre derrière le dernier pouf. Ensuite vous serez dans leur monde.

Les 2 filles se levèrent et partirent écouter les hommes. Aussitôt Vanessa fut apostrophée par plusieurs élèves.

L'après midi se fini de la sorte. Quand ils partirent pour la grande salle, Vanessa avait déjà plus de 20 chanteurs. Le repas fut animé à chaque table, toutes les maisons avaient parlé de leurs soirées respectives, et les élèves ne tarissaient plus sur le sujet.

Hermione et Vanessa finirent la soirée en préparant les affiches pour les autres maisons, Ron et Harry discutaient sur les élèves qui se présentaient le lendemain à la sélection de Quidditch car McGonagall leur avait remis la liste et Ginny avait décidé de s'entraîner à devenir animagus. Elle fut bien sur imitée par les autres, une fois qu'ils eurent fini leurs activités !

Le dimanche se leva et avec lui son brouillard anglais. Harry se serra davantage contre sa sœur, il ne voulait pas sortir de la chaleur rassurante du lit. Ron n'avait même pas ouvert un œil lorsque la sonnerie du réveil de Neville avait retenti. Alors que le garçon au visage en lune se préparait, ses compagnons réveillés le regardaient faire, une lueur d'intelligence de troll essayant vainement de vivre dans leurs regards encore endormis. Vanessa fourra son nez froid dans le cou de Ron, espérant ainsi qu'il bouge un peu. Il grogna mais n'ouvrit pas l'œil.

**V :** Harry?

**H :**Hum?

**V :** Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour que je m'inscrive pour les essais au Quidditch ?

**H :** Normalement oui. Mais je vais arranger ça. McGonagall m'a donné sa liste, elle a dit qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin. Donc je rajoute ton nom, ni vu, ni connu, et tu peux passer les essais.

**V :** Merci. Au poste de poursuiveur s'il te plait.

**H :** A bon, j'aurai pensé batteur ! La taquina t'il.

Pour toute réponse Vanessa lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule. Mais elle était tellement faible et encore dans les vapes que le geste devint une caresse.

**H :** J'ai revé de Sirius.

**V :** Je sais, je sais.

**H :** Je ne comprends pas cette partie du lien.

**V :** Tout ce que tu fais, dit ou pense, je le sais car c'est comme si je le faisais moi-même ou comme si tu le faisais en face de moi. Tes pensées et tes rêves sont les miens. Je sais que tu as rêvé de Sirius et que tu l'as vu traverser le voile plusieurs fois, même si je n'en ai pas rêvé moi même. Je sais que Ron rêve de Quidditch en ce moment et qu'avant il a rêvé de Charlie.

**H :** Je sais ça aussi. Je n'avais jamais vu Charlie avoir l'air aussi ridicule que dans ce petit maillot vert à pois ! Pourquoi a t'il rêvé de Charlie dans un maillot à pois rouges?

**R :** Vous allez me laisser dormir, oui !! Je faisais un beau rêve !

**V et H :** On sait !

**V :** Bon, je vais y aller, comme ça j'aurais le temps de passer à la bibliothèque avant le dîner.

**H :** N'oublie pas que le Quidditch est à 14 heure.

**V **: Non, je n'oublie pas ! Mais je pensais que l'un d'entre vous viendrait essayer ses nouveaux pouvoirs avec moi à la biblio ?

**H :** Ca va, j'ai comprit, je te suis !

45 minutes plus tard, Harry et Vanessa caressaient les livres pour les apprendre.

**H :** C'est fou ce que c'est agréable de lire dans ces conditions !

**V :** N'est ce pas ! Fais attention, arrête-toi souvent au début, sinon c'est le mal de tête assuré.

**H :** Ok ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des fous à la biblio même le dimanche !

**R :** Attention! Hermione arrive! Et moi avec!

5 minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ron passèrent les portes et vinrent les retrouver.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Harry ! Te voir à la bibliothèque, alors que tu n'en as pas besoin, un dimanche matin ! Tu m'épates, franchement ! Bon, Ron et moi allons nous promener dans le parc, vous venez avec nous ? Dit Hermione d'une traite.

-Heu, non merci. Moi je vais rester ici. Répondit Vanessa.

-Moi aussi ! Enchaîna Harry. En plus il fait trop mauvais dehors, j'ai pas envie de prendre froid avant le premier rendez vous important au Quidditch !

-Ok, on se retrouve à midi alors ! Fini Ron.

Ron et Hermione partirent alors se promener seul dans le parc, mais la jeune brune pesta contre le Quidditch pendant une bonne partie du trajet.

Harry et Vanessa recommencèrent immédiatement à lire, la jeune fille voulait lire le plus de livres possibles et cela le plus vite possible. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela devenait comme une drogue. Comme si savoir le plus de choses possibles allait l'aider à trouver qui elle était vraiment !

Midi arriva rapidement et ils retrouvèrent le couple enlacé à la table des gryffondors.

-Alors les amoureux, vous vous réchauffez ? Demanda sarcastiquement Vanessa.

**R :** Ferme ta grande bouche espèce de jalouse ! Va voir si Malfoy est la !

**V :** Oh très bonne idée ! Je vais lui proposer une ballade dans le parc ! Comme ça il me réchauffera dans ses bras et je me perdrais dans sa chaleur !

**H :** Pour ça il aurait fallu qu'il soit humain ! Ce gars est un vrai serpent, il a le sang et le cœur aussi froid qu'une banquise !

**R :** Je me suis toujours dit qu'il avait un teint maladif. Comme s'il était constamment frigorifié.!

Ron continuait d'embrasser sa petite amie pendant qu'il parlait avec ses frères. A un moment, Hermione se dégagea pour respirer et fit un sourire faussement timide à Vanessa pour répondre à sa question.

-Oh ! J'ai été mettre les affiches. Dit Hermione. On devrait commencer à avoir des réponses aujourd'hui.

Et cela commença avec l'entrée des serpentards dans la grande salle, et le cirque de Malfoy.

Il s'approcha d'eux et leur sourit narquoisement.

-Alors comme ça vous avez besoin d'élèves extérieur à votre maison pour réussir votre spectacle ! Dit-il assez fort pour se faire entendre par tout les élèves.

Les serpentards ricanèrent.

-Comme d'habitude tu n'as rien comprit ! Enchaîna Hermione. Nous n'avons pas besoin des autres élèves, nous voulons faire participer toute l'école pour montrer que les Gryffondors sont forts car ils se mélangent aux autres !

-Comme si quelqu'un avait envie de participer à votre perte ! Cracha Pansy.

-C'est vrai que c'est plus facile de se cacher ! S'énerva Ron. Et d'attendre que tout soit fini pour critiquer !

-C'est vrai que c'est plus facile de détruire plutôt que d'aider à construire ! Continua Vanessa.

-Et puis, tu as raison Malfoy ! Fini Harry. Le courage et l'effort n'ont jamais ét des qualités de ta maison. Sommes-nous bête d'avoir pensé qu'un serpentard pourrait avoir du courage et faire ce que personne n'a fait avant lui !

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Potter ! Siffla Draco.

-Et bien prouve moi ce dont tu es capable ou ferme ta boite à merde ! Cracha Harry.

-Mais monsieur Malfoy et miss Parkinson vont vous prouver ce dont ils sont capables, n'est ce pas Severus ? Dit calmement la voix du professeur McGonagall dans leur dos.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les 2 professeurs qui venaient d'arriver. Le teint des serpentards avait viré au cadavérique en même temps que celui de leur responsable de maison.

-Bien sur, Minerva. Mais j'aurais quelques requêtes, pour m'assurer qu'ils ne seront pas traité lâchement. Ne se démonta pas Snape.

-La lâcheté n'est pas un défaut de ma maison, Séverus ! Le clappa la vieille femme. Mais dites toujours, j'aviserais ensuite avec mes élèves.

-Bien, je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent les taches ingrates, et qu'ils soient mit sur le coté par les autres élèves.

-Cela devrait pouvoir se faire. Miss Granger et Cornetto, avez vous des idées ?

Hermione secouait la tête, priant intérieurement de ne pas être obligé de les avoir sur le dos.

-Et bien oui en fait ! Répondit Vanessa. Par taches ingrates vous incluez les cuisines, professeur ?

Snape sourit sadiquement et le professeur de métamorphose plissa les yeux pour essayer de deviner où son élève voulait en venir.

-Bien, Pansy chantera l'hymne national anglais moldu, rien de dégradant la dedans j'espère ? Interrogea innocemment Vanessa, son regard posé sur sa directrice.

-C'est une excellente idée ! Et monsieur Malfoy ?

-Sais-tu jouer d'un instrument de musique ? Le questionna directement la noire.

Le blond regarda son directeur de maison, celui ci haussa les épaules, dépité et lui lança un regard qui disait : Ne fait pas honte à ta maison !

-Je sais jouer du piano.

-Mais c'est un instrument moldu ! S'exclama Ron.

-Et alors ? Demanda méchamment le serpentard. Tu ne sais rien de moi, Weasley !

-Merci bien pour ma santé mentale ! Lui répondit le roux.

-Très bien, enchaîna Vanessa, tu joueras donc dans le groupe que nous avons créé. Bien sur, tu devras chanter au moins une chanson !

-Et qu'a-t'il en échange ? Demanda vicieusement le maître des potions.

-Comment ça ? Demanda McGonagall.

-Il devra obéir aux ordres du chef d'orchestre et doit impérativement chanter une chanson. Que de taches ingrates qui vont lui demander beaucoup de temps, il lui faut donc une compensation.

McGonagall devint rouge de colère mais ne dit rien, Hermione la regardait avec compassion et les 3 autres se regardaient en quête d'une réponse.

**V :** Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut exactement ?

**H :** Nous mener la vie dure ! A ces postes là, ses protéger n'ont aucun pouvoir. Pansy chantera ce que tu as dit et quand tu le diras, bien ou mal, ce sera pour sa poire. Et Draco devra nous obéir aussi, encore une fois il n'aura pas trop le choix !

**R :** Il peut quand même nous gâcher tout le concert en jouant mal !

**H :** Snape se doute que nous penserons à une solution de rechange s'il décide de tout faire foirer ! Il faut une place où il a l'impression d'avoir du pouvoir sans en avoir réellement.

-Très bien professeur, Draco sera mon assistant. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, il passera tout ses temps libres avec moi, assistera à toutes les répétitions, devra aider tout les élèves et cela peut importe le milieu d'où il vient ! Mais j'aurai une réclamation ?

-Je vous l'accorde ! Se précipita McGonagall sous le regard de fou de Snape.

-A chaque fois qu'il blessera quelqu'un en parole ou un geste durant la préparation du spectacle, ou qu'il désobéira à un ordre ou sera absent sans excuses valables, il devra chanter une chanson supplémentaire.

**V : **Voilà, il est pieds et poings liés !

**R :** Mais tu l'auras toujours sur le dos ?

**V :** Mais inoffensif comme un nouveau-né.!

-Très bien ! Cracha Snape. Donner leur les premières instructions et allons manger.

-Bien, Pansy, je donnerais les paroles à Draco qui te les apportera ce soir et nous nous reverrons après les vacances de Noël. Une affiche avec les horaires des répétitions sera placée dans l'entrée, tu la consulteras pour savoir quand tu passeras. Quant à toi, Vanessa désigna le blond du doigt, on se voit aujourd'hui à 17 heure devant la salle du 2ème étage, et je t'expliquerais tout.

Sur ce les serpentards tournèrent les talons et regagnèrent leur table, conscient de s'être fait avoir. Les 2 professeurs ne bougèrent pas.

-Je retire 10 points à gryffondor pour langage injurieux messieurs Potter et Weasley. Dit calmement McGonagall.

Snape peu satisfait mais content quand même s'en alla et rejoignit sa place.

-Et j'en rajoute 15 pour votre esprit vif, miss Cornetto.

Et elle repartit ! Toute la table des gryffondors se regarda un long moment, tentant d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer puis ils éclatèrent de rire et furent la table la plus bruyante tout au long du repas.

**Voilà.! Je sais qu'il à été long à venir et je m'en excuse, mais le prochain ne viendra pas avant la fin août et peut être même pas avant septembre.**

**Donnez-moi vos avis, ça m'intéresse !**


	16. Quidditch et mensonges!

**Bonjour !!!**

**Je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'avais des exams et pas beaucoup de temps ! Excusez-moi !!**

**Je rappel que les initiales en gras c'est quand ils parlent par la pensée.**

**J'ai vu qu'une nouvelle fic, qui vient juste d'apparaître porte le meme titre que celle ci à un mot près. Est-ce que je dois demander à l'auteur de le changer ou je laisse faire ?**

**Gh()st :** Oui, ils savent tout de l'autre, plus aucun secret ne sera possible. Amour, haine, compassion et meme monté d'adrénaline dans les moments hot !! C'est vrai que ce serai super de lire comme ça aussi !! Merci et Ciao !

**Basile :** Ben si un mois et même plus je crois ?! J'étudie moi, jeune homme !! Quoi de 9 ? Merci et Ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Merci !! J'aime qu'on me dise que j'ai été super !!;-D Je me suis surpassée dis-tu ? Wow ! Merci à toi et Zibou !

**Minerve :** Il va se rapprocher de Vanessa mais ils ne sortiront pas ensemble !! Oui, un cassage en règle pour nos petits serpentards !! Merci beaucoup et Zibou !!

**Chapitre 16 : Quidditch et mensonges.**

****

A 14 heure, ils étaient tous au terrain de Quidditch. Harry, Ron et Katie étaient déjà en tenue et les apprentis, attendaient au pied du gradin des gryffondors dans lequel se trouvait une bonne partie des élèves de la maison.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Commença Harry. J'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit.

**R **: Mais c'est qu'il va attraper la grosse tête le petitComme son papounet !

**H :**Ferme la ! Je suis assez stressé comme ça !

-Voici Ron Weasley et Katie Bell, mes adjoints. Chacun d'entre nous va mener une partie des essais. Katie fera des passes avec les poursuiveuses, Ron tentera d'arrêter les essais de goal et je m'occuperais des batteurs. Mais nous allons faire cela dans l'ordre. Vous allez commencer par nous faire une démonstration de vos talents de vol.

**V:** Bon t'accélère ! On se les gèle ici !

-Je vous appellerais par nom et nous vous noterons, le professeur McGonagall se joint justement à nous pour cette partie des essais.

La directrice arriva, fit apparaître un siège et s'assit, une plume à la main et le regard sévère.

Les essais commencèrent, les élèves tentèrent d'en mettre plein la vue aux sélectionneurs. Mais la surprise vint de Vanessa. Elle n'avait jamais volé mais dès qu'elle fut dans les airs, ce fut comme une révélation : Elle était faite pour ça. Le professeur se fit même la réflexion qu'elle volait comme Potter, avec la même facilité, la même fluidité, la même simplicité. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement l'accueilli à son atterrissage.

**R :** On aurait dit Harry ! Tu te rappel de la première fois que tu as volé, mon frère ? Et bien, nous, c'est ce qu'on a vu !

**H :**Ca ne peut qu'être le lien ! Elle n'avait jamais volé avant et il n'y a aucun sorcier dans sa famille !

**V :** J'ai eu l'impression de tout oublier !

**H :**Wai, comme moi quand je vole ! Tu crois que c'est pareil pour Ron ?

**V :**Certainement, ce serai génial !!

Ce fut bientôt le tour de Ginny. Tout le monde l'avait déjà vu voler et ils savaient donc qu'elle était douée, mais son nouveau balai sembla lui donner des ailes et, bien que ce soit moins bon que Vanessa, elle fut phénoménale !

**H :**A moins d'un gros handicape, je crois que nous avons déjà nos 2 poursuiveuses !

**R :** A fond ! Je suis trop fier des mes sœurs !!

Elle fut aussi applaudie et le rouge colora rapidement son visage. Elle alla directement se placer aux cotés de Cornetto.

-Voilà, reprit la voix amplifiée d'Harry, nous avons terminé les épreuves de vol et nous allons commencer les exercices. Je vais lâcher un cognard et les postulants au poste de batteur devront viser les mannequins verts qui se trouvent sur le terrain. Si vous touchez un mannequin rouge, vous êtes éliminé, mais si vous loupez votre cible, ça n'est pas grave. Vous avez droit à 5 essais. Vous vous élancerez à votre nom.

Katie se désespéra vite, aucun des apprentis joueur n'était bon, et ceux qui savaient viser, étaient petits et chétifs! Ron et Harry réfléchissaient à du mille à l'heure. D'un coté, il fallait à l'équipe de bons joueurs, forts et doués, mais le hic était qu'ils étaient soit fort, soit doué. Alors 2 choix s'imposaient : penser petit et choisir des forts, leurs qualités n'étant pas nécessaires car le reste de l'équipe était potable ou, prendre les doués et penser au futur car ils iraient en s'améliorant et lorsque les bons joueurs seront partis, il restera de bons batteurs dans l'équipe.

**R :** On peut toujours leur faire faire de la musculation ?

**V :**Non ! Il n'est pas conseillé de faire faire de la musculation aux enfants de moins de 14 ans ! Ils doivent se muscler naturellement en s'entraînant.

**H :**Ben, va vachement falloir les entraîner ! Les 2 petits de 2ème visent bien, celui de 4ème vole très bien, mais celui de 5ème est fort. Et puis ça me fait de la peine de ne pas prendre Seamus !

**R :**Oui, mai il est encore plus mauvais que moi !

**H :** Ron, tu n'es pas mauvais ! Tu manques juste de confiance en toi !

**R :** Ecoute Harry, on a pas trop le choix ! Il faut penser au futur et je préfère perdre parce que les batteurs étaient trop jeunes, plutôt que parce qu'ils étaient mauvais ! En plus ce n'est pas une donné décisive ! Choisis les 2 petits et tu les entraîneras personnellement ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'autant d'entraînement que nous, tu pourras donc te consacrer à eux ! Ok ?

**H :** Je reconnais bien là le fin stratège !

Ils allèrent trouver Katie et le professeur et discutèrent longuement avec elles. Elles furent difficile à convaincre mais abdiquèrent finalement et Harry annonça les 2 sélectionnés.

-Je voudrais d'abord féliciter tout les concurrents. Vous avez donné le meilleurs de vous-même et c'est déjà pas si mal. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, comme vous avez pu le constater et avons finalement prit une décision qui s'inscrira dans un plan d'avenir. Les nouveaux batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor sont : Mathias Klein et Jonathan Thomson. Venez nous rejoindre, je demanderais aux autres de quitter la pelouse pour que nous puissions continuer les essais. Merci d'être venu !

Les 2 jeunes garçons se sautèrent dans les bras et coururent jusqu'à Harry. Il les félicita et les envoya près de McGonagall.

-A présent aux poursuiveurs. Katie va vous emmener un par un et faire quelques passes avec vous, ensuite vous devrez tirer 5 fois au but et en marquer le plus possible mais aussi avec le plus de style et de technique possible, car s'il y a des égalités, le style départagera les joueurs. Je tiens aussi à préciser que Ginny Weasley ne sera pas avantagée. Je vous appellerais encore une fois par nom.

Katie et Ron s'envolèrent et tout le monde resta stupéfait. Ron volait comme Harry. McGonagall ne put retenir un sourire de pure joie, la coupe serai au lion encore cette année !

Les premiers résultats furent potables mais Katie n'était pas satisfaite. Elle trouvait que les passes étaient trop molles et les tirs téléphonés, car Ron les arrêtaient trop facilement. Vint le tour de Vanessa, la gryffondor de 7ème année attendait de voir le phénomène, comme à peu près tout les gryffondors présents.

Et ils ne furent pas déçus, les passes étaient fortes, précises et rapides et lorsqu'elle tira au but, Ron eu bien du mal à arrêter les 2 premiers lancés.

**V :**Merde Ron tu triches !! Arrête de lire dans mes pensées !! Je dois marquer si je veux faire partie de l'équipe.

**R :**Ferme ton esprit, tu hurles la direction que va prendre le souaffle ! Je réagis à l'instinct !

Vanessa ferma son esprit et Ron ne put intercepter les 3 derniers shots. Katie lui fit un sourire encourageant alors qu'elle regagnait le sol.

Les autres essais furent toujours aussi mauvais, sauf un garçon de 3ème qui n'était pas mal mais manquait cruellement d'assurance et de stabilité. Vint finalement le tour de Ginny et Katie fut aussi dure avec elle, qu'elle l'avait été pour Vanessa. Les passes étaient dures et rapides, mais Ginny était une Weasley au caractère bien trempé et elle se surpassa ! Ron fut aussi implacable mais Ginny réussit à marquer 2 fois, ce qui était mieux que pratiquement tout les autres.

Vint la fin de la séance et les 3 joueurs se regroupèrent autour du professeur. Apres un court moment, ils se relevèrent et Harry amplifia sa voix.

-Les délibérations sont finies ! Merci d'avoir participer, c'était gentil de votre part. Comme chaque année depuis une décennie, gryffondor possède les plus jolies poursuiveuses de l'école, mais aussi les plus féroces et habiles. Et nous avons donc choisit mesdemoiselles Weasley et Cornetto pour ces postes !

Les 2 jeunes filles se sautèrent dans les bras en criant de joie.

-Mais nous avons décidé, cette année exceptionnellement de prendre un remplaçant que nous entraînerons pour l'année prochaine. Kévin Stuart, bienvenue aussi dans l'équipe !

Le petit de 3 ème sauta dans tout les sens et rejoignit finalement les filles dans l'embrassade.

-Un entraînement va avoir lieu, je demanderais donc aux élèves ne faisant pas partie de l'équipe de se retirer pour nous permettre de nous organiser. Merci à tous d'être venu !! La coupe au lion !!!

Un immense Wai, lui répondit, et les élèves quittèrent le stade.

Le professeur McGonagall réunit les joueurs et tint un petit discours.

-Je suis extrêmement satisfaite de ces sélections, bien qu'il vous faille beaucoup d'entraînement. Je n'accepterais plus jamais une situation comme celle de l'année dernière, est ce clair ? Je vais essayer de vous réserver le terrain le plus souvent possible, je peux déjà vous dire que vous avez entraînement lundi, mercredi et vendredi. Cela vous semble beaucoup mais c'est temporaire. J'ai obtenu du professeur Chourave une heure supplémentaire, que vous n'aurez plus la semaine prochaine. Au travail !

Et elle partit. Les élèves se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Puis réussirent à rester sérieux assez longtemps pour qu'Harry ne donne ses ordres.

-Mathias, C'est un balai de l'école que tu as là.?

-Oui. Mais je vais en commander un dès demain. Mes parents ne voulaient pas m'en acheter un si je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe. Ils détestent les dépenses inutiles. Je crois d'ailleurs que je vais commander le même que Ron.

-Ok, je voudrais que nous soyons au point rapidement, point de vue matériel mais aussi tactique. Je reprendrais toutes celles que nous connaissons déjà, mais Ron va en rajouter d'autres. Nous en parlerons demain dans les vestiaires. Nous sommes déjà échauffés, nous allons donc commencer directement à la pratique. Ron et les filles, et toi aussi Kévin, désolé, si je dis les filles et que tu es dedans c'est juste par simplicité. Donc Ron et les poursuiveurs, vous vous entraînerez du coté droit du terrain, passes et shots, moi je prends les batteurs du coté gauche. Au travail !

Ils s'entraînèrent jusqu'à 18 heure, ensuite Harry fit rentrer tout le monde au vestiaire et distribua les tenues. Ils eurent le temps de rentrer au château pour se doucher et se changer avant de faire leur apparition dans la grande salle. Ils arrivèrent en retard et toute l'équipe au complet, c'était prévu bien sur. Et dès l'apparition de Ron, qui marchait en tête, tout les gryffondors se mirent à crier et applaudir. Les serpentards les sifflèrent et les 2 autres maisons ne réagirent pas. Les joueurs, satisfait de leur effet, s'assirent avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais à peine installer, Draco Malfoy se pointa face à eux, suivit de ses acolytes.

-Alors Cornetto, tu as peur d'être seule avec moi ?

-Merde, j'ai oublié.!!! Oh, excuse-moi Malfoy, mais je ne savais pas que les épreuves de Quidditch dureraient aussi longtemps !! Est-ce que tu es libre après le repas ? S'écria Vanessa.

-Tu m'as oublié.? Répondit froidement le garçon. Tu as oublié que tu m'avais donné rendez-vous ?

-Oui, je suis désolé.! Pardonne-moi !!! C'est pas suffisant ?

-Ne le refais plus jamais !! On n'oublie pas un Malfoy !!

-Hé, c'est bon, t'es pas non plus le Premier ministre !! Bon, t'es libre ou pas après le repas ?

-Je saurai te consacrer une heure juste après le repas, mais pas plus.

-Ca suffira. Attend moi à la sortie de la grande salle, comme ça je suis sure de pas te louper !

Draco tourna les talons avec raideur et regagna sa table. Les gryffondors ne se retinrent pas longtemps de rire.

**R :**Comme tu l'as vexé le petit !!

**H :**On oublie pas un Malfoy et gna gna gna !!

**R :**Franchement, j'ai adoré.!! T'es pas le Premier ministre, mais tu l'as tué en disant ça et devant tout le monde en plus !!

**V :**C'est bon ! Vous avez fini ? Je l'ai vraiment oublié et c'est pas un bon début dans nos relations !!

**H :**Parce que tu veux avoir des relations avec lui ?

**V :**Je vais travailler avec lui !!Je voulais donc partir d'un bon pied !! Et ce n'est pas le cas !!!

A la fin du repas, la jeune fille rejoignit le blond et disparu de la vue de ses frères.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait la laisser seule ? Demanda Ron.

-Elle n'aimerait pas qu'on la suive. Répondit Harry.

-Et vous avez autre chose à faire ! Trancha Hermione. Vos devoirs !!

-Déjà fait ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Mais si tu veux, on t'accompagne à la bibliothèque ? Proposa héroïquement Ron.

-Oui, bonne idée !

Et le trio de gryffondor se rendit à la bibliothèque, lieu vénéré de miss Granger, et à présent, terrain de jeu des 2 garçons.

**H :**Bon, je continue la section sport que j'avais commencé ce matin. Tu prends les mythes et légendes. Vas-y doucement au début, ça donne mal à la tête !

**R :** Laisse-moi le sport !!

**H :**Non ! T'avais qu'à venir ce matin !!

Hermione s'attabla et sortit ses affaires pendant que les garçons traînaient parmis les rangées de livres.

Une heure plus tard, Vanessa vint les rejoindre et ils restèrent toute la soirée à lire. Pas une seule fois Hermione ne posa de questions, elle travailla en silence, un fin sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de ce calme et de cette plénitude nouvellement acquise. Les triplés arrivèrent finalement au trois quarts de la bibliothèque autorisée, et décidèrent de revenir la nuit pour explorer la section interdite.

A minuit, un souffle passa la porte de la bibliothèque interdite.

**H :** Voilà à cette heure-ci et à partir de maintenant, nous ne devrions plus avoir besoin de la cape. Ne faites pas de bruit !

Silencieusement, ils sortirent de sous la cape et Harry la rangea dans sa poche. Ils se séparèrent, Harry et Ron dans la même allée et Vanessa dans celle juste à coté. Ils restèrent juste le temps de faire une longueur et remontèrent ensuite à la tour pour se reposer.

La semaine fut dure et laborieuse, surtout au réveil ! Des points furent enlevés, d'autres ajoutés, les entraînements de Quidditch furent intensifs, Harry fut implacable, les élèves s'inscrivaient difficilement pour le spectacle, la boite à idée se remplissait rapidement, et la bibliothèque fut enfin connue de fond en comble. Et la semaine s'écoula ainsi, au rythme des sonneries de Poudlard. Aucun éléments majeurs ne vint troubler la sérénité de l'école.

Hermione et Ginny s'entraînaient durement pour devenir animagus, Draco ne donnait aucune nouvelle, pourtant il allait bientôt avoir besoin de potion ! Mais les 3 autres avaient complètement mit de coté ce projet, Quidditch et bibliothèque remplissaient constamment leur esprit. Aussi quand ils eurent fini de lire, ils s'attaquèrent à leur entraînement animagus intensivement. Ils y passèrent tout leur dimanche, buvant potion sur potion, pour entrer en transe. Ils remarquèrent bien vite que la potion devenait inutile, tant leur capacité de concentration était devenue grande. Ils pensèrent, justement, que cela devait être aussi le cas pour Malfoy, vu que celui ci n'avait fait aucun signe pour se réapprovisionner.

La nuit de dimanche fut perturbatrice pour Vanessa. Elle refit encore ce rêve où des voix étrangères lui parlaient. Mais cette fois ci, ce fut plus long et plus complet. Cela disait à peu près ceci.

_La vie est un miracle_

_Ta mission est importante,_

_Trouve ton innocent_

_Sauve ce qui lui est cher_

_Pense à ses absents_

_Qui sont tellement présent_

_Donne ta vie_

_Pour lui rendre ce qui est précieux_

_Dépêche-toi_

_Car tu n'as pas le temps_

_Mais tu le contrôles_

_Trouve la salle_

_Trouve l'ange_

_Et accompli ta destiné._

_Dépêche-toi secrètement_

_Car le temps t'est compté._

Ensuite apparaissait un tableau représentant une femme, ou plutôt un ange aux cheveux bouclés gris, tout de blanc vêtu et lumineux dans une nuit noire où seule une pleine lune orange perçait faiblement, mais le paysage derrière lui, une foret, n'était que ruine et désolation. Puis le tableau se brouillait avant de disparaître et des tonnes de visages apparaissaient et l'appelaient par son prénom.

Ce fut Harry qui les réveilla en pleurant.

-Sirius, pardonne-moi. Sanglotait-il.

Ron et Vanessa l'entourèrent et le réveillèrent doucement.

-Harry, mon chéri, ouvre les yeux. Lui murmurait Vanessa à l'oreille.

Ron lui passait tendrement une main sur le visage, récoltant ses larmes au passage. Harry émergea lentement, fixant les yeux de Ron, d'abord flou, puis extrêmement nets.

-Je vois ! S'exclama t'il.

-Tu n'étais pas aveugle ! Lui répondit sarcastiquement Ron.

-Non, je vois vraiment, je ne suis plus myope !

-Mais comment ? Se demanda Vanessa à voix haute.

-Probablement le lien ! Répondit Harry.

-Mais tu aurais du voir dès le début, lorsque tout les changements se sont accomplit ! Répliqua Ron.

-Mais peut être que le mélange de ton animagus, des nôtres et du lien, à transformer lentement ta vue. Ca se serait possible, surtout après l'entraînement d'hier. Tergiversa Vanessa.

-Je me fous de du pourquoi et du comment, je vois et c'est ce qui compte !!

-C'est bien joli tout ça ! Les coupa Ron. Mais nous avons encore droit à une heure trente de sommeil. Et moi, je dors !

Il se recoucha et se rendormit aussitôt. Heureusement que leur conversation n'avait pas réveillé tout le dortoir, sinon ils auraient eu affaires à des garçons très en colère.

Harry et Vanessa n'arrivèrent pourtant pas à retrouver le sommeil.

**H :**Je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi tu as rêvé cette nuit !

**V :**Pourtant je m'en rappel très bien, moi !

**H :**Même en cherchant dans tes souvenirs, je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si tu avais délibérément voulu nous cacher quelque chose ?

**V :**Mais non, jamais ! J'ai rêvé d'un tableau représentant un ange. Je dois d'ailleurs le chercher. Là, tu vois ? Je suis en train de le visionner.

**H :**Non, je ne vois pas. Et je ne me rappel pas avoir vu le tableau d'un ange à Poudlard !

**V :**Tu crois que c'est inscrit dans la carte des maraudeurs ?

**H :** On peut toujours essayer !

D'un geste de la main, Harry fit venir à lui la carte et la déplia. Il posa un doigt dessus et prononça la formule.

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Et la carte révéla ses secrets. Harry posa alors la question.

-Salut les maraudeurs, j'aurais un service à vous demander ?

_Mister Padfoot, Moony, Prongs et Wortmail seront ravi de répondre à ta requête. Mais Mister Prongs veut d'abord savoir ton nom et ta_ _maison ?_

-Je m'appel Harry et je suis à Gryffondor.

_C'est bon, parle._

-Je voudrais savoir si vous avez déjà vu un tableau représentant un ange à Poudlard ? Personnellement, je n'en ai jamais vu.

Le parchemin resta vierge un long moment, puis finalement l'écriture reprit.

_Nous sommes désolés, mais nous n'avons jamais vu d'ange. Mais si tu nous décris le tableau, peut être saurons nous t'orienter ?_

Vanessa posa alors son doigt sur le parchemin et décrivit le tableau. Le parchemin resta encore un long moment silencieux.

_Nous nous excusons mille fois !!! Mais ta description ne nous dit rien. C'est la première fois que nous restons sur une énigme ! Tu viens de piéger les maraudeurs, félicitation !!_

Puis le parchemin redevint vierge et les 2 gryffondors restèrent silencieux.

**V :**Je vais sécher les cours et le chercher dans le château. Laisse-moi la carte, on se voit ce soir. Je vais passer aux cuisines avant et me faire faire un pique nique pour la journée. Si on te demande quoi que ce soit, dis que je ne me sentais pas bien.

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit s'habiller dans le dortoir des filles.

**H :**Une dernière chose, même 2. On reste en contacte toute la journée, interdiction de fermer les écoutilles. Et, que feras-tu si le tableau n'est pas ici ?

**V :**Première demande acceptée, pour la seconde, je ne sais pas. J'irais voir dans un autre endroit où les tableaux sont nombreux !

**H :**Je viens de me rendre compte que la carte du maraudeur n'était pas complète. Et que le nom de Wortmail devait en disparaître rapidement.

**V :**Demande à Remus. Il connaît les sortilèges qui l'ont fabriqué et t'expliquera comment faire. A propos, on n'a toujours aucune nouvelles des jumeaux ?

**H :**Ah non tient ! Je vais leur envoyer une lettre pour voir où ils en sont ! Je vais d'ailleurs les écrire maintenant.

**V :**Les ?

**H :**Remus et les jumeaux.

**V :**Ok. J'y vais, à ce soir.

Harry se leva et écrivit directement ses lettres. Ensuite il se lava, s'habilla et partit à la volière. Il était à présent 7 heure du matin. Les élèves étaient donc autorisés à circuler dans le château. Il attacha soigneusement les lettres aux pattes d'Hedwige et de Coq. Puis repartit au dortoir pour réveiller Ron.

A 8 heure, ils faisaient leur entrée dans la grande salle. L'absence de Vanessa fut immédiatement remarquée mais personne ne posa la question, imaginant certainement qu'elle arriverait en retard ou rejoindrait ses amis aux cours. Et puis, le grand sujet de discussion fut le nouveau look d'Harry Potter, sans lunettes !

Harry et Ron parlaient à la jeune fille toutes les demi-heure pour savoir où elle en était. Mais toujours elle répondait qu'aucun tableau ne ressemblait à celui de sa vision et qu'aucun autres tableaux n'avaient pu la renseigner.

**R :**Peut être que ton tableau se trouve au ministère de la magie ?

**V :**Oui, mais alors je suis bien ennuyée !! Je vais toujours chercher dans le château et au cas ou, j'irai à Noël au ministère. De toute façon, j'avais l'intention d'y aller à Noël.

**H :**Pourquoi ?

**V **: Où se trouve, selon toi, la plus grande bibliothèque magique de Grande Bretagne ? Au ministère de la magie !!

**R :**Tu pourrais demander à Malfoy de t'inviter chez lui, il paraît que ses murs croulent sous les livres. Par contre, je ne peux pas te préciser le contenu des bouquins !

**V :**Oh, Ron ! C'est pas malin!! Et puis, il vous faudra connaître aussi la magie noire !

**H :**Pas question !

**V :**J'ai dit connaître, pas utiliser ! Vous devrez pouvoir vous défendre contre les sorts et maléfices que les mangemorts vous jetteront !! Et c'est pas avec un bouclier banal que vous saurez vous défendre !!

**R :**Là, elle n'a pas tord !! Mais avec ce qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, on sait déjà ce qui nous attend !

**V :**C'est pas assez ! Vous croyez que la salle sur demande pourra nous fournir de la lecture ?

**H :**C'est possible ! Il nous suffira de souhaiter une certaine catégorie de livres et .. Comment sait-on si on a déjà lu un livre ?

**R :**On le sait, c'est tout ! Il y a une sorte de liste dans ma tête, et elle est longue, et si je retombe sur un livre déjà lu, le titre ressort en rouge, comme une alerte, et je sais que je l'ai déjà lu !

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, certaines personnes posèrent des questions, et les garçons commencèrent à mentir. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'en mentant aussi effrontément à leurs camarades, ils créaient un mur, une sorte de protection, que seul leurs amis proches pourraient un jour franchir. Ils s'isolaient des autres.

Bien sur les professeurs ne se laissèrent pas abuser, et le professeur McGonagall promit des sanctions sévères si la jeune fille ne réapparaissait pas dans le courant de l'après midi.

Le repas du soir se passa sans la jeune femme, Harry et Ron ne paniquèrent pas, mais les professeurs oui ! Madame Pomfresh avait affirmé ne pas l'avoir vue de la journée, la tour Gryffondor venait d'être fouillée sans succès, et Hagrid ne l'avait pas vue entrer dans la foret. Dumbledore fit appeler les 2 garçons dans son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Non merci. Répondit Ron. Nous sortons juste de table, le souper fut délicieux.

-Merci, mais trêve de bavardage. Où est-elle ?

-Dans le château. Répondit Harry.

-Mais où dans le château ?

-Nous n'en savons rien. Répondit Ron.

-Pourquoi se balade t'elle dans le château ? Demanda le directeur de moins en moins assuré.

-Elle fait du tourisme. Répondit Harry.

-Harry, j'aimerais que vous répondiez sérieusement.

**R :**On lui dit ?

**H :**Non, Vanessa s'expliquera à son retour.

-Mais nous sommes sérieux professeur, répondit Ron, nous ne savons pas exactement pourquoi elle se balade dans le château. Donc nous pensons qu'elle le visite.

-Monsieur Weasley, votre humour n'est pas le bienvenu dans ce lieu ! Si Miss Cornetto ne revient pas d'ici peu, je serais obligé d'agir.

-Et vous ferez quoi ? Demanda insolemment Harry. Vous la renverrez ? Parce que c'est le pire qu'il puisse lui arriver !

-Harry, j'aimerais un peu de respect de ta part !

-Et moi un peu de confiance de la votre !

-Mais tu as ma confiance, je te l'ai déjà prouvé mainte fois !

-Et bien, faite moi encore confiance ! Vanessa fait du tourisme ! C'est la version officielle et la seule que vous devrez connaître !

-Très bien ! Tenta de se calmer le directeur. Vous pouvez partir. Mais dès que vous verrez Miss Cornetto, dites-lui de venir me voir directement !

Les 2 garçons se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau directorial rapidement. Ils décidèrent d'aller se calmer dans le parc. La nuit était déjà tombée et les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. Ils s'installèrent sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch et restèrent silencieux.

Soudain 2 volatiles arrivèrent sur eux. Hedwige et Coq étaient de retour.

-Déjà.? S'étonna Ron.

Ils attrapèrent chacun leur animal et détachèrent les messages. Ron commença.

-Le mien vient des jumeaux, il dit :

_Hello bande de cachottier,_

_Nous allons très bien, merci ! Le magasin marche toujours du tonnerre et les entraînements aussi ! Lee est ravi que vous ayez pensé à lui ! De toutes les bêtises que nous avons faites à Poudlard, celle ci n'y a jamais figur ! Nous nous y sommes mit directement et avançons à grand pas. Bientôt la ménagerie comptera 2 renards et un chien supplémentaire ! Rox et Rouky, le retour ! Ou Riri, Fifi et Loulou, mais bon, on hésite ! Faites nous parvenir la date de la première sortie à Prés au Lard, nous vous y rejoindrons et abandonnerons le magasin à Lee et Angelina. Les sélections de Quidditch ont-elles déjà eu lieu ? Racontez-nous rapidement !!_

_Maman vous embrasse tendrement,_

_Nous vous remercions encore d'avoir pensé à nous !!_

_A bientôt !!_

_Fred, Georges et Lee!_

-La mienne vient de Remus et il me donne les indications pour changer la carte des maraudeurs, c'est compliqué mais faisable! Il va bien et nous retourne la demande, il ne se passe rien de spécial du coté des mangemorts, il ne dit rien à propos de Tonks, et la dernière pleine lune s'est plutôt bien passée. Il nous embrasse et nous demande de faire attention.

Ils restèrent encore un peu silencieux, savourant la douceur de la nuit.

D'un coup ils crièrent de surprise et se ruèrent à l'intérieur du château.

**H :**Je ne la sens plus ! Où était-elle lors de la dernière discussion ?

**R :**Septième étage de la tour est ! Comment est-ce possible ? Nous pouvons être séparés de milliers de kilomètre et rester ensemble, mais ici, quelques étages et elle disparaît de nos esprits ?

**H :**Je ne comprends pas ! J'ai ressentis une vive excitation après un long moment de désespoir !

**R :**Que c'est-il passé.!!!

**Voila.!! C'est plus court que les autres chapitres je crois. Pardon d'avoir mis tant de temps !! Donnez-moi vos avis !!SVP !!**


	17. Angoisse et compréhension

**Ola !!**

**Comment allez-vous mes quelques lecteurs ? Je suis extrêmement désolé du retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et l'année scolaire a reprit, je m'excuse donc de ce retard et des prochains !!**

**Gh()st :** Je persiste et signe : Harry avec Ginny ! Katie c'est la copine à Fred ou Georges si tu préfère ! Tu comprendras le rêve par la suite, car Vanessa s'expliquera et tes raisonnements ne sont pas totalement faux, mais à quelques choses prêts ! Le lien avec la morte se brisera mais pas entre les 2 survivants. Tu sais que tu as de la chance que je te dise autant de choses !! D'habitude je dis rien pour préserver le suspens !! En tout cas merci beaucoup et Gros Bisous !

**Barry White :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop pour le délai d'attente ? Ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Oui mais ça me rassure pas !!!! Quoique maintenant je m'en fous un peu !! Merci beaucoup madame, comment va la vie ? Des Gros Bisous et à Bientôt !

**Minerve :** Mais non, elle est pas déjà morte !! J'ai une histoire à écrire !! Pas grave pour la longueur de la review, tant que t'en mets une !! Gros Zibou !

**Chapitre 17 : Angoisse et compréhension.**

****

La nuit fut courte pour Harry et Ron, ils ne fermèrent pas les yeux, fouillant leurs esprits de fond en comble pour trouver un indice. Mais rien, tout ce qui avait trait au tableau ou au rêve de la jeune fille n'existait pas pour eux. Ils ne se souvenaient que de ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Et c'était bien peu ! Ils avaient fouillé le septième étage et ses alentours mais n'avaient trouvé aucune trace d'elle ou du tableau. Rien !

La journée du lendemain fut pire. Tout le monde posait des questions, les professeurs devinrent plus pressants et la peine et l'angoisse augmentèrent d'un cran. Seul Hermione et Ginny leur apportèrent de l'aide, en chassant les élèves trop curieux, et de l'affection, en les consolant de leur mieux ou en cherchant avec eux. Les garçons ne parvenaient pas à se concentrer et des objets éclataient lorsque quelqu'un les énervait. Ils séchèrent les cours de l'après-midi pour fouiller le château, avec l'accord d'Hermione, mais la tache n'était pas aisée puisqu'ils n'avaient pas la carte des Maraudeurs. Dumbledore les convoqua dans son bureau avant le repas du soir.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas de ses nouvelles ? Demanda t'il d'entrée de jeu.

-Non, le château est grand, elle a beaucoup à visiter. Répondit calmement Harry.

-Alors pourquoi êtes vous si perturbé.?

-Nous ne sommes pas perturbés, nous avons quelques ennuis de sommeil, c'est tout ! Lâcha Ron.

-Messieurs, j'ai admis votre insolence jusque maintenant, mais ma patience à des limites ! Tonna Dumbledore.

**R :** Il est pas si impressionnant que ça finalement !

**H :**Tu as remarqué, il est moins fort que nous, magiquement parlant.

**R :**Oui ! Si Voldy a peur de lui, quand il va nous voir, il va faire dans son slip !

**H :**Ron ! Soit sérieux un moment ! Je crois qu'il attend une réponse.

**R :**On le laisse en plan ?

Les garçons se levèrent d'un seul homme et Ron tendit sa main vers le directeur.

-Puisque nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire et que nous vous dérangeons, nous allons vous laisser. Dit calmement le rouquin.

Le directeur ne réagit pas, ils prirent donc cela comme une autorisation et quittèrent le bureau directorial. Au bas des marches les attendait Malfoy. Appuyé sur la rambarde, son air insolent plaqué sur son visage.

-Dites-moi, votre copine va se pointer un de ces jours ?

-Ca te regarde pas la fouine ! Cracha Ron.

-Et bien si, vois-tu ! J'ai quelques ennuis avec le spectacle, et c'est elle ma chef, non ?

-Vois avec Hermione ou Ginny. Répondit Harry. Elles sont au courant, et répondront à tes questions.

-Il n'est pas question que je parle à la sang de bourbe !

Ron failli se jeter sur lui mais Harry le retint à la dernière minute.

-Vanes aussi est une enfant de moldu. Répondit-il à la place. Et tu ne semblais pas avoir de problème à parler à Hermione quand tu avais besoin d'elle !

Malfoy ragea quelques secondes mais se reprit en fin de compte et tourna les talons pour rejoindre la grande salle. Les 2 autres le suivirent, mais à une distance respectable.

Les 2 jours suivants furent pareils, les visites chez le directeur comprises ! Mais le quatrième jour à 20 heure, alors que le souper dans la grande salle prenait fin, un éclair zébra le plafond magique alors que le temps était calme dehors. Harry et Ron bondirent de leur chaises et coururent à travers le château, Snape, Dumbledore et McGonagall sur les talons, suivit de près par Hermione et Ginny. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du deuxième étage de la tour sud, ils s'arrêtèrent et scrutèrent les alentours. Et ils la trouvèrent, dans un coin sombre, allongée à terre, inconsciente. Elle fut directement emmenée à l'infirmerie et les élèves furent mit à la porte. Harry pestait et Ron tambourinait sur la porte, ils ne supportaient pas d'avoir été mit à l'écart. Snape les avait poussés et avait jeté un mobili corpus sur le corps inerte avant de tourner les talons. Ils n'avaient même pas pu la toucher, et ils ne pouvaient donc savoir son état car son esprit restait fermé.

A bout de nerf, le professeur de métamorphose ouvrit la porte pour les engueuler mais elle fut brutalement poussée et les garçons se précipitèrent au chevet de leur sœur. Les autres professeurs tentèrent de les en empêcher mais le résultat fut qu'eux non plus, ils ne pouvaient plus approcher le lit. Ron repoussa gentiment l'infirmière, trop choquée pour réagir, pendant qu'Harry agrandissait le lit, ils s'allongèrent ensuite aux cotés de la jeune fille, et Ron créa un bouclier autour d'eux. Ils plongèrent alors dans son corps et son esprit. Cela n'avait prit que quelques secondes et toutes les personnes présentent furent abasourdit par ce qu'ils venaient de voir !

**R :**Vanes !!

Ils se trouvaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, ils avaient forcé l'entrée, tout était sombre, elle ne semblait pas présente.

**H :**Répond ! Ron, cherche à droite et moi à gauche.

Ils se séparèrent et voguèrent dans l'esprit inconscient.

**R :**Je l'ai retrouvé.! Viens vite, elle est très faible.

Harry accouru à ses cotés et tomba à genoux.

**H :**Il faut lui faire un transfert d'énergie. Concentre-toi sur ton flux mais pas magique.

De l'intérieur, rien ne se passa, mais à l'extérieur, les professeurs purent voir une lumière blanche sortir des corps des garçons et pénétrer lentement dans celui de la jeune femme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Vanessa reprit conscience dans son esprit.

**V :** Hello, beaux gosses ! La vie est belle ?

**R :**tais-toi, tu es encore très faible. Gardes plutôt tes forces pour nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

**V :** Mais vous devriez le savoir à présent, non ? Je sais que mon esprit était bloqué pendant les 3 jours mais..

**H :**4 jours, autant dire, une éternité.! Et nous n'arrivons pas à savoir ce que tu as fait ou tout ce qui concerne ce qui t'arrive !

**V :**J'ai trouvé le tableau, mais ce n'est pas une image qui existe, je dois l'invoquer !! Je suis arrivée dans une salle immense, remplie de parchemin et de livres, de fioles et d'ingrédients de potion. Il y avait des chaudrons de toutes les tailles et de toutes les matières possibles. Et des fantômes, des tas de femmes qui étaient dans mon cas, qui avaient eu la même mission que moi. Mais je suis désolée, je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre ! Sauf que je vais avoir des petites missions à accomplir et que je vais devoir retourner souvent dans cette salle ! Excusez-moi d'avance.

**R : **Tant que tu ne pars plus aussi longtemps ! Dumbledore était prêt à nous virer parce qu'on te couvrait !

**H :**Ron n'exagère quand même pas ! Bon, il nous faudrait peut être nous réveiller, parce que les autres vont s'inquiéter !

Ils ouvrirent lentement les yeux pour tomber sur une vision cauchemardesque, Snape, Dumby, McGo et Pomfresh, pas content du tout !

-Peut-on savoir exactement à quoi vous jouez ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

-Hum, heu, je me suis perdue dans le château, j'ai paniqué et je me suis endormie dans une salle vide. Et comme j'avais, heu, très sommeil, ben j'ai dormi plus que de nature.

-Cessez vos mensonges ! Tonna le directeur qui avait perdu patience. Je veux toute la vérité, maintenant.

-Moi aussi j'aurais voulu la vérité tout de suite, mais on me la refusée ! Tient, qui était-ce encore ? Mais oui, vous professeur ! Le railla Harry.

-Nous avons tous le droit d'avoir nos petits secrets, non ? Demanda innocemment Ron. Courage ma belle, nous on va dormir !

Ils embrassèrent Vanessa et sortirent de l'infirmerie, vite suivit par Snape et Dumbledore, mais ils les semèrent rapidement et partirent se coucher, tranquille et apaisé.

Le lendemain Vanessa fut autorisé à sortir, McGonagall l'avait harcelée toute la soirée sans succès et l'avait, en désespoir de cause, collé en retenue pendant une semaine.

**V :** J'ai vraiment pas de chance ! Retenue toute la semaine prochaine ! Ca commence bien !

**R :** Qu'est ce que tu crois, que tu allais t'en sortir sans rien ! Au fait, Malfoy te cherchait, profites en, il est près de toi.

-Malfoy ! Cria Vanessa alors qu'elle descendait la dernière marche.

-Ah, Cornetto, tu daigne enfin nous faire l'honneur de ta présence. Répondit sarcastiquement le blond.

-Il paraît que tu avais un problème avec le spectacle ?

-Oui, deux filles se disputaient pour la même chanson, mais j'ai arrangé les choses.

-Comment ?

-J'ai décidé que personne ne la chanterait.

-Bien, tu aurais aussi pu leur proposer un duo, mais c'est aussi une bonne solution. As-tu trouvé tes chansons ?

-Non, pas encore. Répondit froidement le serpentard.

-Si tu veux, on pourra les chercher tout les 2, ce soir ?

-J'ai quidditch ce soir.

-Ah, ben quand as-tu un temps libre ?

-Demain matin, vers 10 heure dans la salle, ça va ?

-Ok, pas de problème. Je serais à l'heure ! A demain !

Et elle le quitta pour rejoindre ses amis. La journée fut longue et fastidieuse mais la sonnerie de fin de journée arriva comme une libération.

-Enfin le week-end! Cria Ron.

Ginny les rejoignit en courant.

-Devinez quoi ! S'exclama t'elle. Le prochain week-end est celui de Prés au Lard ! Et le Week-end d'après, c'est le premier match de Quidditch, Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle !

-Et c'est pour ça que tu es venue jusqu'ici ? Questionna Ron.

Ginny ignora Ron et se tourna vers Vanessa.

-Tu vas enfin me dire le projet que tu avais pour la sortie en ville !

-Tu es venue ici, juste pour ça ? Questionna la noire avec un sourire malicieux.

-Bien sur !! S'exclama la rousse.

-Bon, ok. A bientôt Hagrid ! Lâcha Vanessa.

-Je passerais avec Godric demain matin. Cria Harry.

-A demain alors les enfants. Répondit le demi-géant.

Ils s'éloignèrent et longèrent le lac, évitant ainsi les élèves qui, comme eux, n'avaient pas envie de rentrer directement.

-Il faut que j'écrive aux jumeaux, ils ont dit qu'ils nous rejoindraient pour notre première sortie. Dit Ron au bout d'un moment.

Hermione frissonna et Ron la serra davantage contre lui, passant ses bras autour de la taille fine.

-Bon, tu vas parler ? Cria presque Ginny en direction de Vanessa.

La jeune femme se retourna et regarda ses frères avec malice, ils lui sourirent sadiquement en retour et hochèrent la tête.

-Et bien voilà.! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un tatouage, mais mes parents n'ont jamais voulu. Mais un tatouage magique, c'est autre chose ! En plus, comme on en a déjà un, je veux dire 3 de plus ou de moins !

-Combien ? S'exclama Hermione.

-Et des piercing aussi ! Continua Vanessa. J'ai déjà ma petite idée et je sais déjà comment je vais arranger nos petits gars !

-Parce que tu crois que Molly sera d'accord ? Demanda Hermione.

-Mais elle n'a rien à dire ! S'exclama Ginny. Mais combien coûte des tatoo ?

-T'occupe ma belette d'amour, c'est moi qui paye ! Répondit Vanessa avec un air de macro.

-Pour tout le monde ? Demanda Harry, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

-Tu en doutes ? Le ministère a beaucoup d'argent à jeter par les fenêtres !

Ils rigolèrent un bon coup et décidèrent de rentrer au château. Ron resta tout le chemin avec la tête dans les cheveux d'Hermione à lui parler tout bas. Celle ci disait non, puis oui, puis d'accord, puis n'exagère pas, à intervalles réguliers.

Le samedi à 10 heure pile, Vanessa arrivait dans la sale de musique, comme elle était appelée par les élèves.

-Tu vois, je t'ai pas oublié.! Dit-elle à Draco en signe de salut.

Au même instant, Ron, Hermione, Godric et Harry entraient dans la cabane d'Hagrid.

-Asseyez-vous les enfants, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci Hagrid et vous ? Demanda Hermione.

-Très bien ! Vous savez que mon petit frère va beaucoup mieux ?

-Il n'allait pas bien ? Demanda Ron.

**H :** Idiot, c'est lui qui s'est prit les flèches des centaures !

**R **: J'avais oublié.! Il peut avoir attrapé la grippe entre temps !

Et la discussion continua jusqu'à Godric.

-Par Merlin, comme il a grandit ! S'extasia Hagrid.

-Oui! Répondit fièrement Harry. Je suis en train de lui apprendre, avec Pattenrond, à modifier sa taille. Comme il est intelligent, il comprend ce que je veux et y met toute sa bonne volonté.!

-Son plus grand plaisir est aussi de jouer avec les chaussettes des gens, style, les miennes ! Râla Ron.

-Mais c'est parce qu'il t'aime ! Répondit Hagrid. S'il ne t'aimait pas, il grognerait sur toi et détruirait tes affaires !

-Ginny passe beaucoup de temps avec lui aussi, il doit reconnaître votre odeur. Renchérit Hermione. Vous savez Hagrid, Ginny est un peu sa petite maman, elle peut lui faire ce qu'elle veut, il ne sera jamais contre !

-C'est une très bonne chose. Est-ce qu'il mange déjà de la viande ?

-Non pas encore, mais il boit de l'eau en plus de son lait. Répondit Harry. Et il commence à accepter les pâtisseries.

-Surtout pas ! De un, car cela sera mauvais pour lui, autant pour les dents, que pour son foie, mais de deux, tu devras lui brosser les dents !

Il restèrent discuter avec Hagrid jusqu'à midi et partirent tous ensemble pour manger au château.

Le reste du week-end se passa calmement, sauf peut être quand ils furent convoqués chez le directeur pour une énième séance d'interrogatoire. Bien sur, ils ne dirent rien, bien sur, Dumby ne fut pas content !

Hermione travailla presque tout le week-end, lisant des livres pour ses cours supplémentaires et écrivant des centimètres de parchemin pour les cours généraux.

Ron arriva en catastrophe dans la chambre où Harry et Vanessa jouaient aux fléchettes.

-On a oublié de faire le devoir de botanique. Le sujet c'est les plantes d'intérieurs nocives aux nouveau-nés. S'écria t'il.

-J'ai fini la bibliothèque y'a pas longtemps. Répondit calmement Vanes. Arrête de paniquer et agis comme un super sorcier.

Vanessa claqua des doigts et un parchemin apparu devant elle, Harry l'imita, suivit de Ron. Ensuite ils déplièrent leurs parchemins et les comparèrent.

-Ca va ! Conclu Harry. On n'a pas mit la même chose.

Ginny arriva à cet instant, le rouge aux joues, les lèvres gonflés et la tenues dépareillée.

-Ah, heu, vous êtes la ! Lâcha t'elle mi-horrifié, mi-surprise.

-Ginny, je vais t'attraper ! Cria une voix dans l'escalier.

-Non, Dean, ne monte pas ! Cria la dernière des Weasley dans l'escalier.

Mais trop tard, Dean passa la porte pour faire un vol plané dans le sens inverse. Le tout en un quart de seconde, sans que personne ne comprenne d'où cela venait. Ron était rouge de rage, Harry vert et Vanessa était bleu, tellement elle retenait sa respiration. Quand à Ginny, le blanc se décida à colorer même ses taches de rousseur.

-Ron espèce d'idiot ! Hurla finalement la rousse.

-Je croyais que c'était fini ! Lui répondit son frère. Et personne ne doit te toucher, est ce que c'est clair ?

-Non ! Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi ! Tu n'as rien à dire !

-Oh, mais il n'y a pas que moi ! Siffla Ron. Que Dirait maman, et tu as pensé à ce que pourrait faire les jumeaux, sans parler de Bill !

Ginny qui était passé du blanc au rouge, en criant, repris rapidement un teint blafard.

-Tu..tu …ne …vas pas leur dire ?

-Ca dépendra de toi ! Et tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Ron n'exagère pas. Tenta de plaider Vanessa.

-Toi, tais-toi ! Harry, viens avec moi, je dois discuter avec mon cher camarade de chambrée.

Vanessa réconforta Ginny et l'aida à se rhabiller. Elles descendirent ensuite dans la salle commune où Harry empêchait Ron de tuer Dean, sous les hurlements de plusieurs personnes. Hermione accouru vers les filles.

-Gin, mais tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? S'exclama la préfète.

-Tu tiens avec lui alors ? Demanda Ginny au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Non, oui, enfin pas vraiment. Mais tu aurais pu faire attention, nom d'une grenouille ! As-tu réfléchis 30 secondes avant de jouer au chat avec un camarade de ton frère !

-Je pensais que j'avais le droit de choisir ! Répondit froidement la jeune Weasley.

-Mais tu as le droit ! Mais avertir ton frère que tu avais reprit aurai été une bonne idée !

-Et ne pas arrivé à moitié nue dans la chambre aussi ! Renchérit Vanessa.

-Ginny! S'indigna Hermione.

-Oh, c'est bon! On allait rien faire ! Râla la rousse.

-C'est cela, oui, et moi je suis Merlin. Se moqua Vanessa.

**V :** Ron, calme-toi maintenant ! Arrête tes bêtises, ils sont prévenus !

**R :** Pas assez à mon goût !

**H **: Ron, c'est bon ! Sinon il aura peur de dormi avec nous dans le dortoir !

-Tu t'approche plus de ma sœur, t'as compris ! Siffla Ron avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la salle commune.

Harry et Hermione lui coururent après. Ginny remontât dans son dortoir en écumant de rage et Vanessa partit dans la salle de musique.

**Je suis désolé pour le retard et désolé pour le petit chapitre que je vous sers ! Mais j'espère que vous continuerez quand meme de me lire et de me donner vos avis ? Bizou !**


	18. Pré au Lard

**Ola !**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard mais je suis très occupé ces derniers temps ! Je voudrais remercier tout les gentils lecteurs qui patientent et lisent quand même mon histoire !**

**Minerve :** Si je ne t'avais pas je ne sais pas ce que je ferais ! Oui, j'aime ce petit coté rebelle et je vais essayer de l'exacerber encore un peu. Ron a toujours été protecteur, mais il était aussi très timide, maintenant qu'il l'est moins, on voit plus son coté grand frère ! Merci beaucoup et gros bizous à toi aussi !

**Gh()st :** Tu me fais peur là ! Tu vas arrêter de me lire ou arrêter de poser des questions ? Répond, je t'en supplie !!! Sinon, ben, merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros bizous.

**Vif d'or :** Merci madame ! Non, mais c'est vrai que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Là vois-tu, je suis en stage avec des horaires pas possible, ensuite je vais devoir étudier pour mes exams et ensuite je devrais faire mon rapport de stage et seulement après j'aurais un peu de temps. Quoique je ne suis même pas sure ! Donc…Sinon merci pour ta review et gros bisous à toi !

**Anonyme :** Y'a t'il un anonyme dans la salle ? lol ! Humour à 2 balles ! Malfoy va prendre encore un peu plus de place, comme je l'ai dit, je ne le ferai pas sortir avec Vanessa mais il va prendre un peu d'importance. Sinon merci et à bientôt !

**Chapitre 18 : Pré au lard.**

_Peu importe le temps…_

_Ne pars pas !_

_Peu importe l'espace…_

_Je t'en prie !_

_Oublie les règles…_

_Nooooonnnnn_

_Accomplis ta destinée…_

_C'est fini !_

Vanessa se réveilla d'un coup d'un horrible cauchemar, pour autant qu'un cauchemar ne puisse qu'être horrible ! Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était saccadée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. A coté d'elle, Harry et Ron dormaient encore paisiblement. Elle regarda le réveil de Neville et vit qu'il était encore très tôt, trop tôt, mais elle n'avait plus sommeil. Elle décida donc de se lever et de se préparer pour cette fameuse journée à Pré au lard. Les jumeaux avaient été prévenus et viendraient les attendre à l'entrée du village dans les environs de 10 heure.

La jeune fille eu tout le temps de penser à la semaine écoulée, la grosse bêtise de Ginny, qui avait valu deux jours de tensions au sein de tout les gryffondors avant qu'Hermione n'arrange les choses. La préparation du spectacle, qui faisait du surplace, en raison d'un manque de participant. Draco Malfoy, peut être l'un des points positifs de cette semaine. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, celui ci laissait tomber son accent traînant et il avait l'air de vraiment apprécier les chansons qu'il devrait interpréter. Et l'entraînement pour devenir animagus qui se poursuivait normalement en même temps que celui de quidditch. Les crises de Snape et les retenues, à propos de lui, ils avaient une pensine à visiter. Le corps professoral de plus en plus méfiant… Bref, l'année n'allait pas être de tout repos !

Vanessa se prépara et descendit jouer avec Godric dans la salle commune en attendant le réveil des autres. Hermione fut la première à la rejoindre, la jeune fille était superbe dans sa mini jupe en jeans.

-Hermione !!! Wow ! Je crois pas que Ron te laissera sortir comme ça !

-Tant pis pour lui ! Moi, j'adore ! Elles sont belles mes cuissardes ?

-Magnifique ! Et le top moulant ?

-Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est fort décolleté, mais je vais mettre un gilet et une veste par-dessus. Toi par contre, t'as pas autre chose que tes jeans ?

-Mione ! Je suis indignée, troublée, outrée ! Comment vous la gentille jeune fille un peu timide, pouvez vous me parler de la sorte ?

Elles partirent à rire et Hermione fini par convaincre son aînée d'aller se changer et de s'habiller plus sexy.

-Tu vas voir tout les sorciers qu'il y a la-bas !

Fut l'argument clé qu'utilisa en dernier recourt la préfète. Ginny les rejoignit dans la chambre des filles de 6ème année, encore légèrement endormie.

-Gin, boutonne ton haut. Crièrent directement les 2 autres.

-Oups ! Gémit Ginny avant de s'attacher convenablement.

Elle avait vêtu un petit chemisier noir, moulant et cintré, avec une jupe en jeans faussement usé qui lui arrivait au-dessous des genoux mais qui était fendue devant et derrière jusqu'à mi-cuisse, le tout, accompagné d'une paire de botte noire sans talon.

-Bon, toi en mini, toi en normale sexy et moi en pantalon ! Fit mine de réfléchir Vanessa.

-Non ! Trépigna Hermione. A moins que tu mettes un joli haut !

-Ok, ok. No stress man!

Vanessa enfila donc un jeans bleu nuit usé avec des bottes en cuir à talon phénoménal et un top décolleté et moulant. Hermione fut ravie et elles purent descendre attendre les garçons avant d'aller déjeuner. Bien sur, Ron obligea Hermione à mettre son gilet et la serra possessivement contre lui tout le temps. Bien sur tout les mecs bavèrent devant les 3 jeunes filles et bien sur Harry joua au garde du corps et regarda méchamment tout ceux qui osaient lorgner sur ses protégées. Le déjeuner se passa dans un calme relatif, mais Vanessa et Harry sentirent un regard perçant braqué sur eux pendant tout le repas, et à chaque fois qu'ils cherchaient d'où cela venait, cela s'arrêtait.

Les jumeaux étaient à l'heure et en bien grande forme pour certain malchanceux.

-Alors les jeunes, vous êtes en forme ? S'écria Fred avant d'être interrompu par Georges.

-Ginny ! Par Merlin, tu veux bien te couvrir ! Ron ! Comment as-tu pu la laisser sortir comme ça ?

-Oh, ça va ! Grogna la jeune Weasley.

-J'avais autre chose à penser ! Trancha Ron en resserrant sa prise sur Hermione.

Les jumeaux regardèrent de haut en bas leur nouvelle belle sœur, avant de passer à Vanessa pour enfin revenir à Ron.

-Et bien mon cher frère... Commença Fred.

-Tu en as mit du temps ! Continua Georges. Mais woaw ! Comment une aussi jolie fille peut vouloir sortir avec toi ?

Ron leur lança un regard noir avant de les ignorer et de se mettre à marcher vers le village. Bien sur, les frères Weasley n'en restèrent pas là, et tout en emprisonnant Ginny entre eux, ils continuèrent à se moquer de Ron.

-C'est où le tatoueur ? Demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment.

-Du mauvais coté du village. Répondit Harry.

-Tatoueur ? Questionnèrent les jumeaux.

-Quoi vous en voulez aussi ? Demanda Vanessa. C'est le ministère qui paye.

-Oh, ben ok alors! S'exclama Fred. C'est pas qu'on manque d'argent mais c'est offert si gentiment.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout de même chez Honey Duke pour prendre des réserves et continuèrent leur chemin sans être interrompu, bien que les élèves et professeurs patrouillant, les regardaient d'une drôle de façon. Ils croisèrent Malfoy qui haussa un sourcil suggestif en avisant la petite compagnie mais il ne dit rien, étonnamment.

La rue était sombre et crasseuse, les magasins n'étaient pas en très bon état et les sorciers qu'ils y croisaient n'auguraient rien de bon. Les garçons avaient resserré leur prises autour des filles pour éviter de les perdre. Soudain Vanessa stoppa net.

-Voilà, on y est.

Du noir au blanc ! La boutique était….vivante ! Illuminée, jeune et attirante. Ils entrèrent directement, n'ayant pas envie de rester dans cette rue sinistre.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, vous vous êtes perdus ? Demanda une voix jeune et guillerette.

Ils en avaient la bouche pendante.

-Oui, heu non, heu enfin. Bégaya Ginny.

-Non, nous ne sommes pas perdu. Coupa Fred.

-Nous sommes juste étonnés. Continua Georges.

-Nous sommes venus pour faire des tatouages et des perçings. Expliqua finalement Vanessa.

-Tous ? Demanda suspicieusement le vendeur.

-Oui. Répondit Ron.

-Je dois vous prévenir qu'il faut soit être majeur, soit avoir une autorisation parentale, soit être accompagné d'un adulte.

-Nous sommes tout les trois majeurs. Répondit Fred en désignant Georges et Vanessa. Et les deux roux sont mon frère et ma sœur.

-Ok, et j'en déduit que mademoiselle est garante des 2 autres ?

-Exactement ! S'exclama Vanessa. Bon, commençons par les perçings. Pour les filles, je voudrais un au nombril et 2 voir 3 sur chaque oreilles. Nous achèterons les boucles d'oreilles et les anneaux ici.

Elle sortit sa bourse et l'ouvrit devant le vendeur qui eu un grand sourire après y avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil.

-Pour les garçons, enfin, je ne sais pas pour vous les grumeaux ?

-On verra après. Répondit Georges.

-Bien, donc pour nos 2 jeunes hommes, un dans l'arcade sourcilière, le coté au choix, un sur le téton et un sur l'arcade de l'oreille, toujours le coté au choix.

-Bien, les bijoux sont dans la vitrine, choisissez les avant de vous faire percer car contrairement aux moldus je mets directement le bon, sans risque d'infection.

Les filles se précipitèrent, lentement suivit des garçons. Hermione, qui n'avait qu'un trou à chaque oreille, choisit des anneaux en argent ainsi que des petites fées pour ses oreilles, elle prit ensuite une étoile filante pour son nombril. Ginny prit aussi des anneaux mais moins gros, toujours en argent, ainsi qu'une petite paire de boucle d'oreille en diamant et une représentant un griffon.

-Comme Godric !

Elle prit un soleil pour son nombril. Vanessa prit de fines chaînes qui descendaient jusqu'à mi cou en argent, une autre en forme de demi-lune, 2 petits anneaux et des ailes en cristal pour son nombril. Ron prit un perçing simple avec une boule bleue pour son arcade sourcilière, un anneau travaillé pour son oreille et une barre droite bleue pour son téton. Harry prit un perçing à boule verte, un serpent pour l'oreille et un anneau sur le téton. Les jumeaux se laissèrent tenter et prirent chacun un anneau en argent pour leur téton.

-Chaque bijou est magique. Ils protègent de certains sorts minimes ou peuvent tinter quand un danger arrive. Rajouta le vendeur. A présent, qui commence ?

Harry se dirigea le premier, suivit de Vanessa, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Georges puis Fred. Ce fut rapide, indolore et magnifique. L'homme les faisait asseoir dans un siège noir de dentiste avant de désinfecter chaque partie, il pinçait avec une petite pince spéciale et murmurait un sort avec sa baguette, ensuite il enfilait la boucle d'oreille ou le perçing et le tour était joué. Hermione et Ginny n'arrêtaient pas de regarder leur ventre pendant que Vanessa soulevait régulièrement le t-shirt des jumeaux pour voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

-On peut dire que vous êtes satisfait ? Demanda le vendeur.

-Très ! S'exclama Ron. Vous voulez un bonbon ?

Il lui tendit le paquet et l'homme ne se fit pas prier. Ils discutèrent un peu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Pourquoi votre boutique est si mal située ? Demanda Hermione.

-Et bien en fait, répondit l'homme, c'est une affaire familiale qui dure depuis 300 ans. A l'époque être tatoueur et tatoué était très mal vu, nous étions donc considérés comme de mauvais sorciers, enfin, ma famille. Nous nous sommes donc installé dans l'allée des embrumes et ici. Le temps passant, le tatouage n'est plus si mal vu, mais il reste encore légèrement tabou chez les sorciers. Nous avons déménagé de l'allée des embrumes qui devient de plus en plus…mauvaise et nous sommes installés du coté moldu. Nous avons gardé cette boutique ci car même le coté sombre de Pré au Lard est quand même assez soft et les étudiants viennent ici, bien sur, nous devons faire de la publicité pour les attirer mais cela ne marche pas trop mal.

-Pourtant vous-même êtes assez sombre ? Questionna Ginny.

-C'est juste un style, si je travaillais avec une robe bleu-clair, je dégagerais moins de mystère et j'aurais moins d'impacte sur les gens que je croise. Mais les cheveux longs et les robes noires ne sont pas si mal assortit, je crois savoir qu'un certain maître de potion…

-Argggg, non ! Ne nous parlez pas de cette abomination ! Coupa Harry. Bon, choisissons nos tatou. Vanes, tu commence.

-Bien, je voudrais un bébé ange sur l'épaule droite avec un arc à flèches et un diablotin sur la gauche avec une fourche. Je voudrais aussi une boule sur les reins à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouverais une panthère noire et des mots elfiques partant de la boule vers mes cotés, 2 je crois que ça suffirait.

-Quels mots ?

-Ben, je ne sais pas trop ! J'hésite en fait entre plusieurs mots : courage, amour, passion, force, dignité, persévérance et espoir.

-Si tu ne veux que 2 mots je te conseil amour et force, ce sont les 2 plus long et en tout cas les 2 plus jolis.

-Ok, je prends !

-Bien, allons y. Réfléchissez y et n'entrez que lorsque l'autre sortira. Prenez vos aises, les catalogues et journaux sont sur la table basse.

Les jumeaux se laissèrent tomber sur le divan, Ginny et Hermione feuilletèrent les magasines pendant que Ron et Harry se concertaient pour leur tatouage.

**V :** Ouille ça pique !

**R :** Mademoiselle veut jouer les grandes ? Assume maintenant !

**H :** Ron tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur, la pauvre petite se fait piquer par une aiguille !! Non pas un doloris, qui ne fait même pas mal, mais une infâme et douloureuse aiguille !

**V :**C'est vous qui êtes infâmes et douloureux ! Vos bêtises me donnent plus mal à la tête que le grésillement strident de la roulette d'un dentiste !

**R :** Hermione serait ravie d'entendre ça !

**V :** Trêve de bavardage, avez vous finalement trouvé vos tatouages ?

**H :** Vu que tu as choisis pour nous depuis 1 semaine, oui nous avons trouvé nos tatous !

**V :** Bien, alors taisez-vous ! Que je souffre dans le calme !

**R :** Ca fait si mal que ça ?

**V :** Mais non ! Ca picote juste un peu.

-Voilà mademoiselle, le petit ange est fini. Je parie que sa toge doit être blanche et sa peau rose ?

-Beurk, non, pas de rose. Une couleur de peau normale, limite un peu bronzé ou pale.

-Ok, doit-il être animé ?

-Oh oui et qu'il puisse penser et parler avec moi, en pensée bien sur.

-Vous voulez avoir des yeux dans le dos ?

-Je n'y avais pas pensé comme ça, mais j'avoue que c'est tentant !

L'homme rigola légèrement et se concentra sur le dos de la jeune femme. Dessiner et colorier un tatou n'était pas dur, mais lui donner vie était très complexe. Il dut prononcer plusieurs incantations et rester très concentré sur son travail. Il oublia le monde extérieur, il ne vivait que pour son tatou. Chaque tatouage était unique, chacun était une œuvre d'art, chacun était une part de lui. Etre tatoueur, c'était être artiste, c'était donner la vie à un enfant un peu particulier. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il avait fini le premier, le deuxième prit autant de temps et le dernier prit 25 minutes. Vint le tour d'Harry.

-Et vous jeune homme ? Dites-moi, n'avez vous pas encore une chocogrenouille pour moi ?

-Tenez. Et je veux un lion sur l'omoplate droite et un serpent sur la gauche, ainsi qu'un signe tribal sur le haut de mes bras et un peu de runes anciennes sur les reins.

-Quelles runes ? Et quels signes ?

-Forces, courage et amour en runique, et un signe tribal en forme de soleil sur le bras gauche et celui qui représente la lune sur l'autre.

-Ok, les écritures et signes en noir ?

-Oui, s'il vous plait.

L'homme se concentra et mit toute sa magie et sa dextérité au service de son art. Vint le tour de Ron.

-Je voudrais un ours rouge sur l'omoplate droite et un griffon rouge sur la gauche, des runes anciennes sur les reins et du tribal sur les bras, dans les tons de noir. Je voudrais les mots pouvoir, amitié et force en runique et je vous laisse maître des signes.

Les filles furent moins demandeuse.

-Je voudrais un aigle sur l'omoplate droite et un griffon sur la gauche, ainsi qu'un signe tribal sur les reins. Demanda Hermione.

-Un tigre rouge sur les reins mais il est entouré de feuille de vigne et de chaque coté un signe tribal, et des ailes d'ange sur les omoplates. Demanda Ginny.

Les jumeaux demandèrent un renard sur l'omoplate droite et un griffon sur la gauche ainsi qu'un fil barbelé autour du bras, gauche pour Fred et droit pour Georges.

Ils sortirent bien tard cet après midi de la boutique du tatoueur, la bourse du ministère bien plus légère aussi. Ils décidèrent de se séparer une fois arrivé sur l'avenue principale.

-On doit y aller les jeunes. Nous devons refaire le stock pour lundi, donc nous filons acheter les produits qui nous manquent et puis nous rentrons au magasin. Aurevoir et n'hésitez pas à nous écrire. Leur dit Fred.

Pendant que Georges félicitait encore une fois sa petite sœur de faire enfin partie officiellement de l'équipe de quidditch. Ils partirent ensuite de leur coté.

-Bon, je vois des filles de ma classe là-bas, et comme mes frères m'ont donné de l'argent pour me féliciter, je vais aller les dépenser. A ce soir !

Et Ginny les quitta. Ron avisa un coiffeur et donna un coup de coude à Harry.

-Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Viens Hermione, on va se faire coiffer. Râla Harry.

Il plongea la main dans la bourse de Vanessa et rempli la sienne avant d'entraîner sa meilleure amie vers le salon. Vanessa rempli ensuite la bourse de Ron et il partit vers la librairie.

**R :**Qu'est ce que tu as dit déjà que tu voulais ?

**V :**Ron ! Tu sais très bien ! Des livres que nous n'avons pas lu sur les potions ou la métamorphose ou des sortilèges de défense et d'attaques, des moyens de contrer la magie noire, etc…Tu uses tout l'argent que je t'ai donné !

**R :**Je peux acheter le livre de quidditch qui vient de sortir sur les meilleures attaques des meilleures équipes de l'histoire ?

**V :**Oui ! Mais que ça !

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Vanessa était retournée dans l'allée sombre. Elle avait mit sa grosse cape noire et avait rabattu la capuche sur sa tête pour ne pas être reconnue. Le soir commençait à tomber et la ruelle à se remplir de gens peu fréquentable. La jeune fille arriva devant une boutique, aussi sale que dépareillée, mais qui était ouverte, si ce que disait le panneau à l'entrée était exact. Elle entra donc, la porte grinça avant de se refermer derrière elle dans un bruit mat. Le vendeur était occupé avec une femme vêtue aussi d'une cape noire qui cachait jusqu'à son visage. L'aura de cette personne était noire et dangereuse, limite folle, mais malsaine. La jeune fille se fit discrète et voyagea parmis les rangée, faisant semblant d'être occupé et intéressée par la marchandise, alors qu'elle écoutait attentivement la conversation.

-Il est très difficile d'obtenir ce que vous souhaitez, madame.

-Votre prix sera le mien, mais il me le faut dans 3 jours au grand maximum. Siffla la voix froide de la femme.

-Encore une fois, c'est plus encore que risqué ou interdit ou impossible. Savez vous que la foret est gardée ?

-Mais encore ?

-Ces bêtes surveillées ?

-Et ?

-Personnes ne peut approcher une licorne aussi facilement, madame. Siffla le vendeur. Et bien que votre proposition soit alléchante, je me dois de refuser, et doute d'ailleurs d'être le premier. N'approche pas qui veut de ces bêtes là. Ne se promène pas qui veut dans la foret et surtout, n'en ressort pas vivant qui veut.

-Vous êtes donc un lâche et un incompétent !

-Pourquoi n'y allez vous pas vous-même ?

-Bête question ! Je ne peux être vue aux abords de Poudlard, je ne peux même pas être ici !

-Alors je ne peux rien faire d'autre, à part vous proposez du sang de pingailoise, qui s'il n'est pas aussi puissant, ni ne possède les même propriétés, n'en est pas moins utile pour ce que vous désirez.

-Donnez-m'en 4 fioles ! Et le maître sera au courant de votre lâcheté !

Le vendeur trembla un peu puis partit dans sa réserve avant de revenir avec un boîtier renfermant les 4 fioles. Il le referma devant la femme et le glissa dans un papier brun, avant de se le faire arracher par l'acheteuse. Elle balança quelques pièces sur le comptoir et sortit dans un mouvement de robe digne de Snape. Vanessa pu juste apercevoir la lueur de folie qui habitait les yeux de la femme.

**H :** TUE-LA! C'EST ELLE, C'EST BELLATRIX !

**V :** Harry, calme-toi, je ne peux rien faire.

**H :** Si tu aurais pu !

**V :** Harry, mon cœur, je ne peux pas la tuer. Je ne peux même pas dévoiler ma présence ici. Je le voudrais, tu le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas.

**H :**Où est-elle allée ?

**V :** Je ne sais pas, elle a transplané directement après être sortie du magasin. Harry, tu m'en veux ?

**H :**Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas, peut être, je ne sais pas Vanessa, laisse-moi le temps.

La jeune fille, le moral dans les chaussettes, se rendit auprès du vendeur.

-Est ce vrai que l'on peut tout trouver ici ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix hargneuse.

-Oui madame. Je peux me venter de ne jamais laisser sortir un client insatisfait.

-Je voudrais de la poudre de fleur de Limalle fraîche, en grande quantité, hachée finement de préférence.

-Oui, je vais vous chercher cela immédiatement.

L'homme, chauve, légèrement trapu, vieux, laid, sale, avec des vêtements élimé et miteux, bref, horrible, partit fouiller dans sa réserve. Vanessa avait enfin prit le temps de l'observer, gardant en mémoire ses traits, afin de mieux l'identifier par la suite. Il revint assez vite avec une bourse en peau de mouton assez fine, il l'ouvrit et montra son contenu à la jeune fille. Elle se pencha et renifla la fine poudre argenté.

-C'est bon, je voudrais aussi des feuilles d'arbre éternel gorgé des pluies d'Afrique centrale.

-C'est un produit très rare qui..

-J'ai de quoi payer vos services.

-Bien.

Le petit jeu dura une heure, Vanessa demandait, l'homme s'exécutait. Elle ressortit avec 15 produits différents, allant de la poudre au sang d'un quelconque animal. Elle chercha alors une autre boutique et entra. L'homme était moins vieux, mais plus gros, elle recommença son manège mais ressortit après 15 minutes et seulement 3 nouveaux produits. Elle rentra dans une troisième boutique, une femme cette fois, elle ressemblait aux méchantes sorcières des croyances populaires moldues, mais seuls 4 produits furent acquis chez elle. Une heure et demie était écoulée, Ron s'impatientait et Harry sortait finalement de chez le coiffeur. Elle hâta le pas afin de les retrouver aux portes de la ville et de rentrer à Poudlard avant la tombée de la nuit. Hermione avait lissé ses cheveux et de fines mèches d'or parsemaient sa chevelure. Harry avait raccourci les cotés et la nuque, il avait fait amincir la masse, mais avait gardé une certaine longueur lui permettant de cacher sa cicatrice.

**R :**Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

**V :** Pas tout, mais je ne trouverais pas ici. J'irai allée des embrumes à noël, vous viendrez avec moi cette fois ?

**R :**Pas de problème, si on nous laisse sortir.

**H :**…

Ron resserra sa prise sur Hermione et il accéléra le pas, laissant les 2 autres en retrait. Mais une troisième personne fit son apparition.

-Tient, tient, Potter et Cornetto, en couple ? Rigola Draco.

-Ta gueule Malfoy ! Grogna Harry.

-Mais c'est qu'il est fâché le petit ! Se moqua t'il. Pourquoi ? Elle veut pas t'embrasser ou tenir la main d'un débile comme toi ?

Harry fulminait, mais il ne savait pas contre qui ? Contre Malfoy, à être toujours là ou il ne faut pas ? Ou contre Vanessa qui avait laissé s'échapper cette….cette….chose ? Il percevait nettement la tristesse de sa sœur, tout comme celle ci percevait sa colère, mais ils n'osaient pas faire le premier pas. Et le babillage ininterrompu de Malfoy n'aidait pas à faire le point. Finalement, Harry se retourna et fit face au serpentard.

-Ecoute-moi bien la fouine, je ne sors pas avec Vanessa, mais ni toi, ni ton copain le tombeur ne poserez le moindre petit doigt sur elle, sinon je vous décapite vivant ! Est ce clair ?

-Mais c'est qu'il serait violent le gryffondor. Comment sais-tu ?

-Pour le pari ? Vous n'êtes pas très discret et j'ai mes sources.

-Pour qui te prends-tu le balafré ? C'est pas parce que t'as changé de look que tu es mieux !

-Mais pour personne Malfoy, juste pour moi ! Maintenant lâche-moi, non en fait, lâche-nous !

Et sans attendrede réponse, il empoigna Vanessa et repartit vers l'école au pas de course. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de Malfoy et de ses « tu fuis Potter ! », Vanessa dégagea son bras de la poigne de fer et prit son frère dans ses bras en s'excusant et en pleurant.

-Je suis si désolé Harry, mais je….

-Je sais, tu ne pouvais pas.

-Mais pas seulement ça ! Je ne pouvais pas dévoiler mes pouvoirs.

-Je sais, c'est bon, je te pardonne et je t'aime quand même.

-Salaud !

-Aussi !

Ils rigolèrent un bon coup et Vanessa se blottit dans la chaleur rassurante de son frère, avant de reprendre le chemin de Poudlard. Ils retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione se bécotant devant les portes d'entrée du château et ils allèrent directement manger dans la grande salle.

Apres une bonne heure de festin ils se rendirent dans leur dortoir et Vanessa profita de la tombée de la nuit et de la salle de bain déserte pour invoquer le tableau de l'ange. Elle disparut derrière celui ci et ne réapparut que le lendemain matin, épuisée.

**Voilà, je ne sais pas bien si c'est plus court ou pas ? Et si c'est un bon chapitre ou pas ? C'est pour ça que j'ai cruellement besoin de vos avis !**


	19. Pensine quand tu nous tiens!

**Ola ! Comment ça va bien ?**

**L'avantage avec cette fic quand on n'a pas trop de temps, c'est que répondre aux reviews ne dure pas longtemps ! Mais je continue chers amis lecteurs, car cette fic est ma première et dans ma tête y'a déjà plein des suites possibles !**

**Minerve :** Pour te rassurer de suite, tu n'as rien fait de mal, au contraire ! Cette phrase veut dire que tu es toujours là pour une gentille review et que ça fait toujours plaisir de voir ton nom s'afficher. Ensuite, oui, je suis fan des tatous mais pas des tatoués qui en ont partout, c'est pas beau. J'en voudrais un ou deux mais mes vieux sont pas d'accords, donc, j'attends de quitter la maison pour m'en faire ! Pour les produits achetés par Vanes, mystère et boule de gomme, mais elle va bien les utiliser ! Encore merci de ton soutient et gros Ziboux !

**Vif d'or :** En fait, non, je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause du manque de couples gay, car des fics comme 'la fille du phœnix' etc.… Ont beaucoup de reviews et aucun couple gay. Je ne l'explique pas, mais merci du compliment, ça me touche beaucoup ! Oui, je vais caser Harry avec Ginny. Pour moi, c'est l'un des plus beaux couple hétérosexuel (avec Ron et Hermione) Je n'imagine pas Harry et Hermione ou d'autres possibilités ! Mais ce n'est que mon avis. Encore merci et un gros Ziboux !

**Basile :** Salut gars, comment ça va ? Moi c'est ok. Tu es trop violent, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute ne te ferait pas de tord !lol ! Comme j'ai l'intention d'intégrer Malfoy à la bande, je vais essayer de calmer leurs ardeurs, donc désolé, pas de fight ! Sinon, merci et Ciao !

**Théalie :** Où as-tu vu que j'éloignais Hermione ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas fait partie de certaines choses mais elle reste un personnage central, elle est toujours la meilleure amie d'Harry ! Maintenant, je ne saurai pas suivre tout les persos, sinon je n'avancerais pas dans la fic. J'espère quand même que tu auras apprécié et que la suite te plaira. Ciao !

**Chapitre 19 : Pensine quand tu nous tiens !**

Ron se leva tôt en ce dimanche matin, il avait rendez-vous avec sa belle pour une promenade dans la rosé du jour. Et puis surtout, pour vérifier qu'elle ne soit pas trop dénudée avant que les autres ne la voient. Il était fier que sa copine soit si jolie et épanouie, mais en même temps, il détestait les regards lubriques que les mecs en chaleur posaient sur sa femme !

**H :** Oh Ron, t'exagère ! Pourquoi tu lui fais pas simplement confiance?

**R :** Mais j'ai confiance en elle, c'est en les autres sales, bref, c'est en les autres que j'ai pas confiance !

**H :** C'est ça! Casse-toi que j'ai sommeil!

**R :** Faux frère !

**H :…..**

Harry se leva plus tard ce matin là, les cauchemars lui ayant épargnés leurs visites. C'est donc frais et de bien bonne humeur qu'il descendit déjeuner. Malheureusement, sur le chemin de la grande salle, il croisa Malfoy et Parkinson.

La jeune fille resta interdite un moment devant l'apollon qui lui faisait face. Nouvelle coupe de cheveux, l'air hagard, pas de lunettes, des vêtements moldus qui ne cachaient aucune formes, il était tout simplement magnifique. Ses yeux passèrent de Draco et de sa beauté quasi irréelle à Potter et son charme sauvage. Draco remarqua son manège et n'apprécia pas trop la comparaison, même s'il devait avouer que Potter était vraiment différent.

Pansy, va m'attendre à table !

Mais Dra..

Tout de suite !

La jeune fille partit, laissant ainsi les deux ennemis seuls.

Cornetto est réveillée ? Demanda Draco pour ouvrir la conversation.

Non, pas encore. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? C'est à propos du spectacle ?

Non et ce que je lui veux ne te regarde pas. Siffla le serpent.

Je croyais avoir été clair hier ? Tu arrêtes de lui courir après !

Je ne lui courres pas après ! Je veux juste m'entretenir avec elle, sans toi dans les pattes !

Je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher d'elle avant de savoir ce que tu lui veux !

Draco le regarda dans les yeux un long moment, puis partit rejoindre ses camarades pour déjeuner, sans un mot de plus.

**V :** Harry ! Où se trouve la pensine de Snape ?

**H :** Heu, dans une armoire fermée à clef dans son bureau.

**V :** Ok, apporte-moi mon déjeuner dans la salle sur demande. A tout à l'heure.

**H :** Ma is je croyais que tu dormais ?

**V :** Ben maintenant je suis debout ! Allez hop !

Harry était un peu déboussolé, d'abord Malfoy ensuite Vanessa et puis qui ?

Ginny? Non, C'est bien Ginny.

Gin? L'appela t'il.

Celle ci se retourna et lui sauta presque dans les bras. Elle était en larme et en rage, le tout donnait un visage rouge, presque bordeaux et un torrent de larmes sur chaque joue.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

C'est rien, c'est rien, c'est rien,…

Gin ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Il lui essuya le visage le plus doucement possible, sentant son cœur se serrer un peu plus à chaque mouvement de ses doigts.

C'est des pouffiasses de serdaigles qui ont eu vent de ce qui s'est passé avec Dean, tu te rappel ?

Un peu trop bien oui !

Elles m'ont traité de salope et d'autres jolis noms mais le pire c'est que Dean m'a plaqué hier soir. Il a dit qu'il ne supporterait pas six frères jaloux prêts à le tuer au moindre faux pas. Qu'est ce que j'y peux moi ? Je ne le pensais pas si lâche !

Gin, il n'est pas lâche. Il ne t'aime juste pas assez pour subir tout ça.

T'es censé me remonter le moral !

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Dean t'a libérée pour qu'un mec qui te mérite vraiment et t'aime assez puisse avoir le champs libre. Et ce mec là, n'aura pas peur de tes six frères fous furieux. Quant aux pétasses de serdaigles, montre-moi qui c'est, je vais les hacher menu !

Pas la peine, je m'en suis déjà chargé ! Répondit une voix grave.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Ron et Hermione. Le roux avait la figure des mauvais jours, quant à Hermione, elle affichait un air indigné qui s'adoucit rapidement quand elle vit Ginny. D'ailleurs elle se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait ? Demanda Harry.

Oh, rien qu'une petite humiliation publique. Et devine quoi ? Malfoy est arrivé à ce moment là et à la place de s'en prendre à nous, il s'en est prit à elles, en les rabaissant encore plus. Ensuite notre chère préfète a tatoué sur leurs visages un joli mot qui ne partira que lundi matin.

Elles le méritaient ces…, ces…., … petites pimbêches ! S'énerva Hermione.

Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron, elle avait acquis une certaine dimension familiale qui lui manquait en tant que fille unique, et Ginny était devenue sa petite sœur. Bien sur elles avaient toujours été amie, mais lien s'était renforcé, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux jeunes filles.

Bon, j'ai faim moi ! Lâcha Harry après avoir rigolé un bon coup. Vous venez avec moi ?

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle et déjeunèrent calmement.

Ou est Vanessa ? Demanda Hermione.

Elle dort encore. Répondit Harry.

**H :** Bientôt, nous ferons une nuit blanche.

**R :** Chouette ! Si tu en parlais à Ginny ? Cela lui changerait les idées. Vas y pendant que j'occupe Hermione.

**H :** Et pourquoi pas demander à Hermione aussi ?

**R :** Harry t'es stupide ou quoi ? C'est pas parce que l'on sort ensemble qu'elle a changé de caractère ! C'est toujours la même élève travailleuse et bornée, et qui essaye de respecter les règles un maximum ! Elle essayerait de nous empêcher de le faire.

**H :** Ok, occupe-la !

Ron se retourna vers sa copine et l'occupa à sa manière, par des baisers et des caresses, une mini dispute et une grosse réconciliation,…

Harry se pencha vers sa voisine et commença à lui parler à l'oreille. Celle-ci sembla de plus en plus subjuguée par ce qu'il lui disait, et un grand sourire pervers éclaira son visage lorsqu'il eu fini. Elle fit oui de la tête et lui serra la main en dessous de la table pour signifier leur accord. A la fin du repas, Hermione et Ginny partirent à la bibliothèque et Ron et Harry partirent rejoindre leur sœur.

Celle ci lisait la trentaine de livres qui étaient mis à disposition par la salle sur demande.

Alors du nouveau ? Demanda Ron avec entrain.

Oui et non.

Explique. Demanda Harry.

Même si le lien télépathique existait, ils avaient toujours besoin de se parler à voix haute et de s'expliquer les choses.

Et bien voilà, je sais ce qu'est une pensine, je sais comment y mettre des souvenirs, comment y rentrer et en sortir. Seulement voilà, nous aurons peu de temps, auprès de la pensine de Snape et nous ne pourrons donc pas y plonger à loisir. Il faut donc que l'on s'arrange pour emmener la pensine avec nous sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Ce que tu dis c'est que nous devrions emmener la pensine dans un coin où nous pourrons la consulter à volonté sans risquer de nous faire attraper, mais le hic, c'est qu'il doit l'utiliser régulièrement. Donc on ne peut pas bouger l'original.

Mais nous savons aussi comment en faire une. Commença Ron. Le truc à trouver, c'est comment transposer les souvenirs d'une pensine à l'autre, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Tu veux dire, faire une sorte de pensine copie conforme à l'original jusque dans les souvenirs ? Demanda Vanessa.

Oui. Il faudrait apprendre à copier les souvenirs dans une autre pensine, comme on copie un devoir sur Mione.

Ca doit être faisable. Réfléchit Harry à voix haute. Combien de livres te reste t'il à lire ?

La moitié peut-être. Si vous me donnez un coup de main, dans dix minutes c'est fini.

Au boulot alors !

Apres cinq grosses minutes, un cri de victoire déchira le silence.

Yes, je l'ai ! S'écria Harry. Bon, Ron, organise tes troupes et dès qu'il fait mine de sortir du château, on n'y va !

Voldemort appela Snape à lui dès le mardi soir. Et Harry, Ron, Ginny et Vanessa se glissèrent discrètement jusqu'au cachot.

Mais qu'on est bête ! Il doit avoir mis des sorts de protection ou des mots de passe ! Souffla Ginny

T'inquiète pas, on va trouver ! La rassura Ron.

Et comment, il n'y a aucun tableau ici ?

Grâce à ça ! S'exclama Harry en exhibant fièrement un serpent. Je l'ai trouvé dimanche après midi dans le parc. Et contre certaines friandises, il a accepté de faire le guet.

_SSSSalut toi. Comment cccca va depuissss tout à l'heure ?_

_L'homme ssssale est partit._

_Oui, on ssssait. Alorsss ?_

_Il a posssé troissss ssssorts de verouillaggggess difffférentss. Et le mot de passsssssse est Caligulaaaaaa._

_Mercccci. _

Ron débloque la porte mais fais attention, peut être y a t'il une alarme que le serpent n'a pas pu voir.

Ron, d'un revers de la main, caché par un mouvement de la baguette, déverrouilla la porte. Un énorme clic se fit entendre. Harry s'approcha et souffla le mot de passe. Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit lentement.

Gin, tu fais le guet. Ordonna Ron.

La rouquine accepta à contre cœur et Harry la cacha avec la cape d'invisibilité. Les trois autres rentrèrent à l'intérieur et le noir se dirigea directement vers l'armoire du fond. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement après l'avoir déverrouillé et sortit la bassine de pierre presque avec vénération. Il l'a déposa sur le bureau du professeur. Ron sortit une bassine identique de sa poche et la posa juste à coté. Ensuite ils placèrent leurs 6 mains au-dessus des pensine et prononcèrent une formule.

De la pensine de Snape partait un mince fil argenté qui rentrait dans l'autre bassine, avant de ressortir un peu plus loin pour retrouver sa place initiale. Cela prit de longues minutes, durant lesquelles les trois gryffondor ne cessèrent d'invoquer. Ils devenaient rouge à force de rester concentré et leur mains commencèrent à trembler sous la pression.

La copie venait de finir quand Ginny apparu devant eux.

Quelqu'un vient. Murmura t'elle.

Vanes prit leur pensine dans ses bras pendant qu'Harry rangeait celle de Snape. Ensuite ils se cachèrent sous la sape d'invisibilité et sortirent de la pièce.

A l'autre bout du couloir, deux voix commençaient à se faire entendre.

Mais je t'assure Blaise, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras cette potion !

Ecoute Draco, je veux bien croire que tu sois le meilleur élève en potion mais tu ne peux décemment pas savoir cela ! C'est du deuxième niveau de magie noire !

Blaise, tu me déçois. Je croyais que tu avais compris depuis le temps.

**H :** Merde ! On n'a pas refermé la pièce !

**V :** Vas-y pendant que je jète un sort de silence.

La jeune fille créa un bouclier de silence autour de la porte pendant qu'Harry la refermait et recréait les sortilèges de fermeture, ainsi que le mot de passe. La bulle disparut aussitôt.

Mais puisque je te dis, que j'en suis capable !

Draco, Draco, Draco. Tu n'as plus autant de superbe qu'avant. L'arrestation de ton père a porté un coup à ta supériorité. Soit encore heureux d'avoir toujours ta place de prince.

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Ce que je dis, c'est que ton père t'a tout appris, absolument tout, tu es à son image. Tu laisses même pousser tes cheveux comme lui. Et que tout ce qu'il t'a appris, c'est tout ce qu'il sait, et que le peu qu'il savait ne l'a pas empêché de finir à Azkaban !

Il n'y restera pas longtemps ! Grinça Draco.

Mouis, moi perso, je m'en fous et je suis bien content qu'il soit en tôle. Franchement Draco, je suis ton ami, et je ne fais que retranscrire tout ce que les autres disent sur toi. Mais accroche-toi bien, si dans un mois il n'est pas sorti de prison, c'est toi qu'ils feront payer.

Qu'ils essayent et ils verront que l'enseignement de mon père n'aura pas été vain !

Non, c'est là que tu te trompes. Ne les attaques pas dans un domaine où ils ont des connaissances. Ils ont tous été bercé par la magie noire et les poisons. Peut être es-tu le meilleur dans cette école, mais à dix contre un tu ne pourras rien faire.

Les deux garçons s'étaient arrêté devant la porte du bureau du professeur et s'étaient laissé glisser contre le mur.

Mais dans quel domaine alors ? Le quidditch ?

Casse les, comme tu en as l'habitude. Continue d'être le meilleur élève mais surtout, ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs que ton père.

Retire ce que tu as dit !

Non ! Tu lui voues une admiration sans borne mais ouvre les yeux. Je croyais pourtant que tu étais intelligent !

Tu me dégoûte Blaise, casse-toi !

Non, tu es mon ami et mon devoir est de te protéger.

Je t'ai rien demandé !

Et pourtant je le fais, je ne suis pas le plus bizarre des serpentards pour rien !

Ouais, le choixpeau a fait une belle erreur en t'envoyant à serpentard.

Oui et non, c'est moi qui ai voulu y aller.

Quoi ? Et où voulait-il te mettre ?

Tu le diras à personne ?

Promis !

Tu resteras mon ami ?

Juré !

Et tu réfléchiras à ce que je t'ai dit ?

C'est à voir.

A gryffondor.

Quoi ?

La voix du serpentard résonna dans tout les souterrains de Poudlard.

T'es sourd ?

Non, …. juste …. Choqué !

Ca te dérange ?

Un peu. Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas y aller ?

Et bien, pour plein de raisons en fait.

Menteur.

Non, serpentard.

Bon d'accord, tu y as ta place. Alors, pourquoi ?

Pour toi.

Blaise, tu es mon ami, tu le sais ? Mais tu vois je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé…Commença doucement Draco.

Imbécile ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Tu te rappel à l'école primaire ?

Oui, on était toujours ensemble.

Et tu te rappel la fois où tu es tombé du manège enchanté ?

Ouais !

Et de la promesse que je t'ai faite ?

…. Oui. Murmura dans un souffle le serpentard blond. De toujours me protéger pour que je n'ai plus jamais mal.

Je n'ai pas pu le faire quand tu étais chez toi, et je m'en veux. Alors tant que je suis avec toi à Poudlard, je le fais à fond. Tu es important pour moi espèce de petit con prétentieux !

Je vais y réfléchir, à ta suggestion je veux dire. Tu sais, j'envie Potter.

Y'a vraiment pas de quoi !

Je sais ou, non pas vraiment. Mais lui il peut se reposer sur ses amis. Il n'a pas constamment un rôle à jouer, il ne doit pas être sur ses gardes 24h/24, il ne doit pas travailler dur pour être le meilleur sous peine de …. Correction.

Ah non, ça y'aura personne pour lui donner de correction. Mais justement, il n'a plus personne et ses amis ne seront jamais sa famille, sa vraie famille.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux.

Toi, tu as encore ton parrain. Recommença Blaise.

Draco regarda la pénombre un long moment.

Il me fait peur des fois.

Tu le cache bien.

Et j'ai souvent peur pour lui.

Tu es un très bon comédien.

Mais en même temps, je n'aurai pas voulu être son fils.

Il ne peut pas être pire que ton père.

Tu crois ? Fit ironiquement le serpentard blond. Si, il peut. Continua t'il sombrement.

Et comment ? Il connaît plus de sorts de torture ?

Non, il les soigne. C'est toujours lui qui m'a soigné. Non, il est plus taiseux que mon père, mais chacune de ses paroles sont précieuses. Il ne dit rien pour rien et s'il te menace, attend toi au pire. Mon père pouvait faire des menaces en l'air, pas lui.

On en a un aperçu en classe. Potter en bave assez.

Draco tiqua mais reporta son attention sur le sol.

Mais il y a une chose étrange, continua Draco comme si Blaise n'avait rien dit, mon père m'a souvent dit que mon parrain allait m'apprendre à être un bon mangemort. Mais jusque maintenant, il ne m'a même jamais parlé du Lord.

C'est un homme intelligent, il ne veut pas que tu le rejoignes, je crois.

C'est ce que je suppose aussi mais pourquoi ?

Ca ! Va trouver la réponse dans l'esprit brumeux du maître des potions le plus redouté de Poudlard !

D'ailleurs il n'est pas la !

Comment le sais-tu ?

Je … heu … Et bien, je sais comment rentrer dans son bureau si le besoin s'en fait sentir et …. Les protections sur sa porte son en place, je le sens, c'est comme ça.

Chouchou du prof !

Et fier de l'être ! Viens, on va se coucher.

Il repartirent calmement en direction de la salle commune des verts et argents.

**R :** Et ben, cette nuit aura été riche en enseignement.

**H :** J'arrive pas a y croire, il est jaloux de moi !

**V :** Mais vous avez loupé une partie de la discussion ou quoi ? Il est battu par son père !

**R :** Non, mais c'est pas le pire. Le plus terrible c'est Snape qui le soigne sans rien dire à personne.

**H :** Et Zabini, vous avez vu comme il lui a parlé ? Ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, Malfoy l'aurai tué !

**V :** Mon cœur, je sais que c'est terrible de savoir que vous avez autant de points communs avec Draco, mais concentre toi sur l'essentiel : **il est battu par son père !**

**H :** Ouais et moi par mon oncle. Et alors ? Qui s'en occupe ? Au moins lui, il était soigné.

**R :** Harry, je doute que les coups de ton oncle soient aussi violent que la torture de son père. Car Malfoy père n'est pas du genre à utiliser ses mains, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais je ne dis pas que ton oncle c'était de la gnognotte.

**V :** Allons y ou Ginny va se poser des questions.

Harry déplia la carte du maraudeur et vérifia que la voie était libre, il retire la cape d'invisibilité et ils avancèrent rapidement vers la tour gryffondor.

Ils durent bifurquer plusieurs fois, emprunter moult passages secrets, éviter Rusard et miss teigne, déjouer les préfets en chefs mais ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau dans la chambre des garçons de sixième année, endormi préalablement par un sort de _buona notte _lancé par Harry.

Pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain et aménagèrent une cache dans un mur. Pour l'instant, la pensine était à terre et Ron verrouillait la porte avec différents sorts, mots de passe et sortilèges de silence améliorés. C'est à dire que ceux de dehors n'entendent pas ce qu'il se passe dans la salle de bain, mais eux entendent ce qu'il se passe dehors. (c'est une déviation du baby phone)

Ginny commençait à être prise de remord et Harry stressait. Il avait peur de détester son père davantage après cette petite visite.

Harry, quoi qu'il arrive, ton père sera vu comme le mauvais puisque ce sont les souvenirs de Snape. Mais dis-toi bien qu'il était juste jeune et idiot, il a changé par la suite. Tenta de le rassurer Vanessa.

Il hocha la tête et approcha sa main du liquide brumeux de la pensine. Ron et Vanessa l'imitèrent rapidement et Ginny se décida finalement à venir avec eux.

_Nous sommes dans le parc de Poudlard, il fait nuit._

_Une bande d'élèves de serpentard se dépêche de rejoindre la foret interdite. Parmis eux Snape mais aussi Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, les frères Lestranges et Crabbe, toujours accompagné de Goyle._

**H :** Je crois que c'est le soir de leur initiation, je ne veux pas y assister.

**V :** Ok, on s'en va.

Ils se regroupèrent en cercle et sortirent du souvenir.

Un autre ? Proposa Ginny, grisée par l'expérience.

Ils hochèrent la tête et replongèrent dans la pensine.

_Cette fois, nous sommes dans les couloirs des tours du château, il fait toujours noir._

_Snape suivait quelqu'un ou plutôt deux personnes._

Harry et Ron coururent pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Ce sont mes parents. Et amoureux ! Ils sont en septième alors.

_Le couple se dirigeait vers la plus haute tour du château, toujours enlacé, toujours en silence._

_Lily ?_

_Hum ?_

_Tu m'en veux encore ?_

_Non, grand bêta ! Tu n'as fait que me défendre, même si tu as exagéré par la suite et tu sais que je n'aime pas l'exagération._

_J'essayerais de ne plus le faire. Promis !_

_Et retiens Sirius à l'avenir._

_Heu, ne m'en demande pas trop quand même ! Je ne suis pas Remus._

_Ben tu devrais essayer de lui ressembler un peu !_

_Un peu ?_

_Un tout petit peu._

_James fit semblant de bouder._

_On y est presque ?_

_Oui, ma surprise est ……Par ici !_

_Elle le tira dans une salle de classe vide et referma la porte d'un coup de fesse. Snape qui les avait suivit en silence, se dépêcha de coller son oreille à la porte._

_Pour s'en écarter dix minutes plus tard, rouge comme une tomate, et assurément en colère. Il respira par le nez pendant une bonne minute, reposa son masque de froideur sur son visage et repartit dans la direction opposée._

* * *

_Nouveau souvenir, nouveau décor, la grande salle un matin très tôt vu le peu d'affluence._

_Snape déjeunait seul, il ne regardait personne et lisait son livre mais on pouvait voir ses yeux, tel ceux d'un rapace, regarder, détailler, cataloguer toutes les personnes qui rentraient dans la pièce._

_Arriva Remus, seul, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il s'assit à sa table et commença à se servir lentement, presque à contre cœur et il chipotait dans sa nourriture. Pendant de longues minutes, Snape fixa le gryffondor, mais son regard était insondable. Etait-il en colère ? Content ? Curieux ?_

_Arrivèrent en courrant les deux maraudeurs aux cheveux noirs. Sirius se jeta dans les bras de Remus et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Cela dura un long moment, James prit la main de Remus et appuya sa joue contre le dos de cette même main. Remus se dégagea violemment et quitta la grande salle. Ils le suivirent au dehors._

_Snape se leva à son tour et les suivit. Il semblait hypnotiser par sa quête, retrouver les maraudeurs._

_Il arriva dans le parc où les garçons s'étaient rendu et s'approcha lentement d'eux._

_Remy je t'assure que je suis désolé ! Suppliait Sirius._

_Mais tu n'es qu'un inconscient, j'aurai pu le tuer, les tuer ! Ca ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit ?_

_Je suis désolé. Recommença Black._

_Tu ne sais dire que ça ? Mais explique-toi bon sang ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

_Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchit._

_Tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu savais qu'il allait venir, tu savais comment j'allais réagir !_

_Un long silence s'installa, Sirius fixait le sol, Remus fixait Sirius et James restait en retrait._

_Tu me déçois Sirius, je ne crois pas que nous pourrons encore être amis après ça._

_Mais…_

_Si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi, le loup te considérera comme un ennemi. Alors va-t'en et évite de m'approcher à l'avenir._

_Cela avait été dit avec tellement d'amertume, tellement de tristesse mais tellement de fermeté que Sirius en fut troublé._

_Non ? Tu … Remus, non. Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça. _

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devrais te pardonner alors que tu m'as fait du mal ? Alors que tu as été cruel ? Que tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences de tes actes ? J'en ai marre d'être le raisonnable et gentil Remus. Tu ne veux pas grandir et assumer tes actes ? Soit, mais rien ne m'oblige à rester ton ami alors que j'ai envie de ne plus te voir. Maintenant lâche moi et pour une fois, respecte ma volonté. _

_Sirius restait la à le regarder, les bras pantelant. Le pimpant black avait perdu sa superbe et restait pétrifié._

_Le jeune Severus souriait de toutes ses dents, cela donnait une grimace effrayante et Ginny ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur. James s'approcha alors des deux garçons et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Remus._

_Moony, tu sais que tu es notre ami, tu es notre meilleur ami. Et tu sais que si j'avais pu l'empêcher de le faire, je l'aurai fait ? Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?_

_Je ne sais pas James. Je ne sais plus. Laissez-moi tranquille. Répondit Remus d'une voix lasse._

_Mus, ne nous puni pas comme ça, je t'en prie. Ne nous prive pas de ta présence. Le supplia à présent l'animagus cerf._

_Remus le regarda longuement, comme s'il le sondait en profondeur. _

_Snape afficha une grimace de dégoût, comme si quelque chose sonnait faux, comme si cela clochait._

_Remus souffla de désespoir et partit, il tourna le dos à ses amis et se dirigea vers le château. James et Sirius le regardèrent partire sans bouger. Puis Black se tourna vers Potter._

_T'étais supposé m'aider et pas m'enfoncer ! « Et tu sais que si j'avais pu l'empêcher de le faire, je l'aurai fait ? » Faux frère ! L'imita grotesquement Sirius._

_Idiot ! Je t'aurai aidé après avoir récupéré sa confiance ! Parce que c'est le plus important pour l'instant : Remus ! Et puis c'est de ta faute tout ça ! C'est vrai que Servilus méritait ce qui est arrivé, à être trop curieux on finit par se brûler. Mais pas avec Remus ! Bon sang Sirius, tu le sais toi, comment sont traité les loups-garous, tu sais ce qu'ils subissent ! Remus a la chance de pouvoir faire des études et toi, tu manques de le faire renvoyer de l'école et du même coup, de filer à Azkaban. Il avait confiance en nous._

_Je sais, je suis désolé. Murmura le chien._

_Mais tu ne sais dire que ça ? Remy a raison, innove un peu ! Et va lui expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça, quittes à te faire passer pour un salaud trop con, au moins tu seras un salaud trop con mais honnête ! Et on n'aura peut-être une chance de récupérer sa confiance et lui par la même occasion._

_Sirius regarda le sol un long moment._

_J'y vais. Déclara t'il d'une voix ferme._

_Et Sirius le quitta en courant dans la même direction qu'avait emprunté son ami quelques minutes auparavant. James le regarda partir avec espoir, puis il secoua la tête de résignation et partit en direction du stade de quidditch._

* * *

_La salle commune des serpentards est bondée, Lucius est debout sur une table et regarde tout le monde de son regard le plus froid. Il doit avoir 15 ans, et il possède déjà une présence imposante. Snape est dans un coin, assis à terre, il lit un livre mais reste attentif au discours de son camarade._

_Dumbledore est un vieux fou qui n'a rien à faire ici ! Le maître a de grands projets pour nous, si nous réussissons à l'évincer de son poste. Il nous faut trouver à présent de quoi lui nuire. Personne n'a d'idée ? S'exclamait Lucius._

_Tous les élèves se mirent à parler entre eux mais personne n'avait de quoi répondre. Lucius se tourna vers Snape._

_Severus, tu es allé chez le directeur il y a trois jour. C'était pourquoi ?_

_Snape regarda longuement Malfoy aussi froidement qu'il regardait habituellement Harry._

_De un, siffla t'il, ce que je fais et où je vais ne te regarde pas, tache de t'en souvenir. De deux, si je n'ai pas répondu à ta question, c'est que je n'avais rien à dire. Maintenant, bonsoir._

_Il se leva et rejoignit son dortoir sous le regard médusé des autres élèves. Seul Lucius le regardait moqueusement._

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Vanessa furent obligé de suivre Snape dans le dortoir. Bien que l'envie d'écouter les propos diffamatoires soit la plus forte.

_Snape s'assis en tailleur sur son lit et repris sa lecture où il l'avait arrêtée. Le temps sembla s'accélérer et bientôt, Malfoy le rejoignit. C'est à ce moment là que Draco lui ressemblait le plus, le petit air rusé qu'il affichait régulièrement semblait être la marque de fabrique des Malfoy. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et lui lança un sort si bas que personne ne l'entendit._

_Que penses-tu avoir fait ? Demanda t'il en s'asseyant sur le lit._

_J'ai protégé ma vie privée, pourquoi ?_

_Tu m'as tenu tête devant tout le monde._

_Et ? Les seuls devant qui je dois la fermer sont mes parents et Voldemort. Bon, es-tu mon père ? Non, en plus c'est bête, il est décédé. Ma mère ? Hum, je ne crois pas non plus. La longueur des cheveux peut être mais pas le physique. Es-tu le Lord ? Non, et s'il savait que tu veux être son égale, tu passerais un mauvais quart d'heure._

_C'est bon, t'as fini ? La prochaine fois, modère tes paroles ou je ne serais pas seul à rentrer dans cette chambre, et tes draps ne seront pas assez pour éponger ton sang._

_La prochaine fois, occupe-toi de tes affaires et fout moi la paix._

_Malfoy se leva et se pencha vers Snape, il le renifla un instant puis lui sourit._

_Toi je t'apprécie. Tu n'es pas un brave toutou mais tu n'as pas peur, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux t'avoir de son coté._

_Tu penses ? En voilà une nouvelle ! Je croyais que tu ne faisais qu'exécuter._

_Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin quand même._

_Il se redressa et quitta la chambre dans un grand mouvement de cape._

Ben voilà où il a apprit ça ! S'exclama Ron.

_Snape sortit sa baguette et ferma la porte magiquement, ensuite il souffla et se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers._

Bon, on sort de la pensine les enfants. Il est tard et nous avons cours demain. Ordonna l'aînée.

Ils se rejoignirent en cercle et sortirent de la pensine.

Bon, qu'avons nous appris ? Demanda Ron.

Que Snape est un horrible fouineur et que l'épisode avec le loup-garou ne lui a pas suffit ! Répondit Vanes.

Que mes parents étaient vraiment fous amoureux ! Répondit Harry rêveur.

Que Sirius a eu du mal à se faire pardonner. Proposa Ginny.

Ils acquiescèrent et se dirent bonne nuit. Ron s'endormit prestement mais Vanessa et Harry restèrent pensif. La jeune fille pensait à Malfoy fils et le survivant aux maraudeurs.

**Voilà ! J'aimerais votre avis car ce chapitre ne me semble pas fameux.**


	20. Pensine suite et confession

**Ola !**

**Je sais qu'il n'est pas habituel pour moi d'updater cette fic si vite mais j'ai eu une brusque poussée d'inspiration, alors je me suis dit, fonce !**

**Lord Sinuae :** merci beaucoup, c'est gentil ! Ciao !

**Vega 264 :** Merci c'est vraiment trop gentil ! Gros ziboux et ciao !

**Théalie :** Bonjour, alors, l'épisode de la pensine ne l'handicapera pas trop, je ne sais pas encore si elle va y être mêlée d'une quelconque façon, mais cela devrait aller parce que ce n'est pas un axe principal dans l'histoire. Ensuite, c'est vrai qu'Hermione est tenue un peu à l'écart, mais c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup pour sa logique et son ouverture d'esprit, donc pas d'inquiétude, je ne vais pas la mettre au placard. Sinon, merci et Ciao !

**Summer Sunshine :** Bonjour et bienvenue dans ce petit cercle ! lol ! Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise et j'espère que tu ne t'ais pas abîmés trop les yeux pour la lire ? C'est vrai qu'on m'a souvent dit que Draco et Vanessa feraient un beau couple, mais je réserve Vanessa à quelqu'un d'autre et la relation entre Dray et Vanè sera un peu différente de ce qu'elle laisse présager. Pour le mail, je suis d'accord et j'en serai ravie, mais je te propose la formule msn ? A toi de voir. Encore un gros merci et ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Et moi j'aime beaucoup tes reviews ! Toujours encourageante, toujours gentilles ! Si, si ! Pas que j'ai de méchantes reviews mais des fois, les reviews de lecteur de longues date … J'ai toujours de l'impression de faire du sur-place avec cette fic et pourtant des idées, j'en ai ! Merci beaucoup et gros Ziboux !

**Chapitre 20 : Pensine (suite) et confession.**

La surprise n'arriva que trois jours plus tard, trois jours d'attentes interminables, trois jours de suspens et d'angoisse, trois jours de peur de se faire prendre par leurs camarades ou professeurs, trois jours à plonger dans la pensine dès qu'un temps libre s'annonçait. Ils en étaient venus à y aller séparément, n'ayant pas les même horaires, c'était plus facile que d'attendre Ginny à chaque fois, surtout que l'année de la rousse était chargée.

Donc, un soir Ron, Harry et Vanessa plongèrent dans la pensine.

_La grande salle était décorée d'une drôle de façon, mi-moldue, mi-sorcière, à la place de la table des professeurs se tenait une scène avec des tas d'instruments de musiques moldus. Le coté droit de la scène, celui menant à la petite pièce derrière la table des profs, était cachée par un rideau pourpre._

_Devant celui-ci se tenait Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore en grande discussion plutôt joyeuse, tout les élèves semblaient s'être réunis dans la grande salle et la quittaient par petit groupe. _

_Près des grandes portes en bois, justement un attroupement s'était formé et des cris commençaient à se faire entendre._

Les trois griffons s'approchèrent rapidement et rentrèrent dans le corps des élèves afin de se retrouver au premier plan.

_Sirius et Snape se fixaient haineusement, prêt à en venir aux mains, d'ailleurs la joue du serpentard était déjà rouge en un point._

_James Potter maintenait en respect deux autres serpentards de sa baguette, tout comme Remus, Peter, lui-même, menaçait un serpentard mais il était bien menacé en retour._

_Mais le plus choquant fut la suite. _

_Derrière Sirius se tenait Vanessa, à peine plus différente de maintenant, elle retenait Sirius par son pull, l'empêchant d'étrangler son vis à vis. Près d'eux, Ron avait attrapé Lucius Malfoy par le col et pointait sa baguette sur son abdomen, un sourire sadique éclairant son visage haineux. Juste à coté une troisième personne, qu'ils reconnurent rapidement comme Harry, même s'il n'était pas le même physiquement, son aura parlait pour lui, donc Harry venait de mettre à terre l'un des Lestrange et menaçait le second de sa baguette._

_'-Comment as-tu osé la toucher sale petit serpent visqueux ! Demanda Sirius avec rage._

_'-Parce que tu crois qu'un traître comme toi à le droit de me parler ! Répondit Snape moqueur._

_'-Tu vas le payer ! S'écria Black rouge de rage._

_'-Oh j'ai peur ! Se moqua une nouvelle fois le serpentard._

_Puis il regarda autour de lui et avisa ses amis malmenés, un coup d'œil derrière lui, lui appris que d'autres serpentards le soutenaient, mais un regard dans le dos de Black lui démontra que les maraudeurs n'étaient pas sans ressources non plus. Il regarda Lucius et celui ci lui fit un sourire mesquin, alors sans attendre, Snape attaqua._

_Il envoya son poing dans le visage du maraudeur, le faisant vaciller, mais celui ci se reprit et lui rendit la pareille._

_Ce fut le signal et les élèves des deux maisons, encore présent, rentrèrent dans la bagarre. Même Lily, la future mère d'Harry, d'habitude si douce et contre la violence, envoya Crabe et Goyle à terre en deux sorts. Vanessa ne resta pas longtemps derrière Sirius et partit à son tour en guerre, Ron défonça le nez de Malfoy avec un coup de tête avant de l'envoyer valser plus loin. Quant à Harry, la rage dans ses yeux était telle, que les serpentards tremblaient juste à le regarder et seule Bellatrix Black osa se mesurer à lui et elle avait déjà un certain potentiel._

_Ce fut le moment que choisit Dumbledore pour intervenir, ils furent tous figés d'un revers de main, et les élèves n'étant pas mêlés à la bagarre furent priés de partir rapidement._

_Il ne restât bientôt plus que les élèves des deux maisons ennemies. Dumbledore les défigea et leur demanda des comptes._

_'-Qui a commencé cette rixe ? Demanda le directeur._

_'-C'est Black ! Répondit rapidement Malfoy, la main sur le nez._

_'-C'est Snape ! Attaqua Peter. Tout est à cause de lui. Couina celui-ci._

_'-Je voudrais que l'on m'explique clairement. Demanda à nouveau le directeur._

_Mais personne ne parlait, les serpentards ne se vendaient pas entre eux et les gryffondors n'étaient pas des balances non plus. Peter répondit encore._

_'-On allait partir quand Snape a tapé sur les fesses de Vanessa, ensuite il la attrapé par le poignet et a essayé de l'embrasser de force avant d'essayer de la traîner plus loin avec ses copains. Si Sirius ne l'avait pas retenue à temps …_

_'-Est ce vrai ? Demanda le directeur. Miss Calaway ?_

_'-Oui. Répondit Vanessa honteuse._

'-Calaway ? Dirent en même temps nos trois griffons du futur.

'-Mais pourquoi t'as changé de nom, et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas les mêmes ? Demanda Ron.

'-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Harry. Vanè ?

'-J'ai peut être une idée mais je dois creuser plus en profondeur avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit. Répondit la noire.

_Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore avait distribué les pertes de points et retenues, et si gryffondor ne perdait pas de points dans l'affaire, ils n'en récoltèrent pas moins quelques heures de retenues. Les maraudeurs et leurs trois amis furent exempts de toute punition, mais Lily prit ses premières heures de colles ce soir la._

_Les serpentards quittèrent alors la salle, la tête basse, certains se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, d'autres les dortoirs. Lucius Malfoy attrapa Snape et ils se cachèrent dans un recoin._

_'-Ne t'en fais pas Sev, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Lui dit le blond, le nez toujours en sang. Mais la prochaine fois, soit plus discret._

_'-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Répondit le noir d'une voix lasse. Lucius, s'il te plait, allons à l'infirmerie, je suis fatigué._

_Malfoy le regarda un long moment, sceptique, puis il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ils se mirent en marche._

_'-Tu en es dingue de cette fille, n'est ce pas ? Demanda le blond au bout d'un moment._

_'-Mais c'est Lupin qui l'a. Répondit Snape. Et puis …_

_'-Non, paraît que c'est fini. Mais je suis sûr que Black va tenter le coup, depuis le temps qu'il louche sur elle. Continua Lucius comme si de rien n'était, comme si cette conversation ne touchait pas Severus plus que ça_

_'-Je m'en moque. Nous n'allons plus avoir le temps pour ces bêtises, le Maître nous en demande toujours plus._

_'-Il m'a demandé de choisir une Black. Alors tu en penses quoi ? Bella ou Cissa ?_

_'-Ca dépend de ce que tu veux. Une femme de caractère et puissante ou une subtile et plus docile ? _

_'-Je m'amuserais bien avec Bella, mais tu as raison, c'est d'une femme dont j'ai besoin, pas d'un cheval fougueux. En plus si je veux que mon fils me ressemble, j'ai intérêt à mettre les atouts de mon coté, et une blonde serait plus que nécessaire. Voilà, problème résolu, j'enverrai une lettre au Lord ce soir._

_'-A ton père et la famille Black aussi, non ?_

_'-Mouis, et j'en parlerais aux filles demain._

Le souvenir s'estompa et ils décidèrent de sortir de la pensine. Ron se laissa tomber au sol, pendant qu'Harry prenait appui sur le mur, Vanessa resta sur place, pensive.

'-Alors ? Demanda le roux.

'-Vanè? Demanda Harry.

'-Et bien, j'ai bien une idée mais je ne peux pas vous en parler comme ça. En fait, c'est une longue histoire, que je ne peux pas encore vous raconter.

'-Ca a à voir avec l'ange du tableau ? Demanda Harry.

'-C'est pas vraiment un ange, mais oui, ça a un rapport.

Le regard que lui lancèrent les garçons lui fit comprendre que son excuse ne tenait pas.

'-Ecoutez, je ne peux vraiment pas vous le dire. C'est une chose positive, nous vous en faites pas.

'-Tu disparais des jours entiers et on ne doit pas s'en faire, tu vas du coté sombre de la ville seule et on ne doit pas s'en faire, on est dans un souvenir de Snape qui date de sa scolarité et on ne doit pas s'en faire ! S'énerva Ron. Mais comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

'-Ok, on ne s'énerve pas. Je ne peux pas vous dire quoi que ce soit ce soir, mais demain on est samedi ? Il y a bien un match de quidditch ?

'-Oui. Répondirent les deux garçons.

'-Bien, je dois aller dans la foret interdite. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir avec moi.

'-Mione aussi ? Demanda Ron.

'-Mione aussi, si tu veux.

'-Mais les centaures refusent de voir un humain dans leur foret !S'exclama Harry.

'-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis attendue.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain, alors que toute l'école assistait au premier match de la saison, nos quatre amis se glissèrent le plus rapidement possible dans la foret interdite.

Hermione pestait et les traitait de débiles, d'arriérés et de fous mais elle avançait quand même, tenant fermement la main de Ron.

Ils marchèrent longuement, silencieusement, Hermione s'étant tue au bout d'un moment. Vanessa s'arrêtait de temps à autre et cueillait quelques herbes, champignons et fleurs. Hermione la regardait bizarrement, elle n'avait aucun souvenir que ces végétations soient d'une quelconque aide dans les potions connues.

Au bout de deux heures de marche, le premier sac était plein, Vanes le passa à Harry et continua d'avancer.

**R : **Maintenant ça commence à bien faire ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins où tu vas ?

**V :** Oui.

**H : **Et ?

**V : **Dans la clairière du diable.

**R :** La quoi ?

**H :** Mais ?

**V :** Ce n'est qu'un nom, quelqu'un m'attend la bas, mais je dois aussi ramasser certaines choses qu'on ne trouve pas chez les apothicaires et vendeurs en tout genre.

**R :** Et pourquoi ?

**V :** Parce qu'elles se trouvent dans la foret interdite et que personne n'y pénètre, …. normalement.

**H :** Il me semblait bien aussi.

**R :** Hermione est inquiète.

**V :** Je sais, on va faire une pause et je vais vous expliquer.

'-Voilà, je crois qu'on peut s'arrêter ici quelques minutes.

'-Ici ? Demanda Hermione. En plein milieu de la foret, perdu je ne sais où ?

'-Mais on n'est pas perdu. Répondit Vanessa. Cette partie de la foret est encore sur la carte du maraudeur.

'-Et pourquoi cueilles-tu toutes ces plantes ? Elles n'ont aucunes utilités !

'-Ca c'est ce que tu crois ! La clairière ne devrait plus être loin, je vous demanderais de rester en dehors de celle ci, silencieux et caché.

'-D'accord mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

'-J'étais supposée venir seule. Je dois rencontrer quelqu'un de très timide ! Oh et puis j'ai une meilleure idée, Hermione tu vois ce que sont les tulipes ?

'-Oui, c'est une fleur moldue, les sorciers n'en ont aucune utilité.

'-Bien, il doit y avoir une fleur qui y ressemble beaucoup quelque part par ici. Mais les pétales sont noir bleuté et poussent en buisson. J'aurai besoin que vous m'en cueilliez deux sacs pleins, prêt à peter. Mais faites attention, ces fleurs ont des épines mortelles.

'-Alors on se sépare ici et tu vas à ton rendez-vous ? Tu sais que la foret n'est pas sûre. Tenta Harry.

'-Il ne vous arrivera rien, et au cas où, utilisez vos pouvoirs fils des éléments.

'-Harry va avec toi ! Trancha Ron. Sinon on ne se sépare pas du tout.

'-Mais Ron … Tenta la noire.

'-Pas de mais ! C'est ainsi que ça marche, un point c'est tout.

'-Ok, allons-y Potter !

Ils se séparèrent et marchèrent encore un long moment. Harry et Vanessa atteignirent une clairière où l'herbe était verte et grasse, mais basse, comme tondue.

'-Cache-toi Ry, mais va par la, tu seras contre le vent.

Harry se cacha derrière un buisson aux baies rouges, mortelles et attendit. Il vit la jeune fille se placer au centre de la prairie, assise à même le sol, et se concentrer.

Une sorte d'aura blanche se mit doucement à émaner d'elle, comme un appel, le silence se fit autour d'elle, Harry n'entendit plus les animaux s'enfuir au sol, n'entendit plus le chant des oiseaux et plus les cris lointains.

Apres quelques minutes, qui parurent des heures au jeune homme tant le stress le gagnait, un immense nuage de poussière s'éleva au-dessus des cimes, accompagné d'un bruit de train lancé à pleine vitesse.

Harry regardait partout, tentant de capter un indice, mais rien autour de lui ne trahissait le silence qui s'était emparé de la foret, seul ce bruit infernal au nord de la foret. Vanessa ne bougeait pas, même l'expression de son visage restait impassible, son corps ne tremblait même pas.

Et soudain Harry les vit, des licornes, un troupeau de licorne s'avançaient vers la clairière, à une allure folle. Il prit peur, il voulait crier à sa sœur de s'enfuir, qu'elle allait se faire piétiner, mais sa voix le trahissait et l'esprit de la jeune femme restait clos. Il voulut bouger, courir vers elle et l'éloigner mais son corps sembla à ce moment aussi lourd qu'un camion de trente tonnes.

Finalement, le troupeau se stoppa aux abords de la foret, et une seule licorne y entra, doucement, apeurée, blessée, et suspicieuse. La bête regardait partout, reniflait dans tout les sens, faisait un pas en avant et puis deux en arrière, trottait vers Vanessa pour ensuite galoper en longeant les arbres. Finalement après une demi-heure de test, l'animal blessé s'arrêta devant l'humaine.

Harry remarqua alors le ventre étrangement proéminent de la licorne, une femelle, enceinte et blessée. Une femelle qui allait mourir avant d'avoir mit au monde son petit si on ne la soignait pas. Mais une femelle apeuré et interdite à toute autre forme de vie, autre qu'animale, autre que ceux de sa race.

Alors pourquoi s'approchait-elle de la jeune fille ? Harry se souvenait que les licornes se laissaient approcher par les jeunes filles vierges. Mais jamais une licorne ne faisait le premier pas en direction de l'une d'elles ! Qu'est ce que sa sœur lui cachait encore ?

La licorne resta debout face à Vanessa, sans bouger, attendant que la fille fasse un mouvement. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux lentement, et tendit une main tout aussi doucement, de peur d'effrayer l'animal. La bête se laissa caresser, masser, tâter et finalement soigner.

Vanessa fit jaillir de l'eau du sol, une petite fontaine à laquelle la licorne s'abreuva. La jeune fille déchira le bas de sa cape et la mouilla pour nettoyer la plaie, les plaies. Car elle était blessée au cou, aux jambes droites, et sur la croupe du coté gauche.

Apres une cape morte et un animal propre, la jeune fille put enfin se concentrer sur les plaies même, et essayer de les soigner. Elle fit apparaître un tableau représentant un ange dans un décor de ténèbres. Et Harry sut que c'était la fameuse porte, celle qui la menait dans cet endroit interdit. Vanessa y rentra et en ressortit presque aussitôt avec différentes fioles et plantes.

Elle obligeât la licorne à manger certaines feuilles, bien sur l'animal refusa, essaya de ruer et se cambra, mais la jeune fille tint bon et réussit à lui faire tout prendre. Ensuite, elle déchira les derniers morceaux de sa cape et l'enduit du contenu d'une des fioles, pour ensuite l'appliquer sur les blessures.

L'opération sauvetage dura une bonne heure, chaque recoin de la licorne fut soigné, caressé, massé, si bien qu'à la fin, la licorne émettait de léger bruit de satisfaction. La jeune fille utilisa plusieurs de ses fioles et bientôt, le pelage blanc terne de l'animal blessé, redevint aussi lumineux que l'éclat de la lune qui éclairait la clairière.

Harry en fut d'ailleurs surprit, il regarda l'heure à sa montre, 17h50. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il n'avait pas vu le soir tomber. Mais à présent la nuit tombait rapidement, l'automne était bien installé, et si le temps était doux, le soleil n'en était pas moins absent. Il commença à s'inquiéter pour Ron et Hermione, où étaient-ils ? Etaient-ils toujours en vie ?

**H :** Ron ?

**R : **Ouais ?

**H : **Oh merci Merlin vous êtes en vie. Où êtes vous ?

**R :** On vous attend dans le parc. Les sacs étaient pleins et Hermione n'était pas rassurée dans la foret. Tu sais, après votre altercation avec les centaures et tout ça. On a cherché le chemin du retour, et on l'a trouvé. Et vous ?

**H :** Je crois qu'elle a rencontré la personne qu'elle devait voir. C'est bientôt fini, mais je n'en suis pas sure.

**R : **Pourquoi j'arrive pas à la joindre ?

**H : **Elle a tout bloqué, je sais pas pourquoi. Bon on vous rejoint le plus vite possible.

**R :** Ok ! Tient voilà Malfoy.

Harry reporta son attention sur sa sœur. La licorne avait baissé la tête et Vanessa raclait la corne de celle ci pour en récolter la poudre. Harry en resta bouche-bée. Que la licorne se laisse approcher, passait encore, même si elle était enceinte. Qu'elle se laisse soigner, soit, un animal blessé n'a plus autant de réticence. Mais qu'elle la laisse gratter sa corne, l'un des ingrédients le plus rare, l'une des actions la plus mortelle !

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes, ensuite la licorne s'ébroua, frotta sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille et partit au galop rejoindre les siens qui n'avaient pas bougé. Vanessa rappela le tableau et disparut à l'intérieur. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et retourna directement auprès d'Harry.

Ils repartirent silencieusement en direction de l'école, une heure de marche suffit pour atteindre l'orée et ils repérèrent Ron et Hermione quelques secondes plus tard. Ils étaient en pleine dispute avec Malfoy. D'ailleurs celui ci les vit arriver et en resta coi.

'-D'où venez-vous ? Demanda t'il froidement.

'-On se promenait. Répondit nonchalamment Harry.

'-Dans la foret interdite ? Demanda sarcastiquement Malfoy.

'-Nous ne sommes que des gryffondors tarés, n'est ce pas ? Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

'-Mais vous êtes malades ? Vous savez ce qu'il y a la dedans ? S'énerva le serpentard contre toute attente.

'-Draco calme-toi. Tenta Vanessa. Nous sommes juste allés sous le couvert des arbres.

'-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Cornetto, personne ne vous a vu de la journée et vous n'étiez pas au match !

'-Ah tient, qui a gagné ? Demanda Hermione dans une tentative subtile pour changer de conversation.

'-Ecoute Granger, ne crois pas que je sois un stupide gryffondor. Te répondre ne changera rien, je veux savoir où vous avez passé l'après-midi et c'est les poufsouffle qui ont gagné.

'-Les quoi ? S'étouffa Ron. Mais … Mais …Depuis quand ils gagnent ?

'-Ron ! S'exclama Harry. Ils nous ont déjà battu, et leur équipe n'est pas si mauvaise !

'-Ne changez pas de conversation ! Siffla Draco.

'-Bon, ok ! Nous étions dans la foret interdite mais nous ne nous sommes pas éloignés du sentier, c'est bon ? S'énerva Vanessa. Et puis pour qui tu te prends ? On n'a pas de compte à te rendre !

'-Je suis préfet ! Et cette petite balade pourrait vous coûter très cher !

'-Dracooooo ! Se plaignit Vanessa.

'-Quoiiiiiii ? Se moqua celui-ci.

'-Draco, tu veux bien qu'on aille parler plus loin, juste toi et moi ? Demanda doucement, presque timidement Cornetto.

Le serpentard demeura pensif un court moment avant d'acquiescer. Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement du petit groupe, un grognement de Ron leur prouva son mécontentement, et discutèrent à voix basse. Apres quelques paroles, ils se serrèrent la main et se sourirent. Puis ils retournèrent auprès des trois autres.

'-Voilà, c'est réglé ! S'exclama la noire avec enthousiasme.

'-Comment ? Demanda Hermione.

Draco releva son visage d'une façon pétante et serra les lèvres. Vanessa le regarda en souriant puis éclata de rire. Draco lui sourit imperceptiblement et reporta son attention sur Harry.

'-Vous vous rappelez du pari ? Demanda Cornetto. Et bien, il va le gagner.

'-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en cœur et choqué le trio d'or de gryffondor.

'-Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir avec lui ? S'exclama Harry dépité.

'-Mais non ! Le calma sa sœur. Je vais juste faire une annonce dans la grande salle pendant le souper.

'-Pas dans toute la grande salle ? Demanda Hermione choquée.

'-Non, tu as raison Mione, juste à la table des serpentards. Répondit Vanes. Mais il faut que je m'arrange pour venir te parler, il faut que l'autre, là, c'est quoi son nom ? Enfin, on s'en fout, il faut qu'il soit près de toi, Draco.

'-Pas de problème, et tu n'auras qu'à venir me parler du spectacle. Lui accorda Draco. Bon, je vous laisse, il y a déjà trop longtemps que je vous parle.

Il les quitta sans un mot de plus. Les quatre autres remontèrent vite aux dortoirs pour se changer, Vanessa en profita pour ranger les tulipes dans la pièce secrète.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le souper allait prendre fin lorsque Vanessa se leva et partit trouver Draco. Celui-ci siégeait en milieu de table, impassible, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inconnue au bataillon.

'-Draco ? L'appela Cornetto.

'-Oui ? Demanda Draco en mode drague.

'-Je voudrais te parler du spectacle, c'est assez urgent.

Le septième année souriait de façon excessive à la jeune femme.

'-Si tu te joignais à nous pour le repas ? Proposa t'il doucereusement.

'-Non merci ! Répondit Vanessa en le fusillant du regard.

Puis elle se tourna vers Draco et son regard s'adouci considérablement.

'-Alors on se voit dans une heure dans la classe de musique ? Lui demanda t'elle.

'-Oui, sans faute, et ne m'oublie pas cette fois. Répondit Draco un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Le septième fulminait et sa serviette n'avait plus rien de lisse, écrasée entre ses doigts. Blaise décida de s'en mêler.

'-Alors Cornetto, tu semble bien accro à notre petit Draco ! Lança t'il comme une boutade.

'-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda innocemment Vanessa pendant que Draco le regardait en souriant.

'-Et bien, je me demandais, si vous alliez sortir ensemble un de ces jours ? Continua Blaise.

'-Et bien, en fait c'est plus compliqué que ça. Lui répondit Vanessa. Je suis beaucoup trop vieille pour sortir avec n'importe quelle personne de cette école, mais il est vrai que si j'avais eu quelques années de moins, j'aurai flashé sur Draco. En fait, je vais te confier un secret Zabini.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui souffla quelques mots. Personne d'autre que Blaise n'entendis, mais le sourire qu'arborait le serpentard à la fin les firent se poser de nombreuses questions. Ensuite elle se releva, sourit à Draco et retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit des galions s'échanger et certaines personne montrer du doigt le perdant.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le soir même, Harry, Ron et Vanessa se retrouvaient devant la pensine, une boule à l'estomac. Qu'allaient-ils encore découvrir dans le passé de Snape, qui leur ferait se poser des questions ?

Même s'il ne l'avait pas avoué, Harry était chamboulé par la cause de la bagarre, Snape avait essayé de profiter de sa sœur. Et Malfoy père avait dit qu'il en était dingue mais que Remus ou Sirius, était son petit ami ? Et puis les regards que Snape lui lançait en classe étaient loin d'être haineux ou dégoûtés, ils étaient, en y réfléchissant bien, lubriques.

Après un seul regard, ils plongèrent.

_La grande salle au moment du dîner._

_Snape regarde la table des gryffondors, une moue de dégoût affichée. Soudain arrivent en courrant, troublant la douce quiétude du repas, la bande des maraudeurs accompagnés de Harry et Vanessa. Ils sont essoufflés, rouges de chaleur, légèrement débraillés et heureux. Snape les fusille du regard puis ses yeux se posent sur la jeune fille et ils deviennent tristes._

_Sirius et Peter se dépêchent d'aller s'asseoir, James et Harry rigolent de bon cœur d'une blague que l'un vient de dire, Remus et Vanessa se regardent complice et se tiennent par la main. Séverus détourne le regard et fixe son assiette._

Nos trois griffons tentaient de s'approcher de la table des gryffondors mais cette partie était floue et silencieuse, Snape s'enfermait dans son monde et tout cessa d'exister autour de lui.

Ils décidèrent de quitter ce souvenir, qui les embrouillait plus qu'autre chose.

'-Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce que vous faites dans les souvenirs de Snape ! S'énerva Ron.

'-C'est très compliqué … Commença Vanessa.

'-Ca tu l'as déjà dit ! S'énerva à son tour Harry.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un long moment puis sembla avoir prit une décision et relava la tête, un peu indécise tout de même.

'-Je ne vous en parlerais que ce soir, ensuite, je ne pourrais plus rien dire. Ca a un rapport avec moi. Je ne suis pas une sorcière…

'-Bien sur que si ! Lui répliqua Ron.

'-Ron, laisse la continuer ! S'énerva Harry.

'-Je ne suis pas une sorcière normale. Tout les 100 ans, un être exceptionnel naît sur terre avec pour mission d'aider une autre personne, une personne qui a de grandes choses à accomplir. L'être ne peut pas agir directement sur la mission de son client, on va dire, elle peut juste agir avant pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa mission à son tour plus sereinement.

'-Et c'est Harry, cette personne n'est ce pas ? Demanda calmement Ron.

'-Oui. Souffla Vanessa.

'-Tu es une sorte d'ange gardien ? Redemanda Ron.

'-Non. Je suis un ange de la vie, je peux ramener une personne à la vie pour aider mon client. Il y a aussi les anges de la mort qui viennent aider les morts à rejoindre le paradis ou l'enfer, et les anges gardiens, qui veillent sur leur protégé.

'-Tu … Tu … Bégaya Harry.

'-Ce n'est pas moi qui choisis, Harry. Se précipita Vanessa. Je dois préparer et proposer des personnes décédées, chères à mon client, aux divinités qui décideront qui elles ramèneront à la vie.

'-Mais comment …Commença Harry sans pouvoir finir.

'-Les anges de la vie partagent la vie de leur client un certain temps, pour trouver qui sont les personnes chères. Ensuite, ils peuvent remonter le temps pour voir si ces personnes méritent cette grâce, et finalement, lors d'une cérémonie très compliquée, les anges agissent.

'-Et ensuite ? Demanda Ron.

'-Ensuite quoi ?

'-Qu'advient-il de l'ange ?

'-Il perd ses pouvoirs et reprend sa vie d'avant.

Les garçons étaient terrifiés, ils auraient voulus essayer de la dissuader mais ils étaient curieux aussi de pleins d'autres choses. Ils décidèrent donc de poser d'abord leurs questions, puis de discuter du futur de la jeune fille.

'-Tu as dit que c'était une cérémonie très compliquée ? Demanda Harry.

'-Oui. Je peux échouer si je ne suis pas prête ou s'il me manque des ingrédients, si ce n'est pas le bon moment ou si les personnes ne sont pas dignes, si je suis dérangée ou découverte. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, généralement l'ange a 13 mois pour mener sa mission à terme.

'-Tu ne sais pas quand sera la cérémonie ? Demanda Ron.

'-Pas exactement, je le saurai instinctivement au moment venu.

'-Mais et pour nous trois ? Se demanda Harry, inquiet.

'-C'est une complication, une inattention et en même temps une très bonne chose. Je n'aurai pas dû être votre sœur, un ange n'a pas le droit. Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit amusé et nous ais liés ensemble, car les sentiments sont sincères et véritables. Vous garderez toujours tout vos pouvoirs, mais vous avez hérité de certains pouvoirs divins, ceux que possède l'ange en plus pour accomplir sa mission. Je ne sais pas si cela changera quelque chose pour moi, mais pour vous, c'est une bénédiction de pouvoir posséder, entre autre, la lecture rapide et la magie sans baguette. Et je me suis assurée que cela ne changera pas lorsque je ne pourrais plus vous suivre.

'-Mais tu seras toujours notre sœur ? Demanda Harry.

'-Oui, je serai toujours votre sœur, même si je ne serai plus une sorcière.

'-C'est pour cette cérémonie que tu as besoin de toutes ces choses interdites ou introuvable ? Demanda Ron.

'-Oui.

'-A partir de maintenant, nous irons partout avec toi ! Trancha Ron. Peu importe où, nous ne te lâchons plus.

'-Et pour la visite dans le passé ? Demanda Harry.

'-Et bien, je dois y aller pour apprendre à connaître et aimer les personnes que je propose à la résurrection. Et si vous êtes avec moi, c'est que j'ai pu vous y emmener.

'-Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à trouver ? Demanda Ron.

'-Oui. Murmura la jeune fille. Je dois aller dans l'allée des embrumes, encore une fois dans la foret interdite, au ministère et dans un cimetière et peut être ailleurs.

'-Où ailleurs ? Demanda craintivement Ron.

'-Je ne sais pas, là où je devrais aller pour trouver des ingrédients.

'-Dans un cimetière ? Demanda Harry. Pour y faire quoi ?

'-J'ai besoin des corps des personnes que je propose. Je dois les préparer au retour à la vie.

Ron devint vert alors qu'Harry devenait blanc.

'-On va .. On va … Tenta le roux.

'-Oui.

'-Et le ministère, c'est pour … C'est pour … Continua Harry.

'-Oui.

'-Quand ? Réussit à articuler Ron.

'-Je ne sais pas, à Noël peut être ou à Paques. Je ne sais pas encore comment récupérer un corps à travers le voile, quand je le saurai, nous irons.

'-Et mes parents ? Je ne sais pas moi-même où ils sont. Demanda Harry.

'-Remus sait lui. Il te suffira de lui demander dans ta prochaine lettre. Répondit Vanessa.

'-Mais c'est un crime de déterrer des gens ! S'exclama Harry. Je veux dire, si on se fait arrêter, on est mal.

'-Sauf si nous agissons de nuit. La nuit les moldus ne voient rien, et avec la magie sans baguette, nous ne serons pas repérer par les autorités sorcières.

La discussion fut close, mais ce que les garçons ne savaient pas, c'était que leur sœur n'avait pas tout dit et encore moins dit la réelle vérité.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain ils voulurent faire la grasse matinée car on était dimanche mais Hermione vint les tirer du lit à 10 heure.

'-Non Mione ! Protesta Ron avec l'énergie du désespoir. J'ai sommeil.

'-Et moi je voudrais savoir où vous en êtes avec la transformation ! Murmura Hermione.

'-Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt Harry. Tu as eu des changements ?

'-Ben pas vraiment ! Répondit la préfète. Et c'est justement là le problème. Allez, rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande dans 15 minutes ! Gin et Draco seront la.

'-Draco ? Demanda Ron soudainement de mauvaise humeur.

'-Oui, Draco ! Insista la préfète. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Sur ce elle sortit. Ron se dépêcha de s'apprêter, Vanessa quitta la chambre et Harry s'extirpa difficilement de la couette chaude.

Harry avait rêvé toute la nuit des dires de sa sœur et il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou malheureux. Si c'était son père qui était ressuscité sans sa mère ou le contraire, serait-il heureux d'être sans leur conjoint. Et si Sirius revenait, ses parents n'allaient pas lui en vouloir d'avoir une seconde chance ? Et lui, qui préférait-il voir revenir ? N'allait pas avoir des remords ? Et puis comment accueillir quelqu'un qui est mort ? Est-ce que ses parents l'aimeraient même s'il était différent de ce qu'ils rêvaient ? Et Sirius, lui en voudrait-il d'être la cause de sa mort ? Lui en voudraient-ils d'être la cause de leurs morts ?

C'est donc d'un pas lourd qu'Harry se prépara. Ron lui tapa amicalement l'épaule lorsqu'il passa près de lui.

'-Ne te pose pas toutes ces questions vieux, tu agiras à l'instinct et ça sera plus facile.

Harry hocha la tête, pas sûr du tout, et fini de se préparer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco commençait à s'impatienter quand les trois derniers arrivèrent.

'-C'est pas trop tôt ! Lâcha t'il comme une boutade.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir et se laissa tomber à coté d'Hermione. Harry s'assit à coté de Ginny et Vanessa s'affala entre lui et Draco.

'-Bon, commença Hermione, si nous sommes ici, c'est pour savoir où nous en sommes coté animagi. J'ai l'impression de faire du sur-place. Dans le livre, il est dit que chaque étape est comme un style de palier, et qu'à chaque fois qu'une étape est franchie, nos pouvoirs augmentent. Mais je ne vois rien venir, je veux dire, je fais tout les soirs une demi-heure de transe et tout les matins, je fais du sport, mais rien. Et vous ?

'-Moi c'est pareil, continua Ginny, sauf que je suis moins régulière qu'Hermione. Mais j'ai remarqué que mon corps s'était légèrement modifié grâce au sport.

'-C'est pareil pour moi. Rajouta Draco. Et je suis aussi régulier que Granger. Et vous ?

'-Ben, on est au point question modification corporelle. Commença Ron.

'-Mais on n'a pas tellement travaillé la transe ces derniers temps. Continua Harry.

'-Donc si on s'y mettait réellement, ce qui devrait arriver bientôt, on devrait rapidement voir les résultats. Fini Vanessa. Mais c'est vrai que notre force physique et notre agilité ont déjà augmentés.

'-C'est dégeulasse ! S'énerva Draco. On bosse comme des malades et on n'a aucun résultat et vous, vous ne faites pas grand chose et les différences se voient déjà.

'-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas juste. Lui répondit Ginny. Mais peut être que leur constitution fait que les choses avancent autrement. Il n'y a pas quelque chose dans le livre qui pourrait nous en apprendre plus sur nous même ou un test pour voir où nous en sommes ?

'-Non, il n'y a rien. Répondit Vanessa. Mais peut être pourriez vous le demander à votre animal lors des transes ? Bon, j'y vais, c'est pas que j'ai faim, mais j'ai faim.

'-Et c'est tout ? L'interrompit Draco. Tout ça pour rien ?

'-Qu'est ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Harry.

'-Je ne sais pas, des réponses peut-être ! Répondit-il sarcastiquement. Et puis vous êtes bizarre tout les quatre, vous disparaissez toute une journée dans la foret interdite et revenez sans aucunes blessures, vous passez votre temps à ne rien faire et vous avez tout le temps l'air crevé !

'-Et ! S'indigna Hermione. Moi je travaille !

'-Je parlais surtout des trois là ! Répondit Draco en désignant Ron, Harry et Vanessa.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans les paroles du blond, juste une envie furieuse de savoir, d'être dans le secret.

Harry capta le regard gris du serpentard et plongea dans son esprit. Mais les Malfoy étaient occlumens de père en fils et Draco ne se laissa pas faire directement. Vanessa se leva et vint prendre le blond dans ses bras, pour ensuite le rassurer et lui parler, lui demander de laisser entrer Harry. Et finalement, Malfoy céda.

Harry y vit toutes sortes de choses, il y entendit des sons proches de cris de torturés, il sentit toute la détresse du monde habiter cet esprit fort et puissant, mais pourtant si craintif. Draco se révélait sous un autre jour, plus seul et fragile, plus courageux et intègre, moins ambitieux et méchant, plus humain en sorte.

Lorsque le survivant jugea bon de se retirer, il laissa Draco dans un état proche de l'évanouissement. Ron aida d'ailleurs Vanessa à l'allonger. La jeune fille lui prit la main et la garda serrée dans la sienne jusqu'à ce que le blond revienne totalement à lui.

'-Il faut que tu refasses tes barrières mentales. Lui dit-elle une fois celui-ci bien réveillé.

'-Pourquoi tu l'as aidé ? Lui demanda t'il rageur.

'-Parce que tu en avais autant besoin que lui. Répondit-elle. Il avait besoin de te connaître et tu as besoin de personnes en qui avoir confiance. Tu nous as à présent, tout les cinq. N'ai plus peur à présent, avec Blaise et nous, tu as une nouvelle famille.

'-Ouais c'est ça ! Se moqua Draco. Je parie que les Weasley seront encore plus mes cousins, que Potter deviendra mon meilleur ami et Granger comme ma sœur et toi, et bien pourquoi pas ma mère tant qu'on y est !

'-Ca peut se faire. Lui répondit en riant la jeune femme. Mais bon, je ne serai jamais réellement ta mère. Officiellement, ta mère, c'est Narcissa Black, épouse Malfoy. Mais bon, je peux être ce que tu désires, à part une ennemie et une maîtresse, petite amie, et tout ce qui en découle bien-sûr.

'-Je ne veux pas de vous, ni de votre amitié, ni rien d'autre de votre part ! S'écria Draco en tentant de se relever. Je vous hais !

Ron le regardait indécis, Harry semblait voir à travers lui, Ginny gardait les yeux obstinément baissés et Hermione réfléchissait, les lèvres pincées. Mais encore une fois, ce fut Vanessa qui ne put se retenir, elle enlaça le serpentard et le força presque à rester dans cette étreinte. Il se débattit légèrement puis s'effondra mollement contre elle.

Harry sourit malgré lui, même après tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur le serpentard, jamais il n'aurai osé le prendre ainsi dans ses bras. Pas qu'il ait peur ou quoi que ce soit, mais le respect qu'il avait pour lui ne souffrait d'aucune compassion, pour lui, Draco devait être fort et arrogant, car ainsi, le gryffondor pouvait le respecter à sa juste valeur. Seulement voilà, le serpentard un peu moins fier et un peu plus fragile l'attendrissait, et il aurait bien voulu être son ami ou peut être son cousin, ou un truc du genre. Il était sûr que le blond pouvait lui apprendre des choses. Et puis, un ami de plus et un ennemi de moins, c'était à prendre en compte.

Draco se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et quitta la salle en silence. Ils se regardèrent amusés et décidèrent de partir aussi. Ron et Hermione partirent se promener, Ginny alla à la bibliothèque faire ses devoirs et Harry et Vanessa descendirent à la salle de musique.

**Voilà ! On en apprend un peu plus sur notre jeune demoiselle et ça avance un peu ! A dans un long moment !**


	21. Cimetière

**Ola !**

**Comment ça va bien ? J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances sous la chaleur torride de ces derniers jours ? J'aimerais vous faire partager ma joie, je passe enfin en seconde ! C'est la troisième année que j'essaye, j'ai dû changer d'option mais j'y suis enfin arrivée ! Ce seront mes premières vacances depuis 2 ans où je ne devrais pas étudier !**

**Théalie :** Je sais que c'est horrible de ma part de vous laissez aussi longtemps mais mes études et les autres fics font que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Sinon merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'y est arrivé et aux révélations faites ? Biz et Ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Moi non plus ne t'inquiète pas ! Je déteste ces fics où les filles qui arrivent sont plus fortes ou plus intelligentes ou ont des pouvoirs spéciaux, etc.… J'ai d'ailleurs cessé de lire pleins de fics super bien écrite à cause de ça, parce que ça m'énervait ! Et c'est aussi une des raisons qui m'a fait écrire cette fic ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu, merci, gros ziboux et Ciao !

**Julien :** Je suis désolé pour tes amis, j'espère qu'ils s'en sont remis depuis ! Lol ! Moi j'adore les révélations, tu as dû t'en apercevoir dans ce vingtième chapitre ! J'espère avoir encore ton avis, merci et Ciao !

Ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus sombre que les autres, et certains propos seront assez choquant, alors éloignez les personnes trop sensibles de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore si je le ferai en un ou deux chapitres, cela dépendra de mon inspiration. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Chapitre 21 : Cimetière. **

Draco les avait ignoré tout le reste de la semaine, pour le plus grand étonnement de ses sous fifres. Mais Harry, Ron et Vanessa avaient d'autres choses à penser. Remus avait répondu à Harry, ils savaient à présent où étaient enterré Lily et James.

C'était bête, ils auraient dû y penser plus tôt, ils étaient à Godric Hollow. Remus rajouta même que si le caveau familial des Potter n'avait pas été détruit en même temps que la demeure ancestrale des Potter la nuit de la mort de ses grands-parents, c'est là qu'ils auraient été enterrés.

Harry en fut révolté, donc ces stupides mangemorts n'avaient pas seulement détruit toute sa famille, ils avaient aussi éliminé tout son héritage, toute son histoire. S'il avait fallu une raison supplémentaire pour décider Harry à combattre, cela aurait été celle-ci.

Ils décidèrent donc d'aller jouer les fossoyeurs la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Nous étions déjà mi-octobre et Vanessa avait décidé d'accélérer un peu les choses. Pour s'y préparer sans se laisser gagner par l'excitation qu'une telle escapade entraînait, ils avaient décidé de se reconcentrer sur leurs animagus. Ils passèrent donc tout leur temps libre de la semaine en transe.

Le vendredi arriva bien vite. Ils attendirent que dix heure sonne à la grosse horloge de Poudlard et ils se faufilèrent dans les couloirs sombres sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils sortirent du château et s'arrêtèrent entre la foret interdite et Pré au lard. Ils joignirent leurs mains et disparurent dans un léger pop.

Etrangement cette nuit n'était pas belle, la lune, voilée par de fins nuages, diffusait une lueur blafarde et le ciel, ni dégagé, ni couvert, ne semblait pas se décider entre le noir total ou le gris foncé. Les étoiles n'étaient même pas présentent ce soir la, rendant la voûte céleste encore plus maussade.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grille du cimetière, sur une route de campagne. S'ils regardaient à gauche il y avait un grand vide et à 25 mètres à peu près, une vieille maison de trois étages, perdue au milieu de nulle part, qui abritait un pub, aussi miteux que cette nuit. A droite, il y avait un vide de 100 mètres et le village commençait.

Ron poussa la barrière et ils pénétrèrent aussi silencieusement que possible vu le grincement des gonds légèrement rouillés. Le jour, le cimetière devait être un bel endroit pour se recueillir, mais cette nuit, tout semblait différent. Les hauts monuments devenaient menaçants, les allées dangereuses, les tombes paraissaient brisées par le jeu des ombres et les plantes et fleurs de décoration, de vilaines choses prêtes à vous attaquer.

Ils avançaient rapidement dans les allées, éclairés par la seule lumière d'une petite flamme dans la main de Vanessa. Remus ne leur avait pas indiqué l'emplacement exact de la tombe des Potter, juste un « c'est vers l'Est » bien maigre. Ils regardaient attentivement les noms sur les tombes, Ron celles de gauche, Harry celle de droite, tandis que la noire surveillait leur pas.

**H :** J'ai trouvé. Lily et James Potter.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. Vanessa plaça sa flamme sur la stèle et en alluma une seconde qu'elle mit en face. Ron et Harry transformèrent leur fausses baguettes en pelle. D'un coup de la main, l'aînée déplaça la lourde pierre qui couvrait la tombe et les garçons se mirent à creuser. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre les cercueils. Vanessa guettait les environs, regardant si le concierge n'arrivait pas.

Harry restait silencieux, presque absent, il s'exécutait tel un automate, les yeux vides. De temps à autres les deux autres lui jetaient des regards inquiets mais il ne les remarquait même pas. Ils comprenaient bien-sûr que le jeune orphelin soit tiraillé par de nombreuses questions, mais il avait insisté pour venir avec eux.

Ron fit sauter le premier couvercle avec un pied de biche, un bruit de bois qui craque et un nuage de poussière plus tard, ils découvrirent avec horreur le cercueil vide.

'-Mais c'est pas possible ! Gémit Harry en se prenant la tête. On s'est trompé de tombe, hein ?

'-Non, mon frère. Répondit Ron. C'est la bonne.

'-Peut être les ont-ils mit dans le même cercueil. Tenta Vanessa.

Ron approuva et souleva magiquement le cercueil vide pour le poser plus loin. Le second se présenta à eux, et Harry, tout tremblant, força le couvercle.

Vide, aussi.

Ce fut trop pour le survivant qui laissa couler sa peine dans les bras de sa sœur. Celle ci était déconcertée, il lui fallait absolument les corps pour la cérémonie.

**R :** Quelqu'un vient. Vite !

En quelques secondes et grâce à la magie, les cercueils furent refermés et replacés dans la tombe et la terre se retassa seule avant que la pierre ne glisse sur le tout, accompagné d'un sort de silence. Ron retransforma les pelles en baguettes et les flammes disparurent.

Harry restait dans les bras de Vanessa, immobile. Ron s'assit dépité sur la tombe. Un vieil homme, qui marchait difficilement avec une canne en bois arriva près d'eux.

'-Il me semblait bien que j'avais vu du mouvement par ici. Bonsoir jeunes gens, que faites-vous ici si tard ? C'est interdit vous savez.

'-Désolé monsieur, répondit Vanessa, mais on nous a informé de l'emplacement de la tombe des parents de mon ami que cette après-midi, et il n'a pu résister à l'envie de les voir des aujourd'hui.

'-Pauvre petit. Je me souviens de cet enterrement, j'étais le gardien à l'époque. Il y avait peu de monde mais beaucoup de larmes. Par la suite, une seule personne est venue régulièrement, un homme, un pauvre jeune homme, je pense qu'il s'appelait Romain, Rémy ?

'-Remus ? Proposa Ron.

'-Oui, voilà ! Un brave garçon, mais tellement triste. Continua l'homme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, j'ai dû quitter mon poste trois années plus tard.

'-Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Vanessa.

'-Oh, une longue histoire, bien triste.

'-Allez-y monsieur, demanda Harry, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

'-Ca ne va pas les égayer. Mais bon, venez avec moi jusqu'au pub, nous parlerons en marchant.

Ils se mirent en route avec un dernier regard pour les photos souriantes de James et Lily.

'-Voyez-vous, je suis devenu le gardien du cimetière à la mort de ma femme, je voulais rester près d'elle. J'étais un bon gardien, les allées étaient magnifiques, bordées de fleurs et les haies bien taillées, chaque tombe était lavée et décorée même les abandonnées. Un jour, une jeune fille de 16 ans est morte dans le village, un vrai drame, ses parents l'ont enterrée ici mais provisoirement. Ils voulaient retourner dans leur pays, en Irlande, ils ne pouvaient plus vivre ici, trop de chagrin sans doute. Ils avaient donc décidé de l'enterrer en attendant de s'être bien installé dans leur nouvelle demeure et de venir la chercher ensuite pour qu'elle repose près d'eux. Mais lorsque nous avons ouvert le cercueil, elle n'était plus la. La tombe avait été profanée et le corps disparu. Ce fut un scandale, tous les journaux du pays en parlèrent, les parents furent dévastés, la police ne retrouva jamais le corps et je fut renvoyé. Je ne leur en veux pas, j'ai failli à ma tache et il fallait un coupable et puis j'avais l'age de prendre ma pension.

Ils étaient arrivé à la grille et la refermèrent derrière eux.

'-Vous voyez la première maison à l'entré du village, c'est la mienne. Ainsi je suis toujours auprès de ma femme en attendant de la rejoindre. Enfin soit, les policiers ont décidé de voir si c'était un cas isolé ou pas, ils se sont rendu compte que plusieurs autres corps avaient disparus. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants et même des bébés. Affreux, je ne saurai mieux décrire cette période. J'ai été accusé puis relâché, puis interrogé à nouveau, mais j'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur. Les gens du village n'ont pas douté de moi, ils savaient que je n'aurai jamais fait ça. Enfin soit, le cimetière a été sécurisé, un nouveau gardien est arrivé et au début les policiers ont patrouillé fréquemment, oh ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Depuis, il y a des heures de visites mais tout le monde rentre dans ce lieu comme dans un moulin et je suis sûr que d'autres corps ont disparus. Mais je n'en ai pas la preuve.

Ils rentrèrent dans le pub, vide, miteux, sale, vieillot enfin bref, pire que le chaudron baveur, presque à égalité avec la tête de sanglier. L'entrée était faiblement éclairé par le néon de l'enseigne, aussi vieux et pourri que le reste et auxquelles il manquait quelques ampoules. Un homme maigre, au nez trop long, aux dents trop courtes, aux cheveux sans couleurs et sans longueur, un homme passe partout et en même temps un gars dont on se souvient sans plaisir, avec des habits sans age tout comme lui, avec un sourire trop grand et des yeux trop petits, avec des doigts trop longs et des mains trop petites. Bref un homme qui était devenu comme son bar puisque la vie semblait s'être arrêtée il y a bien des années pour lui.

'-Bonsoir, les accosta t'il de sa voix nasillarde, bonsoir Mr Hugues, que puis-je vous servir ?

'-Bonsoir Hans, répondit le vieil homme froidement, apporte du soda pour les jeunes et un whisky pour moi.

Le barman retourna derrière son comptoir et Hugues (le vieil homme) se pencha vers les jeunes.

'-Je ne l'aime pas du tout, mais ce n'était pas poli de vous emmener chez moi sans que nous ne nous connaissions. Et puis, je suis vieux et faible et vous êtes deux grands gaillards pleins de forces.

'-Nous ne sommes pas comme ça monsieur. Répondit Vanessa.

'-Je m'en doute bien, mais je préfère ne pas prendre le risque. Appelez-moi Hugues.

'-Je suis Ron, voilà Harry et Vanessa. Dites moi vous avez une idée de qui a fait le coup ?

Le barman arriva et déposa les commandes, le vieil homme paya et fit un signe dédaigneux de la main pour que le commerçant parte. Celui ci le fusilla du regard mais retourna derrière son comptoir, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

'-Bien, je n'ai aucune certitude et la police ne sait pas quand ont réellement commencé les vols de cadavres mais je suis sûre que, il baissa la voix, ce sale barman est dans le coup. Je l'ai toujours trouvé louche et trop mielleux pour être vrai. En plus son bar ne marche pas des masses et il est souvent seul et très bien situé pour faire ça. La première maison c'est la mienne et elle est à plus de 120 mètres. Et de l'autre coté, c'est presque le désert comme on dit ici. Il habite juste en face et n'a jamais rien vu, comme par hasard.

'-C'est glauque d'habiter juste ne face d'un cimetière, je ne saurai pas moi. Affirma Ron.

'-Tu sais petit, ce n'est pas des morts qu'il faut avoir peur, mais des vivants. Les morts ne sauraient plus te faire du mal, mais ceux qui restent…

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, Ron approuvait de la tête pendant que les deux autres réfléchissaient.

'-Un exemple quand je vous dis qu'il est louche. Reprit Hugues plus bas. Cette semaine nous avons enterré une belle jeune femme, c'est un drame, mourir si jeune et trois jours avant son mariage. Ses parents l'ont enterrée dans sa robe blanche jamais portée, c'était tellement triste. Enfin bref, Hans n'avait pas été invité à la noce et ne connaissait ni les futurs époux, ni leurs parents. Pourtant il est venu au funérarium et est resté longtemps à contempler la mariée et il est venu à l'enterrement. Tout le monde au village s'est posé des questions, surtout qu'il n'est pas apprécié par ici, et pourtant il va à tous les enterrements. Moi, je trouve que c'est une curieuse occupation.

'-Mais les policiers n'ont jamais cherché par ici ? Demanda Harry.

'-Ils se sont contentés de l'interroger. C'est quand même bizarre aussi, que deux ans après cette sordide affaire, il fait agrandir sa maison alors qu'il y vit seul. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je ne suis pas policier mais quand même il faut être stupide pour passer à coté de lui sans le trouver louche. Posez-vous la question, qu'avez vous pensé de lui en le voyant ?

'-Je ne l'aime pas. Affirma Vanessa.

Ron et Harry approuvèrent de la tête.

'-Mais pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? Demanda Harry.

'-C'était le bar le plus proche et le seul encore ouvert à cette heure ci. D'ailleurs il se fait tard. Je vais rentrer reposer mes vieux os, vous devriez en faire de même.

'-Nous allons y aller aussi. Répondit Ron. Bonne nuit monsieur Hugues.

Ils se saluèrent et le vieil homme quitta le bar. Aussitôt le barman prit sa place.

'-N'écoutez pas ce que raconte ce vieux radoteur, commença t'il d'une voix aiguë, dans ce petit village il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que s'inventer des histoires.

Vanessa suffoquait, l'odeur acre et fétide de l'homme arrivait par relent dans ses parois nasales. Son odorat de panthère avait décidé de se réveiller maintenant et elle sentait de drôles d'odeurs sur cet homme. Un peu trop de parfum et de produits d'entretien pour un bar si sale et une autre odeur persistante, plus profonde, qu'il tentait de cacher.

Ron émit un grognement sourd, l'ours en lui grognait à la vue de cet homme, il ne l'aimait pas. Il voulait le fuir. Alors que Vanessa commençait à perdre des couleurs, Ron retroussait les babines.

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune fille se leva et empoigna Ron.

'-Je dois aller à la toilette, tu viens avec moi Ron ? On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver dehors.

L'homme voulu les interrompre et leur dire quelque chose mais ils avaient déjà passé la porte.

**V :** Harry, tu l'occupes pendant qu'on fait un tour.

**H :** Ok mais ne soyez pas trop long.

'-Qu'est ce que tu veux voir ? L'interrogea Ron.

'-Je ne sais pas, mais cet homme puait trop, je tenais plus. Et puis, je le crois moi le vieux.

'-Moi aussi, l'ours l'aimait bien le vieil Hugues, par contre le barman, erk !

'-Hum, Ron regarde le mur du cimetière, il fait le tour du cimetière, ça doit être par la que les corps ont été transporté.

'-Pourquoi ?

'-Le vieil Hugues nous a vu entrer dans le noir par la grille, alors imagine quelqu'un entrer et sortir avec des outils et minimum un cadavre ?

'-Impossible sans se faire voir ou entendre, et si pas par Hugues au moins par le barman. Donc soit, le voleur vient par le mur, soit il est complice du barman et connaît les habitudes du vieil Hugues.

'-Voilà. Et je ne vois rien sur le mur de ce coté-ci.

'-Il y a beaucoup trop de lierre pour y voir quelque chose. Et il y a un fossé entre la route et le mur, et l'herbe sur le coté de la route empêche une échelle d'avoir un bon appui.

'-Du coté sud du cimetière il y a la grille d'entrée et au nord la maison du concierge, à l'ouest le cimetière côtoie le village et à l'est c'est la route. Mais le nord-est est trop proche de la maison du gardien. Donc..

'-Il faut chercher au sud-est, c'est à dire du coté de la route de campagne.

'-Mais aussi, près du bar. Oh Ron, ce barman est dedans, si pas totalement au moins jusqu'au cou ! Hermione me donnerait raison.

'-Que veux-tu dire ?

'-Que si mes suppositions sont exactes, le barman est soit seul, soit un complice vachement utile.

'-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait avec ces cadavres ?

'-Je ne sais pas, plein de choses. Il peut en faire commerce ou prendre plaisir à les brûler ou être nécrophile ou plein d'autres choses ! Va savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ces gens.

Ils longèrent le mur sur plus de 100 mètres à partir du bar, vérifièrent sa solidité à plusieurs endroits mais ne trouvèrent rien. Dépité, ils retournaient vers le bar quand.

'-Je dois pisser Vanes, attends 30 secondes.

Ron se planta devant le mur, au-dessus du mini fossé, dos à Vanessa et commença à uriner. La jeune fille étudia la maison du bar.

'-Vanes ?

'-Quoi ?

'-Y'a un problème.

'-Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille en se retournant.

'-Ma pisse n'arrive pas à destination.

'-Hein ? S'exclama la noire prête à rire.

'-Je ne plaisante pas, j'ai assez pissé contre des murs pour savoir le bruit que ça fait et là y a pas de bruit. Ca ne tombe ni dans le fossé boueux, ni contre le mur et encore moins contre le lierre.

'-C'est à dire ?

'-C'est à dire que ça passe à travers le lierre et le mur et que quelque chose absorbe ma pisse dans le fossé.

'-Un trou !

Ron se rhabilla et écarta le lierre en essayant de ne pas toucher l'endroit où il avait uriné. Et effectivement il y avait un trou. Vanessa était descendue dans le fossé et enclenché un lumos pour s'éclairer ainsi que le trou de Ron.

'-Le trou donne derrière une tombe, mais y a de la place pour passer un homme. Marmonna Ron la tête cachée dans le mur.

'-Ron ? L'appela Vanessa effrayée. Je … Je … vois un truc blanc qui n'a rien à faire ici. Ron, je ne saurai pas y toucher, viens le faire, c'est … Je vais vomir.

Et elle se retourna pour rendre son repas pendant que Ron écartait les branches et feuilles mortes à l'endroit désigné par Vanessa. Peu à peu, une robe de marié blanche fit son apparition.

'-Par Merlin, murmura Ron, la jeune fille en robe de mariée.

'-C'est vraiment elle ?

'-Oui, je crois, c'est récent en tout cas.

Vanessa ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder le cadavre alors elle regarda autour d'elle et son regard se posa sur le jardin du bar.

'-Ron, regarde le jardin et la palissade qui le clôture. Elle est haute et impossible de voir à travers. La disposition de la maison empêche le village de voir le jardin, tout comme la petite cabane du fond du jardin le cache à la route. Et autour ce ne sont que des champs. Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas une entrée.

Elle s'élança vers l'arrière du jardin, Ron la perdit rapidement de vue et en profita pour recouvrir la morte, car sa robe était trop voyante, ainsi que le trou. S'ils voulaient trouver James et Lily avant les moldus, il fallait ruser. Sa sœur revint rapidement, un regard déterminé au visage.

**V :** Harry, occupe le et empêche-le de remonter chez lui, on a une piste.

**H :** C'est lui ?

**V :** On ne sait pas encore, alors reste calme et donne-nous du temps.

'-Viens Ron, les odeurs vont par la.

Il se leva et la suivit.

'-Mais quelles odeurs ?

'-Ferme ton esprit à Harry.

'-Mais pourquoi ?

'-Ferme le, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va découvrir et il faut qu'il reste calme.

Ils fermèrent leurs esprits et arrivèrent au niveau d'une porte cachée.

'-Quelles odeurs ?

'-La mort a une odeur Ron, mais je ne la connaissais pas puisque je n'avais jamais vu de morts avant. Mais la morte dégageait plusieurs odeurs, la sienne, celle du parfum qu'on lui a mit ainsi que l'odeur de mort et une autre odeur déposée par son ravisseur : la même que celle écœurante du barman. Attends avant de l'ouvrir, je vais poser un sort de silence pour ne pas qu'elle grince.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait et Ron pût ouvrir la porte facilement. Le jardin était aussi sale et mal entretenu que la maison. De hautes herbes et des ronces se partageaient le territoire, seulement séparé par un chemin de pierre qui allait droit à l'escalier de service.

'-Tu as vu le grillage en fer contre les palissades, je ne l'avais pas vu mais il va plus haut que la palissade en bois. Murmura Ron.

'-Oui, en plein jour ça doit faire prison, et repousser les curieux.

Une autre barrière en fer séparait le jardin de la cour donnant sur la maison, un sort de silence et d'ouverture plus tard, ils montaient les escaliers de services, aussi en fer, et aussi grinçant que le reste. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pensé à mettre un sort de silence dessus avant de monter.

'-Oh ça pue ! Murmura Ron. Et plus on monte et plus sa pue. C'est la même odeur ?

'-Hum hum. Se contenta de répondre Vanessa.

Elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche s'était pour vomir, donc elle préféra la garder fermer. Ils arrivèrent au-dessus, au niveau d'une porte à carreaux fumé.

**V :**Ron, à partir de maintenant on ne se parle plus à voix haute et on place des sorts de silence sur tout ce qu'on veut toucher.

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Ils étaient dans la cuisine et l'odeur arriva en force comme une bouffée de chaleur quand on sort de la voiture à air conditionné en été. Ils suffoquèrent un moment avant de se lancer un sort de tête en bulle. Ils allumèrent la lampe, et fouillèrent rapidement la cuisine avant de se diriger vers les deux portes qu'elle comprenait. Ron en ouvrit une, elle menait au couloir. Vanessa ouvrit la seconde et tomba sur le salon, salle à manger. La grande fenêtre qui donnait au-dessus du néon éclairait lugubrement la pièce à cause des lourdes tentures qui la protégeaient. Et des ombres !

**V :** Ron ! S'écria Vanessa d'une voix étranglée dans sa tête. Oh mon dieu, je ne saurai pas rentrer en première.

**R :** T'en censée être une gryffondor !

**V :** Mais je crois, je crois qu'on a trouvé. Les ombres, elles ne bougent pas !

Ron passa devant et entra dans la pièce, Vanessa le suivit et repéra directement l'interrupteur, qu'elle enclencha.

**R** : Arrrrgggg !

**V** : Quoi ? Oh mon dieu !

Le salon était plein de cadavres. Certains debout, d'autres assis, appuyé, certains avaient été positionnés en train de faire une action comme boire ou lire, tous habillés.

Ron s'approcha du canapé et Vanessa se tourna vers la salle à manger.

**V** : On mon dieu Ron ! C'est James.

Ron se leva d'un coup et rejoignit sa sœur qui était pétrifiée sur place.

**R** : Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, cela pourrait être n'importe qui, on ne le reconnaît pas.

James était méconnaissable, les cheveux rasés, sans chemise puisque son torse avait servi de cible à un jeu de fléchette, son visage comprenait de nombreux morceaux de peaux arrachés et une fléchette était restée plantée dans sa paupière droite. Sa main gauche avait l'annuaire en moins, doigt qui ressortait de sa poche, et des clous servaient à le maintenir contre le mur. L'homme devait l'avoir détesté car il était le seul cadavre de la pièce dans cet état. Les autres semblaient même plutôt bien entretenus.

**V** : C'est lui Ron, je le sais, je le sens dans mon sang.

**R** : Moi aussi à vrai dire, mais pourquoi ?

**V** : Je ne sais pas, on posera les questions plus tard.

Elle insonorisa la salle à manger et s'agenouilla devant le cadavre. De sa bouche sortirent des paroles incompréhensibles et très basses. Soudain jaillit entre elle et le mort, un cercueil de verre. Ron enleva la fléchette de l'œil et maintenait le corps pendant que Vanessa enlevait magiquement les clous. Mais le mort fut plus lourd que prévu et prit Ron par surprise en s'affaissant vers l'avant. Vanessa mit ses mains devant elle pour se protéger et elles se posèrent sur …

…L'entrejambe de James.

**V** : Ron, y'a un problème.

**R **: Quoi ? Tu tripotes un mort ?

**V** : Rhô arrête, c'est pas le moment. Et justement y'a rien à tripoter.

**R** : Je plains Harry si c'est génétique !

**V** : Ron ! Ce n'est pas normal, y'a rien de rien de chez rien ! Même un castréa plus.

Ron réappuya le corps sur le mur et Vanessa se leva pour l'aider à le maintenir. Le roux détacha le pantalon et le descendit légèrement pour voir.

R :Oh putain! Le salaud lui a coupe les burnes! Il a enlevé tout le service trois pièces !

V : Ron, il faut retrouver la veuve et les deux orphelines pour que je les rattache. S'il n'est pas entier, il ne reviendra pas.

R : Ok, 30 secondes, laisse moi me remettre. J'ai mal rien que d'y penser. C'est horrible !

V : Mais rhabille le voyons !

R : Non. Regarde sa main gauche, le doigt coupé était dans la poche du pantalon gauche. Donc si on a de la chance ses parties intimes sont sur lui.

V : Ben j'espère parce que sinon on est dans la merde !

Ron maintenait le corps pendant que Vanessa le fouillait comme un policier fouille un suspect.

V : Rien dans les poches, ni dans les chaussettes.

Ron regardait le visage depuis un moment quand il posa la question.

R : Y'a un truc qui cloche avec son visage.

Vanessa l'observa à son tour, puis elle regarda les autres morts.

V : Ses joues ! Elles sont trop gonflées !

Elle lui ouvrit la bouche et ressortit un peu d'ouate et une belle paire de boules humaines. Elle regarda encore dans la bouche et jusqu'au fond de la gorge mais ne trouva rien d'autre.

R : Mais son zizi, il est où ?

V : Je ne sais pas Ron. Peut être qu'il lui aura fait avaler par erreur. Où veux-tu qu'il soit d'autre, dans ses oreilles ?

R : Ok, tu chercheras, n'est ce pas ?

V : Oui Ron, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis au cas où je ne trouverais rien, ce n'est pas grave. C'est dans les bourses que se trouve le patrimoine génétique pas dans le zizi !

R : Oui mais il lui en faut quand même un, même rien que pour pisser !

V : Ne t'inquiète pas, aide-moi à l'allonger.

Il le couchèrent délicatement dans le cercueil et refermèrent le couvercle, Vanessa le rétrécit et le mit dans sa poche.

R : C'est tout ?

V : Mais non, un fois le cercueil fermé, un gaz se répand et commence déjà le travail que je continuerai ensuite dans mon tableau.

**R :** Tu es dans le tableau ?

**V :** Non, le tableau est la porte d'une pièce intemporelle. Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Faisons un dernier tour pour voir si Lily n'est pas ici.

Ils tournèrent dans la pièce mais ne trouvèrent personne ressemblant à la mère d'Harry. Ils eurent peur un instant qu'elle n'eut été brûlée dans l'immense cheminée mais après une analyse rapide des cendres, ils furent rassurés. Elle n'y était pas et n'y avait jamais été.

Ils sortirent du salon, après avoir éteint les lampes, et visitèrent le corridor. Une porte menait à un w-c simple et vide de corps, une autre à une salle de bain minuscule comprenant qu'une douche et un évier, le tout très sale mais toujours sans corps. Une troisième menait à un sellier de cuisine et Ron s'étonna des produits non alimentaires qui y résidaient mais encore vide de cadavres. C'était comme si toutes les pièces nécessaires à la survie étaient restées vierges d'intrusion.

Ils montèrent lentement à l'étage, essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles, tant avec leur pas, qu'avec ce qu'ils touchaient. S'ils avaient pu sentir, ils se seraient aperçus que l'odeur était plus forte en haut. Et pour cause, la première porte qu'ils ouvrirent donnait sur une pièce pleine de cadavres en attente d'être nettoyés. Si, bien-sûr, c'était à ça que servait la baignoire pleine de produit blanc. Ron la visita seul, Vanessa venait d'être prise de nausée et avait dû se reculer et chercher s'il y avait un w-c en haut.

**V :** Roooonnnn, y'a un cadavre sur le w-c !

Ron accouru auprès d'elle et ne pu empêcher une moue de dégoût d'apparaître. Le sadique avait été jusqu'à mimer tous les actes de la vie quotidienne.

**R :** Viens, allons visiter une autre pièce. Ce n'est pas Lily et de l'autre coté ce n'était que des cadavres récents.

Ron referma la porte et se dirigea vers celle juste en face. C'était un dressing room géant, avec des mannequins/cadavres habillés ou presque. Ils marchèrent entre les penderies, les corps et les robes qui pendaient au plafond, et évitaient les chaussures et cintres qui jonchaient le sol.

**V :**Mais comment les fait-il tenir debout ?

**R : **Je ne préfère pas savoir, franchement, ni toucher pour voir, sûrement pas. C'est bizarre, je suis choqué et j'ai envie de partir en hurlant, mais je sens aussi que je dois rester et chercher.

**V : **C'est exactement ça, c'est style, nous ferons une dépression nerveuse quand tout sera fini.

**R : **C'est pas joyeux. Bon, elle n'est pas ici. Il ne reste qu'une pièce et c'est fini, j'espère qu'elle est la.

**V :**Il reste aussi le grenier. Bon la dernière doit être la chambre à coucher. Oh non, pas la chambre à coucher.

**R :** Pourquoi ?

**V :**Ron, pas la chambre à coucher. Il reproduit les actes de la vie quotidienne, Ron !

**R :** Ben et alors il dort avec et ….. Oh par Merlin. Faites qu'elle soit dans le grenier.

Ils se dirigèrent au ralenti vers la dernière pièce de l'étage. Priant pour devoir visiter le grenier. Ron ouvrit lentement la porte et Vanessa appuya sur l'interrupteur. Inconsciemment ils avaient fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir encore une pièce de l'horreur.

**V :** Bon, à trois. Un, deux, trois !

Ils les ouvrirent d'un coup et Vanessa dû mordre son point pour ne pas hurler. Ron était devenu livide et il se retenait au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas s'effondrer. Au milieu du lit, aux draps anciennement blancs, était allongé, en petite nuisette, les jambes écartées, Lily Potter.

**V :**Non, pas ça !

**R **: Je ne me sens pas bien d'un coup. Je crois que le sol m'appelle.

**V** : Non Ron, pas maintenant ! Pas encore et pas ici ! Reste là si tu veux, mais il faut l'emporter.

**R **:C'est quoi le truc blanc qui tache, heu, tu vois quoi.

**V** : Ron, ne soit pas idiot, tu sais ce que c'est !

**R **:Dis-moi que je me trompe et qu'il ne fait que dormir avec elle.

**V **:Je la laverai et la purifierai intérieur et extérieur.

Ron ne pu en supporter davantage et détourna le regard, il regardait à présent les autres femmes et jeunes filles, toutes habillées avec des tenues légères, toutes dans des positions aguichantes. Vanessa s'affairait autour de Lily, elle avait fait apparaître le cercueil et se débrouillait pour la transporter.

**R **:Comment a t'il fait pour les faire tenir dans ces positions ?

**V **:Il a dû leur casser les membres pour y arriver. Un mort reste figé dans la positon dans laquelle il est mort s'il n'est pas bougé dans les heures qui suivent. Or ici, les morts datent de plus de trois jours.

**R** :Les cheveux de la mère d'Harry sont plus long que dans ses souvenirs.

**V** : Les ongles et les cheveux continuent de pousser pendant quelques temps après la mort.

**R **:Et les bébés ?

**V** :Quoi les bébés ?

**R **: On a pas vu de bébés en bas, juste des enfants. Et il n'y a pas de nurseries ici.

**V **: Va voir au grenier si tu veux, ils sont peut-être la-bas.

Ron sortit de la pièce et tira la trappe qui menait au grenier, il grimpât rapidement et redescendit aussi vite.

**R** : Effectivement, ils sont au grenier.

Ron était tellement à bout que son visage ne savait plus quelle teinte prendre : Vert dégoûté, blanc apeuré ou rouge de colère ?

**V **: Comment est-ce ?

**R **: Tu veux un dessin ? T'as qu'à aller voir.

**V** : C'est si terrible ?

**R** : Vanessa, ce sont des bébés et enfants de moins de trois ans, morts, en train d'être bercé et surveillés par des nourrices mortes ! C'est lugubre alors qu'une chambre d'enfant doit être gaie et pleine de bruit ! Je …. Je crois que je ne voudrais jamais d'enfants.

**V **: C'est Mione qui va être contente. On y va, j'ai fini. Ron, efface toutes nos empreintes en passant. Les poignées de portes, les interrupteurs, murs, etc.…

Ron réfléchit 30 secondes puis d'un tour de poignet il illumina toutes leurs empreintes et les fit disparaître de la même manière. D'un commun accord, ils descendirent et Ron refit la même chose. Ils repartirent par l'escalier de secours et le jardin. Ron effaçant leur traces au fur et à mesure. Ils enlevèrent le sort de tête en bulle et purent sentir la mauvaise odeur imprégnée sur eux, Ils firent un grand tour et retournèrent rejoindre Harry dans le pub.

Celui-ci était accoudé au bar et leur jeta un regard suspicieux à leur arrivée. Le barman par contre les regarda vicieusement un long moment. Ils n'eurent aucun doute sur ce que Harry avait raconté pour justifier leur longue absence.

Ron fit un signe à Harry.

'-Je voudrais te parler dehors mon frère. Lui demanda Ron.

L'ordre était clair, tant pour Harry que pour Vanessa. Dès qu'ils furent sortit, la jeune fille lança un Imperio sur l'homme. Il devint mou et son regard, déjà pas très reluisant, encore plus terne.

'-Tu vas me parler de toi. Pourquoi as-tu amoché James Potter de la sorte ?

L'homme prit un certain temps pour répondre, mais sa voie morne s'éleva enfin.

'-Je le détestais. Il avait tout pour lui, il était beau et avait une femme splendide. Mais je l'ai fait payer, à présent il est horrible et sa femme m'appartient.

'-Tu les as gardés longtemps, tu ne t'es pas lassé de Lily Potter ?

'-Oh non, c'est ma préférée. D'habitude elles pourrissent et m'abandonnent au bout de quelques mois, mais pas ma princesse, non, elle reste fidèle et toujours fraîche. Et puis, son mari l'attend toujours en bas et elle ne lui parle même plus. Elle est à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Vanessa ne savait plus si elle devait encore lui poser des questions où si elle préférait ignorer la suite. Ce fut l'arrivé des garçons qui lui donna la réponse. Elle annula le sort et lança un oubliette sur ce moldu.

'-Bon, on va pouvoir y aller maintenant. S'exclama Harry en arrivant. Merci pour la discussion et au revoir.

Vanessa et Ron avaient gardé la bouche close pour ne pas tuer sur place ce monstre. Ils sortirent rapidement et marchèrent un peu jusqu'au village. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient observés et firent donc semblant de rejoindre leur voiture garée plus loin. Harry jetait de fréquent coup d'œil au bar.

'-Voilà, il est rentré chez lui.

Ron gémit de douleur et Vanessa se mit à pleurer.

'-Vous allez me dire ce que vous avez foutu ?

'-Plus tard Harry, murmura Vanessa, plus tard.

Ils passèrent devant la maison de Hugues et s'arrêtèrent malgré eux. Vanessa sonna à la porte et ils attendirent. Le vieil homme fut la rapidement.

'-J'attendais de vous voir sortir que …

'-Le corps de la mariée est dans le fossé environ dix mètres après le bar et les autres corps sont chez lui. Lui dit-elle comme un zombie. Inventer une histoire pour faire venir les flics et les obliger à rentrer chez lui. Mais vous ne nous avez jamais vu, ni parler, nous n'existons pas.

'-Oui, mais … C'est vraiment lui ?

'-Oui, lui seul.

'-Merci les enfants. Ca va aller pour rentrer ? Vous ne voulez pas un petit remontant avant ?

'-Non, nous y allons, merci. Répondit Ron.

Ils laissèrent le vieil homme seul et se rendirent dans un coin sombre pour transplaner à Pré au lard. Ils refirent le chemin inverse, empruntant les mêmes passages secrets et les mêmes chemins mais Vanessa les arrêta au niveau de l'infirmerie.

'-Ron, tu rouvriras la porte de ton esprit à Harry quand le tableau aura disparu. A bientôt, j'espère.

Elle appela le tableau et y pénétra rapidement. Ron se tourna vers Harry et quand il n'y eu plus aucune traces de Vanessa, il rouvrit son esprit.

'-Argggg, nooooooonnnnnn !

**Voilà ! J'espère qu'il est aussi sombre qu'il l'est dans mon esprit. Si vous saviez les cauchemars que j'ai fait en l'imaginant. Finalement, je ferais un autre chapitre parlant de leurs réactions plus tard. J'attends toujours vos avis avec impatience. Ciao** !


	22. Si vous saviez!

**Ola !!**

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Je me décide enfin à prendre la plume pour vous écrire cette suite !! Cela a été très dur je vous l'avoue et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

**Pour les quelques lecteurs qui ont laissé une review et qui ne sont pas membre du site, je vous répondrais en fin de chapitre !**

**Enjoy it!! (Coca cola) Hou la pub!!**

Il y a toujours un espoir !

Chapitre 22 : Si vous saviez !

Harry était couché à l'infirmerie, il pleurait depuis deux jours, Ron le veillait depuis deux jours, Vanessa avait disparu depuis deux jours.

Pomfresh se désespérait de savoir le pourquoi de cette petite dépression, enfin, petite, elle ne savait plus quoi faire et restait impuissante. Dumbledore faisait d'incessant voyage jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour venir aux nouvelles, Ginny et Hermione venaient dés qu'un temps libre le permettait et même Malfoy était passé.

Enfin, il avait prétexté une chute de balais pour passer incognito mais quand Pomfresh avait déclaré qu'il n'avait rien, il s'était senti mal de devoir partir. Et c'est à reculons qu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie.

Harry restait prostré dans son lit, recroquevillé en fœtus et il sanglotait à intervalle régulier. De temps en temps un accès de rage le prenait et il se mettait à hurler et Ron devait le retenir de tout casser. Apres ces crises, il redevenait amorphe et recommençait à pleurer. Il dormait très peu et ses cauchemars lui rappelaient sans cesse cette nuit et les macabres découvertes qu'ils avaient faites. En plus de cela il se dégoûtait, il avait discuté presque civilement avec un homme qui avait mutilé son père et qui violait sa mère depuis des années.

En désespoir de cause, Remus fut appelé. Il accouru au château dans la demi heure qui suivit, affolé et inquiet. Dumbledore lui expliqua le peu qu'il savait et le conduisit à l'infirmerie. Remus resta sans voix devant tant de douleur, et très vite la gêne disparut et il alla prendre Harry dans ses bras.

'-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Harry je t'en prie dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Ron regarda son professeur droit dans les yeux et entra dans son esprit, le loup lutta mais Ron fut plus fort. Il imprima alors dans l'esprit du loup, des lieux et des gens et un nom revenait sans cesse Godric Hollow.

Remus ne fut pas long à comprendre et après avoir secoué la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il couru jusqu'à la cheminée de Dumbledore pour rejoindre le QG, afin de trouver rapidement une librairie qui pourrait lui fournir des journaux récents.

Il fut effaré par ce qu'il y apprenait, il resta d'ailleurs un long moment sans bouger, le regard perdu dans le vide, les yeux exprimant une profonde douleur. Ce cimetière montré dans les clichés, il le connaissait presque par cœur. Les noms des cadavres profanés avait été divulgué pour permettre aux familles de demander justice, ceux de James et Lily y étaient mais le journal disait que leurs corps n'avaient pas été retrouvé, tout comme de nombreux autres. Remus essaya de faire le rapprochement avec cette maison et les images que Ron lui avait envoyé mais il ne voyait pas. Il décida d'acheter d'autres hebdomadaires et demanda même ceux des jours précédents qui parlaient de ce sujet. Le vendeur fut très heureux de lui vendre de la marchandise périmée. Remus chercha alors un coin reculé pour pouvoir transplaner directement près de Poudlard.

Il se précipita dans l'infirmerie et étala les journaux sur un lit devant Ron et les autres professeurs présents.

'-D'accord Ron, s'exprima difficilement le loup, leurs tombe ont été profanés et ils ont disparus. D'accord, mais qu'a bien pu voir Harry qui le mette, vous mettes, dans cet état ?

Ron prit un journal en main, Mac Gonagall, Snape, Dumbledore et Pomfresh en firent autant.

'-L'homme reproduisait les actes de la vie courante avec les cadavres, lu Ron, de la plus anodine comme aller à la toilette, à la plus complexe, comme avoir des rapports sexuels.

Il s'arrêta là, d'horribles images lui revenant en mémoire, puis il repensa à la nurserie et se mit à pleurer. Il recula jusqu'à atteindre le lit d'Harry dans lequel il se coucha, prenant Harry comme doudou. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé du lit, il s'était recroquevillé au fur et à mesure de la lecture de Ron.

Remus s'approcha de Ron dans le but de le faire parler, mais Ron ne réagissait pas. Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry et ressenti une décharge. D'autres images lui parvinrent alors, additionné à celles de Ron, formant un film dans sa tête. Le visage de Remus se décomposait au fur et à mesure, et doucement il se mit à haleter.

'-Non, pas Ca ! Murmurait il. Pas James, pourquoi ? Lily ? Non ! Non, non,…

Et il s'effondra. Snape se précipita pour le relever, il comprenait de moins en moins de choses et cela commençait à l'énerver. Dumbledore ne bougeait pas, il restait là à fixer le vide, les sourcils froncés, le visage pale. Mac Gonagall et Pomfresh préparaient déjà le lit voisin d'Harry pour accueillir le loup.

'-Pom Pom, demanda alors Dumbledore, un cadavre sorcier dépérit il de la même façon qu'un de moldu ?

Pomfresh se releva, étonnée de la question. Elle recula d'un pas, pour permettre à Snape de déposer le corps dans le lit, tout en réfléchissant, les sourcils foncés.

'-Et bien cela dépend Albus. Un sorcier qui meurt de façon naturelle va mettre un peu plus longtemps pour se décomposer qu'un corps moldu. Mais à partir du moment où c'est un acte de magie qui tue, l'onde magique ajoutée au sorcier va … Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria t'elle horrifiée.

'-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Murmura le vieux professeur.

Minerva et Severus se regardèrent un moment avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans leur tête. Le professeur de métamorphose se mit à trembler, le visage aussi blanc que de la craie alors que le professeur de potion s'était mit à lire avec frénésie tous les journaux qu'il avait à portée de main. Ils n'en revenaient pas, après toutes les batailles qu'ils avaient livrées, James et Lily n'avaient même pas eu droit au repos tant mérité. Il détestait James Potter mais jamais, jamais il ne lui aurait souhaité pareil châtiment. Une question s'imposa alors à son esprit, comment avaient-ils fait pour savoir cela ?

'-Monsieur Weasley, comment cela se fait il que vous soyez au courant ? Et, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, que vous ayez vu des choses ?

'-C'est de ma faute. Murmura Remus qui s'était réveillé de sa légère syncope. Je lui ai dit où étaient enterré ses parents. Je n'aurai pas du !

'-Non Remus, murmura alors Harry, il fallait les sauver, je …. Il recommença à pleurer.

Ron arrêta lentement de pleurer, il serrait Harry contre lui et tentait de lui murmurer des paroles de réconforts.

Les adultes sortirent de l'infirmerie, sauf Remus et Pomfresh, l'homme devant se reposer un peu.

Hermione et Ginny passèrent dans la soirée, inquiètes, ainsi que Molly, choquée, par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. L'état d'Harry ne s'améliorait pas et Ron reprit sa veille.

A la fin du troisième jour, Vanessa revint. Elle était pale, tremblante, cernée et affamée, mais plus que tout un sentiment mêlant la rage, la peine et la colère, remuait en elle. Elle se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie et entra silencieusement. Ron était en train de manger et il essayait de faire avaler quelque chose à Harry.

'-Tu es enfin la. Murmura Harry d'une voix éraillée.

'-Oui, tout est réparé. Je te le jure.

'-Absolument tout ? Demanda Ron sceptique.

'-Oui, j'ai retrouvé la partie manquante et j'ai tout reconstruit. Ce fut un vrai puzzle mais tout est ok maintenant.

Harry sembla se détendre et Ron souffla de soulagement, Vanessa s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur les genoux de Ron avant de se servir dans son plat et de porter une cuillère de soupe à la bouche d'Harry.

Mais Harry refusait toujours de se nourrir.

'-Harry mon cœur, ça ne sert à rien de te laisser mourir comme ça. Ils vont bien et sont comme neuf, et ils ne se souviendront de rien s'ils reviennent.

Ils hocha la tête et avala un peu de soupe, puis sans prévenir il se remit à pleurer. Mais ses larmes étaient différentes de celles d'avant. Avant il sanglotait le plus silencieusement possible sans rien demander mais à présent c'était un vrai chagrin avec de grosses larmes bruyantes et un besoin viscéral d'être consolé. Ron se leva et alla l'étreindre, Vanessa agrandit le lit et les rejoignit.

Une bulle se forma autour d'eux et madame Pomfresh ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de stupeur à la vue de ce cocon bleu. Elle partit directement appeler le directeur.

Pendant ce temps, Vanessa envoyait ses souvenirs à Harry et Ron, enfin souvenirs, les images de Lily et James assoupis dans leur cercueil, serein et propre dans tous les sens du terme. Pour Ron se fut suffisant, mais pas pour Harry.

'-Jure le moi ! Murmura t'il. Jure moi qu'ils n'en sauront rien, que ce fou va payer ! Jure moi !!!

'-Je te le jure petit frère !

'-Est il possible d'haïr comme ça ? Je veux dire, je déteste Voldemort, je veux le voir mort, mais lui, cette enflure, je veux le faire souffrir, je veux…

'-C'est normal. Le coupa Ron. Mais les moldus s'en occupent. Je sais que ça ne te soulagera pas beaucoup mais, laisse faire les moldus.

Quand le directeur arriva enfin, ils dormaient déjà tout les trois !

Le lendemain, après s'être assurée de la santé de la jeune fille, Pomfresh les laissa sortir. Hermione, Ginny et Neville, les attendaient pour aller manger ensemble leur petit déjeuner. En chemin, ils croisèrent Malfoy et sa bande, ceux-ci les snobèrent royalement et seul le petit sourire de Draco leur prouva qu'il était content de les revoir enfin.

Par contre, dans la grande salle, ce fut un silence de mort qui les accueillit. Avant qu'un énorme brouhaha retentisse, tout le monde discutait d'eux sans retenues et les ragots allaient bon train.

Ils firent comme si rien n'était et passèrent calmement pour s'installer à leur table. Dean et Seamus leurs sourirent pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue avant de se mettre à leur raconter ce qui était arrivé durant leur absence.

Les jours suivant ne furent pas de tout repos, Remus resta à Poudlard et il essayait de les voir dès qu'ils avaient un temps libre, Dumbledore tenta encore de percer leur secret et Snape, à défaut de leur retirer des points, les surchargeaient de devoir. Pomfresh s'assurait régulièrement de leur santé, tant physique que mentale et Mac Gonagall ne pouvait s'empêcher de les materner, elle d'habitude si froide.

Harry reprenait peu à peu des forces grâce à la bonne humeur de Ginny, Ron approfondissait sa relation avec Hermione, Vanessa lisait le plus possible et, tous ensemble, ils s'entraînaient sur leur animagus. Draco jouait toujours la comédie, mais les rares fois qu'ils se voyaient seul, il semblait se détendre. Les répétitions pour la soirée griffondor avaient commencé pour les musiciens et celles ci se finissaient souvent en mini concert ou en bœuf, pour le plus grand déplaisir du professeur de métamorphose.

Et ainsi le temps passa et arriva la première soirée, celle de Poufsouffle. Elle eu lieu un vendredi soir et le mot d'ordre fut décontraction et nature. Pas de tenues de soirées, pas de maquillage et surtout pas d'étalage de richesse. Ron et Hermione y allaient ensemble mais Harry fit face à un grand dilemme : Ginny ou Vanessa, une fille qui lui plaisait un peu (voir beaucoup) ou sa sœur.

Il décida d'en parler avec Vanessa, un soir après une répétition.

'- J'ai un problème !

'-Lequel mon cœur ?

'-Oh, tu sais bien Vanè ! Je demande à Ginny ou j'y vais avec toi ?

'-Qui te dis que j'ai envie d'y aller avec toi ?

'-Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu y vas avec qui ? Pourquoi t'as rien dis ? Et c'est qui d'abord ?

'-Stop ! En fait, pour l'instant je n'y vais avec personne. Mais je pense que Ginny attend avec impatience ta demande. Elle a refusé d'y aller avec trois des plus beaux garçons de son année.

'-Ah oui ?

'-Oui.

'-Vraiment ?

'-Vraiment.

'-Et c'est bien pour moi ?

'-Très !

'-Et tu crois qu'elle est où là ?

'-Dans la salle commune je crois.

'-Bon, ben j'y vais alors ?!

'-Oui, à tout à l'heure ! Tu me raconteras.

'-Ciao !

Draco arriva alors près d'elle l'air de rien.

'-Alors comme ça Potter va y aller avec Weasley ? Y'en a qui vont pleurer !

'-Que veux-tu Draco, c'est la vie.

'-Et toi tu n'y vas pas ?

'-Pourquoi j'irai pas ?

'-Parce que tu n'as pas de cavalier et ça fait minable d'y aller seule.

'-J'attends juste que la bonne personne me le demande.

'-Serai-je la bonne personne ?

'-Ca dépend de toi.

'-Ca te dis d'aller au bal avec moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner encore Pansy !

'-Ok, juste pour que tu puisse respirer sans Parkinson. Et ne te fais pas des idées, il ne se passera rien !

'-Sur mon honneur ! Mais les autres ne sont pas supposés le savoir !

'-Hum, marché conclu !

Ils se serrèrent la main et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de quitter la salle et de partir chacun de leur coté.

Et le soir du bal arriva avec une grande agitation et une question existentielle pour les élèves : Comment se montrer à son avantage tout en restant naturel, c'est à dire sans mettre de beaux vêtements, des maquillages sophistiqués et exhiber ses richesses ?

Ginny s'habilla d'une simple robe blanche et de sandales, ses cheveux libres, se maquilla légèrement les yeux et mit un gloss transparent. Hermione un top à fine brides et une jupe gitane, le tout dans les tons de bruns, une natte pour les cheveux, de fines ballerines et un maquillage léger comme Ginny. Vanessa avait revêtu un marcel noir et un pantalon militaire ¾, une queue haute dans les cheveux, des baskets et le même maquillage que la plupart des filles de griffondor, puisqu'elles avaient répondu à cette question ensemble.

Les garçons s'étaient habillés quasi pareil mais avec des couleurs différentes, un pantalon ¾ ample et un t-shirt, des baskets et une casquette.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la grande salle à 19h30, Vanessa y avait rendez-vous avec Draco. Ce ne fut que lorsque tout les élèves furent arrivé que les serpentards daignèrent se montrer. Tous habillés comme des princes, parés de bijoux et d'étoffes précieuses. Les autres élèves commencèrent à grogner de mécontentement mais bien vite un préfet de Poufsouffle leur communiqua le programme de la soirée.

'-Chers élèves, bienvenu à la soirée de la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle ! Les élèves sont heureux de vous accueillir ce soir dans leur petit coin de paradis. Il est évident que si nous vous avons demandé de vous habiller simplement, ce n'était pas par désir de vous nuire mais pour votre propre confort ! En effet, l'entrée de la grande salle a été quelque peu rétrécie et pour vous rendre à notre lieu de rendez vous il vous faudra passer par cette porte miniature.

Il montra une petite porte de 80 centimètre sur 50 centimètres, incrustée dans la grande porte.

'-Il vous faudra donc marcher à quatre pattes pour la franchir. De l'autre coté la grande salle a été agrandie et modifiée de sorte que les tables ont disparues. En effet, vous devrez parcourir l'espace à votre disposition pour trouver vos plats, servit par nos élèves. Il y a 2 entrées froides et 2 chaudes, 2 soupes différentes, 3 plats principaux différents, 6 fromages différents et 8 desserts ! Chaque plat posté à un endroit différent, c'est à dire que les 6 fromages ne seront pas aux mêmes endroits ! Les apéritifs, fruits et boissons seront disposés tout au long du chemin. Vous devrez pour pouvoir manger répondre aux conditions souhaité par l'élève à ce poste. Merci à vous de m'avoir écouté et bon appétit !

Il frappa deux fois dans ses mains et la petite porte s'ouvrit. Les élèves s'engouffrèrent alors à l'intérieur. La peur des personnes fortes fut apaisée quand la porte s'élargit pour laisser passer un deuxième année de Gryffondor comprenant un surplus pondéral.

Les serpentards refusaient de s'avancer, ils allaient abîmer leurs vêtements, se ridiculiser et tant de choses encore. Vanessa s'avança vers Draco et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

'-Alors tu me poses un lapin ?

'-Tu me vois rentrer la dedans ?

'-Habiller comme ça, c'est vrai que tu fais cloche, mais ils nous avaient prévenus ! Va te changer et sois ici dans 10 minutes, sinon je rentre sans toi !

'-Mais…

'-Top chrono !

Draco la regarda avec des yeux moqueurs, puis comprenant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi avant qu'il ne se mette à marcher très vite vers son dortoir. Certaines personnes le suivirent, d'autres décidèrent d'aller se plaindre au professeur Snape, dont Pansy.

'-Professeur, ceci est totalement ridicule ! Ne pouvez vous pas annuler cette soirée ou nous excuser ?

'-Miss Parkinson, rappelez-moi l'annonce affichée pour cette soirée, ainsi que celle faite dans la grande salle ?

'-Soirée nature avec des élèves naturels. En résumé quoi, je n'écoutais pas vraiment.

'-Bien, à présent décrivez-vous.

'-Je porte une jupe de taffetas noire brodé de fil d'or de chez Lord Couture, des chaussures en cuir de Dragon fourré à la fourrure de renard. J'ai aussi un chemisier de soie sauvage ainsi qu'un pull en cachemire noir.

'-Ils avaient dit naturel, pas provenant de la nature, mais sans artifice, ni surcharge, ni vêtements hors de prix.

'-Mais monsieur, je n'ai rien de moins onéreux !

'-Et bien il fallait venir avec votre uniforme. Sur ce, soit vous entrez dans cette pièce, soit chaque élève absent se verra retiré 20 points, ordre du professeur Dumbledore. Vous avez 10 minutes pour vous décider.

Pestant et maugréant, certains élèves passèrent la porte, d'autres partirent se changer. Pansy restait immobile, fusillant son directeur de maison du regard. Ce fut Théodore Nott, son cavalier, qui la tira avec lui pour qu'ils aillent se changer avant de perdre des points inutilement.

Draco ne tarda pas à revenir, toujours aussi chic, mais beaucoup moins tape à l'œil.

'-Allez on y va. Souffla t'il l'air désespéré.

Ils passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de foret enchantée sous un ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry les attendaient à coté de l'entrée.

'-Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Ginny.

'-On voulais juste vous dire que on va y aller par couple, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Demanda Hermione.

'-Pas du tout ! Répondit Draco. C'est même mieux ainsi ! Sur ce …. Bye !

Il attrapa Vanessa par la main et la tira à sa suite. Le chemin devant eux se divisait en trois parties, chaque couple en prit une.

Ron et Hermione marchaient enlacé, la jeune fille tenait un verre de jus de fruit, tandis que le roux ramassait au fil des buissons, et des souches d'arbres, des fruits et autres apéritifs et amuse-bouches présents autour d'eux.

Harry et Ginny, plus réservés, discutaient doucement, presque en chuchotant, goûtant chaque saveur à leur portée avec délice. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils se rapprochaient. Ils finirent par se tenir par la main, pour ne pas se perdre.

L'ambiance dans le troisième couple était bien moins romantique et beaucoup plus festive. Ils s'amusaient à s'enfoncer de la nourriture en bouche. Rectification, Vanessa avait commencé ce petit jeu pour dérider le serpentard, qui avait voulu se venger, et ils en étaient à se courir après et se sauter dessus pour se faire avaler n'importe quoi !

Draco, entre deux étouffages, ne cessait de critiquer ce qu'il mangeait. Au contraire de Vanessa qui était en train de se demander ce qu'une soirée amuse bouche pouvait donner.

La foret était magnifique, la lune se reflétait sur les fruits argenté des arbres, et la quiétude du lieu étouffait les bruits fait par d'autres étudiant, rendant les lieux intimes.

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent à leur première étape du repas : de la soupe. Ce furent deux élèves qui les accueillirent, un de cinquième et un de première. L'aîné mélangeait la soupe pendant que le cadet accueillait les invités. Deux autres couples étaient déjà présent, Dean et Lavande, qui mangeaient déjà. Et un couple de serdaigle qui se faisait servir. Un fois le dernier couple installé, le plus jeune leur posa une énigme.

'-Je suis un fruit mais aussi un légume, je me décline à toutes les saveurs. Ma couleur flamboyante est celle de la passion. Et je me trouve au menu de ce soir, qui suis-je ?

'-La tomate ! S'exclama Ginny. Mais tu sais, l'énigme est gâchée par la bonne odeur qui s'échappe du chaudron !

Pour toute réponse ils leur servirent un bol de soupe. Le premier couple partit, le second parlait tout bas, les deux poufsouffles se faisaient discret, bref le calme total pour pouvoir déguster sa soupe en paix.

Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés à l'entrée froide : un assortiment de charcuterie totalement anglaise. Mais pour manger, il fallait citer 20 aliments ayant en commun la couleur verte. Pour une fois, l'esprit avisé de Ron aida grandement Hermione, elle fut stupéfaite du nombre de denrées qu'il connaissait !

Draco et Vanessa arrivèrent au fromage ! Et pas n'importe lequel non !

'-Bonjour chers invités ! Ce soir, pour le fromage, nous faisons un tour d'Europe. Nous sommes en Belgique et ce fromage est réputé pour sa mauvaise odeur, qui est il ?

'-On va devoir le manger après ? Demanda dédaigneusement Draco.

'-Si vous répondez convenablement, nous vous le ferons déguster.

'-Heu, on peut avoir un indice supplémentaire ? Demanda l'aînée.

'-Le H !

'-BEurk ! Le Herve !! Ca pue cette horreur !

'-Mais non, goûtez le avant !

Il leur tendit un morceau de pain avec étalé dessus le fromage de la mort qui pue ! Draco le renifla doucement avant de virer au vert, tandis que Vanessa demandait un peu de sirop de Liège pour étaler dessus (pour essayer de masquer l'odeur et le goût). Elle le mangeât d'un coup, presque sans mâcher, et se jeta sur la première boisson qui se présentait à elle. Draco, après avoir reprit son teint naturel, décida de tester ce produit venu de contrées étrangères. Son père lui avait toujours dit d'essayer avant de critiquer. Il dégusta donc et apprécia le goût fort de ce fromage. Si bien qu'il en demanda un second morceau, accompagné de ce sirop de …

'-Liège, sirop de Liège, Draco.

'-Hum, c'est bon aussi ! Je demanderai à père d'en faire venir. Du fromage de Herve et du sirop de Liège, c'est cela ? Magnifique ! C'est le cadeau parfait pour Severus !

'-Snape ? S'étouffa presque Vanessa. Tu vas lui offrir ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

'-Pour garder de bonnes relations voyons ! C'est un ami de père, il me connaît depuis ma plus tendre enfance. En fait, je crois que si la coutume n'avait pas intercédé, il aurait été mon parrain. D'ailleurs c'est ainsi que nous nous considérons. Enfin bref, allons y, il y a d'autres mets à déguster !

Ils reprirent leur chemin plus calmement cette fois.

'-Draco ?

'-Oui ?

'-Tu pues de la bouche !

'-Toi aussi !

'-Heureusement que je ne dois pas t'embrasser !

'-Na na na !

Du coté du couple Potter, l'ambiance était à la sérénité. Tandis que chez Ron, le romantisme était de mise. Harry et Ginny s'étaient finalement prit par la main et ils marchaient à leur aise sur le sentier, presque sans parler, savourant ce moment de détente. Ron et Hermione ponctuaient leur marche de petits baisers, légers, comme des pétales de rose. Ils savouraient chaque mets mis à leur disposition et Ron n'avait jamais été aussi propre pour manger.

Harry en était à se demander quand embrasser Ginny : à la fin de la soirée ou maintenant ?

**R :** Harry, arrête de te prendre la tête ! Vas y embrasse ma frangine je t'en donne la permission ! Et puis Mione m'a dit que Ginny ne serait pas contre et même très pour !!

**V :** C'est vrai quoi, tu me donnes la migraine ! Cha la la la n'aie pas peur, il faut juste l'embrasser !

**H :** C'est quoi le truc débile que tu viens de chanter ?

**V :** La petite sirène !! Pff ce n'est pas débile ! Et puis arrête de te chercher des excuses et embrasse la !!!

Harry ne répondit pas mais Ron et Vanessa purent alors sentir une agréable chaleur provenir du cœur d'Harry.

Ron sourit, heureux, et reprit sa marche avec sa dulcinée. Il en profitait pour lui expliquer plein de choses sur la nourriture, pour une fois qu'il savait plus qu'elle dans un domaine !

'-Tu vois il y a différentes espèces de tomates, elles ne sont pas toutes bonnes pour la salade ou la soupe ou encore la sauce tomate ! Il faut bien choisir ta tomate !

Draco et Vanessa s'étaient calmé et le serpentard avait décidé de donner des cours de savoir vivre de l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise à sa compagne. Fou rires et moqueries en résultèrent. Draco s'amusait comme un gamin, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi libre par le passé. Il avait l'impression d'être avec une grande sœur ou une mère mais tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'elle n'était rien de cela et que peut-être tout ceci était éphémère.

'-Non, tu ne dis pas simplement bonjour quand tu t'adresses à un sang pur ! Tu dois envoyer une formule de politesse pas trop vieille, ni trop longue et encore moins dégoulinante de niaiseries!

Quand à Harry et Ginny et bien, … on pouvait dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble quoi ! Amoureux, jeunes, romantiques et idiots !

'-Ca fait longtemps Gin que, et bien, c'est dur à expliquer tu vois !

Ce fut une très belle soirée, les élèves organisateurs furent amplement remercié et félicités par les élèves et les professeurs, sauf les serpentards bien sur ! Draco ne dit rien, il se contenta d'un mini sourire et d'un sourcil levé à l'encontre de son homologue préfet, un grand pas en avant !

**Me voilà de retour !! J'espérais l'avoir fini avant noël et j'y suis arrivée !! Je m'excuse mille fois de vous faire attendre comme ça mais j'ai d'autres obligations plus importantes ! Et merci de me lire encore ! Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui ont mit des reviews et à qui je n'ai pas le temps de répondre ! Désolé mais merci à vous !**


End file.
